


we splinter softly and hope they won't hear

by internetsdad



Series: sons of ipswich [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arson, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Biting, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Doctor Byun Baekhyun, Double Penetration, Drowning, Dual Narrative, Harassment, Hockey Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Mild Voyeurism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Taeyong, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Revenge, Rich Kids Being Assholes, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Using Privilege As Power, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 148,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetsdad/pseuds/internetsdad
Summary: All his life, Taeyong has only had eyes for Jaehyun. There's a part of him that constantly seeks his validation, his attention, his love, but Jaehyun has never been easy to pin down. He's charming, he's gorgeous, he's loyal; all of those things that have people flocking to his side. But, he's only been able to see Taeyong as his little brother's boyfriend, practically ignoring the Omega's existence. One night, however, that all changes when Taeyong tags along with the Sons of Ipswich, and their yearly ritual ends with three of Jaehyun's closest friends being carted off to prison.Now, Jaehyun only has eyes for Taeyong. But, it isn't his love that he's after — it's his ruin.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: sons of ipswich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715674
Comments: 1137
Kudos: 2480





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's your first time reading one of my fics, then let me just take a moment to introduce myself: I'm Xolani, but most people either call me Lani or Nini. You can call me whatever, and I'm totally cool with it! I write a combination of original works and retellings, but they all have one very prominent thing in common. All of my works have darker tones and deal with mature themes. Very rarely, if at all, you'll find fluff. I'm not the best at writing it, so I just normally don't.
> 
> I also highly suggest always reading over the tags carefully before continuing with any of my fics. I do my best to tag everything, but there are times when I may miss some things. If that's the case, then please let me know and I'll absolutely fix it. It's never my intention to hurt anyone, and while I realize that this is fictional, I still cover topics that real people experience daily. Because of that, it's important that I establish a safe place where every reader feels comfortable coming to me with their concerns. I never want anyone to feel like I'm romanticizing mental illness, toxic relationships, abuse, etc. That's not my intention.
> 
> Another thing I would like to make clear is that despite the fact that I use real people in my writing, I, in no way, mean any harm to them or wish to taint their image in any way. This is purely a work of fiction, which means the personalities the way I've written them aren't meant to reflect the real life personalities of anyone depicted. This is for entertainment purposes only and should be separated from the actual people mentioned. Let's just have fun and distract ourselves from the real world for a while.
> 
> I listened to [NIGHTMARES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2DeW9bE4OA) by Ellise on repeat while writing, so if you'd like a feel of what I'm going for, then give it a listen! I think it really sets the tone.

Taeyong tilts his chin, craning his neck all the way back in order to be able to admire Écarlate in all its glory. And, _damn_ , is it a beauty; twenty-two stories high, gleaming a bold black with gold fixtures, the picture-perfect definition of lavish. Though, even to him, as someone who has bathed in wealth his entire life, it seems untouchable. He doesn’t feel as though he belongs here. 

“Mr. Lee?”

Taeyong is temporarily snapped out of his trance, shaking his head as he blinks over at a man dressed in all black, the buttons of his shirt outlined with white. He stands with his back straight, hands locked together in front of him, and Taeyong immediately knows that this must be the man that runs the building.

“Shane Pritchard,” he introduces, stepping forward with an extended hand. “I’m one of the managers here at Écarlate.”

His smile is bright as Taeyong gives his hand a firm shake in greeting, but he can tell that it’s all an act. Not that he blames him really. There’s no telling what kinds of people he has to put up with on a daily basis, and, honestly, he doesn’t doubt that he hates his job with a burning passion. But money is a powerful thing, and he knows Mr. Pritchard isn’t exactly making minimum wage. This job is as good as one that requires a degree. It has all the perks without the unnecessary loans hanging over one’s head. He isn’t allowed to be anything _but_ happy.

“Taeyong,” he replies, pulling his hand back and readjusting the strap of his bag. “Nice to meet you.”

“We’ve been anticipating your arrival,” he says, motioning for Taeyong to follow him. “This way, please.”

Taeyong falls into step alongside the manager easily, giving him a nod of thanks as Mr. Pritchard holds the door open for him and they step inside. The lobby is just as he expects, blending seamlessly with the outside aesthetic, immaculate with an air of inaccessibility. Taeyong feels as though he shouldn’t touch anything, like he shouldn’t even be walking on the shiny floors, but Mr. Pritchard is already reaching into his pocket and producing a set of keys as he heads towards the elevator, and, so, Taeyong follows.

“You’re on the twenty-first floor,” he explains, pressing the button to call for the elevator, “and, I gotta say, I think you’ll be pleased. It has an amazing view, it’s quiet, and perfect for someone such as yourself. It’s not easy living alone, but I believe you’ll find comfort in your new home.”

Taeyong smiles, giddiness bubbling in his chest. He’s dreamed of this for ages; being away from the town in which he grew up, away from anyone that he knows and in a place where he can start anew. He can be anyone he wants to be here. No one knows him. No one knows his history. There’s a thrill that sparks inside his veins when he thinks about living in a large city. Most people feel lost in places like this, but the energy has always excited him. He can’t wait to wake up to a vast city packed with lights, noise and action. He can’t wait to gaze out over a horizon of buildings that touch the sky as millions of people mill about, just living their day-to-day.

The bell of the elevator dings as it finally reaches them, the metal doors sliding open without a sound as the two step inside the steel box. Taeyong grips the strap of his bag tighter, trying to contain his excitement as Mr. Pritchard presses the button to his floor, but as the doors close them in, Taeyong narrows his eyes. He studies the arrangement of floors over and over, wondering if he’s missing something as they seem to cut off at the very one they’re headed to now.

“I thought there were twenty-two floors,” he says, though he doesn’t know why it actually matters.

“There are,” Mr. Pritchard confirms. “The top floor is the penthouse suite, though, and it has its very own elevator on the other side of the lobby.”

Taeyong nods, focusing his attention on the doors across from him, meeting eyes with his reflection. “I see.”

“But your floor is really amazing as well,” he’s quick to add, probably thinking that Taeyong is upset at not having the nicest apartment in the building when he could honestly care less. “There’s only two apartments and the other one is currently vacant, so you’ll be granted _lots_ of privacy.”

Taeyong furrows his brows, thinking it’s strange that there’s so few apartments on a single floor, but he doesn’t comment. When he emailed with management about his lease, they hadn’t mentioned anything like that, but, perhaps, they didn’t need to. Taeyong should’ve been the one doing the research. Instead, he decided to take the leap off of a recommendation alone. Maybe it’s his mistake.

“And here we are!” Mr. Pritchard chirps, his smile never wavering as the doors open and he holds out an arm to invite Taeyong out first.

Taeyong obliges, returning his smile as he steps out into the narrow hallway. He looks left, then right, then back again. It’s sleek, the marble floors the same black as the outside, and the walls are painted a muted yellow, so toned down that they could almost pass as white until the light hits it at just the right angle. Mr. Pritchard follows suit, veering to the left and towards the door of what Taeyong guesses is his apartment. He falls in behind him, but not without glancing over his shoulder at the other door.

It’s identical to his own, black with gold numbers etched into the surface. 2102; that must be the vacant one. He averts his attention back in front of him just as they reach his door, and Mr. Pritchard slides the key in before pushing the only barrier between Taeyong and his new home open. He walks inside with an air of confidence, but Taeyong freezes in the doorway with his mouth hanging halfway open.

“Uh…”

He doesn’t know what to say as he takes in the gorgeous layout and expanse of his new living arrangement. The apartment is massive and, while nice, it doesn’t make sense. He slowly moves forward, arms hanging limply at his sides as he drinks in the high ceilings, spacious lounge area, and floor-to-ceiling windows. Just outside, he can see that there’s also a small courtyard complete with a fountain and fake grass to boot. The black marble floors carry in from the hallway, but the walls inside are painted cream, playing to everyone’s tastes by staying neutral.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Mr. Pritchard beams as if he built the place himself. He turns on the spot, holding his arms out as if to show Taeyong things he can’t already see. “You’ll love the full gourmet kitchen. It’s equipped with top-of-the-line appliances, so you’ll never have to suffer through eating packs of Ramen like your other friends.” He laughs, but Taeyong is too stunned to humor him. “Plus, the open floor plan preserves your view of the city.”

Taeyong has no idea why Mr. Pritchard sounds as if he’s trying to sell the place to him because, _goddamn_ , he’s sold. He’s just confused. He glances to the kitchen, the granite island shining in the sunlight that spills through the windows, and he notes that the chrome appliances are just as impressive as the ones back home. Which only seems to confirm that this place is _very_ expensive. He turns towards the manager, tuning back in as Mr. Pritchard goes on about the three bedrooms, heated floors, and rainfall shower. Taeyong blinks, dumbly, shaking his head as he tries not to get completely overwhelmed.

“Wait—”

But Mr. Pritchard doesn’t stop talking, obviously not done with all of his selling points. “You’ll find that we also have a lot of amenities as well. On the second floor, there’s a community gym and an indoor pool, and since you’re in one of the penthouses, you get to enjoy a private courtyard.”

The word penthouse slams into him like a truck, and he can’t help but to shake his head again (as if that will somehow clear everything up). “Now, hold on a minute—” He breathes out a laugh.

Mr. Pritchard keeps going. “Down the hall, here,” he says, pointing in the direction he's referring to, “you’ll find a second door to your apartment that leads to the stairwell in case of a fire.” Taeyong raises his brow as he juts his head around the corner to peek down the dark hallway where a metal door stands. “I wanna make it clear that we’re _very_ tight on security here, but I also wanted to make sure that you were aware of the second entrance.”

Taeyong feels like his head is spinning as he tries to retain all the information thrown at him. He still has no idea what’s going on, though, and he only finds himself more confused the more he looks around. The apartment is even fully furnished with sleek sofas, tables, and high-end electronics. Something isn't right. Mr. Pritchard picks up a tablet nearby, tapping on the screen to work the privacy glass on the wall.

“Now, let me show you—”

But, before he can continue, Taeyong blurts out another, “Wait!” cutting him off. “I think there’s been some sort of mix-up. I didn’t lease a penthouse,” he explains. “I have no idea whose apartment this is, but it’s not mine. I was supposed to have a one bedroom, one bath.”

Mr. Pritchard cocks his head to the side, confusion now etched across his own features. “Just a moment.” He holds up a finger, reaching into his back pocket. He digs out his phone and scrolls around for a minute before snapping his fingers in realization. “Ah, right! It totally slipped my mind.”

Taeyong raises his brows, waiting for the manager to continue.

“There was some confusion with the paperwork and your apartment unfortunately got rented out,” he explains, “ _but_ the owners wanted to honor your contract, so, as an apology, decided to give you one of the vacant penthouses.” He must read the alarm on Taeyong’s face because he’s quick to add, “Don’t worry, though! Your lease is still for a year and your rent will remain the same as before.”

That’s not really the problem. Money is never a problem. It’s the fact that Taeyong wanted to live differently, not be cooped up in an extravagant place that makes him feel just as alone as he felt back home. Mr. Pritchard holds the keys out to him and Taeyong takes them from his hand.

“No one called you?”

Taeyong shakes his head. “Why would they give me twice the apartment for the same price?”

He can’t help but feel skeptical. It’s in his nature, after all. There have been too many times where people have done nice things for him only for him to find out that there were ulterior motives. Especially considering the fact that he’s an Omega. Everyone always wants something from him, and it’s never good. They may have moved forward in society, but there are some things that just never change.

“We’re very sorry about the misunderstanding,” Mr. Pritchard says, instead of actually answering his question, “and I hope you accept our deepest apologies. I think this penthouse will meet your expectations as you embark on your new journey, Mr. Lee.” He bows his head. “If you need anything, please let me know. You can find my information on your home tablet.”

Taeyong doesn’t know what exactly to say, so he just mutters out a, “Thanks,” as Mr. Pritchard brushes past him and disappears out the door.

The apartment feels even more overbearing as he stands in the middle of the room all alone. His stomach churns, and the silence makes his ears ring. He turns in a slow circle, looking around once more before he starts his trek down the hallway. He wanders in and out of all the rooms, noticing that every single one of them is set up like some fancy hotel. The bathroom is super spacious, though, with a double vanity and a slate-tiled shower. It’s all way too big for one person. 

Taeyong opens the cabinets next to the sink, finding towels and wash cloths stacked inside. From there, he makes his way into the master bedroom that, unsurprisingly, is already set up as well. He sighs, dropping his bag down onto the king-sized bed, noticing that even the damn clock at his bedside is set. His scenery may have changed, but his life hasn’t. Everything is taken care of already, just like at home, and he’s willing to bet that someone has probably already done the grocery shopping, too. He knows he should be thankful, because people would kill for this kind of life, but he can’t help his bitterness.

As a child, he appreciated it more, but he wants to be independent and do things for himself now. Space, distance, and a little bit of trouble, that’s what he wants. But Ipswich doesn’t seem to want to let him go. He slips his keys into his pocket, grabbing the hem of his sweater and tugging it over his head. He lays it down on top of the mattress just as his eyes catch on a thin, wooden crate placed delicately atop the white sheets at the head of the bed. He rounds the right side, fingers dancing across the silky material until he reaches for the box.

He removes the lid carefully, placing it to the side as he peels away the wrapping paper. A glint of metal catches his eye, and he eagerly reaches inside to pull out a steel, Damascus blade. His fingers curl around the handle, and a smile spreads across his face. He tightens his grip, holding the knife up to the light so that he can study all of the intricate lines and carvings. It’s beautiful. He’s loved daggers and swords since he was only eight years old, when his father used to preach about the arts of a gentleman. He swears he can still hear his voice; chess would teach him strategy, fencing would teach him self-preservation, and dancing would teach him about his body. _All necessary_ , his father would say, _for a well-rounded individual_.

He grips the hilt, memories of the first time his father had put a fencing foil in his hands invading his mind. He still remembers the rush he felt, much like the one he feels now as he looks at his gift. He has no idea who left this here for him, or how they even knew he would love it, but he figures that the owners must do their research on future tenants. Maybe this is just another apology for the apartment debacle. He peers inside the box again, in case he's missed something, and notices a slip of paper with black writing. He removes it with his other hand and skims the words.

 _Beware the fury of a patient man_.

Isn’t that a John Dryden quote? He’s almost one-hundred percent certain that it is, but that doesn’t ease the knot that forms in the pit of his stomach. _Beware the fury of a patient man because those who are patient plan. And beware the man with a plan_. He swallows the nervous lump in his throat before tucking the dagger away and closing it up. He bends down to one knee, then slides the box under the bed, his excitement giving way to fear. He doesn’t want to think about it right now, though. This is his new beginning, and no one is going to take that away from him.

Taeyong pads his way back to the entrance of his apartment and toes his shoes off. His feet feel cold against the marble, and he reminds himself to make use of the heated floors sooner rather than later. Stepping across the threshold into the living room, he slides open the glass doors and steps out into the courtyard. A light breeze ruffles his hair, and he closes his eyes as he breathes in the fresh air. Up here, the city doesn’t seem so loud, and he finds it kind of relaxing. He walks further, the grass tickling his feet as he gazes around the expansive area.

It’s designed in a rectangular shape, with one side leaving an open view of the city surrounding him. He makes a mental note to buy some things to decorate the courtyard with, but he’s way too exhausted from the journey to do it today. Maybe he’ll even buy some art supplies; this is the perfect place to set up an easel and paint to his heart’s content. The knot in his stomach begins untangling itself at the prospect, and he relaxes. Then, a drop of rain hits his cheek, and Taeyong startles. He opens his palm, holding it out, and feels another. Looking up, he realizes that the sky has darkened considerably, but a lot of the drizzle is being stopped by the penthouse above him.

The residence curves around the building, and from his position, he can actually see into the kitchen. It’s not so different from his own, though it’s much larger and has two ovens instead of one. He feels a bit like a creep staring into someone else’s home, so he averts his gaze and steps back inside. He wonders who lives there. Probably some rich CEO and his family, if he had to guess. Either way, it’s sort of a comfort knowing that he’s not _entirely_ alone up here.

Taeyong’s lashes flutter, eyes slowly blinking open as his body attempts to pull itself from a deep sleep. He groans, hugging the pillow tighter to himself as he closes his eyes again. He instantly relaxes, his breathing evening out as he starts slipping back into unconsciousness, but, then, a loud thud echoes throughout his apartment and his eyes fly open. His heart stutters, and he quickly sits up in bed, breathing ragged. He doesn’t know if his mind is playing tricks on him because it’s his first night in his new apartment or if he actually did hear something.

His answer comes in the form of three consecutive knocks. Is someone at his door? His brows furrow, mind on high alert as he swings his legs off the side of the bed and grabs his phone. He checks the time: just after one. _What the hell?_ He stands, cautiously and quietly moving about his room. He steps out into the hallway, tiptoeing across the floor until he reaches the kitchen. Without thinking, he snatches a knife from the block on the counter, gripping the handle tightly as he moves towards the front door.

He pushes himself up and peers out of the peephole, but the hallway is empty. He sees nothing but the elevator, and he doesn’t know if that relaxes him or puts him even more on edge. He drops back on the balls of his feet, but another loud boom causes his head to snap to the side. The sound is dull and heavy, like dead weight being dropped to the floor, and he can’t tell if it’s coming from above, below, or maybe even from the vacant apartment down the hall.

He creeps towards the thuds, the pounding becoming more steady instead of spread apart. He places a hand against the wall, then an ear, the vibrations dancing across his cheek as the thumping grows faster and faster. There has to be someone over there. He pulls away, dialing the number to the office downstairs, but it just rings and rings. Taeyong curses to himself and debates just trying to sleep through it, but curiosity gets the better of him and he continues on the path down the hall until he’s standing right in front of the other exit.

The noise is the loudest he’s heard yet, so he does something stupid — that he fully blames on his still sleep-induced haze — and pulls the heavy, steel door open. He holds it in place as he peeks out just to inspect the area, but all he sees is the stairwell and another door to his right. A woman’s high-pitched cry emanates from close by, and his chest begins rising and falling harder. Then, there’s another cry. And another. Until Taeyong realizes, _wait a minute_ , is she getting fucked? He folds his lips between his teeth, trying to contain his laughter as his feet carry him to the other door on their own accord.

He wonders how they even got into the penthouse when it’s supposed to be empty and security is supposedly top-notch. But, who is he to judge? He’s honestly kind of jealous. He presses his ear to the door, hearing thump after thump hit the wall accompanied by the girl’s breathy cries. He shouldn’t be listening. He’s acting like a creep again, so he decides to just leave them be. Surely, it won’t last much longer anyway, but before he can slink back inside his apartment, he’s stopped dead in his tracks, and his blood runs cold, face falling.

“No, please! Please!”

He can hear the fear in her voice, her screams sounding more panicked and scared now instead of full of pleasure. Her cries sound strangled, and his mouth dries as he stands there listening.

“Please stop!” she cries. “No, stop!”

Taeyong backs away from the door, not finding it the least bit funny anymore. He spins around and makes a dash for his apartment. He grabs the handle, trying to twist it, but it’s locked. It must do so automatically after it closes, and, while any other time that would be great, he wants to hit whoever implemented it.

“Fuck,” he whispers, banging his hands against the barrier.

A thud hits the door, just feet away from him, and his eyes dart over to it. His breathing is coming fast and painful, chest tight, and he swears he’s on the verge of a panic attack. He tries his door again out of desperation, yanking on the handle, but it doesn’t budge no matter how much he wills it to. Another thud. Taeyong jerks, the knife in his hand clattering to the floor. He bends down to pick it up, but his fingers just barely graze it when he hears the door swing open. He doesn’t even think, he just leaves it and bolts down the stairwell. Whoever is coming out of that apartment is definitely someone he doesn’t want to meet.

He dashes down flight after flight, nearly slipping a few times but being able to catch himself against the wall. The pounding of footsteps echoes above him, and, despite himself, he glances upwards to see a hand sliding down the railing as whoever it is literally jumps down the stairs, not bothering to take them one at a time. Fear grips Taeyong’s chest, and a cry gets lodged in his throat as he wills his legs to move faster. He doesn’t even process that he’s coming from the twenty-first floor, he just hurries to what he hopes is safety.

His senses are so heightened that he feels a drop of sweat glide down his neck as the footsteps only seem to get closer. He wants to cry, but he can’t. He _needs_ to push forward. His muscles are exhausted, and he feels like collapsing by the time he reaches the door labeled, **LOBBY** , nearly sobbing in relief. He doesn’t hesitate to burst through the door, glancing over his shoulder to see if he’s still being pursued, when his body slams into another. The force rips a cry out of his throat, and if it weren’t for the hands reaching out to grab his arms, he would have definitely toppled to the ground.

“I’m—” he starts, apology on the tip of his tongue as he looks up at the person towering over him. “Jaehyun?” he exhales, confusion clear in his tone.

“What the hell are you doing?” he barks, setting Taeyong away from him and letting go of his arms. “It’s nearly two in the morning and you’re running around like a psycho.”

Taeyong opens his mouth, but the words get stuck in his throat. Why the hell, of all the places and all the people, is Jung Jaehyun here? He looks at him as if that will give him an answer, but the only thing he can focus on is the black suit that Jaehyun is wearing, perfectly tailored to his figure. Taeyong hates that, even in this moment and in this predicament, a flare of arousal and want sparks in him. He guesses some things never change.

Taeyong gulps, the scent of another Omega flooding his nostrils, and he finally realizes that Jaehyun isn’t alone. Standing next to him, hand wrapped around his elbow, is a beautiful brunette clad in a gold and white cocktail dress. She’s ethereal, and her scent even has Taeyong reeling. She smells like warmth, there’s no other way to explain it. He averts his attention, gaze dropping to his own attire of silk pajama shorts and a white tee that’s about three sizes too big.

“I—” He glances over his shoulder again, waiting to see if anyone comes out the same way he did, before looking back to the pair. “I heard something on my floor.” But, as he says it out loud, he realizes that it sounds kind of stupid, and he suddenly doesn’t feel like getting into it. “What’re you doing here?”

“I live here,” Jaehyun states, like it’s information Taeyong should know but is too stupid to remember. He always uses this tone with him, has since they were kids, but he doesn’t think he could hate it any more than he does in this very moment.

“What?” He furrows his brows in confusion. “I thought you lived in your family’s building.”

Jaehyun cocks his head to the side, sliding a hand into his pocket as he quirks a brow. Then, everything suddenly makes sense; why Mrs. Jung recommended this place to him, why he was able to get a penthouse for the same price as a one bedroom apartment, why everything was already prepared for him when he arrived. The Jungs own Écarlate. He expels a sigh, closing his eyes.

“Right,” he mutters. “You’re the one who lives on the twenty-second floor.”

And, just like that, all of the things Taeyong wanted from his new beginning crash down around him. He isn’t living more independently, he’s just living farther away. Mr. and Mrs. Jung more than likely planned this as a way to keep Taeyong close, and while he adores them, appreciates their concern, this isn’t what he wants. How can he ever be expected to grow as a person when all anyone in his life ever does is coddle him?

The girl clears her throat. “Who’s this, babe?”

Taeyong glances over at her, praying to some unseen force that neither of them can smell the jealousy radiating off of him. He takes suppressants that are supposed to help with these types of things, but, sometimes, they still slip through, and he feels as though he’s embarrassed himself enough already. He folds his arms over his chest, hoping that it will somehow comfort him or make him feel safer.

Jaehyun’s lips twist slightly and there’s a hint of a twitch of his mouth as he replies, “My little brother’s boyfriend."

God, Taeyong wants to slap him. He can’t even introduce him by his name? He averts his gaze, aggravation clear on his face as he boldly rolls his eyes, something that he knows Jaehyun absolutely hates. He and Jinwoo haven’t been together for months now, but, he supposes, Jaehyun wouldn’t know that. The two of them loathe each other, and Jaehyun hasn’t been back home in what feels like ages. Surely his mother would have mentioned it, but Taeyong is too exhausted to bring it up. He doesn’t want to explain or get into it, he just wants to go back to bed at this point and forget this night ever happened.

“Aw, how cute.” The girl smiles, and though she obviously doesn’t mean it in a condescending way, Taeyong still feels like she’s mocking him.

“What did you hear anyway?” Jaehyun asks, face hard and tone incredibly disinterested.

Taeyong debates telling him the truth, but he doesn’t know if he wants to. He doesn’t feel safe in his apartment now and would rather talk to one of the managers because he knows how Jaehyun is. He’ll probably laugh in his face, not taking him seriously at all, because he never does. Never has. Best case scenario is he tells Taeyong to suck it up and stop being a baby.

“Nothing.” Taeyong sighs, uncrossing his arms. “Forget it. It was probably just some dumb kids fucking around.”

Jaehyun studies him for a moment that seems to last an eternity, and Taeyong shifts his weight from one leg to the other, an uncomfortable feeling washing over him. But, then, Jaehyun reaches out a white card and swipes it in front of the sensor on the wall. The private elevator doors open on command, and Taeyong rolls his eyes for the second time while Jaehyun isn’t looking at him. He turns on his heel, bare feet padding across the lobby until he reaches his own elevator and presses the button to wait for the lift. He isn’t standing there for more than a minute when a voice he doesn’t want to hear sounds at his side.

“Sebastian is gonna do a walk-through of your floor and check out the stairwell,” Jaehyun says, appearing right next to Taeyong. He glances over his shoulder to see that the girl is gone, probably waiting for the other in his apartment by now.

“Okay,” Taeyong replies, simply, as the elevator doors open. He steps inside and Jaehyun follows, but Taeyong puts his hand out to stop him. “Uh, what’re you doing?”

“I’ll escort you up,” he states, ignoring Taeyong’s hand as he presses the button for the twenty-first floor.

“I’m fine. I don’t need you to hold my hand. I don’t need your help at all,” Taeyong says, leaning against the opposite wall. “How do you know what floor I live on anyway?”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer, sliding both hands into the pockets of his slacks as he tilts his chin to watch the floors pass. Taeyong doesn’t push, opting to just stare straight ahead and try to force himself not to focus on Jaehyun or his strong scent. He swallows hard, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and chewing on the skin absentmindedly. Taeyong raises his hand, threading his fingers through his blonde locks and tries to ignore the feeling of Jaehyun looking at him. Or, at least, it feels like he is. He isn’t about to find out for certain, though. He wouldn’t dare.

The elevator stops, Taeyong wobbling on his feet slightly as the doors open, and Jaehyun steps out. He doesn’t even wait, heading right in the direction of Taeyong’s apartment. Well, at least Mr. Pritchard is a gentleman. 

“Mr. Pritchard told me that apartment was empty,” Taeyong speaks to his back, throwing a thumb over his shoulder as if Jaehyun can see the gesture, “but I heard noises coming out of there a little while ago.”

Jaehyun turns then, and Taeyong nearly collides with him as he eyes the door behind them. “What kind of noises?”

Taeyong shrugs. “Just noises. Loud bangs and stuff.”

Jaehyun exhales a sigh through his nose, sounding annoyed and looking like he wants to be anywhere else but here, but Taeyong didn’t ask him to escort him back to his apartment. He had done that all on his own, so he doesn’t feel bad for him. He brought it upon himself. Jaehyun brushes past him, heading straight for the other door and jiggling the handle. He knocks several times, and, to Taeyong’s surprise, the door swings open, but it’s just the security guard from downstairs.

“I didn’t find anything, sir,” Sebastian says. “Nothing in the stairwell, either.”

“Thank you,” Jaehyun offers. “Just make sure the apartment is locked up and head back downstairs.”

“Yes, sir.”

Taeyong watches as the guard locks up the penthouse, then moves to wait at the elevator as Jaehyun makes his way back over. He unlocks Taeyong’s door, walking inside like he owns the place, and, well, Taeyong guesses he kind of does. Taeyong rolls his eyes, following like a lost puppy as he pushes the door closed behind him and goes to lean against the counter. Jaehyun charges through the apartment, checking every room as well as the other exit before returning to check the sliding glass door, making sure it’s secure. Taeyong just wants him to leave. He doesn’t like having him in his space; it reminds him too much of everything he’s trying to escape.

“Sometimes, the staff likes to take breaks in the empty apartments,” Jaehyun explains, but Taeyong stares past him at the night skyline. It really does look beautiful, and he determines that he’ll put the art supplies he picked up earlier to use. “It’s quiet now, though.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Taeyong replies, keeping his tone as flat as Jaehyun’s. “But, like I said, I don’t need help.”

Jaehyun breathes out a quiet laugh, and when Taeyong looks up at him, there’s a condescending smile on his face. “You don’t, huh?” He quirks a brow, sounding snide. “You got everything covered? You’re in control?”

Taeyong clenches his jaw, schooling his face into one of defiance as he raises his chin slightly. He doesn’t answer him because he knows Jaehyun too well. He won’t let Taeyong get a word in. He only cares that his side is heard, not anyone else's. In Jaehyun’s mind, it’s impossible for him to be wrong. He’s either always right, or he’ll change people’s minds until they agree, but, right now, he wants to make Taeyong feel small. He can tell by the arrogance and the amusement etched into Jaehyun’s features.

“This is a nice place,” Jaehyun comments, eyes studying the apartment as his fingers dance across the granite countertop. “You must have worked hard, saved up a lot, to be able to pay for it. The credit card bills, too. Oh!” He snaps his fingers. “And let’s not forget that nice, new car you just got. Say, what exactly is it that you do again?”

Taeyong’s nostrils flare as his teeth grind together, causing a spark of pain to shoot through his jaw, but he doesn’t care. A flood of emotions wash over him, and he’s sure that Jaehyun can smell it on him. He hates what he’s saying, and he can't be bothered to hide it. It’s not that simple, and it isn’t fair. Jaehyun keeps advancing until he’s right in front of him, towering over him like some Alpha douchebag trying to assert his dominance, and that _is_ what he’s trying to do. Only Taeyong isn’t the same person he was three years ago. He refuses to back down.

“You ran away from my brother, my family, your mother, and even your own friends,” he points out, narrowing his eyes, “but what if, one day, you found that all of those securities you take for granted — your house, money, and the people who love you — weren’t there anymore? Would you need help then? Would you finally realize how very fragile you are without those comforts you seem to think you don’t need?”

Taeyong continues to stare at him, willing himself not to react because that’s exactly what Jaehyun wants, but his mind is going wild. Maybe he’s right in a sense. If Taeyong were serious about starting over and being independent, then he would’ve chucked it all; the credit cards, the car, and the tuition money. But he didn’t. In truth, he enjoys the money and perhaps he’s merely just talk. He’ll never really know the pain or the struggle that comes with having to fight for anything.

“I, personally, don’t think so. You’d be fine,” Jaehyun says in a near sultry voice as he takes a lock of Taeyong’s hair between his fingers. “Pretty Omegas always have _something_ to trade-in, right?”

Taeyong’s eyes snap to Jaehyun’s, and if looks could kill, then Jaehyun would drop dead on the spot. Even after all this time, some things just have a habit of staying exactly the same. Taeyong knocks his hand away, putting distance between them so that Jaehyun can’t touch him again. His skin heats up in anger, and he’s so wired, so worked up, that he has no idea how he’ll ever be able to sleep now. Fuck Jung Jaehyun. He would throw him off the balcony if he could, and he wouldn’t even feel bad about it.

The corner of Jaehyun’s mouth tilts into a smile, but he doesn’t push further. He simply makes his way to the door. “Goodnight, doll.”

Taeyong whips around so fast that he feels like he’s pulled a muscle, but he only sees Jaehyun slip out the door without looking back. Doll? Why had he called him that? There has only been one other time that he’s heard the term of endearment from Jaehyun’s mouth, and that was three years ago. It was on the night that changed everything.

Jaehyun only has one rule: do not be alone with him. And, what has he done? Gone and broken that very rule. He huffs, folding his arms over his chest as he glares at the numbers on the elevator wall. Taeyong is a disease; Jaehyun knows this better than anyone. He knows how good he is. Lee Taeyong plays his parts well. He’s the dutiful, self-sacrificing son for his mother, the pleasant, agreeable boyfriend for Jaehyun’s brother, and a shining beauty in their seaside community. Everyone loves him, but Jaehyun sees deeper than that. He knows the deceiving cunt stewing underneath that perfect little sheen of Taeyong’s.

Why the fuck did he have to accompany him to his apartment, though? Why did he have to make sure Taeyong was safe? Being near him made Jaehyun falter, nearly making him forget. One whiff of his sweet vanilla scent and Jaehyun nearly dropped to his knees for Taeyong. When he burst through the stairwell doors, frightened and flushed, looking small and fragile, instinct immediately kicked in. The Alpha in him wanted to protect _his_ Omega, though Taeyong has never been anything of the sort.

Yeah, he plays his parts _perfectly_ well.

The elevator doors slide open, and Jaehyun steps directly into his foyer, rounding the corner into the darkened living room. He slows, gaze landing on the girl that he honest-to-God had forgotten about. She’s sitting in the middle of the room, straddling a wooden chair with not a single shred of clothing covering her skin. He has to hold back a smile, genuinely surprised at her ingenuity. Most Omegas wait for direction.

He approaches the chair, a hint of a smile quirking the corners of his mouth. He lets his gaze roam over her exposed body; supple, open, and ready for him. Jaehyun reaches out, caressing her cheek, and she leans into the touch easily, eyeing him playfully as her long, silky hair falls across her chest. She darts forward, catching his thumb between her teeth and bites down gently. He stares down at her, waiting to see what she’ll do next, anticipating it even, but she simply lets it go, only offering a shy look in return. He inwardly sighs. He’s so goddamn bored of them playing the willing piece of meat and him the attack dog.

Jaehyun tips her chin up. “Stay here,” he orders in a gentle voice.

He needs a fucking breather, needs to now get in the mood for something he no longer has any interest in. He saunters past her, shrugging off his jacket as he climbs the stairs and enters his bedroom. He heads straight for the shower which is situated between the room and the master bathroom, open and completely visible from the bed. It’s convenient sometimes, but he mostly enjoys it because he can watch his conquests play together while he relaxes in the comfort of his soft sheets.

Jaehyun strips out of his clothes, carelessly tossing them on the floor and stepping into the shower. He twists the tap, warm water drenching his hair and spreading across his shoulders. His muscles are tense, and he wishes he could attribute that to the hours logged in at the gym or to the constant practices every week, but he knows neither is the cause. He’s twenty-four and in the best shape of his life. There’s a different reason for the tension tugging at his very core, and it has nothing to do with hockey. It’s _him_.

Jaehyun has been waiting three very long years for Taeyong to be right here, for them all to be right here, and now that it’s happening, he can’t think of anything else. And, _fuck_ , if Taeyong doesn’t look good enough to eat. He’s always been pretty, but he’s filled out now, and his scent is even more intoxicating than before. It had taken everything in Jaehyun not to jump him in the elevator. Taeyong took over his every sense, and it nearly made him ravenous.

He blows out a deep breath, bowing his head and closing his eyes, but all he sees is Taeyong with his pretty blonde hair, big sparkling eyes, and heart-shaped mouth. He wraps a hand around his cock, feeling it throb as it fills at just the thought of him. He runs his thumb over the tip, spreading the precome around and giving himself one slow stroke. He bites down on the inside of his cheek, thinking about how he had almost given himself away earlier in the elevator. Taeyong’s golden skin only seemed to glow, and his hair looked so soft that Jaehyun couldn’t help but to touch it.

He flicks his wrist, setting a steady pace as he jerks himself off to the thought of pressing his body into Taeyong’s. He thinks of his pajama shorts, long, slender legs on full display and how they would feel wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist. His hand speeds up as he thinks about Taeyong’s mouth and how it would feel to have him choking on his cock. Jaehyun can only imagine the sounds he would make. He twists his wrist, strokes alternating between fast and slow as he imagines himself ripping Taeyong’s clothes off and pounding him into the mattress.

Jaehyun’s mouth drops open and he groans, thrusting up into his hand as he imagines that his cock is sheathed in the warmth of Taeyong’s body. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Fuck, Tae.”

He moans, desperately chasing his release. That familiar burn is building in the pit of his stomach, and his toes start to curl. He’s almost there, but, then, he squeezes his hand around the base of his cock, staving off his own orgasm. His body jerks, fighting for its climax, and it hurts. But Jaehyun still has company, and he can’t exactly leave her hanging. He clenches his jaw and attempts to steady his breathing, but his cock is _aching_. He wants to hit something in order to release his frustration, but he sucks it up and opens his eyes, turning off the water. Grabbing a towel, he quickly runs it over his hair, then wraps it around his waist.

The material drags against his sensitive skin, but he ignores it as he combs his fingers through his hair and makes his way back downstairs. Joy is still exactly where he left her, and while her body looks more appealing now that he’s rock hard and frustrated beyond belief, he still isn’t quite ready to do anything, so he pads across the floor into the kitchen and pours himself a drink. He swirls it around in the glass, stepping over towards the windows that overlook the city. It looks like a sea of floating stars, and it reminds him of when he was a kid; it reminds him of when he learned that Boston is more inspiring from a distance. Most things are.

The closer one gets to anything beautiful, the less beautiful it becomes. Allure is in the mystery, not the appearance. Jaehyun’s gaze falls subconsciously, and he spots Taeyong through his windows. His apartment is situated on the level below Jaehyun’s, but not directly beneath, so he’s able to see across the courtyard and into Taeyong’s home. He wonders why the boy is still up, but he isn’t about to complain. At least, now, he can observe him freely. Taeyong has all of his attention as he places down a large canvas along with different paints and brushes.

He leans over the supplies, grabbing one that’s rolled away, and his oversized shirt slips, revealing the smooth skin stretched tight across his spine. Jaehyun’s breath hitches, eyes raking over the dip in his back and the jut of his pert little ass. Heat explodes across his chest, and a fire spreads to his cock to remind him that he still hasn’t gotten off. His muscles spasm as he feels soft hands slide up his arms and across his shoulders as Joy comes up behind him, standing naked at his side. She follows Jaehyun’s line of sight, then turns to him and slips her hand under his towel.

She hums at the weight of his cock in her hand, pressing the pads of her fingers against the veins as she strokes him. “You like him?”

Jaehyun stays still, continuing to admire Taeyong as Joy brings him closer to the edge. “No.”

At one point in time, long ago, he did. There was a moment, although short-lived, where Jaehyun really thought that Taeyong understood him and he in return. They saw the world through the same eyes, and Jaehyun put his trust into the boy, but it had been a mistake that cost his friends their freedom. Taeyong was, _is_ , a catalyst.

“Your body says otherwise.” Joy smiles, tongue snaking out to wet her lips. “You want him.”

She flicks her wrist faster, twisting at the head, knowing exactly where Jaehyun’s arousal stems from. He lets her continue, but has no desire to return the sentiment. His mouth parts slightly as he watches Taeyong scoot around onto his knees, bending over again to rest on his forearms as he begins painting. Jaehyun grunts, feeling as though Taeyong is taunting him, and it’s cruel to have him so very close, yet not be able to touch him.

“So sweet and innocent, isn’t he?” Joy says.

Jaehyun swallows through the dryness in his throat. “He’s neither,” he grits out, glaring down at the boy in question.

“Maybe not,” Joy teases, smile obvious even though he’s not looking at her. Then, she leans in close, pressing her face into Jaehyun’s neck and whispers, “I bet your brother can tell you what a bad boy he is.”

Jaehyun plants his hand against the window, leaning forward as Taeyong sits back on his haunches and observes what little work he’s done. Jaehyun just hopes that isn’t true. He really only wants two things: that his brother hasn’t broken Taeyong in as well as he’s bragged and that Taeyong has as much fight in him as Jaehyun thinks.

“Yeah,” Joy breathes, trailing kisses down his jaw. “I bet he knows _exactly_ how that pretty little Omega likes it.”

Jaehyun straightens, grabbing Joy’s wrist and practically ripping her hand out from underneath his towel. “My brother is the last person who knows anything about him,” he snaps. “Now, go home. I’m not in the mood for this shit.”

He pushes her away, but her brows only pinch together in confusion. “But—” she protests, gesturing to Jaehyun’s cock that’s currently straining against the towel.

“Well, it’s not exactly for you, now is it? So why are you worried about it?”

Jaehyun readjusts the towel, facing the window once again as Taeyong leans over to continue his painting, but, then, the all-too-familiar ding of the elevator sounds, and he can hear it descending to pick up whoever called for it. He quickly glances over his shoulder and finds that Joy is still standing there naked.

“You’d better hurry and get dressed,” he warns. “I have company on the way.”

Joy’s eyes shift from side to side, looking slightly displeased, but Jaehyun isn’t sure if she’s actually disappointed or just offended. He doesn’t care, in truth. He’s already paid her anyway. Joy finally turns at that, hurrying towards where her dress is draped across the couch and slips it on. She presses her feet into her heels next, then grabs her clutch and heads towards the elevator just as it arrives to let its occupants off. Jaehyun straightens upon hearing the voices, and it isn’t long before Jongin, Yukhei and Johnny emerge from around the corner.

Joy attempts to scurry past the trio, nodding politely, but Jongin catches her around the waist. “Did Jae already use his full hour?”

Yukhei laughs as he and Johnny step around the pair and make their way further into the apartment. Jongin walks Joy backwards into the living room as Jaehyun moves to grab a pair of sweatpants from the chair he had thrown them across this morning. He slips his legs in, pulling them up as he whips the towel off.

“Leave her alone.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “She was just leaving.”

But Jongin’s eyes drift up to him, a challenge lurking behind them that Jaehyun is getting fucking tired of seeing. Jongin’s lips curl into an almost wicked smile as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a roll of bills.

“I’ll be gentle,” Jongin whispers, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

Joy laughs, indulging him, but she turns her head to look at Jaehyun. He figures she’s probably wondering what the protocol here is, but he doesn’t care what she does. Jaehyun had simply needed some eye candy to accompany him to a private party, and Yukhei had told him that Joy was discreet and hassle-free, which had been enough for Jaehyun to contact her, but, now, she can do what she wants.

Upon seeing no complaints from him, Joy turns back to Jongin and takes the money from his hands. He, in turn, wastes no time in picking her up and guiding her legs around his waist. He dives in, mouths clashing in a sloppy kiss as he carries her down the hall, only to disappear into one of the spare bedrooms. Jaehyun sighs, pushing a hand through his hair as Johnny flops down onto the couch and Yukhei yanks open the refrigerator.

Jaehyun twists around as Yukhei grabs a leftover sandwich from inside and a bottle of water. He picks up a basketball nearby that they were playing around with the other day and throws it at him. It slams into Yukhei’s bicep, and he jerks, dropping the bottle of water as he glares at Jaehyun with a mouth half full of food.

“Ow!” he barks. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Were you in 2102?” Jaehyun asks, though he feels like he already knows the answer.

There’s a reason behind why they had moved Taeyong to the twenty-first floor, and the most prominent one was because it isolated him from any neighbors. But, Jaehyun is also well aware that his friends would never let the vacant apartment next door to Taeyong — or the opportunity to fuck with him, for that matter — go to waste. None of them even live in the building, but, still, somehow, they had gotten ahold of the keys.

Yukhei averts his eyes, but Jaehyun catches the grin on his face. He swallows the bite of sandwich in his mouth, shrugging. “We may have brought a couple of girls back from the club,” he admits. “And we might’ve convinced them to do a little roleplaying.” 

Jaehyun shoots Johnny a look, knowing that he wasn’t in on it but pissed that he hadn’t even tried to stop them. He combs his fingers through his hair in frustration before pinning Yukhei with a stare. “Taeyong may be young and inexperienced, but he’s not stupid,” he states, looking between them both. “You’re gonna get to have your fun with him, but not if you send him running before we have him where we want him.”

“Johnny and I have been out for months,” Yukhei says as he approaches Jaehyun, “I agreed to wait so Jongin could be a part of this, but I’m done fucking waiting.”

Jaehyun knows Yukhei’s patience is wearing thin, has known it for a while, but they also can’t risk pulling the trigger too soon. They’ve waited this long, and he doesn’t want it to all go to waste. He doesn’t want it to all be for nothing.

“We’ve been patient this long,” Jaehyun reminds him.

“No!” Yukhei retorts. “ _We’ve_ ,” he motions between him and Johnny, but Jaehyun knows he’s including Jongin in this, too, “been patient. You’ve been in college.”

Jaehyun grits his teeth. “We wanted him in Boston, and he’s here. With no friends and no roommates. We wanted him in this building with all of us, and there he is.” He tilts his head towards the window behind him. “All that separates him from us is a door. Taeyong is a sitting duck, and he doesn’t even know it.”

Yukhei crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing, but continues to listen to what Jaehyun is saying.

“We know exactly what we’re gonna take from him,” he reminds. “So don’t fuck this up. Everything is going according to plan, but it’ll fall apart just as quickly if he feels like he’s in danger before it’s time.”

Yukhei looks away, but Jaehyun can tell that he’s still pissed. Luckily, he decides on letting it go. He takes a deep breath, sliding his jacket off and tossing it onto the sofa. Jaehyun watches as Yukhei leaves the room, his feet echoing down the staircase as he heads for the bar, presumably to cool down. Jaehyun understands his frustration, but he just hopes he can hang on a little longer. Johnny stands from the sofa and walks over to the windows, staring silently outside. Jaehyun steps up next to him, planting a hand on the glass as he follows his friend’s gaze.

“He’s completely alone now,” Jaehyun says, lowly. “And, soon, he’ll have nothing to eat but our goodwill.” 

He shifts his eyes to Johnny, observing the way his own are narrowed, seemingly studying Taeyong. His jaw flexes, and Jaehyun swears that he’s more formidable than Jongin at times. At least Jongin is an open book, whereas Johnny is completely closed off. It’s a guessing game when it comes to what he’s thinking, and he rarely even speaks about himself anymore.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Jaehyun asks.

“Are you?”

Jaehyun returns his attention to the window, opting to ignore the question as he stares at Taeyong’s form. Whether or not he wants this or likes any of it doesn’t matter. It has to be done. Three years ago, curious little Taeyong wanted to play with the Alphas, so they indulged him, and he betrayed them. There’s no way they would be able to forget. Once restitution is paid, they can finally find peace and move on with their lives. But no sooner.

“Jongin and Yukhei are blind to revenge, Jae. Over three years, that hasn’t changed. They act and react from the gut, but for two men that once believed money and power could get them out of anything, they now know that’s not true.” Johnny turns his head, locking eyes with Jaehyun. “There were no games in there. No real friends. No hesitation. Act and commit. That’s what they learned.”

Jaehyun can’t look at him, so he doesn’t. This is the extent that Johnny has talked about prison since getting out, and Jaehyun hasn’t asked, either. A part of him holds onto the hope that he’ll talk when he’s ready, but he also feels incredibly guilty. He had brought Taeyong with them that night, after all. Jaehyun had trusted him. That was all on him. But, maybe, he doesn’t ask because he doesn’t want to know what the last three years have been like for his friends. He doesn’t want to know what they’ve lost, doesn’t want to know how they’ve changed.

“They were always like that,” Jaehyun points out.

“But they could always be controlled,” Johnny challenges. “Now, they don’t have any limits, and the only thing they frankly understand as truth is that they only have themselves to trust.”

Jaehyun doesn’t understand exactly what Johnny is trying to tell him. Is it that Jongin and Yukhei may have their own agendas? Jaehyun allows his eyes to fall over Taeyong, working vigorously now that he’s got a clear picture in mind, and something coils inside of him, twisting and tightening until his chest aches. What would he even do if they decided to jump ship? He doesn’t like that idea. At all. But, for three years, he had been forced to bide his time, all while hearing about and seeing Taeyong everywhere as his friends rotted away in a cell.

“We can’t stop,” Jaehyun whispers.

“I don’t wanna stop,” Johnny says, dark eyes pinned on the unsuspecting boy below. “He deserves everything that’s coming to him. All I’m trying to say is that things never go according to plan. Remember that.”

Jaehyun shakes the feeling of unease away as he picks up his forgotten glass of Bourbon and tosses it back, swallowing the remainder of the alcohol in one gulp. The burn gathers at the back of his tongue, and his throat tightens as he sets the glass down. He’ll remember Johnny’s words, for sure, but he isn’t going to worry about it. It’s time for them to finally have some fun.

“Why is he painting at two in the morning?” Johnny asks, as if just now realizing what it is that Taeyong is doing. Jaehyun shakes his head, truly none the wiser. Maybe he couldn’t sleep after Jongin and Yukhei’s little escapade next door. Johnny exhales, a small smile playing on his lips. “He grew up nice, huh?” His voice turns soft, tinged with a threatening edge. “Beautiful skin, hypnotic eyes and lips, tight body…”

Jaehyun doesn’t even have to respond because Johnny can read him well. They both know it’s true. Taeyong’s sun-kissed, glowing skin and strong, toned legs from years of fencing are what dreams are made of. It’s just the icing on the cake that Taeyong looks so alluring and sweet, but Jaehyun has always seen past that. There’s always been a hint of mischief in Taeyong’s eyes, and he doesn’t even want to get started on his scent. Jaehyun can still remember smelling him for the first time, can recall every detail about that day, and he still hasn’t come close to finding someone whose scent is even half as intoxicating.

“Yo!” Yukhei bellows, voice carrying from downstairs. “What the fuck are you guys doing? Get down here and entertain me, I’m bored!”

Johnny smiles, turning on his heel and heading in Yukhei’s direction. Jaehyun had a small basketball court installed not long ago, so he figures they’ll probably shoot some hoops for a while, but he can’t find it in himself to get excited over it. He just keeps thinking about Johnny’s warning. He’s right; Jongin and Yukhei are waiting to dive in for the kill, but what about Johnny? Where does he stand in this whole mess? How far is he willing to go for revenge on Taeyong?

They have rules, a way that this is supposed to work. They aren’t going to hurt him. They’re going to _ruin_ him. Jaehyun knows Jongin and Yukhei will, inevitably, try to break those rules, but will Johnny? Or will he step in and reel them back like he’s always done since they were kids? Jaehyun doesn’t even want to think about him following in their footsteps. That’s not Johnny, and he doesn’t want to think he’s become anything like them.

“What about you?” Jaehyun finds the courage to ask before Johnny disappears from sight. “Did prison change you?”

In retrospect, it’s a dumb question, but Jaehyun knows that Johnny understands what he means. He halts on the first step, hand sliding up and down the railing as if he’s lost in thought. Then, he turns and looks at Jaehyun with an eerie sort of calmness that feels as if there’s ice cold water being pumped through his veins.

“I guess we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

There’s an incessant buzzing sound above Taeyong’s head, and for a brief sleep-induced moment, he thinks he’s having a nightmare of Jaehyun standing over him spouting the same bullshit as last night. He is kind of like a mosquito, after all. No matter how much you ignore it or how many times you swat it away, it always finds some way to continue irritating you. But, then, the fog in his brain starts to clear, and he realizes that it’s actually emanating from the vibrations of his phone against the table.

He groans, reaching behind his head and fumbling for the device. He pulls, yanking the phone from the cord and hearing it clatter to the floor. He rearranges himself into a more comfortable position on the couch as he turns his phone right-side up and sees that he has three missed calls: one from Jinwoo, one from his best friend from back home, Doyoung, and one from Mrs. Jung. He blinks his eyes, widening them slightly, and a fleeting thought that something may be wrong flashes through his mind. What if something happened to his mother? Why else would everyone be calling this early? But, it’s not early at all. He catches the time on the screen, just a little after ten, then does a double take.

“Shit!” he exclaims, head popping up from the cushions before he practically jumps to his feet.

He knocks all of the pillows off the couch, one foot catching on a piece of his canvas paper and causing him to slip. He catches himself on the armrest and pushes it away. It’s like it’s there just to remind him that he’s late to his meeting with his adviser because he was up late painting. And why was he up late painting? Jaehyun, of course. Everything always circles back to him. Jaehyun’s smug assumption that Taeyong is at the mercy of everyone else in his life, that he’s fragile, had gotten under his skin. He isn’t too proud to admit that, even if only to himself, but it’s the truth.

Jaehyun still thinks of Taeyong as some stupid school boy with a crush, who is naive and inexperienced, but he doesn’t have Taeyong pegged as well as he thinks, and he prays to God that he doesn’t see him today or even regularly, for that matter. The only good thing about Jaehyun’s words? They had riled Taeyong up enough that he not only painted, but got around to hanging up some pictures from back home as well. He even pulled the Damascus blade back out and studied the note again. He couldn’t shake the suspicion that it was either from one of the Sons of Ipswich or, perhaps, from all four. Pair the mysterious gift with all that happened last night, plus Jaehyun’s reappearance in his life, and it all seems just a tad bit too coincidental.

His phone vibrates again, sending tingles shooting up through his arm, and he blinks as he remembers the time. He can’t think about this right now. Taeyong races into his room and quickly sheds all of his clothing. He showers, gets dressed, and makes himself look presentable in record time. He snatches up his leather messenger bag from the floor and throws in a few essentials before practically barreling out the door. His gaze instinctively finds the neighboring penthouse; he hadn’t heard any other noises after Jaehyun had left, but Taeyong knows for a fact that someone was in there. He may have been exhausted from moving in, and he may have been slightly inebriated from sleep, but he knows what he heard. 

Not to mention the fact that he was chased down the stairwell. There’s just no way in hell he imagined all of that. Stepping onto the elevator, Taeyong hits the button for the lobby, then digs his phone out of his bag. He takes what little time he has to shoot both Doyoung and Mrs. Jung texts, letting them know that he’ll call them back as soon as he gets the chance, then settles on tucking the device away into his back pocket right as the steel doors open. He doesn’t bother messaging Jinwoo because he already knows that the two of them will end up in a fight, especially if the events of Taeyong’s going away party are anything to go by, and he doesn’t want to deal with it.

“Good morning, Taeyong,” Mr. Pritchard greets, and Taeyong is glad to see that he’s actually dropped the formalities.

“Morning!” he calls out with a small smile as he dashes past the reception desk and pushes out the front doors.

As soon as he steps out onto the sidewalk, he immediately gets caught up in the noise of the city. It’s sort of jarring, seeing as though Écarlate shields him from the outside world. It feels almost like entering another dimension, one that he doesn’t entirely understand. Taeyong readjusts the strap of his satchel as he turns right and heads in the direction of Bellingham University. This is the first time he’s actually gotten to see Boston, and he can’t help the small smile that takes over his face. Everything just feels so _normal_. No one really pays attention to him here, all of them too busy with their own lives as they talk on their phones a little too loudly and step around the slower pedestrians, or veer across the street through the blares of taxi horns and whistles.

He could roam around and people watch all day, but today is not that day. He’s already late, and he really can’t afford to piss off his adviser any more, so he picks up the pace and hurries over to the school. Luckily, after many apologies, his adviser agrees to squeeze him in between the rest of her appointments, and Taeyong is able to both finalize his schedule as well as his long-term plan. It’s a relief that, despite not starting college at the same time as everyone else, he’s still able to feel welcome and continue doing things at his own pace. He even finds himself getting excited for his very first class in just a couple of days.

After the meeting, his adviser tells him about a bookstore nearby that has all of the new books recently added to his reading list for an affordable price. Taeyong thanks her immensely, for more than one reason, then heads out in search of the place. The Book Garden is a quaint little shop in walking distance of the university, sandwiched right in-between a cafe and a laundromat, and Taeyong thinks it might be the cutest thing he’s ever seen. It sort of sticks out like a sore thumb with its rustic aesthetic and greenery, but Taeyong appreciates the simplicity. There’s even a small garden situated outside one of the windows and vines hang from the second story. It’s cozy, which is exactly the way he likes it.

A bell rings as he pushes through the front door, and, in a matter of seconds, a head pokes down from the top of the stairs. Though, this guy doesn’t look like any stereotypical bookstore clerk with his baggy clothes and dark hair pulled back into a half-bun. He’s gorgeous, and his smile lights up the room. Taeyong just prays he isn’t a Joe Goldberg.

“Hi! Welcome to The Book Garden,” he greets. Taeyong smiles. “Give me just a minute and I’ll be down to help.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Taeyong waves him off. “I already know what I’m looking for, so no worries. Feel free to continue… whatever it is you’re doing.”

The clerk somehow smiles wider as he gives Taeyong a nod, then climbs back up to the second floor. Taeyong watches him go before tilting his head back to check out all the various aisles. He heads towards the one containing the specific books on his reading list first, locating them easily and tucking them under his arm. Then, he decides to roam around a bit and grab a few that sound interesting enough for him to spend some of his free time reading. Once he’s done, he sidles his way up to the checkout counter and places the pile on top, waiting for the clerk to realize that he’s ready. He could just call out for him, but Taeyong feels like that’s rude. It’s not like he has anywhere to be anyway.

“Find everything you need?”

Taeyong spins towards the voice, gaze locking onto the other as he wipes his hands off with a cloth and slips behind the counter. “Yep!” He smiles, inwardly chastising himself for sounding so fake in his enthusiasm.

“Good.” The clerk doesn’t seem fazed as he returns the smile, draping the cloth over his shoulder. He slides the books over next to the register one by one and begins ringing them up. “So, I’m guessing you’re either a college student or you have a _very_ wide range of interests.”

Taeyong exhales a laugh. “I just started at Bellingham. Or, well, I start in a couple of days,” he replies, leaning against the counter. “What about you?”

“Graduated.” He smiles, looking up to lock eyes with Taeyong. “Glad I still look young enough to attend, though.”

“Oh no, it’s not that. Don’t get it twisted. Anyone can attend college at any age, I was just giving you the benefit of the doubt,” Taeyong teases.

Luckily, the clerk can take a joke and laughs. It’s a beautiful sound. “Just for that, I’ll have to tack on a service fee,” he says as he begins bagging up the books. “Unless, of course, you give me your number.”

Taeyong raises a brow, his stomach stirring at the boldness of the other. It’s kind of surprising because he can’t smell the clerk, which either means that he’s using a scent blocker or he’s not an Alpha, Omega or Beta. Whatever it may be, Taeyong is more than intrigued. 

“I’ve seen _‘You’_ , you know?” Taeyong says as he reaches into his satchel in search of his wallet. He flips it open and digs out a credit card, handing it over to the man.

“$83.14,” he says, before swiping the card through the reader. “Are you trying to say that I’m charming?”

Taeyong shakes his head, but can’t seem to will the smile off of his face. A receipt prints out from the register, and the clerk rips it off before sliding both that and the card back to Taeyong’s side. Taeyong quickly signs the bottom, pausing as he chews on his lip in thought. Before he can think better of it, he jots down his phone number and hands the piece of paper back.

“I’m saying that you could be a stalker. And a murderer. And, overall, just a bad person.”

The clerk smiles down at the receipt, tearing off the piece that's tainted before tucking the important part into the bag and holding it out to Taeyong. He takes it with a grateful smile, and the two stare at each other for a moment.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“That’s not a very good selling point.”

“Good thing you don’t need any convincing then, Taeyong,” he says. “And, don’t worry, I got your name from the receipt, not from stalking.”

Taeyong feels like he’s floating when he exits the bookstore. Maybe moving to Boston really was a good choice. It’s kind of crazy how even just one little thing, like meeting a nice guy in a shop, can turn everything around, and it all makes the events from last night seem like they happened in an entirely different universe. His phone vibrates against his leg while he's lost in thought, and Taeyong digs the device out, only to see that he has a message from an unknown number. 

**`(202) 555-0137` ** `  
names yuta btw`

Taeyong reads the notification before the screen fades to black and ceases his movements. A smile stretches across his face, hurting his cheeks, and he glances over his shoulder at the windows to the bookstore. He can’t see Yuta from here, but he imagines that the boy has just as big of a smile on his own face. His phone vibrates in his hand again, catching his attention, and Taeyong unlocks it to click on the new messages.

**`(202) 555-0137` ** `  
pls dont save me as joe`

 **`(202) 555-0137` ** `  
hot bookstore guy will work tho`

**`TAEYONG` **   
`then how will i keep you separate from all the`   
`other hot bookstore guys in my phone?`

The pair end up texting back and forth consistently after, while Taeyong stops to get coffee and explores the city. Taeyong teases Yuta about how he’s slacking on his job, more distracted with talking to him than stacking books, and he’s surprised to find that he and Yuta click so well. It’s like they’ve known each other all their lives. When his phone buzzes against his leg again, he fully expects for it to be Yuta, but is surprised to see Jinwoo’s name flash across the screen. He swallows hard, suddenly nervous, and wishes that he would have shot Jinwoo a message earlier, too, just so he could avoid this conversation for a little while longer.

Stepping out of the way of the other pedestrians, he leans against the wall of the building closest to him and swipes to answer the call. “Hey, Bunny. I was just thinking about you.”

“Is that why you haven’t called me back? Too busy thinking about me?”

Jinwoo’s tone sounds light, relaxed even, so Taeyong snorts. “I was going to, promise. I was just late meeting my adviser this morning, so I hadn’t gotten the chance.”

“Oh? How’s your first day in the big city been anyway?”

“Besides almost fucking up my entire semester?” Taeyong tosses his cup into a nearby garbage can as he pushes off of the wall and continues walking. “It’s been great. I was just at the bookstore getting the rest of my reading list.”

“Sounds boring,” Jinwoo says, and Taeyong laughs, shaking his head. “What about your apartment? Have you settled in okay?”

“I guess. It’s just… _big_. As I’m sure you know. I mean, I love your mom, Jin, but she could’ve left this one alone, you know?”

“What’re you talking about?”

“The penthouse. You know, the one in your family’s building… twenty-first floor…”

“What do you mean _in my family’s building_?” Jinwoo hisses, voice suddenly turning sharp.

“Écarlate,” Taeyong says. “I didn’t know it was a Jung building.”

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath. “You’re living at Écarlate? Why didn’t you tell me that?”

Taeyong furrows his brows, confusion sweeping through his body. He doesn’t know why the details are even important to Jinwoo in the first place, and, honestly, he thought he knew. He doesn’t know why Jinwoo is reacting like this. As far as Taeyong knows, there’s nothing exactly wrong with Écarlate besides the fact that he had gotten tricked a little into living there, but that’s definitely more his problem than Jinwoo’s.

“Tae,” Jinwoo starts, sounding rigid, “find something else.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you there,” he says, tone rising in volume. “I’m not above begging.”

“But, why?” Taeyong presses.

“You really have to ask that?” Jinwoo snaps. “Get your shit and go to a hotel until you find another place. I mean it, Tae. You’re not living at Écarlate.”

Taeyong knows he must look stupid as he halts in the middle of the sidewalk, mouth hanging open, but he doesn’t understand what the hell Jinwoo’s problem is. It’s not like he’s staying in some foreign place; Écarlate _literally_ belongs to his family. If anything, he should _want_ Taeyong to stay there. Either way, Jinwoo should know better than to try and order him around. It’s not like that has ever worked out in his favor.

“Look,” Taeyong sighs, trying to keep his voice calm and steady, “I have no idea what’s going on, but I’m not leaving. It has good security, the employees are nice, and, even though it’s not what I had planned, school starts in just a couple of days. I don’t wanna move while I’m in the middle of classes.”

“I don’t want you there,” Jinwoo reiterates, practically barking out his order like those stupid Alphas that Taeyong’s parents used to always warn him about. _Don’t let them push you around, and don’t let them think, for even a second, they have control over you_. “Do you understand?”

Taeyong clenches his jaw, his father’s words sounding clear as ever in his head. Having two Alphas for parents was truly a good learning experience for Taeyong, and while they didn’t really know what to do when he presented as an Omega, they did teach him a lot about the world. He got the chance to learn about Alphas from Alphas themselves. He thinks it’s truly aided in his survival up to this point, to be honest.

“No, I don’t understand, because you’re not explaining it to me. And last time I checked, you’re not my father.”

Jinwoo laughs, bitterly, and Taeyong can practically _feel_ the anger radiating off of him, even through the phone. “You probably planned this, didn’t you? You knew exactly what you were doing.”

“What?!” Taeyong closes his eyes, pressing a hand to his temple as he feels a headache starting to form. He sighs, schooling his tone into something more quiet. “I’m not moving. I don’t want to.”

“No, I don’t suppose you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

But, the only answer Taeyong gets is a beep, and when he pulls the phone away from his ear, he sees that the call has ended. He drops his head back, exasperated, and has to use all of his willpower not to scream right there in the middle of the city. He doesn’t understand why Jinwoo doesn’t want him at Écarlate. Taeyong has more of a right to be pissed than his ex-boyfriend does, but he’s definitely handling it way better. 

Then, realization hits. _Jaehyun_. Jinwoo hates Jaehyun, and Jaehyun is at Écarlate. It’s obvious now that he just doesn’t want his brother around Taeyong, but what makes him think that things will even be different here? Jaehyun never gave Taeyong the time of day when he still lived at home, and it’s very apparent that things haven’t changed. Taeyong sighs, running a hand through his hair and tries to calm himself down, but their conversation has him heated. He needs to let out his pent-up aggression, so he unlocks his phone again and searches for any nearby fencing clubs.

To his surprise, there’s one active location in the entire city that offers private lessons and a large area for group workouts. Zone-D is unlike most of the buildings around it as it leans more towards contemporary rather than modern, and the inside is made up of all dark wood with midnight blues, forest greens, and black upholstery. It even has a very distinct sandalwood smell that causes Taeyong’s nose to scrunch up. Though, despite the dark colors, the place is very well-lit with a fancy marble dome ceiling and stained glass windows. It’s jarring in a way that makes Taeyong the tiniest bit uncomfortable, but he pushes forward to the front desk anyway.

“Hello.” He smiles politely as the attendant’s head pops up from the computer. “I saw online that you have a fencing club, and I was wondering if you could give me some more information on it. Like, do you have open bouting nights? Pricing?”

The man pinches his brows together. “Excuse me?”

“Um,” Taeyong shifts on his feet, somehow losing all of his confidence, “fencing? I’m looking for a club,” he clarifies. “I’ll purchase a membership if I need to.”

It’s not like he really needs lessons or anything, as he’s been studying the sport almost his entire life, but he really wants the chance to connect with other fencers. Maybe even pair up for some practice bouts and make some friends, but the attendant is staring at him like he’s speaking another language, and it’s starting to somehow make him feel even _more_ uncomfortable.

“Taeyong?” a deep voice calls out.

He twists his head, and his stomach drops. Walking across the foyer from the front doors is Jaehyun, and Taeyong is ready to just cut his losses and bolt. God, why the hell is he everywhere? And what is he even doing here, of all places? Surely there are other recreational centers in the city that he could go to. Taeyong’s mouth starts to dry up as Jaehyun approaches him, gym bag slung over his shoulder and arms on full display in the workout shirt he’s sporting. Taeyong swallows, trying to remind himself not to be weak in his presence. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun asks, tone sharp.

Taeyong opens his mouth, struggling to get the words out. “I, um…”

“You know this young man, Mr. Jung?” the man at the desk asks, interrupting their conversation.

Jaehyun stares at Taeyong with narrowed eyes, looking even less pleased to see him than Taeyong is, which is saying a lot. “Yes.”

The attendant clears his throat, causing Taeyong to glance over at him. “Well, he’s interested in joining our fencing club, sir.”

The corner of Jaehyun’s mouth quirks into a grin at that, and he nods at the other man. “I’ll take care of it.”

Taeyong wants to argue that he would rather speak to the attendant, but before he can, the man behind the desk is disappearing into the back and leaving them alone. The area around them is quiet, aside from the distant voices behind the closed doors, and it has Taeyong feeling on edge. He grips the strap of his satchel in search of some sort of comfort and readjusts his hold on his bag of newly purchased books as he turns around to fully face the other.

“You do know this is an exclusive club, right?” Jaehyun says, tipping his chin down at Taeyong like he’s speaking to a child.

Taeyong furrows his brows. “I thought it was a recreational center.”

“It is,” Jaehyun confirms, “but this is Zone-D, an exclusive club for _Alphas_. A place where we can go to workout, swim, drink, and get away from all the people that bug the shit out of us.”

“Like Omegas?” Taeyong guesses, irritation suddenly coating his words, but the only answer he receives in return is Jaehyun cocking his head to the side as he stares at him. “So… Omegas aren’t actually allowed in here then?”

“Nope.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. What year are we in again?” And, he wonders, why in the hell the website didn’t say as much.

Jaehyun steps closer. “When Omegas get to enjoy specials at every restaurant they go to and their own private workout areas at the gym, it’s okay, but when an Alpha wants their own space, it’s suddenly archaic?”

Taeyong holds his gaze, the golden hue in them taunting him as if he’s a cat batting around a mouse. Jaehyun does have a point, and he knows it if the smug look on his face is anything to go by. And, fine, it is okay for Alphas to want their own space. No harm. No foul. But it aggravates Taeyong that they offer something he enjoys, and, now, he’s being shut out.

Taeyong shrugs. “I just wanted to fence, and this town is kinda limited as far as facilities go, so…”

“Well, I’m sorry more Omegas don’t take enough interest in the sport for you to have your own club,” Jaehyun replies, flatly, not sounding the least bit sorry. “Now, you should go.”

“Fine.”

Jaehyun veers around him, heading towards the wooden double doors, and Taeyong takes a step forward, ready to leave. But, he’s always had a problem with doing the things he’s told, so he bites his lip and glances over his shoulder. There’s a set of stairs just to the left, and Taeyong can’t stop himself from accepting the challenge they create. He walks over to the chairs sitting just off of the foyer and drops his bags to the floor. He pushes them next to one of the seats, then turns and darts up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

“Taeyong!” Jaehyun’s voice booms.

Taeyong doesn’t stop. His heart races, and he squeezes his hands into a fist as adrenaline pumps through his veins, making them tingle. Reaching the second floor, he slides around the corner and hurries down the hall. He can hear the stairs creaking behind him, but when he glances back, he doesn’t see Jaehyun. He only knows he’s coming because of the powerful footfalls he emanates. Taeyong almost laughs, unable to control the smile on his face as he remembers all those years ago when Jaehyun had found him at the catacombs. He liked Taeyong’s curiosity then and even had fun indulging him, but he had immediately pulled back after that night as if nothing happened, successfully giving Taeyong whiplash. Maybe this would make him remember.

He picks up his pace, banter and laughter echoing around him as he passes several open doors, but he doesn’t stop to look. He only continues to push forward. He knows his smell is probably wafting through the place, but he just hopes that his suppressants are enough to mask it behind the scent of all the Alphas. When he reaches the end of the hall, he opens the first door he sees and enters, making sure that it closes behind him. He lets out a breath, unsure if Jaehyun had seen him, but he doesn’t really care if he finds him. That’s kind of the point anyway.

Taeyong turns around, slowly walking forward as he looks at the Alphas sitting around the room. There’s a boxing ring in the center, where a man and woman are sparring, and others are working out while people chat around them. Taeyong keeps moving at a leisurely pace, studying all of the equipment and the people milling about. He hears the door behind him open, and he jerks his head in the direction of the sound only to see Jaehyun step through, hell written across his face. Anger pours off of him in waves as he straightens his back, door closing behind him, and pins Taeyong with a hardened stare.

Crooking his finger, Jaehyun mouths, “Come here,” as he slowly approaches Taeyong, trying to keep his antics quiet so as to avoid any embarrassment.

Taeyong tries to hold back his amusement, but he knows that Jaehyun catches a glimpse of the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth. He makes things way too fun, way too easy, and Taeyong wants to play, so he spins around and briskly walks towards one of the doors at the back of the room. He slips through, catching sight of Jaehyun following him before it closes, but as soon as he looks down and sees the slate tile, ears tuning into the sound of running water, he knows that he’s fucked up.

“Shit,” he whispers.

Taeyong hesitates, thinking about going back the way he came, but also knowing that’s not an option as Jaehyun is right on his tail. So, he puts his head down and just starts walking. He passes a steam room, a sauna and two large Jacuzzis on his journey, holding his breath as he slips by a few guys who are lounging on couches around the spa. He dashes into the adjoining locker room, nearly running into another man before he veers left, down an empty aisle of lockers. He tries to zigzag around, feeling as if he’s in a maze, until finally deciding to hide himself at the end of a row.

Doors slam to his left, two men chat on his right, and he closes his eyes for a brief moment to calm his erratic heart. He leans against the cold steel, the vibrations of a locker door slamming hitting his back. He has no idea how he’s going to get out of this mess. At this point, he kind of has to let Jaehyun find him if he has any hopes of getting out of here without getting caught by any of the employees. Taeyong wonders if Jaehyun has alerted them to his trespassing yet, or if he plans to deal with it on his own.

“Mr. Kim!” a voice calls. “There’s no smoking in here.”

“Fuck off.”

Taeyong stills, chills spreading across his skin as his heart skips a beat. He knows that voice. Even all these years later, it still renders him completely motionless, afraid to move. But, he wills himself to slowly turn his head, twisting his body around to inch towards the edge of the lockers. Taeyong peers around the side just enough to get a glimpse, hoping to not see what he already knows he will.

A lump sticks in his throat. “What the fuck?” he whispers.

Kim Jongin is sat in a cushioned chair, head leaned back with his eyes closed as droplets of water glisten down his neck, arms and torso, bare since he only has a towel covering his waist. Jongin pinches a cigarette between his fingers and brings it to his lips, the ashen end burning orange as he inhales. He blows it out slowly, letting it drift up instead of out, giving the illusion of fog rather than smoke as it dissipates in the air above him. Taeyong’s stomach churns at the stench, memories rushing back of that night. It had taken two showers just to get the smell off of him.

A hand comes down over his mouth, and Taeyong’s eyes widen as he sucks in a quick breath, rearing back against a hard chest. “I don’t have time for this,” Jaehyun hisses into his ear.

He releases him immediately, and Taeyong spins around to look up at him. Jaehyun’s eyes are hot with anger, not amused in the slightest, but, in this moment, Taeyong isn’t having fun, either. He honestly feels like throwing up.

“How come I didn’t know that your friends were out?”

“What interest is it of yours?”

Taeyong looks at him incredulously. Is he being serious? Taeyong had been with them the night before they were arrested. There were even things that happened later that Jaehyun, more than likely, isn’t aware of, so them being out, especially Jongin being out in particular, is of a _lot_ of interest to him.

“I just thought it would’ve been a big deal,” Taeyong says, making sure to keep his voice quiet. “In Ipswich, anyway. I hadn’t heard anything about their release, which seems strange.”

“What’s strange is that I’m still standing here wasting my time on you,” Jaehyun bites out. “Are you done yet?”

Taeyong averts his gaze, deciding to stare at Jaehyun’s chest rather than his face. No matter how strong he is, the other never fails at making him feel insignificant at times. “You don’t have to…” he trails off, speaking softly. He gathers all of the courage he has left, hardening his features as he looks up at him again. “You don’t have to speak to me like that. You don’t have to be so mean.”

But Jaehyun’s face remains hard and frozen, staring down at Taeyong like he doesn’t even register the words.

“There was a time,” Taeyong continues, expression softening, “when you did like talking to me. Do you remember? When you noticed me and looked at me and could stand being in the same room as me and—”

“There are some places that aren’t meant for you,” Jaehyun interrupts, filling each word with meaning as if he’s speaking to someone below him. “When you’re wanted, you’re invited, and, if you’re not invited, then you aren’t wanted. Does that make sense?”

He peers down at Taeyong, looking at him like he’s explaining why it’s important to eat your vegetables before having dessert. Taeyong gets it; he’s basically saying that he’s in the way, that he’s a bother. He doesn’t want him around.

“You don’t belong here, and you’re not welcome. Do you understand?” Jaehyun asks, again.

Taeyong clenches his teeth, trying to remember the words of his father so he doesn’t break down completely. He’s strong, and Jaehyun’s words shouldn’t mean anything to him, but his breathing becomes harsh as he tenses every muscle in his body in an attempt to keep himself grounded. Lightning strikes behind his eyes, making them ache and burn, and he swears he doesn’t remember ever feeling like this. Jaehyun has ignored him, been condescending, and even straight up insulted him on occasion, but this kind of cruelty hurts beyond words.

“Can you speak?” Jaehyun barks, startling him. “A dog listens better than you.”

Tears pool in Taeyong’s eyes on their own accord, no matter how much he tries to prevent it, and his chin trembles. He swallows the lump in his throat, stomach aching, and he wishes he could just sink into a hole. Disappear. Forget. Before Jaehyun can enjoy the satisfaction of seeing him crumble, he bolts past him and practically runs out of the room. Tears blur his vision as he runs through the boxing gym and yanks open the door, harshly wiping away his tears. He doesn’t look back once as he dashes down the hallway, then down the stairs, but before he can reach the bottom, he crashes into another person.

He stops in his tracks, tilting his chin up, and his blood runs cold. “Johnny?” he nearly whispers, stunned to see him.

He has to quit running into people like this. Especially people like _them_. So, Jongin is here. Johnny, too. Does that mean Yukhei is around as well? Are they all in Boston? Taeyong hadn’t even been sure that Jaehyun kept in touch with them while they were in jail, but, now, it’s obvious that he had. Johnny cocks his head, removing his hand from his black slacks to place it on Taeyong’s arm in a manner of stabilizing him, but he swears it burns right through to his skin, and he jerks away. Johnny stares at him, and Taeyong returns the gesture. He’s as good-looking as ever, although, Taeyong notes, he’s much more muscular now than the last time they had seen one another.

Footsteps echo behind him, and Taeyong glances over his shoulder only to see Jaehyun round the corner. So, they’re all here. They’re all together again. The realization is daunting, but he can dwell on it later. Taeyong shoots around Johnny, continuing down the stairs and grabbing his bags off the floor before he pushes out the front doors. Jaehyun is one thing, but he doesn’t want to deal with him _and_ his friends. He doesn’t want to be around any of them, but especially not if they’re together.

“Tae!”

He hears Jaehyun yell his name right before the door closes behind him, cutting him off. Taeyong races down the steps, hooking his satchel over his head as he ignores the valet holding an umbrella out for him. It’s only then that he realizes it’s started to rain again, just like yesterday.

“Need a cab, sir?”

Taeyong shakes his head, turning right and heading down the sidewalk as droplets begin covering his hair, face and arms.

“Get my car!”

Instinctively, Taeyong looks behind him and sees Jaehyun bellowing at the attendant. The two of them lock eyes, but Taeyong breaks their gaze just as quickly and starts walking away from him faster.

“Stop!” Jaehyun orders.

But Taeyong doesn’t even slow down. Jaehyun wanted him gone and he’s doing that, so why can’t he just leave him alone? He doesn’t get very far, though, before Jaehyun catches up to him, grabbing the strap of his satchel and yanking it over Taeyong’s head. His neck twists as Jaehyun pulls it off, and he turns around with a newfound fire in his eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Jaehyun just walks away from him, however, carrying Taeyong’s bag with him as he steps up to his car, taking his keys from the valet’s outstretched hand. Jaehyun swings open the back door and tosses the satchel inside, Taeyong’s phone and house keys disappearing with it, before he opens the passenger-side door and gestures for the other.

“Get in,” Jaehyun demands, somehow sounding angrier than before.

Taeyong breathes hard, grip tightening on the bag of books still in his hand as he shakes his head. Jaehyun is out of his fucking mind, and he’s half-tempted to just beg the manager for a new set of keys and go buy a new phone, just to show him. But, his class schedule is in there, along with his birth certificate and immunization records that he had to take to the admissions office earlier. He scowls, the tears gone and his hurt completely replaced with rage. Taeyong stomps over to the car, sliding into the passenger’s seat and yanking the door right out of Jaehyun’s grasp.

He watches through the windshield as Jaehyun rounds the front of the car, making his way to the driver’s side, before Taeyong twists around and grabs his bag out of the backseat. He pushes open the door, legs swinging out of the car, but his ass doesn’t even make it off the seat before Jaehyun’s hand is pulling him back by his shoulder, effectively hauling him back in. He swipes Taeyong’s bag away for the second time, tossing it behind him once more.

“Mr. Jung, should I call for help?” the valet asks, appearing at Taeyong’s open door, sounding extremely concerned.

Jaehyun’s hand is now gripping at the juncture of Taeyong’s neck, holding him to the seat, and he hates that his face is starting to crack. Tears begin pooling in his eyes, but he doesn’t want to cry again. He’s just so frustrated, though. He doesn’t understand what it is that Jaehyun wants from him. Other than to torture him, apparently.

“Sir?” The valet reaches for Taeyong.

“Don’t touch him,” Jaehyun says. “Close the door.”

The attendant almost looks like he’s about to argue, but after a moment, he just gives Taeyong one last look then backs away, shutting the door behind him. Fury boils under Taeyong's skin, and he really hopes that everyone in the vicinity hears what he’s about to say.

“You wanted me gone, so let me leave!”

Jaehyun starts the car, the muscles in his neck noticeably flexing. “Last thing I need is my mother bitching to me all because you left crying.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Taeyong yells. “I’m a lot stronger than any of you give me credit for. I don’t need you or your mom or your goddamn brother trying to protect me. Or whatever the fuck it is that _you_ do.” He shakes his head. “I just wanna go home and live my life like a normal twenty-one-year-old. Is that too much to ask? Oh! And, if you ever put your hands on me again, I’ll break every single one of your fingers, asshole.”

Jaehyun whips around towards him, and the intensity behind his eyes makes Taeyong recoil slightly. “What do you want from me? Huh?” He glares. “What do you see in me that’s so fucking fascinating?”

Taeyong trembles, the change in subject throwing him off as he holds his eyes. He knows he’s probably still thinking about what Taeyong said in the locker room, but he just doesn’t know why. It doesn’t matter. He sees the same thing in Jaehyun that Jaehyun saw in him down in those catacombs. It’s the hunger, the need to break away, the desire to find the one person on the planet that understands him, the temptation to go after all the things they say they can’t have — it’s everything. Jaehyun saw Taeyong through all the times during adolescence that he felt alone or like he was searching for something he couldn’t put into words. He didn’t feel so lost when Jaehyun was around. It was the _only_ time he didn’t feel lost.

Taeyong shakes his head, dropping his gaze as a silent tear spills over. “Nothing,” he nearly croaks out, despair tightening his throat. “I’m just some stupid kid.”

He inches as far away as he possibly can, trying to swallow down all of his hurt and anger as he pulls his collar tighter around his neck. Jaehyun doesn’t want to know him. He doesn’t even like him, and he really should get over it. He just wants that fact to stop hurting. He’s so sick of dreaming, sick of having a forced relationship with Jinwoo because he believed he would set him straight, and sick of wanting this nightmare of a human that treats him like a rabid dog. Taeyong straightens his back, staring at his lap as he tries to force the weariness from his voice.

“I wanna walk home,” Taeyong says, not waiting for a response as he grabs both of his bags and pops open the door. He pauses, though still not looking at Jaehyun. “I’m sorry about sneaking off inside. It won’t happen again.”

Jaehyun hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Taeyong since their argument in the car. He’s taking over his every thought, and it’s driving him completely mad. He doesn’t know what to do. Does Taeyong really think he’s just some stupid kid? Does he not see how every fucking person in Ipswich adores him? He exhales harshly through his nose, pulling his open collar away from the heat on his neck. Hell, he can even remember catching his piece of shit father looking at Taeyong once or twice over the years. Everyone thinks the world of him. So, why exactly, does he act like Jaehyun’s opinion is the only one that matters?

He marches into Obsidian, a new nightclub downtown, and glances to the second floor, seeing his teammates hanging around on the balcony of the VIP lounge. Jaehyun decides not to head up right away and, instead, makes his way to the bar. He places his hands on the marble counter, nodding his head at the bartender who reciprocates, already knowing what he wants. Jongin, Yukhei and Johnny are already here, he knows that without even seeing them as Obsidian is their new favorite place to frequent. At the thought of having to see them, though, he bows his head and closes his eyes.

Jaehyun is losing it. When Taeyong is around, he makes everything in the vicinity seem just out of focus, stealing all of Jaehyun’s attention. He can never see anything else. All the years of misery he caused the Sons of Ipswich suddenly don’t matter when he’s in his space, and Jaehyun’s goals start to blur, losing sight of what Taeyong has done and how his own friends have suffered. He forgets that Taeyong needs to pay. He hates him. He _has_ to hate him. Jaehyun didn’t have to force the other in the car today. He didn’t care about the tears in his eyes or the way he couldn’t look at him before he climbed out. 

He didn’t want to wipe away the hurt, he didn’t want to touch him, and he didn’t want to push his buttons more just to get Taeyong to scream at him again. And, he most certainly, hadn’t been the most turned on he’s ever been in his life. Jaehyun has to wonder just how fucked up he really is for that, but, regardless, Taeyong had gotten out of the car and left Jaehyun behind. According to the doorman, he hadn’t left Écarlate since getting home this afternoon. _Good_ , Jaehyun thinks, _let him get used to that cage_. The bartender steps over, carrying with him a fresh bottle of Bourbon and a rocks glass, setting it down in front of Jaehyun. He pours a double shot and tips it back, taking down the whole thing in one swoop.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Jaehyun tenses at the sound of Johnny’s voice at his side. _I’m just some stupid kid_ , he hears Taeyong say in his head clear as day. Like he’s standing right next to him instead of his friend. His chest rises and falls faster, and he pours himself another shot, downing it just as quickly as the first. He sets the glass down, blinking long and hard.

“Jesus, dude. You okay?” Johnny asks, tone sounding more worried than angry now.

“I’m fine.”

Johnny places his hands on the bar, leaning in as he peers right into Jaehyun’s eyes. “What was he doing there today?”

He downs a third shot, starting to finally feel that burn he’s been craving. The edges are starting to blur, and the tips of his fingers hum, veins warm. Jaehyun shakes his head, rolling the glass around in his hand just to give himself something else to do. Out of everyone in his life — his father, his brother, his friends — it ended up being Taeyong that drove him to drink. All he can see is his fucking eyes, going from defiant to mischievous to hurt to on fire, and then, finally, to broken. _Do not be alone with him_. He just keeps breaking his one rule.

“Jae?” Johnny prompts.

He lets out a harsh sigh, running his fingers through his hair until he’s mussed up the strands. “Could you just…” Jaehyun clenches his jaw, “fucking shut up for a minute and let me get my head straight?”

“Why isn’t your head straight already?” Johnny demands. “Because, you know, we had a plan. Take everything and then take him, but all I see you doing is fucking around.”

Jaehyun immediately straightens, jaw set as he darts his hand out and fists it into the collar of his friend’s shirt. Johnny scoffs, shoving his arm to the side as he shakes his head and fixes the new creases Jaehyun's little outburst has created. 

“Don’t go there,” Johnny warns. “I want our little doll, with his big doe eyes, kneeling at my feet, and I’m not waiting anymore. I’d like you in on this, but I don’t need you.”

Jaehyun looks away, pushing the bottle and glass out of his sight. “Where are they?”

Johnny stays silent, still looking pissed as ever, but turns around to lead the way. Jaehyun follows, the hard bass of the club’s music vibrating under his feet as they traipse the area, heading in the direction of the private rooms. Johnny and him never fought in the past, and he knows he shouldn’t have taken that shot at him, but, for some reason, he keeps challenging Jaehyun. He feels farther away from him now than he ever did when he was in prison. He expects Jongin and Yukhei in his face, but not Johnny.

In many ways, he’s the same as he’s always been. Johnny is the thinker, the reasonable one, the brother that always looks out for the rest of them, but, in many other ways, he’s changed beyond recognition. He never smiles anymore, he takes courses of action he wouldn’t have just three years ago, and not once has he done anything for the sake of his own pleasure since he’s gotten out. Jongin and Yukhei have partied, drank, smoked, buried themselves in sex. Johnny has done nothing of the sort.

He hasn’t even had a single drink or a warm body in his bed. Not that Jaehyun knows of anyway. Hell, his best friend doesn’t even listen to music anymore. He needs to lose control for a bit, because Jaehyun is starting to get concerned that whatever Johnny is bottling up is going to explode in a way that none of them can come back from. Following him into a semi-private area with an L-shaped sofa and a table situated in the middle, Jaehyun immediately spots the back of Yukhei’s head, body slouched against the couch, and Jongin relaxing across from him with his hand resting between some girl’s thighs.

Jongin is the complete opposite of Johnny. He rarely thinks about anything he does, and if someone put a wall in his way — justified or not — he would come in swinging without even a hint of hesitation or regret. It was a useful quality on their high school hockey team, but not so much appreciated during day-to-day life. His reputation spread quickly and just the sight of him by the opposite team got them pissing themselves. He definitely more than makes up for all the vices Johnny isn’t indulging in, that’s for sure. Jaehyun steps up next to the couch, jerking his chin at Jongin in a silent order for him to get rid of the girl. He shifts, removing his hand from between her legs and nudges her thigh, sending her off.

Johnny takes a seat and Yukhei sits up, all of them turning their attention on Jaehyun. Impatience and agitation is clear on each of their faces, and he crosses his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling like there’s a wall separating the trio and him. Because, after three years, they now have a bond that doesn’t include Jaehyun. Everything is so fucked. And it’s fucked because of Taeyong.

“You okay to drive?” Jaehyun asks, eyes narrowed on Johnny.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jaehyun nods, reaching into his pocket and taking out his keys. “Let’s do this then,” he says. “You guys ready?”

Yukhei perks up, looking at him in surprise. “The mother?” Jaehyun nods, and Yukhei shoots Jongin a look, smiling.

“How gone do we want her?” Johnny inquires.

“Buried,” Jaehyun replies. “I want no Lees for Taeyong to run to. We’ll go to Ipswich tonight.”

“You guys go,” Jongin teases, leaning back and locking an arm behind his head. “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on Tae. He’s more fun to look at.”

“Have you seen his mother?” Jaehyun cocks a brow, amusement lifting the corners of his mouth. There’s no way in hell that he trusts Jongin alone with Taeyong, so he knows he needs to play to his interests in order to get him to tag along. “You’re coming with us.”

Reaching into his pocket, Jaehyun pulls out a small baggy and tosses it to Jongin. His free hand shoots up, catching it with ease while glancing around to see if anyone is looking. He holds it up to what little light they have and examines the contents as Yukhei and Johnny lean forward. Suddenly, Jongin’s lips spread into a wide smile and he looks over at Jaehyun like he’s made his entire night. He had suspected that Jongin would know what it is, but the confirmation makes him a little uneasy.

Rohypnol is a powerful drug, one that’s used to make its victims pliable and weak in no less than fifteen minutes. Some people use it for severe insomnia, but it’s also used for things that Jaehyun doesn’t even want to think about. Surprisingly, he had little trouble getting ahold of it, too. A few of his teammates are on some illegal shit, whether for recreational use or for body enhancing, and all he had needed to do was get in contact with their dealer to get the pills. If they don’t find Taeyong’s mother drunk, as usual, then one of these pills will help make her very agreeable.

“Give it to me.” Johnny looks pointedly at Jongin, holding out his hand for the baggy. Jongin arches a brow, but does nothing. “Now.”

Jongin smirks as he opens the bag and taps out a pill into the palm of Johnny’s hand. “You only need one for the mom. These things are pretty effective.”

Yukhei breathes out a laugh, shaking his head but not sounding the least bit amused with the joke. Even he has his limits. Not that Jongin doesn’t, they just don’t know for sure. If they ever saw him use anything like that, however, they would kill him, no questions asked. Johnny sits with the pill in his hand, staring at Jongin, before he quickly snatches the bag out of his grip. Jongin laughs, standing up and smoothing down his shirt.

“It was a joke,” Jongin grumbles. “Do you really think I need that shit?”

Johnny stands up, slipping the bag into his own pocket. “Well, I dunno, that’s kinda what you were in jail for, right?”

Jaehyun breathes out, threading his fingers through his hair again, and he swears the entire club goes silent. It doesn’t, of course, but it sure as hell feels that way. He doesn’t even register the music anymore. 

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Jaehyun asks, staring hard at Johnny.

Jongin turns on him as well, jaw flexing as his black eyes flash in a way that screams he’s about to rip him apart, but Johnny doesn’t back down. They stand head-to-head, both the same height as they glare at each other.

“You know that’s not what happened,” Jongin grits out.

“We know,” Jaehyun answers for Johnny, pushing Jongin back.

Jongin had fucked up, no doubt about it, but the circumstances weren’t so black and white. He had just messed with the wrong girl. None of them knew that the mayor's daughter would actually talk, or that the mayor would be brave enough to act, and even with all the money in the world, it wasn’t possible to get out of the charges that were pressed against him. That was how he ended up with a longer sentence than his other friends. Johnny stares at Jongin for what feels like an eternity until he finally falters, dropping his eyes and sucking in shallow breaths.

“Sorry,” Johnny apologizes. “I’m just on edge.”

“Good. Use it tonight,” Jaehyun says, hooking an arm around his neck and bringing him in. “Your nightmare is over. Taeyong’s is just beginning.”

❦

Jaehyun closes his eyes as the hot spray of water cascades over his shoulders and back. The last few days, to put it simply, have sucked. He’s done everything he can to stay away from Écarlate, but it’s been a lot harder than he originally anticipated. Especially since he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. The mother has been taken care of, and he knows that it won’t be long before Taeyong notices, but he has to keep his distance. Their little run-in at Zone-D is all the proof he needs of that. The one thing he had learned growing up was that to be strong he had to recognize and acknowledge his weakness and then make the appropriate adjustments. Right now, Taeyong is a weakness. He can’t be near him. Not yet.

When Jaehyun first left for college, it wasn’t that hard. Out of sight, out of mind. Or, at least, out of the forefront of his mind. But knowing that he could run into Taeyong at any time now, look down and see him in his apartment, catch his eyes as they pass in the lobby, well, he didn’t plan on what that would be like for him every day. Having Taeyong close is entirely too tempting. He’s no longer that naive teenager, and the fight Jaehyun put up then to restrain himself is no longer necessary. Taeyong is a man now, no matter the nervous eyes, trembling lips, and tough little act he likes to display. Jaehyun doesn’t know how much longer he can wait. Taeyong is only a floor away, and Jaehyun has the key to his apartment burning a hole in his pocket at all times.

“Fuck,” he whispers as he presses his forehead to the shower wall.

He wants Taeyong so badly that he can’t even stand to be alone with his own thoughts for longer than a minute at a time. All he has to do is picture Taeyong on his hands and knees or spread out on the bed or even just doing some mundane activity, and, already, his cock starts to get hard. Jaehyun drops his eyes, seeing that very thing happen right before him, and he blows out a sigh. He twists the tap, shutting the shower off, then pads over to the bench. There are still a few players loitering around the locker room, but he doesn’t pay them any mind as he wraps a towel around his waist.

He grabs a second, using it to dry off his chest and arms as he makes the trek to his locker. He doesn’t stop to talk to any of his teammates, instead occupying himself with rubbing the material over his damp hair, then popping his locker open. He digs around on the shelves until he pulls out his phone and unlocks the screen. He has several messages from the Sons of Ipswich group chat, all of them saying how they’re ready for stage two now that Taeyong’s mother is out of the picture, but Jaehyun doesn’t know if he shares the same sentiment.

He hangs one towel over the locker door and lets the other drop to the floor before slipping on a pair of boxer briefs and jeans. He then takes out his favorite watch and fastens it around his wrist just as his phone starts buzzing, lighting up with an incoming call. Catching sight of the name flashing across the screen, he steels his jaw, a headache already forming from the annoyance that washes over him like a tidal wave. Talking to his brother always pisses him off, however, Jinwoo rarely calls, so curiosity nips at him, and he slides his finger over the button to answer it.

“Jinwoo,” he says, holding the device to his ear.

“You know, Jaehyun,” he starts, not even bothering with a proper greeting, “I always thought this brotherly connection you and I were supposed to have would eventually form. I thought maybe when I grew up, we’d have more in common or we’d speak more than two words to one another. I used to try to blame it on you. I mean, you were cold and distant, and you never really gave us a chance to be brothers.”

Jaehyun grips the phone in his hand tightly, frozen to the spot. All of the sounds in the locker room fade around him, and he wishes more than anything that Jinwoo would just get to the point. He hates playing these games with him. 

“But, then, you know what?” he asks, a sharp edge to his voice. “When I was about sixteen, I realized something. It wasn’t your fault, not really. I honestly hated you as much as you hated me. And for the exact same reason.”

Jaehyun grits his teeth, swallowing hard. He already knows where this is going, but he doesn’t dare speak. The sooner his brother gets this off of his chest, the sooner this call will end.

“Him.”

“Him?” Jaehyun fishes.

“You know who I’m talking about,” Jinwoo states. “He always had his eyes on you, wanting you.”

Jaehyun sneers, shaking his head. “Jinwoo, your boyfriend is your problem.”

Not that Taeyong is his boyfriend anymore. Jaehyun had heard about the breakup not long after it had happened, but he still likes thinking of Taeyong as belonging to his brother. It will make all of this so much sweeter in the end.

“But that’s not true, is it?” Jinwoo replies. “Because, when I was a teenager, I also realized it wasn’t just him. It was you, too.” Jaehyun glares ahead. “You wanted him,” he insists, “and you hated that I was always around. You definitely hated that he was meant for me. You couldn’t be my brother because I had the one thing you wanted.” He pauses. “And I hated you because the one thing I had wanted you instead.”

Jaehyun’s heart starts beating harder, and he worries that it may just thump right out of his chest. He doesn’t know why the words have any affect on him at all when he knows that they shouldn’t, but now he’ll never be able to stop thinking about them.

“So, when did it start?” Jinwoo asks, tone as casual as if he were talking about the weather, while Jaehyun’s stomach is in knots. “When we were kids? Or was it when his body started to fill out and you saw how fucking gorgeous he was? Or, maybe, it was when I told you how his ass was the tightest thing I’d ever felt.”

Jaehyun squeezes the phone impossibly tighter, honestly surprising himself when it doesn’t shatter immediately. He hears Jinwoo exhale a laugh, and he wants to kill him. If they were in the same room, he isn’t sure he would be able to hold back.

“Just remember that, no matter what,” he taunts, “I’ll always have that on you.”

Jaehyun curls his other fist, every bone in his hand aching as he thinks about choking the son of a bitch to death. If he knew that Jinwoo’s passing wouldn’t have an adverse effect on his mother, then he may actually consider doing it for real.

“So, now that you got him to Écarlate, all to yourself finally, and you do to him whatever it is you have planned, just know that I will get him back. And it’ll be me who puts a ring on his finger, and it’ll be me who keeps him forever.”

“You think that hurts me?” Jaehyun bites out, teeth clashing together from the force.

“It won’t be you I’m trying to hurt,” Jinwoo throws back. “If that slut spreads his legs for you, I’ll make sure marrying me will be the worst thing he ever does. I’ll make sure it’s a nightmare he can’t wake up from.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

Even though Taeyong didn’t go to college right out of high school, he did end up taking a few online courses just to feel things out. Psychology, Sociology, and even Interior Design made up just a few of the things he found interest in. But, even now, as he walks into his very first class of the day, he has no idea what path he plans to take, and he’s not so sure that _Anthropology of Youth Culture_ is going to help him out, either. But, the course is only offered once every couple of years so he knew, from the beginning, that he couldn’t miss out. He figures that’s why the lecture hall that it’s held in is so large, easily able to sit what looks like hundreds of students. The exclusivity of the course only adds to the appeal.

He still can’t help but feel jaded, though, like he’s setting himself up for failure. Either he’ll relate to it too much or not enough, and he isn’t leaning one way or another when it comes to which would be better. In his mind, he thinks that he’s seen plenty of youth culture that may help him out; the Sons of Ipswich and the hierarchy they dictated, still dictate, for one, and the mob mentality of the hazing events on both the hockey team and the many secret societies in the surrounding universities, for another. Not to mention whatever goes down in the catacombs on a daily basis. The guys always schemed as much as the girls, though they never seemed to be held accountable, and all of them, back home, were just mirrors of their parents in some way or another.

There were few leaders, yet many followers, and the only way you could be strong, the only way you wouldn’t get left behind, was if you weren’t alone. There really is power in numbers. Some would say that Taeyong learned that lesson the hard way, others would argue that he got exactly what he asked for. Youth culture in Ipswich is a snake pit; tread lightly with no sudden movements or someone will strike. Unless, of course, you’re one of the Sons. But, he supposes, all of that doesn’t necessarily mean he knows _anything_ about youth culture, either. His hometown population is largely wealthy and well-connected. How much of a threat would any of them actually be without money, connections, and daddy? Would the playing field be more level without those perks?

He believes they would be, but that’s kind of what he’s trying to figure out. Without his family name and their money, without his connections and their protection, what would Lee Taeyong be capable of? The reason he even left Ipswich, left Jinwoo, and left the culture he had grown accustomed to was to find out if he is a follower or a leader. Somehow, he doubts he’ll stop until he’s proven to be the latter. He really can’t afford to be anything less.

Taeyong takes the carpeted stairs of the lecture hall with careful steps, eyes scanning the room in search of an empty seat, but all he can see are rows and rows full of students. He notices a few free spots scattered about, and he ends up settling on one next to a brunette, but as he studies her profile, he realizes that he actually recognizes her from somewhere. He hesitates in his movements, clutching the strap of his satchel out of habit, and tries to search for somewhere else. He knows it’s somewhat petty of him, but he doesn’t want to sit next to her. Though, it becomes increasingly more apparent that he has no choice as the place continues to fill up. Plus, there are a few seats available near her, so he won’t have to be _right_ beside her.

Walking down the row, Taeyong slides his legs past the other students, then plops down into the chair in the middle, effectively keeping an empty space between him and both people at his sides. He can’t help but to glance over at the girl, though, and she catches his eye. She smiles, and he smiles back. He isn’t _that_ rude, after all.

“Hey, you were with Jaehyun the other night, right?” he says, chastising himself for even bringing it up. He blames his poor brain to mouth filter. She probably doesn’t even remember him. “At Écarlate?” he tries again, but she merely narrows her eyes in confusion.

But, then, she seems to relax and nods with a warm smile. “Oh, that’s right! The younger brother’s boyfriend.”

Taeyong breathes out a laugh, not bothering to correct her. She doesn’t need his life history, and it’s not like it really matters anyway. “Taeyong.”

“Taeyong?” she repeats, quirking a brow. “Nice to meet you, I’m Joy.”

He nods, but before he can reply, the professor walks in and immediately begins unpacking his bag. Everyone quietens down instantaneously, and it’s no wonder why; Professor Ramos demands attention, a certain kind of dominance radiating off of him, and it doesn’t take a genius to realize that he’s an Alpha. A very powerful one at that. As he begins taking out papers and setting up his projector, Taeyong places his own bag on the floor and fishes out his laptop. There’s a nervous buzz of excitement that ignites under his skin, and he tries his best to keep his eyes forward, but he can’t stop himself from glancing at Joy out of the corner of his eye.

She somehow looks even more beautiful now, dressed down in leggings and a tee, than when she was all dolled up the night they met. It’s completely unfair, and a flare of jealousy sparks in his veins. He hates feeling this way, because there’s no reason to, and she seems nice enough. He wants to dislike her so badly, but he can’t and that’s frustrating. Taeyong exhales a sigh and pushes a hand through his hair. He thinks even if he owned the nicest clothing in the world and took the time to really dress up, he wouldn’t even _begin_ to compare to her.

“Move,” a deep voice orders.

Taeyong’s head snaps up, but his chest immediately caves in when he sees that the source belongs to none other than Kim Jongin. He swallows hard, mouth drying up, and he wants nothing more than to bolt out of the room. What the hell is he even doing here? Jongin glares down at Joy, and Taeyong looks over at her as she shuffles. He begs her with his eyes not to go, but she doesn’t see him as she picks up her things and moves a few chairs down.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Taeyong demands, trying to keep his voice quiet so as to not disturb anyone else around them.

But Jongin ignores him, brushing past his legs so he can take the seat next to Taeyong’s. He doesn’t know why he even made Joy move if he didn’t plan on using her chair, but, then again, none of Jongin’s actions have ever made much sense. He does things just to do them, just to be an asshole.

“Hey, Tae,” another voice says, and Taeyong rips his gaze from Jongin to look at the person now sliding into the seat on his other side. “How have you been?”

 _Yukhei_. God, it’s been so long since he’s seen him. He doesn’t look much different than three years ago, except he’s somehow gotten better looking, taller, and he now has a full-sleeve tattoo covering his arm. Taeyong knows for certain he didn’t have that before going to prison. Both of them settle back in their chairs, and Taeyong feels like he’s encased in cement, the pair effectively mimicking walls at each of his sides. This is so strange; they haven’t spoken to one another in years, yet here they are now trying to act like nothing has changed. Taeyong attempts to swallow the lump in his throat again and stares straight ahead. He squeezes his hands into fists, opting to not answer Yukhei as the professor steps up onto the podium at the front of the class.

“Good morning, everyone,” he greets. “And welcome to Anthropology of Youth Culture. I’m Professor Ramos…”

His words trail off as Taeyong feels Jongin lay his arm across the back of his chair and shift closer. His heartbeat picks up speed, and he swears a bead of sweat drips down the side of his face. Ramos continues to speak, but dread sits like a brick in Taeyong’s stomach. He honestly feels sick.

“What’re you guys doing?” he asks, keeping his voice low. “Why are you here?”

“Going to class.” Yukhei smiles, stating the answer like there’s no ulterior motive, but Taeyong knows better.

“You go to school here?” Taeyong questions, staring at him almost disbelievingly before turning to look at Jongin. 

He freezes in place, the other boy’s stare on him cold yet hot at the same time. He hates the feeling even more now than when he was young.

“Well, we did kind of lose time,” Yukhei says before he pushes his lips out into a pout. “I must say, I was a little heartbroken not getting a letter from you the entire time we were away. The last night we were free, we all had a lot of fun, didn’t we?”

 _No_ , Taeyong wants to scream, _we didn’t have a lot of fun_. Taeyong exhales through his nose and hurriedly folds his laptop closed before reaching over for his bag so he can leave. But he doesn’t get very far, his fingers don’t even brush the strap, before Yukhei grabs his wrist and pulls him back up.

“Stay,” Yukhei suggests in a cool tone, though it’s obviously a command. “We could use a friend in class.”

Taeyong yanks his wrist away, skin burning where he gripped it. He rubs at the flesh for a moment before quickly snatching his bag and shooting out of his chair, but Jongin grabs the back of his shirt, and Taeyong swears he stops breathing as he’s pulled back down into the seat.

“Get up again and I’ll kill your mother,” Jongin whispers into his ear.

Taeyong’s brows furrow together as his head whips towards Jongin, breathing turning shallow as fear scorches his insides. What the hell is wrong with him? Who even says shit like that and thinks it’s okay? A guy in front of them glances over his shoulder to look at the trio, probably having heard Jongin’s threat, and his eyebrows pinch together in concern.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Jongin scowls, kicking the back of his seat with a heavy boot.

The guy shakes his head before twisting back around. Taeyong decides not to push it and drops his things. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the flesh as he wracks his brain trying to figure out if Jongin could actually be serious, but a sort of relief washes over him when he remembers that his mother isn’t even home. He had tried calling her several times over the weekend to no avail, but, eventually, he finally got a text from her saying that she was joining Mrs. Jung on their yacht for a cruise over the next couple of months. She’s literally on her way to Europe right at this very moment. Their housekeeper is even away visiting family, so the place is completely empty.

Taeyong exhales slowly, content with knowing that Jongin couldn’t get his hands on her even if he actually tried. He’s just fucking with him. Sinking back into his seat, he feels Jongin wrap a hand around the back of his neck, giving it a squeeze before he brings him in close. Taeyong stiffens, unsure of where this is going, but not liking it one bit either way.

“You were never part of our group,” Jongin whispers, harshly, breath fanning across Taeyong’s ear and causing him to shiver. “You were just ass being groomed.”

Taeyong grits his teeth, jumping slightly when he feels Jongin’s other hand slide up the inside of his thigh and give it a light squeeze. His mouth nearly falls open in shock, but he grabs Jongin’s hand and rips it away from him. This only seems to amuse the other, though, and he reaches for Taeyong again, but he catches it before it touches him, making the pair look as if they’re holding hands.

“Excuse me, what’s going on back there?”

Taeyong freezes at the sound of the professor’s voice, but simply turns his attention towards the front and glares straight ahead without answering.

“Sorry, sir,” Jongin apologizes, though it doesn’t sound very sincere. “Gave it to him nice and good this morning, but poor bitch is in heat. Can’t keep his hands off me.”

Warmth explodes across Taeyong’s cheeks as a few bouts of laughter filter through the room, and Yukhei even lets out a quiet chuckle of his own, but his embarrassment is nothing compared to his anger. He doesn’t know what the hell they want with him, but he’ll be damned if he lets them chase him off. This is his new chance to be happy, and no one is going to take that away from him.

Ramos shoots them a look of annoyance before getting back into his lecture about technology and its impact on youth. Yukhei and Jongin settle back into their seats, opting to keep quiet this time, but Taeyong still can’t concentrate. He keeps reminding himself that he just needs to make it through class, then he can get out of here and go back to his apartment. _Écarlate_ — he visibly pales. Jaehyun lives there, only one floor above Taeyong, which means that the rest of the Sons will probably be there frequently. He chews on the inside of his cheek, cursing at whatever higher power has doomed him to this fate.

After several years in jail, he thought they would be long gone trying to make up for all the freedom they lost, but here they are instead. Maybe this is just more fun for them. Maybe prison didn’t change them a bit, maybe they’re _exactly_ the same. After a few minutes, Jongin drapes his arm across the back of Taeyong’s chair again. He remains frozen, doing his best to ignore the older boy and focus on the lesson instead. Though, from what Taeyong can tell, it’s turning into more of a rant at this point.

“The problem with your generation is a bloated sense of entitlement,” Ramos explains, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “You feel owed everything, and you want it now. You have no patience. I mean, why suffer the sweet agony of watching a television series just to find out the big reveal you’ve waited years to discover when you can just pull up Netflix and watch all fifty episodes in three days, right?”

“Hell yeah!” someone blurts out from the far side of the room. “Work smarter, not harder.”

Taeyong slides his tongue over his dry lips, tensing when he feels Jongin begin massaging his neck. “I’ve been dreaming about those lips,” he says as his own brush against the shell of Taeyong’s ear. “You know how to suck cock yet, Tae?”

Taeyong recoils, stomach rolling, but Jongin squeezes his nape hard to pull him back in.

“But working hard builds character,” Ramos argues. “You aren’t born with reverence. You learn patience and value through struggle.”

Taeyong tries to force himself to listen, but his breath catches in his throat when Jongin’s hand slides up to grip his hair. He holds it tight at the scalp, hard enough to keep Taeyong completely still.

“Because when I shove myself down your throat, you better know how to take it,” Jongin adds.

Taeyong jerks his head away, uncaring if the hold rips out a few strands of hair, and nearly growls under his breath. He isn’t some plaything, and he won’t allow Jongin’s words to get to him.

“Nothing worth having comes easy,” another student says, backing up the professor’s statement.

“Exactly,” Ramos agrees, snapping his fingers in excitement.

Taeyong rubs his hands over his face, unable to fully concentrate or even keep up with the lecture. In the back of his mind, he thinks that there was something he wanted to say, but he can’t remember what it is anymore. He sighs, shaking his head as he prays for the class to just be over soon.

“Yes?” Ramos calls out.

When no one answers and Taeyong feels Yukhei and Jongin go still at his sides, he slowly raises his head and locks eyes with the professor. “Me?” he asks, slightly bewildered.

“You seem frustrated. Would you like to contribute to the discussion, or would you rather continue with distracting the class alongside your boyfriends?”

Taeyong’s heart sinks. Yukhei laughs under his breath at the comment, but Jongin remains quiet, and he can only imagine what everyone else in the room thinks. Taeyong shifts his eyes from left to right, trying to recall what the hell the professor had been talking about, but then he remembers what had originally popped into his head before Jongin had first started torturing him with his words.

“You—” he pauses, sucking in a deep breath as he tries to conjure up some courage, “You talked about an ungrateful generation whose lives revolve around the technology yours gave us. I just don’t… I just don’t think that’s a useful perspective.”

“Explain,” Ramos urges, tilting his chin up as he crosses his arms over his chest and sits back on his desk.

Taeyong straightens in his seat, sitting forward. “Well, it’s like taking your child to a car dealership and being angry when they choose a car. I just don’t think it’s right to get aggravated with the public for utilizing conveniences that are made available to them.”

“But they don’t fully appreciate the convenience of it in their lives,” Ramos points out.

“Because it’s not a convenience to them,” Taeyong argues, his confidence growing. “It’s their normal because their frame of reference is different than yours was growing up. And we’ll say it’s a convenience when our children have things we didn’t, but, again, that won’t be a convenience to them, either. It’ll be _their_ normal. And, furthermore, this discussion isn’t useful because it won’t change anything. You’re angry because your generation has given mine advances in technology, but you blame us for the altered reality? Where’s the accountability?”

Yukhei breathes out a quiet laugh while the rest of the room sits silently, like they’re anxiously anticipating what comes next. Professor Ramos peers up at Taeyong, narrowing his eyes as the tension wraps around the room like a rubber band, making it feel smaller and smaller with every passing second. But Taeyong is buzzing with adrenaline, too amped up to feel self-conscious as he tries to hold back his triumphant smile. Any other time, Taeyong may have felt embarrassed, but, this time, he owns it. Ramos doesn’t respond, he merely straightens his back and circles around his desk.

“Let’s think about that for next time,” he says, plastering on a professional smile as he dismisses the class. “And don’t forget the reading assignment posted on my website. Have that prepared for Wednesday.”

The class begins to rise, and Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to follow. He grabs his laptop, shoving it into his satchel as he hurries to make his escape, but as luck would have it, Jongin stops him, getting right in his face as he stands from his seat. Taeyong slings his bag over his shoulder and glares at him. He doesn’t want to play these games anymore. He just wants to be left alone. For good.

“You know, your sense of humor still sucks,” Taeyong states. “And if you ever threaten my mother again, even if it’s just joking, I’ll call the police.”

Taeyong turns to leave, but Jongin hooks his hand around the back of his neck, and Taeyong crashes into his chest. He gasps, gaze flitting around the room, but everyone else continues to filter out, seeming almost oblivious to what is happening.

“Who said I was kidding?” Jongin smiles, speaking right against Taeyong’s cheek so that his lips brush his skin.

Yukhei presses against Taeyong’s back, effectively caging him in, but he hardens his gaze and looks right up at Jongin. “What do you want?”

Jongin licks his lips, and Taeyong feels Yukhei’s breath fan across his nape. “Whatever it is,” Jongin taunts, “I think I’m getting it.”

Taeyong shakes his head, feigning boredom with the hopes that it’ll either piss Jongin off or send him searching for someone else to play with. “A child can pick the legs off of a spider,” he sneers. “What else you got?”

Jongin’s eyes narrow, but the amusement is written all over his face. “You’re gonna be a lot of fun, Tae.”

He releases him, and Taeyong immediately shoves him away, turning on his heel to push past Yukhei. He wastes no time hurrying down the stairs, quickly brushing past the other students to get away before barging out the door and into the hallway.

Taeyong ends up deciding not to go back to his apartment between classes, and, instead, heads over to the bookstore with the hopes of running into Yuta. He isn’t disappointed as the boy’s bright smile greets him, and the pair falls into easy conversation. He helps to distract Taeyong from his worries for a while, even recruiting him for the hard labor of carrying new books in from downstairs, but, eventually, he actually has to get back to work, and Taeyong has to get back to Bellingham for his remaining classes. Luckily, he doesn’t run into anyone he doesn’t want to see for the rest of the day, but that doesn’t mean he can stop thinking about them.

Yukhei, Johnny and Jongin are all out of jail, all in Boston, and, for some reason, Yukhei and Jongin are seeking him out. He wants to know why, but he also doesn’t want to give them an excuse to be around him again. Hadn’t they done enough damage three years ago? Hadn’t they learned their lesson then? They had gotten what they deserved, and Taeyong can’t say that he’s sorry. They had fucked up, and they had pissed him off, so any sympathy he possibly could have mustered over the years for them is very minimal. He just wishes they would quit while they’re ahead.

As always, they think Taeyong is an easy target and that’s the appeal to them. They have always mistaken his quietness for weakness, but he’s no longer their toy. They need to move on.

“Hey!” Joy greets as Taeyong steps up beside her at the elevator. “I was hoping I’d see you again today. I, uh,” she scratches at her ear, “just wanted to ask if you were okay?”

“Oh… yeah, I think so.” Taeyong smiles, weakly, and hoods his eyes, assuming that she’s referring to the dynamic duo of assholes from class. “You know, I used to go to school with them and be so curious about who they were. Now, I just wish I was invisible to them again.”

“Well, I don’t know Jongin and Yukhei really, but, I can promise you, you were never invisible to them.”

Taeyong shoots her a look, catching her gaze as it trails the length of his body. He doesn’t know if she’s sizing him up or checking him out, but he isn’t about to broach either of those topics. Instead, he focuses on the elevator as it slowly descends to the lobby.

“Hey, don’t you take the other elevator to the penthouse?” he asks, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

“What penthouse?”

“Jaehyun’s.”

The elevator dings and the doors open. Joy steps in first, and Taeyong follows behind absently.

Realization lights up her eyes as her brows raise slightly, and she nods. “Yeah, but I’m not going there,” she says. “I live on the sixteenth floor.”

As if to confirm her words, she presses the button for the appropriate floor, and Taeyong just stares at her, a little shell-shocked. So, she lives in the building, too. Reaching over her, he presses twenty-one and holds his bag closer to his body as they approach the first stop.

“I guess that makes it convenient to see him then, huh?”

“I see lots of men,” Joy replies, mouth tilting up into a smirk. “Women, too.” _Oh_. Taeyong just nods, not knowing how to respond, but, as it turns out, he doesn’t have to say anything at all. “Do you like women, Taeyong?”

His eyes widen at her question, at the boldness of it, and a nervous laugh lodges itself in his throat. “Uh,” he chokes out, “well, it’s never really occurred to me.”

Joy smiles wider as she turns her head and stares at the steel doors in front of them. “Let me know if it ever does.” The elevator jerks to a stop, and the doors slide open. Joy steps out, but before she leaves, she turns to look at the boy over her shoulder. “Hope to see you around, Taeyong.”

Taeyong shakes his head, completely unsure if that really happened or not. Maybe Jongin and Yukhei’s reappearance in his life somehow catapulted him into a parallel universe because nothing feels real. When the elevator finally stops on his floor, he wastes no time disappearing into his apartment. Once inside, he makes sure that his door is locked up tight, checking it several times before dropping his bag on the couch. He digs out his phone, but is disappointed to find that he still has no missed calls from his mother.

Usually, they speak to one another every other day, and if she didn’t have a signal, the yacht has a satellite phone that she could use. So, why isn’t she calling him back? He can’t lie, Jongin’s threat has him slightly concerned, and paranoia is eating away at him. He just wants to make sure that his mother is safe. 

_Serenity_ , the Jungs’ yacht, is usually docked in Ipswich. They hosted many parties there growing up, but it is also perfectly capable of handling long ocean excursions. During the fall and winter months, Mr. and Mrs. Jung often took it to southern Europe for their annual getaway instead of traveling by plane. So, it’s not entirely weird that they’re gone now, it’s only strange that Mrs. Jung decided to take his mother with her instead of her husband. That’s never happened before.

Taeyong chews on his lip before pressing his mom’s name and placing the phone against his ear. It goes straight to voicemail. “Okay, Mom,” he sighs, annoyance thick in his voice, “it’s been _days_. I’ve left tons of messages, and you still haven’t gotten back to me. It’s starting to make me worry. If you decided to take a trip with Mrs. Jung, why didn’t you call me to let me know ahead of time? To be honest, it’s a little fucked up that all I got was a measly text.”

He realizes he’s yelling when it’s too late. He hadn’t meant to, but he’s scared and just wants some reassurance from his mother. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he hangs up and threads his fingers through his hair. His mother is a lot of things, and, oftentimes, she isn’t in the greatest mindset, but she’s always been available to him. There’s never been once in his life, no matter the circumstances, where she hasn’t been in contact, and that’s what is _really_ worrying him. Walking over to the refrigerator, Taeyong decides to take on a different approach as he pulls the door open and grabs a bottle of water. He hits the contact for Mr. Jung’s office and presses the device to his ear.

“Harry Jung’s office,” a woman greets.

“Hey, Gail,” he replies. “This is Taeyong Lee. Is Mr. Jung in?”

“No, I’m sorry, Mr. Lee,” she apologizes. “He’s already gone for the day. Would you like his cell number?”

Taeyong sighs, setting down his water as he twists the cap of the bottle back and forth. “No, that’s okay,” he says. “I have his number, I just didn’t wanna bother him during his personal time, you know? Could you please just ask him to call me whenever he gets the chance? It’s not an emergency or anything, but it is kind of important.”

“Of course, dear.”

“Thank you so much.”

And, with that, he ends the call. He places his phone down onto the counter, then walks across the lounge area to the big windows overlooking the city below. The sun is starting to set, thin slices of it peeking through the skyscrapers as purple hues explode across the sky. Sensing the disappearance of sunlight, the lamps outside in the courtyard suddenly come to life, as well as another brighter light from above. Taeyong cranes his head to look up at the penthouse that towers over him, but he sees no movement. In fact, he hasn’t seen Jaehyun at all since the incident at Zone-D, and he vaguely wonders if he’s out of town.

Hockey season isn’t set to begin for another couple of months, but it isn’t uncommon to have exhibition or pre-game matches before the regular schedule begins. He will be very busy and most likely away a lot between November and March, but, _good_ , Taeyong doesn’t want to see him anyway. Turning on his heel, he grabs his phone again and puts on some music as he kicks off his shoes and makes himself more comfortable. He doesn’t really feel like doing anything, but he knows that he needs to busy himself with _something_ or else he’ll just continue worrying himself to death over his mother.

Removing his laptop from his bag, he sets himself up at the kitchen island and begins working on the assignments he accumulated throughout the day. In addition to the Anthropology class, he also started Statistics and Cognitive Psychology. It’s easy to lose himself in those subjects, his interest piqued by the concept of merely learning about people; the way their brains work and how much is chemical versus societal. He wants to understand why people do the things they do and why they make certain decisions over others, despite one being the obvious correct choice.

By the time he’s done, it’s completely dark outside and the city has quietened down tremendously. He takes his time repacking his bag for his classes tomorrow, then hooks his laptop up to charge, but that nagging feeling comes right back. He can’t get Jongin’s words out of his mind, he can’t stop worrying about whether his mother is actually okay or not. So, he pads over to the couch and slumps down into the cushions as he dials her again, but, like every time before it, the call immediately goes to voicemail. He sighs, trying Mrs. Jung instead, but she doesn’t answer, either. He leaves her a message, practically begging her to call him back, then tosses his phone on the other side of the couch in defeat. Why won’t anyone answer him?

Out of his peripheral, like a sign from God (or perhaps a warning), Taeyong sees movement from above. He doesn’t initially register it, but then he does a double-take and realizes that someone is walking around in Jaehyun’s apartment. He twists his lips to the side, thinking. He can’t reach Mrs. Jung, and her husband is always extremely busy. Taeyong hates bothering the older man, and if he doesn’t have to deal with him than he doesn’t want to. Jaehyun, while still frustrating, is a little less so than his father, and he probably has the number to Serenity’s satellite phone. Before he can think it over too much, Taeyong stands from the couch and heads right out the door, not even bothering to slip his shoes back on.

He knows he could call Jaehyun, but he also knows the other well enough to reason that it won’t do him any good. It’s better to confront him in person and not give him any time to think over how he can make Taeyong pay him back.

Stepping out of the elevator, Taeyong does a quick sweep of the lobby, but the desk clerk doesn’t seem to be around. It is after hours, and the lobby rarely has an attendant on duty at this time, but he can’t get up to Jaehyun’s penthouse without a key card for the elevator. He sighs, pursing his lips in thought before spotting the doorman outside. He moves towards him, hoping to sweet-talk the man into giving him access, when the elevator in question dings behind him. Taeyong turns on his heel, gaze locking onto a pair of guys who have to be well over six feet tall and nearly a decade older than him. They give Taeyong a smile as they pass, and he returns it shyly. Not because he’s actually shy, but to make himself seem less suspicious. Vulnerable. It always works on dumb, jock Alphas, and this time is no different.

Tearing his eyes away from them as they exit the building, he focuses on the elevator doors that are still open and doesn’t even think twice before practically diving into the steel box. It’s only when he’s encased inside and heading towards Jaehyun’s penthouse that the severity of what he’s doing actually starts to set in. Locking his hands behind his back, he rocks on his feet and tries to steady his racing heart. A part of him hopes that the elevator never arrives to its destination, but the rush he feels from having all of the control in this situation just makes him want to power through even more.

He reaches the twenty-second floor in what feels like no time at all, and he sucks in a deep breath as the elevator doors slide open. Taeyong raises his chin, steeling himself, before he steps right into Jaehyun’s penthouse. Everything around him is black and gray, and it all shines like a brand new sports car. As he rounds the corner to the left, he notes that the entire place smells like Jaehyun; spice and wood and leather and something else that’s just so… _him_. It’s intoxicating, and it makes Taeyong dizzy with want. He swallows hard and tamps down any desire that threatens to pool at the surface.

As he travels further into the apartment, he can vaguely make out the sound of music echoing through the hallways, but he can’t pin down exactly where it’s coming from. Looking around, Taeyong steps into the living room and admires the beauty around him. It almost looks as though the place hasn’t been touched, let alone lived in. Reaching out, he grazes his fingertips over a long, black glass table sitting against one of the walls, and something deep inside tingles. But, then, he hears the pounding of a basketball, and his movements come to a screeching halt almost instantly.

It’s weird how something such as a simple sound can bring back so many memories. Back when they were younger, Jaehyun was always dribbling a basketball or throwing around a football. He was obsessed with sports, and out of all the times that Taeyong stayed over at the Jungs, he can’t recall ever seeing the boy without _something_ in hand. His feet move on their own accord, right in the direction of the sound, and he finds himself at a railing off the side of the living room. Below him, in a sunken room, is a private, indoor basketball court. It isn’t very big, but it serves its purpose. There are two hoops, a pristine, shiny hardwood floor and dozens of basketballs on racks. It’s state-of-the-art, like everything else in the place.

Taeyong’s eyes fall on Jaehyun as he jogs down the court, dribbling a ball before shooting it towards the hoop. It hits the backboard, then dips right into the net, but that isn’t anything impressive. What really has Taeyong’s attention is the way sweat is shining across Jaehyun’s broad, toned chest and tight abs. He snakes his tongue out to lick his suddenly dry lips and grips the railing with all of his strength. The muscles in Jaehyun’s back flex, and Taeyong watches as his arms tighten, every thick cord defined as he raises his arms again to shoot the ball, sending it flying through the air. Heat pools in his stomach, and his desire is so strong that he can smell himself over Jaehyun’s strong scent.

But his desire soon gives way to fear when the elevator dings behind him, indicating that someone else has arrived. Taeyong tears his gaze away from Jaehyun, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder as he remembers that he’s not supposed to actually be here. _Fuck_. What the hell is he supposed to do? Hide? He tenses his legs, ready to run, but he never gets the chance. It’s too late. Johnny, Yukhei and Jongin stroll in like they own the place, immediately slowing when they spot Taeyong. Their eyes lock onto his, and his heart does a nosedive into his stomach.

“You okay, Tae?” Johnny asks, his gentle eyes from three years ago now cold and hard.

Taeyong swallows. “I’m fine.”

But Johnny’s lips tilt in a knowing, almost cruel, way. “You don’t look fine.”

He continues to approach Taeyong as Jongin and Yukhei both sink down onto the couch, relaxing into the cushions as they mirror each other in draping their arms around the back. Jongin blows out a cloud of smoke, and Taeyong recoils into the railing, suddenly feeling caged. It’s been so long since he’s seen them all together, and he just wants to leave. 

“I’m just surprised, that’s all,” Taeyong says, trying to keep himself composed. “It’s been a long time.”

Johnny nods, slowly. “Yeah, it’s been a _very_ long time since that night, huh?”

Taeyong blinks, trying to avert his attention to anywhere else, but there’s really no point in hiding his nervousness. They already know he’s uncomfortable. “I just… I just need to speak to Jaehyun, then I’ll be out of your way.”

Johnny leans into him, placing both hands on the railing at Taeyong’s sides, and calls out over his head. “Jae! You’ve got a visitor!”

His deep voice sends shivers down Taeyong’s spine, and he doesn’t even have to look to know that Jaehyun has seen him. He hears the basketball dribble to the ground, bouncing against the floor faster and faster until it eventually comes to a rest, making no more noise. Johnny brings his eyes back to Taeyong, his face barely an inch from the boy’s as he looks down at him as if he’s expecting something.

“I, uh, I wasn’t aware that _all_ of you were in Boston,” Taeyong says, trying to say anything in order to lessen the tense mood.

“Well, as you can imagine,” Johnny starts, pushing off of the railing and joining his friends on the couch, “we didn’t want a lot of attention or fanfare. We needed some privacy to ease back into things.”

Taeyong nods. His explanation seems reasonable enough, after all. The whole town lamented their arrest and incarceration after it happened, and despite the proof of what they had done, no one really hated them for it. It wasn’t long before their deeds were forgotten entirely and they were sorely missed. By almost everyone.

“Come, sit down,” Yukhei says, patting the empty spot next to him. “We’re not gonna hurt you.”

Jongin tips his head back, blowing out another puff of smoke as a dark, quiet laugh slips past his lips, probably remembering his whispered threats to Taeyong in their shared class earlier.

“I’m fine,” Taeyong repeats, crossing his arms over his chest as if that can help shield him from whatever they decide to throw at him.

“You sure?” Yukhei cocks a brow, amusement tugging at his features. “Cause you’re kinda backing away from us right now.”

Taeyong’s face falls, and he stops, realizing that he has, indeed, been inching further down the railing towards the wall. He chews on the inside of his cheek, only looking away from the trio when he hears Jaehyun climbing the stairs, but the other’s appearance doesn’t exactly do much for him. His gaze immediately zones in on his bare torso again as Jaehyun wipes off his face and chest with a towel. His hair glistens with sweat, and his stomach flexes with his movements. Taeyong gulps, trying to steer his thoughts in any other direction so he doesn’t give himself away.

“What do you want?” Jaehyun bites out, sounding as though he’s still pissed about what happened at Zone-D days ago.

Taeyong sucks in a deep breath. “I haven’t heard from my mom, and I was wondering if you could give me the number to the satellite phone on board Serenity.”

Jaehyun’s chest heaves up and down as he tosses the towel across a chair and pads his way into the kitchen. “They’re in the middle of the ocean, Tae. Cut her some slack,” he says, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and downing it in one gulp.

“I wouldn’t have bothered you unless I was worried,” Taeyong says, shooting a quick glare at Jongin for planting the seed in his mind. “If I can’t reach her, that’s one thing, but she hasn’t even _tried_ to call me. And that’s unusual for her.”

Taeyong is somewhat pleading now, through his eyes instead of his words, and he walks over to the kitchen without much thought, letting the island act as a barrier between the pair. Jaehyun purses his lips, discarding the empty bottle of water as he plants his hands on the countertop. He stares, eyes narrowed, and Taeyong shrinks.

“Come to a party with us,” he says. 

A breathy laugh sounds from the couch, and Taeyong pinches his eyebrows together in confusion at the sudden change of topic. “No,” he answers. “I don’t wanna go to some stupid fucking party, Jaehyun. I want the number to the satellite phone.”

He hears shuffles from behind him, and, one by one, each of the guys come up to the island, positioning themselves around him, watching. Johnny and Yukhei lean their forearms down on the counter to his left and right, while Jongin leans his shoulder against the wall between the living room and kitchen, arms crossed with a hardened stare. Taeyong’s gaze flits around to each one of them, and everything starts to feel so big in comparison to him, but he tells himself that they’re just messing with him. This is what they do. They push and they intimidate, but they had learned their lesson. They wouldn’t cross that line again.

“Come to the party,” Johnny encourages. “And you can have the number.”

Taeyong shakes his head, letting out a bitter laugh. “Come to the party and I can have the number?” he repeats. “Yeah, this isn’t Ipswich, and I’m not as easy to push around as I was then, okay?” He turns his eyes on Jaehyun. “Fuck you. I’ll get the number from your father.”

He doesn’t wait around for any of them to say anything more as he pivots away from the kitchen and stomps off. He heads straight for the elevator, and the doors open as soon as he pushes the button. He fully believes that he’s held his own, that he looks calm as ever, but there’s a knot in his stomach and his heart is threatening to beat right out of his chest. They still intimidate him, but excite him at the same time. The challenge they still present, still lay out in front of him, is the same one that got them all into this mess. His breathing starts to slow as the doors begin to close, but before they can, a hand shoots into the elevator. The doors stutter, reopening, and Taeyong stares wide-eyed as Jaehyun reaches in, fisting a hand into his shirt and pulling him right back out.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Taeyong shouts. “Get your hands off me!”

Taeyong stumbles into him, and, before he can get his bearings, Jaehyun grabs his wrists and locks them behind his back. He forces him backwards, front to front, as he walks Taeyong down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Let me go!” Taeyong demands, so close to Jaehyun’s body that his lips brush his skin when he speaks.

“I don’t know, guys,” Jaehyun teases, “he still seems pretty fucking easy to push around. What do you think?”

Laughter and words of agreement greet Taeyong as he’s forced back into their space again. Every muscle in his body is on fire, and the tips of his toes keep getting caught under Jaehyun’s sneakers. He twists his body, desperately trying to break the hold, but it doesn’t do much good. So, he tries again. He pushes against Jaehyun’s chest with his shoulder and jerks his body to the left, successfully tearing out of his grip with every ounce of strength he can muster. Taeyong stumbles, losing his balance, and crashes to the floor. Pain shoots up his spine, tingles running down his legs as the fall knocks the wind out of him.

Pressing his palms onto the floor, he pushes himself up, bending his knees to ready himself to stand, when he notices Jaehyun advancing. He stalks over, stopping only as he’s towering over Taeyong, and the boy instinctively propels himself backwards with his hands and feet, crawling away from him. But he doesn’t get far before he’s being stopped by something at his back. He twists his head, coming face-to-face with a dark pant leg, but he doesn’t know if it belongs to Jongin, Johnny or Yukhei. It doesn’t matter. He’s closed in.

Slowly, Taeyong raises his eyes and sees Jaehyun’s lips tilt into a devious smile. He stops breathing, watching as Jaehyun lowers his body to the floor, planting his knees between Taeyong’s bent legs and maneuvering his hands on either side of him. Taeyong’s neck arches back as Jaehyun’s face hovers over his own, but he tries to keep himself propped up as much as possible, no matter how close Jaehyun’s body gets.

“I thought you were one of us,” Jaehyun whispers, his breath caressing Taeyong’s lips. “I thought you could play with the big boys.”

Taeyong stills, staring straight into Jaehyun’s eyes. _You’re one of us now_ , Yukhei had said those very words to Taeyong on that night that feels like a lifetime ago, and he had truly believed it. Jaehyun’s eyes search Taeyong’s, then drop to his mouth, his breathing growing heavy as he stares at the boy like he’s about to take a bite. Taeyong’s eyes begin to water, but he isn’t sure if it’s out of fear or frustration over not knowing what they want. Maybe it’s a combination of both. He just wants to know what’s going on. Three years ago was nearly the happiest night of his life, but it had quickly became the worst, and ever since then, Jaehyun has not only acted as if Taeyong doesn’t exist, but also like, at times, he _wishes_ he didn’t.

“I don’t know this game,” Taeyong says, the words barely audible.

“All you need to know,” Jaehyun starts, pressing himself even closer, “is that you can’t tap out.”

Jaehyun slides his body into Taeyong’s, capturing his lips as he rolls his hips down at the same time. Taeyong hates that he gives in so easily, but it’s like he doesn’t have control over himself. It’s like he’s reliving that night again, the first time, _only_ time, the two of them kissed. Jaehyun still tastes the same, and it’s like no time has passed between them at all.

Every nerve under his skin fires with electricity as he feels Jaehyun’s cock rub hard between his thighs. He can feel how thick he is, and he can’t keep his body from responding as he lets out a low moan, rolling his hips against him in search of some friction. Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut tightly, feeling his own cock throb as Jaehyun grinds and teases. His lips press down hard, eating Taeyong up, teeth nibbling, biting and taking. Taeyong breathes hard between kisses, relishing in the feel of Jaehyun’s tongue licking inside his mouth. He can feel a drop of slick trickle down from his hole, and he whines, trying to close his legs in order to keep it under control.

But his body has a mind of its own, and he only kisses Jaehyun back, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on the plump flesh. He craves more — _wants, wants, wants_. Jaehyun grabs a handful of his hair, jerking Taeyong’s head back as he trails kisses down his throat. Taeyong slowly opens his eyes, and his entire body stills as his gaze locks with Johnny’s who is staring down at him with a smug smile on his face. Dread creeps in. How could Taeyong have forgotten that they’re all here? Before he can push Jaehyun off of him, the other removes his mouth from his neck and hovers over him, blocking Johnny from view.

“We’re going to a pool party,” Jaehyun says, his tone cold instead of thick with arousal. “We’re gonna pick you up in ten minutes, so be ready. And make sure you bring a swimsuit.” 

Taeyong’s throat is so dry that he can’t even swallow. He can’t do anything but just stare at Jaehyun. He feels like he’s having an out-of-body experience, like he’s watching all of this go down from the outside rather than actually being a part of it.

“If you’re not ready, we’ll get you ready. Even if it takes all four of us,” Jaehyun threatens. “And then, maybe, after the night is over, I’ll feel like giving you the phone number.” 

He climbs off of Taeyong and stands up, reaching out to wrap his arms around the other to lift him off the ground. Taeyong readies himself to leave, but before he can even take a step, a hand wraps around his neck and pulls him back into a hard chest. He winces. 

“You’re a horny little bitch, huh?” Jongin whispers, words seethed into his ear. “You almost fucked him right here in front of us. Don’t think we all couldn’t smell you.” Taeyong grinds his teeth together, glaring ahead. “That little fight you put up was cute, though,” he says, sarcasm coating his words. “What else you got?”

And, then, Jongin plants his hand on Taeyong’s back and shoves him forward, his feet stumbling over one another to keep from falling. Taeyong sucks in breath after breath, his stomach convulsing and nerves shot. _What else you got?_ Of course the bastard would throw Taeyong’s own words from today back at him. Jongin has never been one to let things slide, no matter how minuscule. But Taeyong simply squares his shoulders and charges straight for the elevator, not sparing a glance at any of them. Their game has changed, that much is obvious now. He doesn’t know why, or what they want, or what to do next, but he does know that he needs to think faster if he has any chance of beating them.

A lot faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a CC question recently that I feel like I _need_ to address here as well considering the actions of some of these characters, but there will **NOT** be any rape in this fic! Almost everything said is trying to elicit some kind of reaction out of Taeyong and not actually meant to be taken seriously. They just thrive off of making him uncomfortable. That obviously doesn't make it right, but I just wanted to be clear about it.
> 
> Also, I wanna apologize for the fact that nothing really happened in this chapter, but it's because I had to split it into two parts since it was starting to get way too long. I may try to update again on Saturday since I didn't give y'all much. Just be prepared, though, because I think a lot of you might be upset with me when chapter four actually does get posted. I'm still kinda debating on whether or not to rework it, if that tells you anything, but we'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

Being around all of the Sons again, squished in the backseat between Jongin and Yukhei, brings back so many memories for Taeyong. Most of them are bad, sure, but there’s still some good in there as well. It was in this very car that they had taken him in with open arms and had shown him what it was like to _really_ live. Right in the spot that Johnny is currently sitting is where Taeyong had finally felt like he belonged somewhere as Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap, but, now, that all seems like a fever dream. It’s so far removed from his current reality that it almost feels made up.

The drive is quiet, as far as speaking goes, and Taeyong spends the whole time gazing out the window, glad that Jaehyun decided to kill any possibility of conversation by turning up the music to a deafening volume. When Taeyong had first made it back to his apartment after their confrontation, he seethed for a couple of minutes and tried to force the various fears out of his head. The foursome always liked to toy with him, always liked to play games, and tonight, for some reason, he gets to be the mouse hanging by its tail once again. But, why? It’s obvious that they’re after something. He just doesn’t know what.

They like to push people, that’s what they have always done for as long as Taeyong has known them, and he knows that they’ll keep pushing him, too, until he starts standing his ground and quits backing away. _What else you got?_ What else _does_ he have? He was taught, from a young age, to be brave from his father, to dip his toes into every ocean, and to try anything and everything. Learn, explore, take the world on; those were all mantras that he swore by, so Taeyong swore by them, too. And from his mother, he learned self-sufficiency. Of course, she had taught him by default, but watching her had shown him exactly who he didn’t want to be.

He can even say that Jaehyun, Jongin, Yukhei and Johnny taught him things as well. Because of them, he learned to walk as if the path were carved for him and him alone and to treat the world as if it should know he was coming. Did Taeyong actually practice any of it? Of course not. He’s a mouse, and that’s why he did exactly as the Sons requested. He got himself together, pulled on a pair of swim trunks, and got in the damn car. But he wants to be different. He isn’t tapping out this time.

When they pull up to a large, white house on the outskirts of the city, there’s a valet waiting to take the car. Taeyong slips out of the backseat along with the others, but falls behind as he follows the group inside. The architecture of the house is modern, lots of windows and glass as well as sharp edges and white everywhere. There are even several levels with balconies attached, each jutting out of the house at varying lengths and widths. Taeyong can’t help but to admire it. It truly is breathtaking.

There’s tons of sports paraphernalia scattered around, and it’s glaringly obvious that this party is being hosted at one of Jaehyun’s teammates’ house. Taeyong squints his eyes at a few of the pictures and awards hanging on the walls and notices that Jaehyun is present in them all, a proud smile on his face as his hockey team rakes in another win. He thinks that it’s one of the few times that he has actually ever seen Jaehyun genuinely happy.

“Sicheng,” Jaehyun greets, and Taeyong focuses his attention on the guy in question as they slap hands. “Taeyong, this is Dong Sicheng. He’s one of my teammates. This is his house.”

Taeyong offers a small smile, extending his hand out for the other. Sicheng takes it into his own with a warm smile and gentle eyes. He gives it a firm shake, and Taeyong relaxes. He already likes this guy. He just seems to have a very kind aura, and Taeyong is one of those people that believes strongly in that.

“Nice to meet you,” Sicheng says, eyes twinkling with some unreadable emotion as he turns back to Jaehyun. “You sure you want the rest of the team to see him before you put a ring on his finger?”

Taeyong’s brows practically shoot up into his hair at Sicheng’s words, and he looks to Jaehyun for some kind of answer as to why his friend would even say that, but Jaehyun simply shakes his head and brushes him off.

“Oh, we’re not together,” Taeyong corrects. “I used to date his brother, actually. We all grew up in the same town.”

“Really?” Sicheng straightens, suddenly finding Taeyong a lot more interesting. “Well, I’d love to hear some tales of hockey from his youth. Jae, as I’m sure you know, isn’t much for sharing.”

Taeyong grins, knowing exactly what Sicheng is talking about, but, before he can reply, something catches his eye. His gaze locks onto Yukhei as he ascends the stairs, pulling Joy along with him, a grin plastered on his face. Taeyong’s brows knit together in confusion as he recalls her telling him that she didn’t know neither Yukhei nor Jongin very well, though they seem to be pretty close in the moment. Then, he notices Johnny and Jongin with drinks in hand, laughing together as they slip outside onto the patio.

Taeyong blinks, remembering that he’s currently engaged in conversation, and returns his attention to Sicheng. “I—” he stammers, “I’m afraid there’s not much I can tell you. I didn’t watch his games in school. I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun’s eyes narrow just a sliver, and, deep inside, Taeyong pats himself on the back. They both know the truth; Taeyong had been to every sporting event that Jaehyun participated in during high school. He couldn’t recall a single play or what teams they beat, but he could remember everything about how happy it made Jaehyun. That’s all that had mattered to him. Taeyong backs away with a smile before he can be called out, excusing himself from the pair as he turns to disappear deeper into the house.

He spends the next half hour or so wandering around downstairs, acting like he cares about the artwork and the sculptures meticulously placed, before he finally hits the bar for a drink. The house is packed with people, and Taeyong is starting to feel a little lightheaded. Not to mention the fact that it’s hot as hell, and he’s practically suffocating. So, he grabs a cup of some foreign liquid and heads outside. He takes a tentative sip as he looks around, noticing all of the partygoers both splashing around in the pool and lounging around the stone edge. On the far end of the pool, there's a setup of rock cliffs and a waterfall display with what looks like a bar tucked inside. It’s unlike anything Taeyong has ever seen before, and that’s saying a lot for someone who is considered wealthier than a good portion of the population.

Bringing his cup back to his lips, he downs another sip and lets the alcohol warm his blood. His gaze takes in his surroundings, trying to spot anyone he may know, but he comes up empty-handed. He feels a little out of place, so he decides to set his drink down and try to blend in. He peels his shirt off, placing it down onto one of the lawn chairs as he removes his keys and phone from his pocket. He wraps them both in the shirt neatly, then kicks off his shoes and sits them on top. Grabbing his drink, he pads his way over to the pool and sinks down into the cool water. Even he has to admit that it feels nice against the balmy Summer air that remains. Closing his eyes, he relishes in the feeling as he tilts his head back and allows the tension to seep out of his body.

“Hey.”

Taeyong’s eyes pop open, only to see Joy standing over him with a bottle of Tequila in one hand and a couple of shot glasses in the other. She has a bright smile on her face, and he can’t help but return it as he raises his head and twists his body towards her.

“You look a little happier than the last time I saw you,” Joy says.

Taeyong nods, holding his drink up. “This helps.”

Joy scoffs, setting down her things and hopping into the pool beside him. “That’s a poor excuse for a drink,” she teases. “You’re gonna need a lot more than that to get through one of these.”

She pours two glasses of Tequila, taking one for herself and handing Taeyong the other. He has to fight not to turn his nose up, because anything very strong is sort of agony for him. He’s a lightweight in every sense of the word. However, he wants to relax for once in his life and not have to worry about whatever is going on around him. He downs the shot, the liquor scorching his throat, and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, swallowing over and over again as he tries to get rid of the taste in his mouth. But it only seems to stick on the back of his tongue. Blowing out a breath at the pungent taste, he sets the glass down and watches Joy refill them.

“So, I have to ask,” he starts, swallowing again as he tries to force the lingering taste down his throat, “what’s with the, _I see lots of men_ , thing?” The corner of Joy’s mouth tilts up in a smirk, and she turns around to hand him the shot glass, now full again. “Don’t think I didn’t see you going upstairs with Yukhei,” he says, shooting her a playful look.

Joy shrugs. “What can I say? I know lots of men. I get _paid_ to know lots of men.”

It takes a moment for those words to really register in Taeyong’s mind, but, when they do, his eyes widen in realization. “Oh. _Right_.” She’s an _escort_.

“You can’t tell anyone, though,” Joy says, pointing a finger at his chest. There’s a slight tint of pink to her cheeks, but Taeyong doesn’t know if it’s from embarrassment or drinking. “My clients are mostly wealthy and well-known.”

Taeyong nods, setting his glass down as he brushes the surface of the water with his hands. So, Joy has sex with men, and women, for money. He doesn’t know if it’s better or worse than when he thought she was Jaehyun’s girlfriend. It’s not like he plans on ratting her out or anything, because he would _never_ do that, but he’s still kind of jealous. It’s always been like this, though, he can’t remember ever not being jealous when Jaehyun would bring girls around growing up. Even when Taeyong was young, he still wanted him.

“Don’t worry.” Joy places a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. Then, like she’s reading his mind, says, “I haven’t slept with Jae.”

Taeyong presses his lips together and shrugs. “Why would I care?”

Joy snorts. “By the way you were all tongue-tied with him that night at Écarlate, I gathered you did.” Taeyong drops his eyes, letting the water pass between his fingers. “And I haven’t slept with Johnny, either,” she adds, tipping back another shot.

“So, Yukhei and Jongin then?” he broaches. “No offense, but I’ve never known them to have to pay for sex.”

“Men who hire escorts aren’t paying for the sex,” Joy corrects. “They’re paying us to leave when it’s done.” Taeyong nods, looking away so she can’t tell that he’s currently feeling sorry for her. “Some people aren’t interested in forming attachments or having obligations, Tae,” she explains. “I’m just a professional who will show you a good time without expecting anything afterwards.”

Taeyong nods again, not really believing her. Sure, it’s all fun and games right now, but she’s still the dirty secret that they hide, and that just doesn’t seem right. Joy is beautiful, and from what little he knows of her, she’s smart as well. Funny, too. She should be shown off by whoever is lucky enough to be with her, but he also realizes that it’s not his place to judge. Her life is her own, and she should do whatever she feels like.

“It pays for school and pays for my apartment,” Joy continues, probably feeling as though she owes Taeyong an explanation for one reason or another. Or, maybe she feels as though she needs to defend herself. “And, no, I don’t wanna do this any longer than I have to, but I’ve made my choice. I wish I didn’t always have to do it, sure, but I don’t regret it, and, sometimes,” she pauses, shooting him a playful smile, “it’s fun.”

Taeyong can’t help but to smile back. He sort of envies Joy and the way she completely owns up to the choices she’s made. He wants that kind of confidence for himself. But he does realize how lucky he is to be born a Lee, knowing all of the securities that it entails that other people don’t have the luxury of having.

“Well, I’ll drink to that,” he says, holding up his glass and downing it in one go.

Joy seems to visibly relax and pours herself another drink. Over the course of twenty minutes, the pair falls into easy conversation that has Taeyong feeling as though the two of them are kindred spirits. They have a lot in common, turns out, and she’s great with distracting him from the horrors that make up his day-to-day life. As the Tequila courses through his body, warming his stomach and chest, Taeyong pulls Joy out of the water, and they join a group of people dancing by the pool. He loses himself in the music, and it feels so good to just smile and give up control for a little while.

His skin hums as his head begins to float, and Joy lets him lean against her as they move their hips to the beat. It’s the most fun that he can remember having in a long time, and he finds himself never wanting the night to end. He wonders if Joy will move in with him because, _fuck it_ , he seriously wants to marry this girl. She really knows nothing about him, yet she’s so caring towards him and treats him like an old friend. He can’t deny the fact that it’s nice to be wanted. It’s nice to know that someone actually _enjoys_ spending time with him.

“I’m gonna hit the bathroom,” Joy yells over the loud music. “Don’t drink any more until I get back!”

Taeyong nods, unable to wipe the smile off of his face as he watches her disappear into the house. It’s only when he turns around and sees Jaehyun, Yukhei and Johnny on the other side of the pool, watching him, that it falls. How long have they been there? They’re standing in a semi-circle, all with drinks in their hands, and he wonders if they’ve been there watching him and Joy the whole time. _Creeps_. Taeyong cocks his brow, shooting them a look of defiance, before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction.

Catching sight of the waterfall again, he decides to check it out, partly to escape prying eyes and partly because he’s curious. The water cascades down the rocks, splashing his arms and chest as he wades through the pool on the far right side. He spots a sliver of darkness behind the falls and moves around the rushing water, slipping through without completely drenching himself. As soon as he steps past the cascading water, he grins, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. It’s _huge_. There’s a bar situated in the middle, and the water glows with neon blue light. Off to the right lies a bank of sorts, where people can lie down, sit, or those that aren’t swimming can walk in and stand, admiring the beauty inside without getting themselves wet.

The whole place is set up exactly like a cave. The rock walls and ceiling glitter with little white lights, giving the illusion of stars, but Taeyong can’t even enjoy it because a sharp pain cuts across his stomach, and it has him nearly doubling over in agony. He feels a rush of slick leak down his thighs, and he tenses them, trying to stave off what he knows is coming. He’s in the early stages of his heat, and this may be the worst moment ever for it to sneak up on him. He curses to himself, mad that with everything that’s been going on, he’s been slacking on taking his suppressants. No wonder his senses have been so overwhelming today.

He walks further in, enjoying the solace and darkness as he tries to steady his breathing and keep his scent under control. The last thing he needs is for a bunch of Alphas to start acting like wild dogs because they smell an Omega in heat. From previous experience, he knows that the worst won’t hit him until much later, so he still has time to get home and hide away until it passes. But, then, he sees Jongin enter the cave, and he halts. Jongin pushes a hand through his wet hair; his chest, shoulders, and arms glistening with water. Taeyong gulps, his body reacting just because there’s an Alpha in close proximity, and begins backing away.

“Wish I could say I wasn’t used to that reaction from you,” Jongin muses, noticing his retreat.

Taeyong fists his hands and licks at his dry lips. “No, you don’t. I think you like it.” Jongin’s lips curl, and Taeyong has to force himself not to continue moving away. “I’m not scared of you,” he states, heart racing despite his steel resolve.

Jongin stops just in front of him, leaving barely an inch between each of their bodies. “Yeah, I think you are,” he says as he wraps his hands around Taeyong’s waist and lifts him up onto one of the protruding ledges.

Taeyong grunts, planting his hands on Jongin’s shoulders to steady himself as he swallows the lump in his throat. “Jongin…”

“I could tear you limb from limb,” he threatens, breath falling across Taeyong’s face. “And I wouldn’t even break a sweat.”

Taeyong blinks, heart stuttering, and pushes his palms against Jongin’s chest in an attempt to get him out of his space. “Come on, knock it off.”

But Jongin continues regardless. “You know what I thought about in prison?” he says, taking hold of Taeyong’s hair on the crown of his head and pulling his neck back. Taeyong gasps, hating that more slick begins to coat his thighs at the action. Jongin holds him tight, keeping him in place, and their lips brush when he speaks. “ _You_. And our last night together.”

Jongin kisses him, soft yet possessive, dragging Taeyong’s bottom lip out with his teeth. Taeyong whines, melting into it because he’s not exactly thinking straight. It just feels _so_ good, and he wants to chase that feeling. But, then, a spark of common sense hits him, and he jerks away, heart hammering in his chest.

“Jongin, fuck off,” he manages to bite out.

But he merely tightens his fist into Taeyong’s hair, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Every time I was alone, I stroked my cock, seeing you in my head taking it like the good little Omega that you are.” Jongin smiles. “You never told Jae what happened that night, did you?”

“How do you know I haven’t?” Taeyong growls, baring his teeth.

Jongin presses in even closer, licking along Taeyong’s bottom lip. “Because, if you did, he would’ve killed me already.”

Taeyong clenches his fingers against Jongin’s chest, digging his blunt nails into the flesh. “Then maybe I will tell him,” he threatens.

“Enough!”

Taeyong sucks in a breath as Jaehyun’s voice booms throughout the cave, and Jongin shoots his eyes over his shoulder at the command. Taeyong breathes hard, watching Jongin sneer as he seems to debate whether or not to challenge his friend. Two hours ago, they seemed to be on the same page, but, now, Jaehyun is reeling him in. It’s confusing, but, then again, it’s not like Taeyong knows much about their relationship any more. Jongin seems to decide that it isn’t worth the fight and releases Taeyong. He lets out a sigh of relief, slipping down off the ledge as Jongin makes his exit.

“You like all that attention, don’t you?” Jaehyun says, pinning him with a hard stare. “How badly are you begging for it, Tae? Does it even matter who gives it to you?”

Taeyong laughs to himself, climbing the small steps up to the spacious stone bank. All of them are so utterly ridiculous. He wants to punch them in the face. “Ask Jin,” he taunts. “Even he couldn’t keep up with how much I needed it. It was all the time. God, I love to fuck.”

Jaehyun tips his chin down, a sick grin spreading across his face. He walks over to Taeyong, backing him up against the cave wall as his gaze bores into the other’s. “Open your mouth.”

Taeyong hesitates, but only for a moment. He refuses to let Jaehyun see him falter. Scared, timid Taeyong who couldn’t manage to take a step without permission? Well, he’s gone. Taeyong leans his head back, parting his lips, and Jaehyun raises the glass in his hand, pouring a swig of the liquid into his waiting mouth. Taeyong swallows it, careful to hide his grimace at the pain of the burn as it slides down his throat.

“Tell me more,” Jaehyun urges, a challenge lurking behind his eyes.

Taeyong holds his stare as he relaxes against the wall. “I’d suck him off in the morning, taking him down my throat and getting him nice and hard so that I could ride his dick before school.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun cocks a brow, a fire starting to burn in his eyes as he lifts the glass. “Keep going.”

Taeyong leans his head back again, opening his mouth for another sip. Swallowing it, he continues, softening his voice. “He’d make me come so fucking hard,” he coos. “His hands were all over my body, pulling my hair and squeezing my ass as he bent me over the couch while your mother was in the next room.” He licks his lips, noticing Jaehyun’s gaze drop to follow the movement. “He had to put his hand over my mouth when I came, because it felt so fucking good that I couldn’t stop screaming.”

“Mm…” Jaehyun hums as he sets his glass aside.

“And his cock is perfect for my ass, like it was made for me,” Taeyong goes on, curling the corner of his lips and playing with him. “When he slides it in, he owns me.”

“Is that right?” Jaehyun asks lightly, thinning his eyelids and wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s waist. “Tell me more. I wanna know everything my brother _doesn’t_ do to you, you little liar.”

Taeyong’s chest shakes from having Jaehyun so close. He can almost taste his mouth, and he parts his lips on instinct, feeling him hover, feeling him about to take his first bite, and Taeyong fucking craves it. 

“After he comes,” Jaehyun whispers, “and after he leaves you, leaves you wanting more and wanting everything you know only I can give you,” he pauses, snatching Taeyong’s bottom lip between his teeth before letting it go, “is it my cock you think of when you slide those fingers inside you?”

Taeyong groans, a rush of warmth hitting him between his thighs, and his own cock throbs so hard that it’s almost painful. “Sometimes,” he admits, quietly, forcing himself to hold eye contact.

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side. “Sometimes?”

Taeyong nods, and Jaehyun’s glare hardens as if he’s feeling challenged. His heart races, beating faster and faster with each passing moment as he tries to contemplate whether or not his gamble is a huge mistake. He only ever thinks of Jaehyun; every fantasy, every orgasm, it all comes back to him. Every time Taeyong is alone and touching himself, he only ever pictures the man before him, his gorgeous eyes and body pinning him to a bed. Or to the couch, a table, the floor. It’s always him. But he has had Taeyong’s attention for far too long, and it’s time for him to get jerked around a little bit. Jaehyun wants to play? Taeyong can play.

“Why did you lie to Sicheng?” he asks, suddenly changing the subject. “You watched my games in high school. You were at every one of them.”

Taeyong tenses. “You knew that?”

But Jaehyun doesn’t answer. Instead, he asks, “Why did you lie?”

Taeyong opens his mouth, searching for words, but somehow coming up short. “I didn’t,” he finally forces out. “I said I never watched the games, and that was true. I just…” he swallows the nervous lump in his throat before dropping his voice to a whisper, “I just watched you.”

Jaehyun holds his eyes, expression hardening. His breathing speeds up, and his rich scent floods Taeyong’s head as he closes his eyes.

“Tae,” he whispers, sounding desperate as he grazes the boy’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Tingles spread all over Taeyong’s face, and he swears he’s never felt as high as this. “When you think about me, _sometimes_ ,” Jaehyun adds with amusement in his tone, “show me what you do to yourself.”

Taeyong blinks his eyes open, matching the heat in Jaehyun’s with his own. His nervous heart pounds harder, but there’s excitement there, too. He’s never done _that_ in front of anyone, and he hesitates, worrying about all the other people Jaehyun has been with. He thinks about how experienced they probably were and how he may not add up. But he’s not backing down, either, so he holds Jaehyun’s gaze, intense and not blinking, as he slides his hand underneath the waistband of his swim trunks.

At this point, Taeyong is so hard that it hurts, and as soon as he wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, he hisses at the contact. Jaehyun runs a finger over the left side of his neck, and Taeyong falters, but quickly regains his composure. Jaehyun continues, threading his fingers into Taeyong’s hair, holding him as his own eyes drop to watch the hand slowly moving underneath Taeyong’s shorts. Jaehyun’s chest begins rising quicker, and his hard gaze stays trained on Taeyong’s hand as he strokes himself in a faster rhythm. His cock starts throbbing harder, and Taeyong whimpers, his insides flooding with heat as Jaehyun watches him play.

“Take ‘em off,” Jaehyun breathes out, eyes never leaving his movements, but Taeyong shakes his head. “Please, Tae,” he begs, leaning in to kiss his lips, drawing them out with his own as he pulls back. “I need to see.”

Taeyong chews on the inside of his cheek, contemplating whether he should do it or not, before he slips his fingers under the band of his shorts and pushes them down his legs, stepping out of them. There’s a sudden intake of breath from Jaehyun, and, nervous that he may not like what he sees, Taeyong decides to try and distract him by continuing his ministrations. Reaching between his thighs, he gathers slick on his hand and coats his cock, moaning at the feel.

Leaning against the wall, he closes his eyes, arching his back as Jaehyun hooks his hand under Taeyong’s knee and lifts his leg. With more freedom now, Taeyong trails his hand lower and circles his rim with the tip of his finger. His body twitches, jerking forward, and he feels Jaehyun’s own cock hard in his pants. Taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and pushes a finger inside his hole. He lets out a low moan, dragging the digit in and out slowly as he starts to build up a rhythm.

“Is this what you wanted?” Taeyong whispers, adding a second finger.

“Yes,” Jaehyun chokes out.

Taeyong smiles, eyelids slowly fluttering open. “Sometimes, I do other things, too.”

Jaehyun’s gaze locks onto his, and he narrows his eyes. “Like what?”

“I can’t tell you,” Taeyong taunts, licking over his bottom lip. “Maybe I’ll show you sometime. Or maybe I’ll do it tonight after I crawl into bed,” he says, leaning in to whisper the words against his mouth. “Naked, hot, wet, and _alone_.”

Jaehyun exhales, his lungs emptying, then, in a matter of seconds, he drops to his knees and hooks Taeyong’s leg over his shoulder. He doesn’t even give Taeyong the chance to comprehend what’s happening before Jaehyun is replacing his fingers and pumping his own into Taeyong’s hole. 

“Jae!” Taeyong cries out in surprise. Jaehyun licks a long stripe up his shaft, watching Taeyong’s face intently as he closes his mouth over the tip. “Oh, shit. _Fuck_.”

Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, every nerve ending in his body igniting with the pleasure that shoots through his veins. A part of him can’t believe this is real. Never in his life did he think he would actually have Jung Jaehyun on his knees for him. Feeling Jaehyun take him down all the way, Taeyong fists his hand into the top of his hair, arching his neck as his mouth falls open in bliss. He thinks this may be the closest to heaven he’ll ever get. Jaehyun sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head in the same rhythm as the thrusts his fingers are providing until he pulls off for air.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun whispers, giving Taeyong’s scrotum a light squeeze. “You’re so pretty, do you know that, Tae? So soft and tight.”

Taeyong moans, sucking in air through his teeth as he forces himself to look down at the other. Jaehyun maintains eye contact as he removes his fingers from Taeyong’s hole, making him whine in petulance, but Jaehyun doesn’t deprive him for long. He hooks his other hand underneath the opposite knee and lifts Taeyong off the ground, having both legs draped over his shoulders. Taeyong frantically grabs for anything and everything to keep him balanced as Jaehyun buries his face between his cheeks and presses the tip of his tongue inside Taeyong’s hole.

“Oh, fuck!” Taeyong moans, loud enough that he swears everyone can hear it even over the loud music. “Jae—” he swallows hard, “Jaehyun, I need more. _Please_.”

“You want my cock?” Jaehyun asks, sucking on Taeyong’s hole before dipping his tongue back inside. An ache is starting to gather deep in Taeyong’s stomach, and he nods frantically. “My cock or someone else’s?”

“Yours!” Taeyong cries.

“You mean the only one you think about when you finger-fuck yourself, right?” Jaehyun says, sliding two of his fingers back inside his hole.

“Yes,” Taeyong moans, feeling his orgasm build.

“So, you’re a fucking liar then, huh?” Jaehyun growls, fitting a third finger inside as he pounds into Taeyong harder and harder, crooking his fingers in search of his prostate. 

“Yes!” Taeyong admits, fisting his hair tighter. 

Jaehyun’s fingers plunge in and out of him so quickly, hitting his prostate over and over, that Taeyong doesn’t even feel like he’s inside his own body anymore. His moans continue picking up in volume, voice cracking at the end as Jaehyun places his mouth over his cock again and sucks him down. Taeyong’s muscles tingle, weakening, and his breathing starts coming faster, feeling his orgasm right on the brink. He opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling, before his head falls to the side, and his eyes nearly bulge right out of his head at the sight of Johnny. 

Taeyong’s heart jumps in his chest and he gasps, head feeling dizzy. Johnny leans his shoulder against the rock wall with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the pair with impassive eyes. He may as well be watching the news, for fuck’s sake. Taeyong shakes his head, wanting to yell at him and tell him to get out, but a particularly rough press against his prostate has him groaning. His body seizes up, arching dramatically as his orgasm explodes inside of him before he can even warn Jaehyun.

Taeyong cries out, his body taking over as he releases inside of Jaehyun’s mouth, hips pressing forward and pushing his cock further down his throat. His thighs start shaking, slick practically gushing out of his hole as Jaehyun continues thrusting his fingers inside. Taeyong heaves, trying to catch his breath as the bursts of pleasure inside his stomach and between his thighs pulse and spread, then slowly dissipate. His chest shudders with aftershocks, and Jaehyun’s fingers slow their movements. He pops off of Taeyong’s cock, kissing the tip nice and soft, before looking up at him with a gloating curl to his lips.

“Does he taste as good as he looks?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong snaps his head up, forgetting that he had been watching.

“Better,” Jaehyun answers, calmly, staring up at Taeyong as if he’s known that Johnny has been there the whole time. 

Embarrassment heats up Taeyong’s cheeks, but he knows that it’s probably drowned out by the flush of arousal currently sitting in its place, so he just glares at Jaehyun, then pushes him away. He slides both legs off of his shoulders, then grabs his shorts and quickly slips them back on before heading towards the exit. Back and forth, back and forth — Jaehyun challenges him and Taeyong meets him, pushing back the whole time. But, in the heat of the moment, he let Jaehyun get to him. And, worse, Johnny is challenging him, too. Their games have changed, and, sure, Taeyong is thinking faster, but still not fast enough. Taeyong brushes against Johnny’s arm in his haste to leave, and the latter turns his head over his shoulder to watch him go.

“Run all you want, Doll,” Johnny calls out, words reminiscent of a threat. “We’re faster.”

Jaehyun stands up, watching Taeyong disappear on the other side of the waterfall, and Johnny turns back to him. But, God, Jaehyun craves more of him, every nerve in his mouth begging to taste him again. How is he supposed to focus now that he knows what it’s like to have Taeyong?

“You’re eating off the community plate,” Johnny states, “and you’re taking more than your fair share.”

The corner of Jaehyun’s mouth lifts as he walks up to him. “You know,” he starts, hardening his tone, “this leash you keep trying to put on me is getting tighter. I don’t fucking like that. The day I start feeling the need to explain myself to you will be the day they bury me. You got that?”

“I’ll remember you said that,” Johnny counters, tone light, though his expression is the opposite. “The same goes for Yukhei, Jongin and me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Johnny only stares at him, a sinister smile threatening to overtake his features, and for the first time in his life, Jaehyun doesn’t trust him. So, yeah, maybe he had touched Taeyong when he’d told them all to leave him alone, but it’s not his fault that the Omega had surprised him. He had originally came in just to get Jongin off of him, but found himself losing control as soon as Taeyong opened his mouth. He’s gotten smart, no longer backing down as easily as before. It’s exciting, but as much as Johnny deserves revenge, there’s no way in hell that Jaehyun is apologizing to him. He is, however, starting to fear him.

Not for his sake, but for Taeyong’s. He can’t help the feeling that Johnny’s premonition from Taeyong’s first night in Boston is true, not only for Yukhei and Jongin, but for Johnny as well. _Things never go according to plan_. Do they each have agendas that Jaehyun doesn’t know about?

“What about his house?” Johnny asks, shifting the subject into more neutral territory. “Where do we stand on it?”

“I’m taking care of it.”

“Where do we stand on it?” Johnny demands, again.

Jaehyun gets right in his face, challenging him. “Tae is in Boston because of me,” he grits out. “He’s at Écarlate because of me, and he’s isolated because of _me_. We’re on the home stretch, so trust me when I say I’m taking care of it.”

And, then, he walks out, satisfied with proving to Johnny that just because they all have changed doesn’t mean Jaehyun has. He doesn’t need to explain himself. When he exits the cave, Taeyong’s clothes by the pool are gone. Jaehyun takes it upon himself to search the party and notices that both Joy and Jongin are absent as well. He determines that Taeyong probably asked Joy for a ride and left without them, while Jongin is more than likely holed up in some room with a fling for the night.

 _Whatever_. All he knows is that they need to get this shit done so they can get on with their lives. Jaehyun is constantly distracted from hockey, Johnny is turning more and more inward, Jongin is a ticking bomb, and he’s pretty sure that Yukhei can’t get through the day without a drink anymore. Originally, he had thought that they would slowly start re-acclimating to life and the possibilities of what their futures hold, but it’s getting worse, not better. This bullshit needs to end because Jaehyun needs them back on track. Pretty soon, those three years away will just seem like a bad memory instead of something that constantly follows them around.

They have even been offered jobs, places within their family’s circles to get their lives going again, but none of them want to talk about it. Nothing exists beyond Taeyong and today. They don’t even want to see any family or spend time in Ipswich. His friends, _his brothers_ , are dead on the inside, and the more he thinks about what Taeyong has done to them, the more he wants to rip him apart. Jaehyun only hopes that what they’re about to do will bring his friends back from the depths of whatever hells they faced in prison and not merely push them closer to the edge.

Taeyong is uncomfortable, more so now than he can ever remember being before, and it’s not just from his rapidly approaching heat. He shifts in his seat, shuddering at the wet feeling in his swim trunks that isn’t there because of water, but rather because of his own body. He averts his gaze from the window, glancing at the person currently driving him home. Deep down, Taeyong knows this is an awful idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“How did you know?” he asks, quietly.

Jongin flexes his jaw, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as he focuses on the road. “You smell like that night.”

Taeyong swallows hard, looking away. “Is that why you stopped Johnny? That night out in the woods?”

There’s a beat of silence that passes between them then, where Taeyong thinks Jongin may not answer him at all, until he finally speaks up in a hushed tone. “Partly,” he confirms. “I had been around enough Omegas by that time to know you were experiencing your first heat,” he explains. Then, silence. “It was Jae, wasn’t it? He caused you to go into heat, just like tonight.”

Taeyong knows he doesn’t need to answer for Jongin to get it, so he doesn’t. He merely returns his attention out the window and busies himself with focusing on anything else but the current conversation. It is true, though; Jaehyun had been what triggered Taeyong’s first heat three years ago, and he had been the cause again tonight. He doesn’t really know what that entails, but he’s also too scared to find out.

The two of them don’t talk the remainder of the ride, and Jongin doesn’t even bother to put on any music. They just sit in silence until he pulls up to Écarlate and instructs the valet to park Jaehyun’s car in its usual spot. Taeyong fully expects for them to part ways when they enter the lobby, but Jongin follows him to the elevator instead.

“Don’t you have a key card for Jaehyun’s penthouse?” Taeyong asks as he presses the button on the wall.

“Yeah, but I figured I’d be a gentleman and escort you to your apartment.” Jongin smiles.

Taeyong scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think you’ve ever been a gentleman in your life,” he comments as the elevator doors open, and he steps inside. “I can make it on my own just fine, thanks.”

“You say that like I didn’t just bring you home. Like I didn’t practically whisk you away from a house full of Alphas that wouldn’t hesitate to pounce on a vulnerable Omega,” Jongin counters, slipping inside before the doors close.

Taeyong hesitates, but the only thing he can do now is press the button for his floor, so he does. He leans on the wall farthest away from Jongin, but his scent is intoxicating. And he knows that the arousal he feels is mostly due to his heat, but he’s weak, and he can’t deny himself of something that he wants so badly. Jongin is right there, like that extra piece of cake that Taeyong’s mother never lets him have, and he just wants a little taste. Jongin sidles up next to him, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck as he massages the tense muscles. 

“You good, Doll?” Jongin asks. “You look a little pale.”

Taeyong nods as he tries his best to focus on the passing floors, but they seem to be going slower instead of faster, and he nearly whines in frustration. He just needs to get off of this elevator, and he’ll be able to take care of himself until his heat subsides. Everything will be fine.

“You sure?” Jongin whispers, mouth suddenly against his ear. “Because I can take care of you. All you have to do is ask.”

Taeyong locks eyes with himself through the reflection on the doors, and all he can see is his blown out pupils and labored breathing. He wants this. He wants Jongin to take care of him. He _needs_ Jongin to take care of him. He feels the logical side of his brain starting to shut down little by little, until all he can think about is having an Alpha help him through his heat. _It’ll pass faster_ , he reasons to himself. He can be selfish, just this once. Snaking his tongue out, he licks over his dry lips and turns to face the other.

“Please,” he begs, the word barely audible even in the silence surrounding them.

A slow smile spreads across Jongin’s face as he brings Taeyong in and captures his lips in a rough kiss, like he’s been holding himself back for years. Taeyong falls into it easily, melting into the touch as he wraps his arms around his neck. For a moment, he forgets who exactly he’s kissing and moans as the other pries open his mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Jongin hooks his hands under the back of Taeyong’s thighs and hoists him up. He wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist, breaking the kiss to bite down on his bottom lip.

Jongin groans, diving in for Taeyong’s neck and nipping at the flesh. The elevator finally comes to a stop and the doors slide open, but Jongin doesn’t put him down. He carries him out, their lips crashing together once again as they make their way down the hall. Jongin doesn’t miss a step, throwing open Taeyong’s door and strolling in like he owns the place. It’s hot, _really hot_ , but there’s still a rational part of Taeyong’s brain that sees something wrong in it and he pulls away.

“How—” he exhales, trying to steady his breathing, “How did you open my door?”

Something flashes in Jongin’s eyes, but just as soon as it appears it’s gone again. “Your key. Took it out of your pocket.”

“Oh.” Taeyong breathes out a laugh. “Right, of course.”

But, still, something heavy settles in his gut. Jongin doesn’t let him think it over too long, kissing him again possessive and hard as he places Taeyong on top of the kitchen island and tugs his shirt over his head. Taeyong becomes pliant under his touch, threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair as he’s picked up again and carried down the hall to his room. Jongin’s touch isn’t soft, though Taeyong doesn’t expect it to be, and he’s almost desperate in the way he throws him down onto the bed and peels off the remaining bits of clothing covering his skin. Jongin’s gaze rakes over his body hungrily, and his eyes glint with lust even in the dark.

Jongin grabs Taeyong’s arm, flipping him over onto his stomach. He maneuvers his body like a doll, and Taeyong just lets him, compliant to whatever he wants to do. Taeyong props himself up on his forearms, arching his back as he presents himself to the Alpha in the room. His insides respond instantly to the pheromones wafting around the penthouse, and slick practically gushes out of his hole. He whines, wiggling his ass a little to try and urge Jongin to do something. He wants to be filled up so badly, and he isn’t above begging. Not in this moment at least.

He jerks at the sudden feel of Jongin’s hands rubbing up the back of his thighs, then stopping to grope his cheeks before pulling them apart. Taeyong hears the sudden intake of breath from behind him before his own gets caught in his throat as Jongin’s tongue licks over his rim. He doesn’t waste time teasing him, forgoing foreplay altogether as Taeyong is way past that point, and sheaths his tongue inside. His pace is fast from the beginning, and Taeyong buries his face in the pillow as he moans loudly.

Jongin eats him out like it’s the only thing he knows how to do, and Taeyong is losing his mind. He reaches behind him, a hand disappearing into Jongin’s hair as he pushes back against his face. He’s already getting so much, but he wants more. He’s greedy. Jongin pulls away to breathe, but before Taeyong can complain, he’s filling his hole with two fingers. Taeyong hisses at the slight burn, though it’s not as bad after his little run-in with Jaehyun back in the cave. _Jaehyun_. Taeyong’s hips stutter when Jongin’s fingers brush his prostate, and, for a moment, he imagines that he’s with Jaehyun instead.

“You let him fuck you back at the party?” Jongin asks, adding a third finger to the mix. His thrusts are brutal, but Taeyong is eating it up as he shakes his head back and forth multiple times. “No?”

“No!” Taeyong cries out, the muscles in his stomach tensing as his second orgasm of the night quickly approaches.

Jongin removes his fingers in one fluid motion, and the amount of slick that Taeyong is producing causes a loud squelch. He wants to scream, mad that his release is being denied, but then Jongin flips him back over and buries himself inside with a sharp thrust. Taeyong arches off of the bed, and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he moans. He has no idea when Jongin even got undressed, but he truly doesn’t care. He’s on a different plane of existence right now as he digs his fingers into the other’s biceps and basks in the way his warmth envelops him.

Jongin snaps his hips sharp and rough, pace never slowing as he pounds right into Taeyong’s prostate over and over. He opens his mouth to say something, but it only comes out as a high-pitched moan that seems to shake the walls. Jongin somehow thrusts into him even harder, fisting his hand into Taeyong’s hair and pulling back to expose all of his neck. He punches continuous moans out of the other’s throat, causing him to babble inconsistently, saying things that has the wheels in Jongin’s mind turning. He leans down, breath hot against Taeyong’s ear as he brings them both closer and closer to the edge.

“I’ll never let you get away,” Jongin grits out. “I’m gonna destroy you, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Taeyong doesn’t register the words, too caught up in his own bliss as Jongin buries his face in the crook of his neck, and the most powerful orgasm Taeyong has ever felt explodes inside of him. He nearly screams with it, hips rising off the mattress as his blunt nails scratch down Jongin’s back in an attempt to grip onto something for dear life. He releases all over his stomach and chest at the exact moment that Jongin’s knot locks them together, and he pumps Taeyong full of come. Taeyong’s toes curl at the feeling, breaths coming in quickly as Jongin kisses him, licking inside his mouth. Taeyong vaguely registers the taste of copper before his tired body gives out, and he slips into darkness.

Jaehyun bursts through the doors of Écarlate with so much power that he swears he hears the glass of the windows crack. After finding out that Joy was actually still at the party, his mind sort of went into overdrive with all of the bad scenarios in which Taeyong could have gotten himself into. So, he had called the front desk immediately and was told that Taeyong had arrived home safely with Mr. Kim. Jaehyun’s blood had run cold, and he made the attendant repeat the words to him multiple times before his body snapped into action. Finding out that Jongin took Jaehyun’s car had just been the icing on top of an already shit cake.

“Wait for me in my apartment,” Jaehyun bites out to Yukhei and Johnny as he marches over to the elevator and punches the button multiple times.

“Don’t you think we should—”

But Jaehyun cuts Yukhei off before he can finish his sentence. “No!” he yells, eyes narrowed. The doors open and Jaehyun steps inside. “Now, go! And don’t move until I get there.”

The ascent to the twenty-first floor seems to take an eternity, and Jaehyun starts pacing back and forth in the confines of the small box as he waits. He can’t even lie to himself, he’s scared. He doesn’t want to think the absolute worst of Jongin, but he has to admit that he doesn’t really know him anymore. And it’s not like he was the best person to begin with. As soon as the elevator doors open, Jaehyun bolts out, keys already in hand as he unlocks the door and throws it open. He doesn’t know what he expects when he enters, but it certainly isn’t silence. He swallows hard, the scent of the whole apartment invading his senses, and he has to cover his mouth in an attempt to block it out. He can’t tell what belongs to Taeyong and what belongs to Jongin as they’re practically warped into one.

He charges down the hallway, heading towards Taeyong’s room first, and that’s exactly where he finds him. The scent is even stronger here, and Jaehyun has to steady himself against the wall from how dizzy it makes him. But he swallows down the uncomfortable feeling squeezing at his chest and walks over to the bed. Taeyong is half-covered with a sheet, turned over onto his stomach with one leg poking out. It’s obvious that he’s naked, and it makes Jaehyun feel sick. He doesn’t even need to look, doesn’t need to ask, to know what’s happened. What he doesn’t know is if he wants to cry or throw up more.

“Don’t worry, Jae,” Jongin’s voice cuts through the air, and Jaehyun whips his head around to pin him with a hard stare, “I took _real_ good care of him.” He smiles.

Jongin is clad in nothing but a pair of briefs as he brushes past Jaehyun, and he notices the deep cuts on his friend’s back in the form of scratches, bright red with a few drops of blood still clinging to the skin. Jongin sits down on the edge of the bed, reaching over to card his fingers through Taeyong’s hair as his smile morphs into something more sinister.

“I don’t know how you didn’t notice,” Jongin says, dropping his hand to caress the sleeping boy’s cheek. “I figured, of all people, you’d be able to smell his heat first.”

Jaehyun clenches his jaw, wanting nothing more in that moment than to rip Jongin apart slowly, limb from limb. He shouldn’t be allowed to even look at Taeyong, let alone touch him, but his feet won’t move. He’s never felt so helpless in his entire life.

“But, that’s okay. I helped him through the worst of it.”

“How?” Jaehyun finally finds his voice, throat raw as if he’s been screaming nonstop for hours. “You know it’s just starting. If anything, you’ve made it worse. He’ll need an Alpha to help him get through the entire wave now, and you know damn well I won’t let that be you.”

Jongin lets out a quiet laugh as he reaches over to maneuver Taeyong on his other side, letting his head rest in his lap. “I don’t think he’ll want it to be anyone else.”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes, fully ready to argue against that, when his gaze locks onto Jongin’s hand as it trails down Taeyong’s neck. And it feels like the world slips out from under him. Jaehyun’s mouth falls open, breathing becoming increasingly more labored as he follows the path of Jongin’s finger as it outlines the bite mark on Taeyong’s neck. It’s deep, fresh, and an angry red. It looks as though it’s been cleaned up, but there’s still remnants of dried blood scattered about. Jaehyun stumbles on his feet, wanting to rush over and scrub at Taeyong’s skin until the mark disappears completely.

 _Things never go according to plan_. Johnny’s words just keep ringing in his ears, haunting him, and Jaehyun wants to scream. He wants to grab Jongin by the throat and throw him right through the window, sending him spiraling to the ground until he meets his end. Jongin and Taeyong are mates now. They’re bonded. And there’s not a single thing he can do about it. 

“So, what Jennie’s father said was true,” Jaehyun states as he clenches his jaw, realization that his friend may not be so innocent in his crimes finally hitting him full force. And, now, the same thing is happening again. “You mated with her without consent.”

“No.” Jongin shakes his head, brows furrowing as the words bring back every horrible moment spent in prison. “She asked me to,” he says, standing from the bed. Taeyong’s head falls to the mattress, and he lets out a whine. “Just like Tae did.” He walks right up to Jaehyun, noses nearly touching from the proximity, and smiles. “He isn’t one of us, Jae. He never was and never will be. It’s time for you to accept the fact that our little Doll isn’t as innocent as he seems. He doesn’t deserve sympathy, and he certainly doesn’t deserve _you_.”

Jaehyun swallows the lump in his throat, glancing over Jongin’s shoulder at the boy still sound asleep in bed. Jongin is right. Whatever feelings Taeyong keeps dredging up are irrelevant. He’s hurt nearly everyone in Jaehyun’s life in one way or another, and he deserves to be punished for that. So, he grits his teeth and nods. Jongin’s smile broadens until he’s showing teeth, and he claps Jaehyun on the shoulder.

“Come on,” Jongin starts, stepping away to pick up his discarded clothing. “I’m starving,” he says as he begins getting dressed. “He’ll probably wake up soon, so we need to get out of here before that happens. Let him suffer.”

Jongin laughs as he walks around Jaehyun and heads for the front door, but Jaehyun can’t tear his eyes away from the boy on the bed. It’s not often, especially these days, that he sees Taeyong look so relaxed, and it does give the illusion of innocence. Before he can stop himself, Jaehyun quietly walks over to his side, towering over Taeyong as he reaches out to touch the mark on his neck. The skin is raised, probably still extremely sensitive, and Taeyong jerks away in his sleep, rolling to the other side. Jaehyun closes his eyes and forces his fractured heart to not shatter completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

It’s been three days since Jongin marked Taeyong, claiming him as his mate, and Jaehyun hasn’t heard the latter stop crying since. He can hear it through the floors as he sits on his couch in the silence, and he can see the sobs wrack Taeyong’s body when Jaehyun peers down from his windows. He doesn’t know if he’s upset because of who he’s now mated to, or if he’s upset because Jongin hasn’t been back and he craves for the Alpha’s help through his heat. There have been many times over the course of those few days that Jaehyun has made his way down to Taeyong’s apartment, had his fist raised and ready to knock, before he’s chickened out and retreated. Everything in his body is telling him to help, but Jongin’s words keep ringing in his ears.

Taeyong doesn’t deserve him. He isn’t innocent in this mess, and Jaehyun’s friends deserve their revenge. He has to keep repeating these things to himself over and over, but, eventually, they stick, and he finds himself relishing in the scent of Taeyong’s turmoil. He wants him to suffer.

“Mr. Jung,” Gail greets with a bright smile as Jaehyun strolls into his father’s office.

He nods, offering her a half-smile in return as he walks past. She has never tried to stop him, no matter if his father was in a meeting or on a call. His brother and him rarely come down here, but Jaehyun thinks that she may be just as afraid of them as she is his father. She doesn’t interfere with their family, even if his father doesn’t like them there. That’s something all of them learned early on. His father’s life in the city, with his family tucked away in Ipswich, is how he’s always preferred things. Family hanging around his work is, according to him, a nuisance. He has always kept the two separate, not wanting to involve them.

And as much as Jaehyun adores his mother, overtime, he started respecting her less and less for staying married to such a prick. To them, though, they believe they’ve always had a good arrangement. Mr. Jung gave her the money to buy anything, gave her the home she always wanted and secured a place in society she enjoyed. In return, she stayed respectable and gave him two sons. They’re both liars and cowards. His mother has never been brave enough to demand the life she deserves, and his father has never opened himself up to anyone. Not his wife or his sons. And he doesn’t have any _real_ friends, either.

In the spider’s web of Ipswich, with its endless lies and secrets, fake smiles and bullshit, Jaehyun had really thought he found the one person who was different. Who saw everything he wanted and craved it alongside him. Jinwoo had been right. Jaehyun had seen that look in Taeyong’s eyes long before he even noticed his face or body. That look of something being contained and wanting to claw its way out. Taeyong and him have always circled each other, even before either of them were aware of it, and his betrayal was as close as Jaehyun had ever come to being completely gutted, heartbroken.

Straightening out his shirt, trying to pat out any wrinkles, he makes a beeline straight for the door and opens it without knocking. His father is seated behind his desk, the furniture polish of the dark mahogany tables and matching bookshelves invading his nostrils and reminding him of an old museum. His lawyer, Teri Hunter, is sat across from him with his back to the door and doesn’t immediately look up when he enters.

“Jaehyun.” His father’s gaze meets his, tapping his finger against the desk with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “What a rare surprise.”

Jaehyun shuts the door behind him, already feeling the air filter into his lungs like heavy oil. His father isn’t happy to see him, and he hates being in his presence. Their relationship died long ago when Jaehyun started standing up for himself, so his mock pleasure at the sight of his son, he knows, is merely for his lawyer’s benefit. It’s always been about keeping up a certain image, after all.

“Teri, you know my son,” he offers, waving a hand between them.

Teri rises from his chair and holds out his hand. “Hello, Jaehyun.”

He takes it, giving a curt nod before replying. “Sir.”

“We’re expecting great things from you this year,” Teri says. “Wife was mad enough I bought box seats for the season, so it better be worth it. Don’t let us down.”

“Of course not, sir.”

“He’ll do his job,” Mr. Jung assures.

Jaehyun wants to roll his eyes, but refrains. His father has always hated his career and has never once supported it. Teri nods, and Jaehyun averts his full attention to his father. Sensing the uncomfortable silence, Teri finally grabs his files and briefcase, arms full as he turns to leave.

“We’ll talk soon.”

Teri leaves the room, and it’s like his father’s whole demeanor changes in an instant. Mr. Jung leans back in his chair and looks at his son through annoyed eyes. He and Jinwoo look so much alike that it still throws Jaehyun off a bit.

“I’m surprised you even remembered where the building was,” he sneers.

“Fair’s fair,” Jaehyun retorts, leaning his shoulder against the bookshelf. “I’m here as much as you’re home.”

He levels his gaze on Jaehyun, looking every bit unamused. “Have you talked to your mother?”

Jaehyun nods. “Yesterday. She’s spending a few days shopping in Paris before heading to Spain. You’re meeting her this week, correct?”

“As usual,” he replies. “Why do you ask?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “No reason.”

Actually, there is a very good reason. But not one that his father needs to know about; Jaehyun just needs to make sure he’s leaving. And soon. Taeyong believes that his mother is with Jaehyun’s on board Serenity off the coast of Southern Europe, but, no, Serenity is still docked in Ipswich, and his mother hasn’t seen Mrs. Lee since before she left for Europe, by plane, over a week ago. Taeyong doesn’t know where his mother really is. Jaehyun does. And when his father joins his mother on her trip, Taeyong will officially have zero support around him.

The house in Ipswich is currently empty, with his mother having already left and his father staying here in the city at his little private fuckpad that he keeps on the other side of town. At the very least, he has the decency to not keep an apartment at Écarlate and flaunt his conquests in a building he owns.

“Have you spoken to Jin?” he asks.

Jaehyun just stares. Mr. Jung breathes out a laugh, realizing the stupidity of his question, but he doesn’t get the chance to backtrack before the door is opening and a young woman enters with an armful of folders. She smiles at Jaehyun, but he doesn’t return the gesture. Walking behind the desk, she places the files on top before ripping away a post-it from its pad and writing down a quick note. Mr. Jung doesn’t even try to hide his leering as he reclines in his chair and gazes at her ass as she bends over next to him.

“So, why are you here?” he broaches.

Jaehyun doesn’t miss his father’s hand disappearing under the woman’s dress or the way she bites her bottom lip to stifle a smile. Jaehyun fists his hands under his arms, clenching his jaw. God, he fucking hates him.

“To talk about my future.”

Mr. Jung cocks his head, narrowing his eyes on his son. Jaehyun doesn’t want to deal with the bastard for another second, he hadn’t even wanted to come here at all, but he knows this should have really been settled long ago. His father’s lips curl and he pulls his hand out, giving the girl a pat on the ass for good measure.

“Close the door on your way out.”

She walks around the desk, casting one last glance at Jaehyun before leaving the room. Mr. Jung exhales a heavy breath after her departure, peering over at his son. 

“I seem to remember trying to have this conversation with you many times. You didn’t want to attend the Ivy League I suggested, you wanted to take a full scholarship to your choice instead.”

“They had a superior athletic program,” Jaehyun reminds him.

“You didn’t want a future in this company,” he continues. “You wanted to play hockey.”

“I’m a professional athlete,” Jaehyun states. “I’ve been in more magazines than you.”

Mr. Jung exhales a laugh. “This isn’t about making better choices, Jaehyun. This is about you consistently defying me. Whatever I want, you do the opposite.” He stands up from his chair and makes his way over to the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlook the city. “As you grew up and became a man, I thought you’d be more agreeable, but you haven’t stopped. At every turn of the hand, you—”

“Back on topic,” Jaehyun cuts in, not willing to have this same argument again. “My future.”

“Fine. What do you want?”

“You were right,” Jaehyun admits, swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth. “In ten, _fifteen_ , years, I’ll be looking for college coaching positions, and as I look ahead, my career loses its luster. It doesn’t have a place.”

Mr. Jung inhales a deep breath, looking as if he likes the sound of that. “I’m listening.”

“Let me try something on for size,” Jaehyun suggests. “Let’s see what I can do with some of your interests.”

“Like what?”

Jaehyun shrugs as he pretends to think, as if he hasn’t come in here with a plan already. “How about Écarlate and fifty thousand shares of Ferro?”

Mr. Jung laughs at his audacity, which is exactly what Jaehyun anticipated. He knew, even before asking, that his father would never go for it. “Fifty thousand shares would make you a partner,” he points out as he sits back down behind his desk. “Son or no son, you don’t get those kinds of perks just handed to you.” He fans out his suit jacket, leaning back in his chair and pinning Jaehyun with a stare. “And not in Boston,” he says. “If you embarrass me, I’d like it less visible.”

“Fine,” Jaehyun agrees. “What about SANA then?”

Mr. Jung pinches his eyebrows together, suspicion written clear as day across his face. Jaehyun knows it’s a little weird, a little out of the blue, to ask for any control over the jewelry store that Taeyong’s family owns, but he hopes that his father doesn’t think of it as _too_ out of the ordinary.

“SANA?” he repeats.

Jaehyun shrugs, attempting to downplay it. “Everything is tucked away in Ipswich, isn’t it? Out of sight? So, let’s see what I can do with the shop, the house, and the Lee’s holdings.”

“Absolutely not,” Mr. Jung is quick to answer. “All of that will be your brother’s someday.”

Jaehyun stills. Jinwoo’s? Not Taeyong’s? In his will, Mr. Lee had named his son as his sole heir. Taeyong would either inherit everything upon his graduation from college or his twenty-fifth birthday, whichever came first. Mr. Lee had named Jaehyun’s father, Taeyong’s godfather, the trustee until that time came, which had been just fine with Taeyong’s mother. She took no interest in business, nor was she capable of even running her own household, let alone a multi-million dollar estate.

“You must realize by now that they will eventually be married,” his father says.

 _Married_. Jaehyun’s muscles ache, every single one tight as he stares at his father and fights not to lose his shit. What does he care anyway? Taeyong and Jinwoo deserve each other, and he’s sure that him and his friends will be more than done with him by then.

“Makes sense,” Jaehyun agrees, trying to unravel the knots in his stomach.

“It’ll be sometime after they both graduate,” he continues. “We can’t have him spreading his wings too wide and taking off. Jinwoo will marry him, put a Jung baby in him, and everything Lee will be ours, including Taeyong. That’s the plan.”

Jaehyun would bet everything he owns that Taeyong isn’t aware of any of this. Sure, they all knew the family had been trying to push Taeyong and Jinwoo together, even though the former had broken it off, but there’s only so much a person can take. They probably plan to continue pressuring him, and, knowing Taeyong, he’ll eventually fold to their wishes.

“He doesn’t love Jin,” Jaehyun points out, wanting so desperately to burst his father’s bubble.

Mr. Jung raises his eyes, meeting the challenge. “He’ll take him back, and he’ll marry him.”

“And what if Jin can’t get a baby in him?” Jaehyun argues.

God, he doesn’t even want to know how they would react finding out that Taeyong is mated to someone else. Not even to someone else, but someone that they all know very well. Taeyong doesn’t even want Jinwoo, either. His family may get him down the aisle, but there’s no guarantee that he’ll be pliable in the bedroom.

“If he can’t, then maybe you will. As long as it’s a Jung, I don’t really care.” He shrugs, moving to pour himself a drink. Once it’s more than half full, he tips his glass and takes a sip. “Hell,” he continues with a hint of a grin on his face, “I’ll do it myself if I have to.”

Jaehyun grits his teeth so hard that he swears one of them cracks, but he merely fixes his father with a sarcastic smile. “So, you need me then.”

“Yeah, but I don’t trust you.”

“But I am your son,” Jaehyun says. “And I know that scares you because you can’t control me. You know why that is? Because we are _exactly_ the same. The same qualities you hate in me are the ones you take pride in when it comes to yourself, and whether or not you wanna admit it, you respect me a lot more than you do Jin.” Pushing off of the shelf, he makes the short trek over to his father’s desk. “It’s time I joined the family business. I’ll keep nothing. SANA belongs to Taeyong, as well as his property and finances, when he graduates college. That’s in his father’s will and can’t be changed. Let me manage it until he and Jin are ready.”

Mr. Jung narrows his eyes, turning it over in his head. What did he really have to lose? It’s not like Jaehyun can keep anything, even if he wanted to. The law protects Taeyong. And, as far as his father knows, he has no reason to mismanage his estate. Why would Jaehyun want to seize Taeyong’s house? Or, perhaps, close down the business? Why would he want to freeze Taeyong’s assets?

“SANA,” he says, seemingly coming to terms with the idea.

“And the house and all their other holdings,” Jaehyun reminds him. “And if I do well, I get Écarlate and the fifty thousand shares.”

In truth, he doesn’t give a fuck about Écarlate or the shares, but he wants to keep up the pretense that the Lee estate isn’t the real prize.

Mr. Jung pauses before eventually nodding. “I’ll have Teri switch over the power of attorney and fax you the papers later today.” And, then, looking at his son sternly, he says, “You’re getting this chance because you’re blood, Jaehyun, and only because you’re blood. If I were you, I’d prove my worth by not fucking this up. You might not get a second chance.”

Jaehyun keeps his smile to himself. He won’t need a second chance. He pivots on his heel and heads for the door, ready to just get the hell out of there, but, then, he stops, deciding now is as good of a time as any to bring up something that has always plagued him.

“Why not me?” he asks, turning to look over his shoulder. “Why didn’t you consider me to marry Taeyong?”

“I did,” Mr. Jung answers. “But you’re too volatile, and I need him happy and pliant. You would only make him miserable.”

Jaehyun cocks an eyebrow, looking away. Well, he’s right, isn’t he? Jaehyun has every intention of hurting Taeyong beyond repair, but his father doesn’t know that. He’s reading into something else. Mr. Jung knows nothing about the bad blood between him and Taeyong, yet he still thinks Jaehyun isn’t good for him.

He walks out of the office, slamming the door closed behind him with a loud thud. Anger coils in his gut, and he hardens his jaw. It doesn’t matter. None of it matters. His father thought he would secure the Lee money and connections and that he would control everything through Jinwoo, but he has no idea that Jaehyun is going to drive everything right into the ground. And he has no idea that Jaehyun’s plans have now changed. His father and brother would never get their hands on Taeyong. He would see Taeyong dead first. Jaehyun steps into the elevator, pushing the button for the lobby before feeling his phone vibrate inside his pocket. He digs the device out and clicks on the new message from Yukhei.

`XUXI`  
`no more house`

Jaehyun’s eyes round upon seeing the picture attached. It’s the foyer of the Lee’s home covered in flames. His heart fills his throat, and he swears that he stops breathing. They had acted without him. The plan was to take the house, not burn it down. Jaehyun’s fingers work quickly, dialing the security office of their community. The night guard answers before the first ring even completes.

“Simmons!” Jaehyun growls. “The Lee’s house!”

“Yes, sir,” he rushes out. “I already called 911. Fire trucks are on their way.”

Jaehyun hangs up and twists his body to the side, slamming his fist into the wall. “Goddammit!”

**THREE YEARS AGO**

The massive, wooden doors of the cathedral are boarded shut, so Taeyong rounds the corner and searches for another way inside. The grass is overgrown with weeds, and stones from the foundation are dislodged and broken, lying along the walls. Music pours out of the broken stained glass windows, and he reaches up, grabbing onto the bottom of the sill. He steps up onto one of the three-foot high arches carved into the bottom of the church wall and pulls himself up. As he peers inside the church, he can’t help but smile. Speakers are set up around the room blasting music while two guys — one of them being Johnny — wrestle shirtless in the center of the wide-open floor.

Judging by the relaxed crowd surrounding them and the grin on Johnny’s face as he jabs at his opponent, Taeyong guesses that it isn’t an actual fight. More like sport. While the music blares and small groups of people wander about — talking, laughing and drinking — he sees a few people disappear behind the sanctuary and down a set of stairs. Taeyong assumes that they’re heading to the catacombs, as he’s heard stories about them for as long as he can remember.

Shifting his eyes up, he notices the vast space above, the balcony section of the old church forming a semi-circle that looks down over where the altar would have once sat. Most of the hardwood pews have been torn out and now make up piles around the room, while the old cast-iron chandelier still hangs above the unholy debauchery of fighting and drinking going on below. Taeyong spots Wade Fenton making out with his girlfriend on one of the pews, and he immediately dips his head down. He doesn’t like either of the Alphas, and he doesn’t want them to see him.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Taeyong widens his eyes, stomach instantly flipping upside down as he turns his head towards the source. Jaehyun is standing a few feet away, his chin tipped up, staring at Taeyong through that stupid mask all the Sons insist on wearing during their ritual night before Halloween.

Gripping the sill, Taeyong tries to calm down his thundering heart. “I—” he starts, but suddenly feels too stupid defending himself. He knows he shouldn’t have come. “I wanted to see.”

Jaehyun cocks his head, but Taeyong has no idea what he’s thinking. He wishes he would just take off the damn mask. Taeyong holds his breath, watching as Jaehyun climbs up behind him, gripping the windowsill at his sides and planting his boots on the two arches at his left and right. The heat of his body covers Taeyong’s back, and he braves a glance up, admiring him as he gazes through the broken window, taking in the view.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Taeyong presses forward. “If you want me to leave—”

“Did I say that?”

Taeyong snaps his mouth shut, watching Jaehyun’s fingers tighten around the bottle of beer in his hand. Taeyong closes his eyes for a moment, desperate just to lean back and relax into him, but he holds still. Instead, he digs his fingers into the stone, forcing his attention forward and watching Johnny take the other guy to the ground, both of them rolling around on the concrete floor. Taeyong startles, though, brows shooting up, when the bottle appears in front of his chest. He hesitates for a moment before taking it, keeping his smile to himself as he tips it up and takes a swig. He holds it between his lips, letting the bitter taste sit on his tongue, and then swallows.

“That door leads to the catacombs, right?” Taeyong asks, gesturing to the students inside that are currently heading through the darkened doorway behind the sanctuary. Jaehyun hums in confirmation behind him. “What are they doing down there?”

“Having other kinds of fun.”

Taeyong tightens his jaw, somewhat frustrated with Jaehyun’s brief, cryptic response. He wants to go inside. But, then, he hears Jaehyun breathe out a small, quiet laugh and feels the material of his mask brush against his ear.

“No one knows about you, do they?” Jaehyun whispers, voice low.

Taeyong pinches his eyebrows together, wondering what he means, before Jaehyun takes the bottle out of his hand and sits it down on the windowsill.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you, Tae? Good for your mommy, good for your teachers…” he trails off. “You’re a good boy on the outside, but no one knows who the hell you are on the inside, do they? I know you wanna watch, Tae,” he grits out. “I know you like to watch me.”

Taeyong’s cheeks heat up, and he pushes out from between Jaehyun’s arms, jumping to the ground. He makes a dash for the parking lot, but doesn’t get far before a hand suddenly catches his own, pulling him back in the opposite direction.

“Jae,” he gasps, throat tight with fear. “Let me go.”

The masked man steps closer. “How do you know I’m Jaehyun?”

Taeyong blinks, dropping his head, unable to look him in the eye. His gaze falls on their intertwined hands, and his skin burns so hot that he isn’t sure if he’s on fire or freezing. He swallows the tightness in his throat.

“It feels like you.”

Jaehyun leans in, making Taeyong’s violent heart pound even harder, and whispers. “You don’t know what I feel like.”

Reaching up, Jaehyun wraps Taeyong’s necktie around his hand, yanking his body forward as he pulls the material roughly, loosening it then slipping it over his head. Taeyong doesn’t know why he didn’t go home and change first before heading here after school, but he supposes it’s because he didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity to see what the Sons really get up to during their annual ritual.

“What’re you doing?” Taeyong breathes out.

Jaehyun doesn’t answer. Taeyong narrows his eyes, watching him as he pulls the tie apart and walks around behind him, holding it over his eyes. Taeyong pushes it down, turning to look at the other.

“Why?”

“Because you’ll see more with your eyes closed,” Jaehyun answers.

Taeyong still doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t protest this time when Jaehyun fastens the tie around his eyes, cutting off one of his senses. He lets go of the makeshift blindfold, but Taeyong can still feel his chest at his back, and he sways a little, feeling his equilibrium shift. 

“Jae?” he says, softly.

But he remains silent. Taeyong breathes faster, feeling overwhelmed with sensation. The scent of the hemlocks and red maples mixed with the cool sea air and dying leaves rush him along with the light breeze that chills his cheeks. Every hair on the back of his neck stands up, but for all the fear he feels, he also can’t contain his anticipation.

“Jaehyun?” he says, again. But he still doesn’t receive an answer in response. Taeyong’s heart starts pounding and he swallows, turning around. He holds up his hands, finding Jaehyun’s chest and placing his palms against the firm muscle. “You can’t scare me.”

Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s hand in his own again and pulls it off of his chest. “I already do.”

Taeyong doesn’t have an argument against that, and Jaehyun doesn’t give him a chance to say anything anyway before he’s pulling him along. Taeyong jogs a few steps, coming up to Jaehyun’s side and holding onto his arm, trying not to stumble as they wade through weeds, rocks, and uneven ground. Taeyong tightens his fingers around Jaehyun’s hand, the coarse skin of his palms somehow feels good, and he wonders what they would feel like on the rest of his body.

“There’s stairs,” Jaehyun warns, and Taeyong slows enough to find his footing before stepping up. “Come on,” he urges, leading him up and inside.

The dank smell of rain and rot from years of neglect surrounds them, and Taeyong turns his head, trying to locate the echoes of voices all around. He follows Jaehyun, walking slowly so he doesn’t trip over any lingering debris. Shouts and cheers come at him from the left, while grunts and groans follow, and he determines that the fight must still be going on. Taeyong raises the hand not holding onto Jaehyun and touches his blindfold. He doesn’t like not being able to see and not knowing whether or not someone is coming at him. He feels like everyone is staring at him.

“Why won’t you let me see?” Taeyong asks, coming to a stop.

“Would that be more exciting for you?”

Taeyong twists his head in Jaehyun’s direction, even though he can’t see him. “Is having me blindfolded more exciting for _you_?” he counters.

He hears a couple of quick breaths come out of Jaehyun’s mouth, and he thinks that he even hears a laugh, although he can’t be sure. “I want you to do something for me.” He lets go of Taeyong’s hand and moves to stand behind him. “I want you to keep the blindfold on and don’t take it off. No matter what happens. I’ll be back.”

“Be back? What?” Taeyong exclaims as chills sweep up his legs and worry knots his stomach.

Jaehyun touches the middle of his back, breath falling across Taeyong’s temple. “Show me what you’re made of.”

And, then, he pushes him. Taeyong gasps, stumbling forward, shoes grinding against the dirt and dust-ridden stone as his arms shoot out, trying to keep himself from falling as his breathing quickens.

“Wha—” he chokes out. “Jaehyun?”

He doesn’t hesitate, hands scrambling to take hold of his blindfold, but, then, he freezes. _Show me what you’re made of_. Jaehyun is either testing him or playing with him, but Taeyong knows he can't just throw up his white flag so easily. Taeyong inhales a deep breath and gives himself a pep talk. He can wait a little longer. He isn’t tapping out yet. Dropping his hands to his sides, he shifts on his feet and tries to hone in on his other senses to help him. The grunts and growls of the fight are only a few feet away, and he can hear people talking and laughing. He isn’t sure if it’s because of him or the fight, but his face burns anyway. Taeyong’s bottom lip trembles, and he holds out his arms, chest rising and falling dramatically as he tries to find anyone near him. He feels exposed, and he doesn’t like it.

“Jae?” he calls out again, a small cry stretching his throat that he refuses to let out.

“Fuck!” someone shouts, and he listens, gauging that it’s coming from the fight.

He hears scuffling and the sound of a punch landing, then cheers. He hears a couple of girls giggle not far off, and he sucks in a breath upon noticing their footsteps getting closer.

“Not sure what they have planned for you, honey,” one of them teases, “but I’m jealous.”

Another girl laughs, and Taeyong scowls. He straightens his back, touching the blindfold again. He wants to peel it away, but, instead, he curls his fist around the fabric, resisting. If he takes it off, Jaehyun will win. He drops his hands and squares his shoulders, pulse still throbbing in his neck. Nothing is wrong. Taeyong is embarrassed, insecure, and uncomfortable, sure, but it’s all in his head. Until someone brushes his shoulder and he stills upon feeling a hand graze his ass in an attempt to steady him.

“Mm, I know you,” a male voice says. “Lee Taeyong. Jin’s boyfriend, right?” Taeyong’s body locks up even more upon realizing who the menacing tone belongs to. _Jongin_. “What’re you doing here without your man?” he taunts. “And who’s got you all tied up like this?”

The skin on Taeyong’s arms hum, and he wants to really rip the blindfold off now. He doesn’t like Jongin looking at him when he can’t see, but he swallows the lump in his throat and holds his ground regardless.

“Jin isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Too bad. I like playing with shit that isn’t mine.” Jongin’s finger touches Taeyong’s bottom lip, and he twists his head away, but, then, Jongin wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in. “You sleep over at the Jungs' sometimes, huh?” he says lowly, breath fanning across Taeyong’s mouth. “You’ve got your own room there?”

“Jongin!” someone barks from behind him. “Fuck off and leave him alone.”

It isn’t Jaehyun’s voice.

Jongin sighs and challenges in a bored tone. “He’s eighteen now, Johnny. I can do whatever I want.” He wraps both arms around Taeyong’s waist like a steel band, then bends down to whisper into his ear. “How about I visit your room tonight, huh? Will you open the door for me?”

Taeyong doesn’t even sense it coming when Jongin leans forward, closing the space between them and capturing his lips in a rough kiss. He balls his fists against Jongin’s chest and traps his bottom lip between his teeth before biting down. _Hard_. Jongin releases him almost immediately, and Taeyong stumbles backwards.

“What the fuck?!” Jongin yells.

“I said back off!” Johnny yells even louder, sounding as if he’s standing in-between them now.

“He bit me!” Jongin rages.

“Then you got less than you deserved,” Johnny shoots back. “Just… go downstairs and blow off some steam. It’s gonna be a long fucking night.” Taeyong thinks he hears Jongin retreat, but he can’t be sure, so he doesn’t move. “You okay, Tae?” he asks. “I wish I could say he was all bark and no bite, but…”

Taeyong inhales, Johnny’s body wash and a hint of sweat invading his nostrils. “I’m fine,” he answers. “Thanks.” Feeling a little awkward, Taeyong turns to the right and starts feeling for a wall. He’s fed up with standing here like a target.

“Where are you going?”

“To the catacombs,” he replies.

“You can’t.”

Taeyong purses his lips, twisting his head in Johnny’s direction. “I’m not a kid. I can do whatever I want, you got that?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Johnny says, tone tinted with a bit of humor. “But you’re facing the wrong direction.”

Taeyong sucks in a quick breath, feeling him take his shoulders and spin him further to the right. “Oh,” he mumbles. “Okay. Thanks.”

“No problem, kid,” Johnny says, voice thick with a laugh that he’s trying his best to hold back.

Taeyong holds out his hands just a bit, still refusing to let Jaehyun win by removing the blindfold, as he takes a cautious step forward. But, then, he realizes something and stops, turning his head again.

“You knew my name,” he states, remembering that Johnny had called him Tae. In fact, Jongin had said his name, too.

“Yeah,” Johnny confirms, approaching his back. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Well, for one, they’ve literally never spoken to one another. It makes sense that Jaehyun knows him, but he had always been positive that the others had never even noticed him. That’s the way they acted anyway.

“You’re one hell of a fencer,” Johnny starts, “you’re heir to a fortune in diamonds, and you’ve been on Honor Roll since birth.” Taeyong can’t help but smile to himself, finding it kind of amazing that Johnny knows even the simplest things about him. “And you wore an amazing black, diamond studded ensemble at that Fourth of July party at the beach this past Summer. I looked longer than I should have.”

For what feels like the hundredth time in the span of not even an hour, Taeyong feels heat explode across his cheeks. He honestly can’t believe what he’s hearing. Johnny Seo is as handsome as Jaehyun and equally as sought after. He can have anyone, so it’s not really all that strange for Taeyong to wonder why he would spare him a second glance.

“Jae shouldn’t have let you come in here,” Johnny says, “and I don’t think you should go down there.”

A smile pulls at Taeyong’s lips. “I know. That’s the same thing everyone else would tell me, too.”

He holds his hands out a few more inches in front of him, spreading out his fingers and stepping forward slowly, moving towards the dull hum of music and howls coming from somewhere deep below. He knows he shouldn’t really go by himself seeing as though Johnny had sent Jongin down there, but he wants to so badly. Jaehyun had told him to wait, that he would take him down there, but Taeyong hates being at anyone’s mercy. He doesn’t want to follow, he doesn’t want to wait, and he doesn’t want to wonder. All of those things make him feel uncomfortable, like someone else is leading him around by the nose, and he doesn’t like being controlled.

That’s what he admires about the Sons. They are always in control and always visible. Why wait for Jaehyun when he can do it himself? Cool wind blows across his arms, and he inhales the smell of Earth, water, and old wood drifting up through the door from the catacombs. He’s close, but, then, someone grabs one of his outstretched hands, and Taeyong sucks in a quick breath, planting both of his palms on their chest and clutching the soft cotton of their sweatshirt.

“Jaehyun?” he questions, moving his hands up to the person’s shoulders. “Have you been here the whole time?”

They remain silent. Taeyong breathes in and out, trying to slow his heartbeat. The full length of this person’s legs and torso are flush with nearly every inch of his own, and his skin warms. Taeyong steps back.

“Why did you do that?” he asks. “If you’ve been here the whole time, why would you let Jongin handle me like that?”

“Why didn’t you just take off the blindfold and run away?” Jaehyun questions, confirming that the other person definitely is him and that he was hovering around nearby the entire time.

Taeyong straightens his back, steeling his spine. Is that what he had wanted? For him to tap out and run away? Why is he testing him? It doesn’t matter. Taeyong can’t believe he would just stand there, witness everything going on, and not step in. Taeyong drops his head, afraid that his emotions can be read on his face. Maybe he just thinks more of Jaehyun than he should.

Finally, he raises his chin back up and tries to keep his voice steady. “You shouldn’t have been okay with it.”

“Why?” Jaehyun retorts. “Who are you to me?” he says, stepping forward so that Taeyong can feel his breath across his cheeks. “Toughen up. You’re not a victim, and I’m certainly not your savior. You handled it. End of story.” Jaehyun places a finger under his chin, tipping his head up as his voice softens. “You did well. Did it feel good? To fight back?”

Taeyong catches the hint of amusement in his tone, and his stomach flutters. Jaehyun is right. He isn’t a victim, and even though the thought of him showing up to save the day would have given Taeyong some kind of hint as to what he feels about him, if anything, the fact remains that he never wants to be someone who can’t fight their own battles. So, yeah, it did feel good. Jaehyun moves away, but his fingers slide between Taeyong’s.

“So, you wanna go down to the catacombs?”

And despite his agitation in the current moment, his lips quirk, and he nods. Taeyong lets him lead the way as they continue in the direction Johnny set. Howls echo up from deep below, and his chest shakes with anticipation.

“There are stairs,” Jaehyun warns.

Taeyong immediately slows his steps. “Can I take off my blindfold then?”

“No.”

Taeyong nearly huffs in anger, but he pushes it down and sticks out his other hand, scrambling for the rough and bumpy rocks of the stone wall. Jaehyun slows down, letting him cautiously feel his path as they travel in a spiral. He has no idea who is down here, no idea what they’re doing, and, depending on how deep they travel in the maze, Taeyong may not be able to find his way out, either. Jaehyun has made it abundantly clear that, while he may have his hand right now, he definitely doesn’t have his back. So, why then, does none of that make Taeyong want to stop?

He inhales a hard breath, the thin air under the Earth weighing on his skin like a heavy blanket. Jaehyun takes another step and Taeyong follows, sidling up to him as he comes to a stop. He can hear the music clearly now, as if it’s being pumped through speakers situated all throughout the tunnels. A cry rings out, and Taeyong jerks his head to the right just as a high-pitched moan travels towards him. Hushed whispers seem to spill out of the walls, groans and breaths floating around him, and he twists his head to the other side, hearing bellows and cheers ring out.

He slides his foot forward along the ground, realizing that it now feels like dirt instead of stone, and he listens for any sound he can grasp. A woman’s moans carry down the tunnel, seemingly vibrating off the walls, and he licks his lips, chest rising and falling faster. _Having other kinds of fun_. So, that is really what Jaehyun meant. Taeyong doesn’t know why he would think any different, though, knowing who the Sons are.

Jaehyun’s hand slides into his again, making Taeyong’s skin tingle. “So, how far you wanna go?” he asks, voice bordering on husky.

The girl cries out again, high and euphoric, and laughter and groans follow. Taeyong rubs his clammy palm up and down his thigh, trying to distract himself from the heat building between his legs. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he can’t deny the arousal he feels swirling around in his gut. He pulls his hand out of Jaehyun’s and holds them both out, taking a step in the direction of the noises. He knows from pictures that the catacombs are a small collection of tunnels and rooms underneath the church, and he isn’t about to wait for an invitation from Jaehyun or his permission. He brought him down here, and he wants to play with his head, but Taeyong isn’t playing anymore. He can, and will, do it himself.

Jaehyun seems to finally realize that. He hooks the inside of Taeyong’s elbow and jerks him back. Taeyong lets out a small gasp as he stumbles. “You stay with me down here, understand?”

Taeyong stands still, remaining silent as he swallows the lump in his throat. Jaehyun is suddenly becoming more protective than he had been upstairs. What’s changed? Jaehyun takes his hand again, pulling him gently along down the length of the tunnel. Taeyong’s legs break out in chills, but his neck and face heat up as the moaning and deep groans get closer and louder. Jaehyun makes a turn, taking Taeyong with him as they round a corner, and he instantly scrunches his nose up at the heady scents filling the room. It smells like sweat, hunger, and Alphas. Taeyong’s heart pumps in his chest so hard it hurts, and he can’t seem to slow his breathing.

Moans and pleasure-filled panting fill the air around him, and he instantly touches his blindfold, the urge to take it off strong. But, once again, he holds back. He doesn’t want to give Jaehyun an excuse to send him back upstairs. Taeyong drops his hand and lets the other lead him further into the room. When he stops, Taeyong can tell that they’re facing the sounds, and he shifts on his feet both out of embarrassment and desire. He turns his head, and his nose touches the sleeve of Jaehyun’s sweatshirt.

“Ah,” someone groans. “Fuck, she feels good. You like that, don’t you, baby?”

The girl in question exhales a laugh as she breathes hard, and Taeyong’s stomach flips upon hearing the sounds of approval from around the room. From all the Alphas. His mouth suddenly dries up, and he’s made acutely aware of the fact that he and this girl may be the only two Omegas in the room. It makes him a little uncomfortable, but turns him on all the same.

“Are they hurting her?” Taeyong asks, quietly.

“No.”

Taeyong licks his lips, listening intently to the grunting and kissing, the gasping and growls. “Are they…” he trails off, unsure of how to ask what he wants to know.

“Are they what?” Jaehyun taunts.

Taeyong opens and closes his mouth, hating the amusement caught in his tone. He clears his throat. “Are they… are they fucking?”

The sound of skin slapping skin, hard and fast, echoes around them, the girl’s moans matching the rhythm as Taeyong grits his teeth to stifle the groan in his own throat, feeling that ache grow between his thighs.

“Jae?” But he still says nothing. “Are you staring at me?” he whispers.

“Yes.”

Taeyong’s breathing becomes even more shallow, and he adjusts his hand in Jaehyun’s, not sure if it’s his sweat or the other’s that he’s feeling. “Why?”

Jaehyun hesitates a moment before answering. “You just surprise me, that’s all.” 

He hates that a rush of excitement flows through him and he smiles, not even caring if Jaehyun sees. The Alphas in the room start getting rowdier, and Taeyong isn’t sure what’s happening, but he can tell that they’re only getting more and more excited over it. He doesn’t really need Jaehyun to answer his question, it’s obvious that there’s definitely fucking happening in the room. If the panting and the dirty words aren’t enough to give it away, he can’t mistake the pleasure in her hot, sweet whimpers that pick up rhythm, getting faster and louder. He can only picture, only imagine, what’s happening to her.

“Why are people watching them?”

“For the same reason you want to,” Jaehyun retorts. “It gets us excited.”

Taeyong pauses, thinking it over. Does he want to watch? _No_. No, he doesn’t want to see this girl on display for anyone that cares to look, he doesn’t want to see all these Alphas watching her do something that should be private, and, no, he doesn’t want to know who she is or who the guy she’s fucking is, so he doesn’t have to worry about what he’s seen if he ever runs into them anywhere around town.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she breathes, sounding every bit desperate. “Oh, God. Harder.”

But maybe Jaehyun is a little right. Maybe Taeyong wants to see what she looks like and admire every emotion that crosses her face. Maybe he does want to see the Alphas watching her, because he wants to know what turns them on, see the lust in their eyes and feel a measure of it when he looks at them. And, maybe, he wants to see Jaehyun watching her. To see if there’s need and hunger there, to pretend he’s in her place with Jaehyun’s eyes on him like that. Does he want to be fucked in front of a room full of people? No. But he wants to lose the blindfold and see some of what he’s yet to experience. To live through her and imagine what she’s feeling. Imagine that it’s Jaehyun’s hands on him. Taeyong feels his cock start to throb at the prospect, and he bites his bottom lip, trying to resist the urge to lean into Jaehyun.

“Sex is an unnecessary need, Tae,” Jaehyun whispers. “Do you know what that means?” Taeyong shakes his head in response. “We don’t need sex to survive, that’s ridiculous, but we do need it to live,” he explains. “It’s the greatest high anyone could ever experience and one of the few things in life where all five senses are at their absolute peak.”

Jaehyun moves behind him, the warmth of his chest blanketing Taeyong’s back for the second time. “They see her, admire the way her beautiful body is moving and panting underneath him as he fucks her.” Taeyong starts breathing harder, closing his fists around the material of his pants. “And her moans are like music to their ears, because it shows that she’s loving it. Every Alpha in this room can smell her skin, practically feel her sweat, and imagine what it’s like to taste her.” He leans into Taeyong’s back, pressing his chest against him. “It’s a feast laid out just for us. It’s exactly the reason why, next to money, sex is the one thing that drives the world, Tae. That’s why they’re watching. That’s why you wanna watch, too. Nothing compares to having someone own you like that, even if it’s just for a night.”

Taeyong slowly twists his head. “And what about love?” he challenges. “Isn’t that better than sex?”

“Have you ever had sex?”

“Have you ever been in love?” Taeyong throws back.

Jaehyun remains silent, and Taeyong wonders if he’s playing with his head again or if he doesn’t want to tell him the truth. He ignores the latter, choosing to believe the former because he’s scared that the answer will be yes. _Please_ , Taeyong begs to whatever higher power may be listening, _tell me he hasn’t been in love with anyone_. Or worse, that Jaehyun is in love with someone now. Taeyong feels him move back to his side, and chills spread over his body at the loss of his warmth.

“Isn’t she afraid people will find out?”

“Do you think she should be?”

Taeyong thinks he would be. He may be inexperienced, but that doesn’t mean he’s innocent. Things done in the dark hours of the night, behind closed doors, or in the heat of the moment, look a lot different in the morning, out in the open and with a clear head. Of course, there are things everyone wants, impulses they all feel, but acting on those desires brings consequences that they aren’t always willing to accept, and maybe those consequences are things that they shouldn’t have to accept, but they still exist nonetheless. 

This girl, whoever she may be, is acting based on her own rules, but she’ll suffer according to everyone else’s. It sucks, but it’s the harsh truth they all face. Maybe that’s what Jaehyun wants him to see. Down here, in the dark, in an underground tomb with him, Taeyong is getting a taste of a different kind of reality. One where the only things taboo are the rules and to see all things others dare to do in an environment where they have freedom. Reaching up, Taeyong slides his fingers under the necktie secured around his eyes, ready to slip it off, but before he can, Jaehyun takes his hand and pulls it away from his face.

“I wanna see.”

“No.”

Taeyong exhales a heavy sigh. “You still see me as a little kid. You think I’m too young, but I’m not.”

“Did I say that?” Jaehyun snaps, tone hard. “You keep putting words in my mouth.”

“Then tell me why you let me come down here.”

“Who am I to deny you anything?” Jaehyun answers in a flat tone.

Taeyong draws in a sharp breath, anger seeping into every muscle in his body. “I’m sick of your vague responses,” he bites out before repeating, “Why did you let me come down here?”

Jaehyun doesn’t bother answering, once again, so Taeyong decides to take things into his own hands. He reaches up and whips off the blindfold in one quick motion, but instead of checking out what’s going on inside the room like he originally wanted, he spins around and stands directly in front of Jaehyun. He’s still wearing the mask, which only succeeds in pissing Taeyong off more, but he doesn't allow that to throw him off.

“Why did you bring me down here?” he presses again, searching his eyes for any emotion. “Did you think it would be funny or what? Get your kicks by seeing how far you could push me before I ran for the hills?”

But Jaehyun stands there like a machine. Taeyong shakes his head, an ache settling behind his eyes. After years of waiting for Jaehyun to look at him and finally see him, he has given him something, just a small part of a single day, and now he’s taken it away as if Taeyong is a void standing in front of him. He’s transparent and of no consequence. He doesn’t know what’s going on inside Jaehyun’s head, but he finally realizes that he never will.

“I’ll find my own way out,” Taeyong whispers, turning away to head for the exit before Jaehyun can witness the tremble of his lips.

He barely gets a step before Jaehyun catches the inside of his elbow and yanks him backwards. Taeyong gasps as his back crashes into his chest.

“Don’t go.”

Taeyong curses himself as tears pool into his eyes, and Jaehyun wraps an arm around his waist, keeping him glued to his chest as he walks them both to the right, rushing into another dark room. Though, this time, it’s empty. Taeyong’s eyes dart all around, but he can’t really see anything. Jaehyun walks them across the room, and Taeyong digs his heels into the dirt to stop him from pushing him, but it’s too late. He’s pressed into the wall, his chest meeting the stone, and he looks down as something collides with his foot. He sees Jaehyun’s mask laying on the ground as he hovers over his back.

He opens his mouth to protest, but then he freezes as he feels Jaehyun’s arm tighten around him, and his breath sweeps across his neck. Taeyong stops breathing, letting his eyes fall closed as his skin burns and his head swims with pleasure. Jaehyun’s face nestles into his neck as he holds Taeyong between him and the wall, but he doesn’t make any further movements. There’s no kissing, no caressing, just holding as he breathes in and out against Taeyong’s flushed skin.

“You wanna know why you’re here?” Jaehyun asks. “You’re here because you’re like me, Tae. Everyone in our lives tells us what to do and how to feel. They try to keep us in a box. They constantly tell us that what we want is wrong and that freedom is this dirty thing we shouldn’t desire. They see things like chaos, madness, and fucking as ugly. And the older you become, the smaller that box gets. You can already feel it closing in, can’t you?”

Taeyong’s lungs tighten, and he finally sucks in a breath, forcing himself to remain grounded. Jaehyun’s hand drops from the wall and grips the front of Taeyong’s neck, bending it back towards him.

“I’m hungry, Tae,” he says, pressing closer as his lips brush over Taeyong’s. “I can’t help wanting everything they tell me I can’t have, and I see that kind of hunger in you, too.”

Taeyong blinks up at him, trying to make out the outline of Jaehyun’s face in the near pitch black of the room, but all he can see is the straight ridge of his nose and the angle of his strong jaw.

“There are too many people in this world that are trying to change us,” Jaehyun continues, “and too little people who want us to be who we really are. Someone once made me see that, and I wanted to open your eyes to it as well. Give this as a gift to you. So, own who you are without apologies. Understand? If you don’t own it, then it will own you.”

A sense of relief floods Taeyong. He thinks this is the first time that anyone has told him that it’s okay to want the things he does, that it’s okay to get into trouble and to dive in headfirst. He drops his hands from the wall and slowly turns around, feeling Jaehyun’s arm around his waist loosen to let him move.

“Is that all you wanted to give me?” Taeyong asks, quietly.

Jaehyun dips his head down, and Taeyong can feel all of the warmth radiating from his body. “I’m not sure you’re ready for more.”

Taeyong breathes shakily as Jaehyun’s fingertips dance over his thigh, fingers grazing over the curve where his leg meets his hip, and, he can’t help it, he whimpers at the feel, even over his clothing, clutching onto Jaehyun’s sweatshirt. That foreign feeling hits him again, almost like a freight train, and he swears something wet trickles down the inside of his legs.

“Taeyong!”

He startles upon hearing his name, but when he tries to peer around Jaehyun, he finds that he can’t see anything from being locked in by the other. He makes no effort to move, staying in front of Taeyong as he allows his fingers to linger on his hipbone, but only a moment passes before he drops his hand and stands up straight, turning around to give Taeyong room to see who’s behind him. Jinwoo is standing in the light of the doorway between the two rooms, clad in a matching school uniform and looking none too pleased.

“Tae, what the hell are you thinking?” Jinwoo barges over and snatches his hand, making him stumble as he hauls Taeyong over to him. “Your mother is fucking worried sick.” Taeyong doesn’t get the chance to reply before Jinwoo steps up to his brother, a scowl etched onto his face. “And you stay the hell away from him. There are a dozen other Omegas here. Alphas and Betas, too. He’s not your toy.”

He doesn’t wait for Jaehyun to respond, only squeezes Taeyong’s hand and pulls him towards the door. Taeyong can’t help himself, he looks back as they make their retreat, catching one last glimpse of Jaehyun’s eyes as he watches the pair leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the longer wait, but I've been busy with school so I had about zero brain power left to actually focus on writing this. I appreciate you stickin' around anyway, though! I know nothing really happened, but I wanted to start weaving in the flashbacks, so... it is what it is.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

**THREE YEARS AGO**

The sun has already set by the time Taeyong drags himself to the kitchen and begins dishing out spoonfuls of food. Jinwoo hasn’t spoken to him since they arrived at the Jungs’ house, and Taeyong is grateful because he had been such an asshole in the car. He didn’t even want to leave with him, but he had been fearful that, if he didn’t, Jinwoo would tell Taeyong’s mother or, worse, tell Mrs. Jung and get Jaehyun in trouble. At the thought of the boy, his ears perk up upon hearing the sound of the front door opening followed by a chorus of voices all belonging to the Sons. They’re probably here to eat and change, then they’ll be heading back out for the night. That’s when all the real fun begins, apparently. Not that Taeyong would know.

He’s only ever heard about the annual ritual over the years, and today was the closest he ever got to actually being a part of it. It had been exciting, and there’s a hint of disappointment that bubbles up in his chest at the realization that it’s all over. He replays the afternoon in his head, and that strange feeling pools in his stomach all over again. Did Jaehyun really mean all those things he said today? And what if Jinwoo hadn’t interrupted them? What would have happened? Taeyong blows out a shaky breath, heat stirring inside him as his hand freezes midair, and he finds himself lost in all the what ifs that his brain can conjure up. He’s only brought out of his fantasies by his phone vibrating across the counter.

“Hey,” he answers, easily, finishing his preparation of the plate of food that Mrs. Jung insisted he take home to his mother.

“Sweetie,” his mother coos.

Taeyong can tell that she’s forcing herself to sound lively, energetic, despite him knowing that she's anything but. She has always tried to put up a good front for him, but he learned long ago how to read her. Her medications practically keep her numb, and she very rarely leaves the house. It’s obvious, even to a stranger, that his mother’s guilt is starting to exceed her depression. He chews on the inside of his cheek as he wraps foil around the plate and pushes it aside so he can focus on their conversation.

“I’ll be home pretty soon,” he tells her as he makes his way out of the kitchen. “We haven’t gotten around to eating yet, but I’m bringing you a plate.”

He already knows that his mother will barely eat any of it — seeing as though her appetite is practically nonexistent — but it’s always worth a shot. The both of them always have an open invitation to dinner with the Jungs, but it has always only been Taeyong who joins them. In a way, he knows that she thinks the Jungs can give him what she can’t, but Taeyong would give just about anything for them to just sit down together and have a meal. It’s almost like she refuses to provide him with something as simple as conversation and a little bit of laughter. Taeyong’s mother sighs as he walks up to a mirror hanging on the wall and looks himself over.

“You don’t need to do that,” she insists. “I’m fine, and you should be out with your friends.”

Taeyong opens his mouth to say something, but gets distracted by the sound of voices and laughter coming from down the hall. He glances at the doorway to the dining room before returning his attention to the mirror and straightening out the collar of his school uniform.

“I don’t really wanna go out,” he admits, making his way over to the table to sit down.

“What if I said that I want you to go out?”

Taeyong shakes his head, though she can’t see, and leans over the table to grab a roll. “Mom—”

“No,” she interrupts, her tone holding a hint of sternness. “It’s a Friday night, Yongie. Go have some fun, get in a little trouble. You don’t need to babysit me like I’m a child.”

A piece of Taeyong deflates a little. “But…” he trails off before deciding better of it. “Fine.” He sighs. “I’ll call Doyoung and see—”

He’s cut off again, but this time it’s because he can hear the group of voices getting closer and closer. His heart picks up pace, and he can’t help but to turn towards the noise again. His tongue snakes out to swipe across his dry lips, and his grip tightens around his phone.

“Okay,” he tries again, losing his original train of thought. “I’ll see what Doyoung’s up to tonight, but, just remember, if you end up having to bail me out of jail or I come home pregnant then that’s on you.”

An amused laugh leaves her lips, and Taeyong’s heart flutters at the sound. “I trust you, Yongie,” she says. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom,” he whispers. “I’ll see you later.”

He ends the call, slipping his phone back into his pocket just as Jinwoo enters the dining room. He still looks angry, but Taeyong doesn’t care. They’re just friends, and he had no right dragging Taeyong out of the catacombs. He knows it was just to put on a show anyway, trying to prove that Taeyong belongs to him. Jinwoo sinks down into the seat next to him and immediately starts loading food onto his plate. Mrs. Jung follows right after and smiles at Taeyong, touching his shoulder in a gentle manner as she makes her way to her own chair.

“How’s Sana?” she asks.

“She’s well.” Taeyong nods, busying himself with folding a napkin across his lap. “Says she misses letting you win in Tennis.”

Mrs. Jung laughs at that, and it eases some of Taeyong’s tension. It’s not really her fault, because she’s always made him feel welcome and has always been nice, but it’s never easy being the only Omega in the room. Alphas have always had a sense of entitlement, and while Mrs. Jung has never acted that way, she is still one of them. It makes him nervous, even though he knows he shouldn’t be.

“It’s already dark out,” Yukhei says.

Taeyong glances up, catching sight of Jaehyun and all of his friends as they practically charge into the dining room. His heartbeat stutters, but he tamps down any feelings threatening to breach the surface and averts his attention to the table again.

“Why are you in such a damn rush?” Jongin asks, pushing Yukhei’s head forward as he strolls in behind him. “I wanna enjoy tonight, so chill out.”

The four of them descend on the table like wolves, completely oblivious to the other occupants around them as they pile their plates full of food. Taeyong watches as all of it starts disappearing one by one and can only hope that there will be enough to even call a meal left over. One of the only good things about Jaehyun being away at college is that they don't have to deal with scraps anymore.

“Here you go, Tae,” Mrs. Jung says, voice sweet as honey as she uncaps the container of chocolate milk and pours him a glass. More of that tension eases from his shoulders, and he smiles over at her gratefully. 

“Where’s Dad?” Jinwoo asks before Taeyong gets the chance to thank her.

“Still in the city,” Mrs. Jung answers.

Taeyong hears Jaehyun scoff from above him and cranes his head to look at him as he rolls his eyes. Jaehyun reaches for the chocolate milk in front of him, and his chest just barely grazes Taeyong’s head. It’s no secret really that their father goes out on Mrs. Jung constantly, but it’s not something that anyone talks about. Including Jaehyun. Out of everyone in the world, Taeyong thinks Mrs. Jung is the only person that Jaehyun would never hurt. Though, in this instance, he wonders if it’s more just not rubbing salt in the wound than anything else.

“Are those sweet potatoes?” Yukhei gushes, licking his lips as his eyes light up like a child’s.

“Give me a few of those,” Jongin says, practically talking over Yukhei as he holds his plate out to Johnny who doles out some deviled eggs. 

None of them are sitting, and it doesn’t look like they intend to, either. They’re probably planning to eat their food in the media room instead, for privacy. Since it’s ritual night, Taeyong figures that they have a lot to talk about and a lot still to discuss when it comes to whatever it is they get up to.

“Jaehyun?” Mrs. Jung cocks a brow. “I’d like to request that you and your friends join us tonight. It’s been a while since we’ve gotten to sit down and eat like a family.”

She says request, but they all know it’s an order. All four of them stop in their tracks, smiling to themselves as they indulge her and each take a seat. Jaehyun decides to plant himself in his father’s usual spot, and that's indication enough for all of them to dig in.

“I’m gonna trust that I don’t need to worry about tonight,” Mrs. Jung says, a warning behind her words as she picks up her fork and gazes around the table at each one of the Sons.

“We’ll keep it lowkey,” Johnny answers. “We kinda have no choice. Jae would lose his spot on the team if we wound up on the news.”

“Again,” Yukhei finishes, pride flashing in his dark eyes as he takes a large bite of potatoes.

While everyone else may spend the ritual night doing benign things like smashing pumpkins and toilet papering houses, the Sons have always been rumored as taking their pranks a little further. Taeyong has heard everything from fires to break-ins to even vandalism when it comes to them, but there was never any proof as the four of them always donned masks the entire night. But everyone always knew who it was. Even the police did, but when you’re born with the blessing of the right last name, the connections and money to blow, you’ll use it. The four of them may have shunned the expectations of their parents, but they certainly have no problem taking advantage of the umbrella of protection provided because of them.

“Does it feel good to be back?” Mrs. Jung asks. “I know it must be difficult being separated at college.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s really hard,” Yukhei says, feigning hurt, “but whenever my poor little heart needs a hug, I just call one of the guys and they’re happy to help me out.”

Jongin snorts as Johnny adds, “Actually, I’ve been considering a transfer from my college to Jae’s. I’m bored as hell over there and looking for a place with a better swim team anyway.”

“Well, isn’t that great.” Jinwoo rolls his eyes. “You and Jae can continue your little bromance now.”

“Aw.” Yukhei pouts. “You feeling left out, little Jung? Come here, pretty boy. I’ll give you some attention.” 

He leans back in his chair, patting his thigh to indicate that Jinwoo can sit on his lap as he makes kissy faces at him from across the table. Taeyong doesn’t mean to, but a light laugh leaves his lips on its own accord, and he immediately bows his head. Jinwoo doesn’t tolerate Jaehyun’s friends any more than he tolerates his brother, so Taeyong knows that he’s probably being glared at right now. Before anything can be said, however, Mrs. Jung’s phone rings, and she excuses herself from the table upon checking the caller. She’s only just stepped out of the room when Jinwoo shoots out of his chair and levels a scowl at his brother.

“You know, I’m really sick and tired of your games. You and your friends all act like you’re still fifteen, and I won’t have you dragging him into your mess.”

“Who?” Jaehyun asks.

“Tae,” Jinwoo grits out. “Stay away from him. He’s mine.”

Jaehyun breathes out a laugh, and, out of the corner of his eye, Taeyong sees him push back his chair to stand up as well. He tosses his napkin down onto his plate and grabs his drink. No one else at the table is saying anything, and it’s almost as if everyone is just waiting for the two of them to have it out. It’s not like any of them could really stop the pair if they got into an actual fight.

“Who?” Jaehyun repeats.

Yukhei barks out a loud laugh, his body shaking, and Taeyong looks up only to see Jongin grinning wide, looking smug. He can’t lie, that stings a little bit, and Taeyong just wants to fold into himself and disappear. It’s obvious that he was just a momentary distraction for Jaehyun, and now it’s back to being nothing but an intruder in the boy’s home who he makes sure to sidestep in the hallways. Taeyong stares ahead as the rest of the Sons follow suit, laughing and gloating as they follow Jaehyun out of the room like a bunch of sheep. Taeyong is angry, though he doesn’t know who he’s more angry at. At least Jinwoo doesn’t play mind games with him.

“Jin.” He sighs. “I’m not yours. In fact, I’m not anyone’s.”

Jinwoo scoffs, almost in the same exact manner as Jaehyun. “Oh, please. I know you’d fuck him in a heartbeat if he even spared you a second glance.”

Taeyong’s eyes narrow, jaw hardening as he shoves his chair back and stands. He doesn’t waste any time, bolting out of the room and then storming through the house. He’s sick of being pushed around, especially by the likes of some stupid Alphas. His eyes burn with rage as he charges across the foyer in the direction of the stairs and notices that the door leading to the garage is open. He glances up, seeing Jaehyun toss a black duffel to Johnny who then stows it away in their vehicle. He catches Johnny’s eye, but Taeyong turns away and jogs up the stairs. He slams the door to his room behind him, breathing hard as he runs his fingers over the top of his hair. He needs to get out of here before the Jungs’ house starts feeling more like a prison than it already does.

Maybe his mom is right. He just needs to go out and have a little fun, maybe cause some trouble. Doyoung is probably hitting the warehouse tonight, so Taeyong makes the decision to tag along for once. Slipping off his shoes, he finally peels off his school uniform and digs out one of the outfits he leaves over for the times he stays the night. He tugs on a plain tee, jeans, and a hoodie before sliding on a pair of comfortable sneakers and hurrying back down the stairs. He makes sure that he has both his phone and keys before flipping his hood over his head and stalking off out the front door.

The chilly bite of the late October air seems to calm him slightly as he walks down the driveway towards the big gate at the edge of their property. He sticks his key into the adjoining door, then lets it close behind him with a click after he steps through it. His movements are quick as he makes the trek down the road, thanking his lucky stars that it’s not completely dark with the light from the lanterns lining the Jungs’ estate there to brighten up his path a little. Still, there’s nothing but woods on the other side of him, and the desolation makes him slightly uncomfortable. He’s walked this same way dozens of times before, but he can’t help feeling a tiny bit scared. He walks faster, eyes catching on a pair of lights as they fall across the black pavement ahead of him.

Taeyong’s eyebrows pinch together as he spins around, walking backwards as a car slows to a stop behind him. His heart thumps harder in his chest, and he chews on his bottom lip nervously as he holds his hand up to try and shield his eyes from the bright headlights. Taeyong continues to back away, legs ready to bolt at any moment if needed, but he freezes upon seeing the driver’s side door open. One of the headlights gets blocked out as someone steps in front of it, and Taeyong can finally see that it’s Jaehyun. That doesn’t exactly make him feel better, though.

“Get in the car,” Jaehyun orders.

Taeyong’s stomach flips, and his eyes flick to the windshield where he can see three dark forms sitting inside. But he’s had enough whiplash from Jaehyun today. He thought the two of them were kind of having a moment, with Jaehyun actually speaking more than a few words to him, but, then, of course, he had to go and ruin it by pretending he didn’t even know Taeyong’s name at the dinner table.

“Don’t bother.” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I can handle getting home by myself.”

“Who said we’re taking you home?”

Taeyong doesn’t know what to say to that. He swallows hard, catching a glint of something, maybe a dare, in Jaehyun’s eyes as he turns to open the door right behind the driver’s seat. 

“Get in,” he repeats, schooling his tone into something softer than before.

Taeyong feels like his heart is beating a billion times a second as he digs his fingers into his thighs and tries to keep himself from fidgeting. Jaehyun has the music practically blaring out of the speakers as he drives, and Johnny is sitting calm as ever in the passenger seat. Taeyong glances over his shoulder, feeling uncomfortable with having Jongin seated at his back, but immediately regrets it. Jongin is staring straight at him, smoke drifting out from between his lips as he relaxes against the seat with his arms hanging around the back. He tips his chin down and holds Taeyong’s gaze, which causes him to quickly turn back around again.

Yukhei is sitting next to Taeyong, chewing a piece of gum and grinning at him like he knows how nervous Taeyong actually is. He averts his gaze to the back of Jaehyun’s seat then, inhaling a slow, deep breath in the hopes that it’ll calm him down. He watches through the windshield as they drive through town, passing restaurants and local hangouts that are all bustling with people, but they don’t stop. They continue further, and after about twenty minutes, Jaehyun finally turns down the radio as he veers up a gravel road. Taeyong realizes they aren’t in Ipswich anymore, but they aren’t that far outside of town, either. 

Yukhei catches his attention as he reaches down between his legs and digs around in the black duffel that Taeyong had seen them loading inside the SUV earlier. He pulls out what Taeyong recognizes as their signature ritual night masks and begins handing them out. Yukhei tosses Jongin’s to him, taps Johnny on the shoulder to hand him his own, and sets Jaehyun’s on the console between the pair in the front. Then, he smiles at Taeyong as he slips his own over his face. He didn’t think it was possible, but now he feels even _more_ uncomfortable than before. Taeyong has no idea what he’s even doing here. Is he the getaway driver? The lookout? The _bait_?

“Hey, Jae?” Yukhei’s muffled voice says. “He doesn’t have a mask.”

Taeyong’s gaze locks onto Jaehyun’s through the rearview mirror, and even in the dark, he can see the hint of a smile on the other’s face.

“Uh-oh,” Jaehyun taunts, eliciting a light laugh from Johnny.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, looking away from them as the vehicle comes to a stop on what looks like an abandoned street. He peers out the window and studies his surroundings, taking in all the old houses with broken windows and crumbling roofs.

“Where are we?” Taeyong asks as Jaehyun turns the engine off.

He doesn’t get an answer. Jongin climbs over the seat from the back and follows Yukhei out the door along with Jaehyun and Johnny until Taeyong is the only one left. Twisting his head, he watches as they step onto the lawn in front of one of the houses, noticing that Jaehyun has put his mask on as well. Though, Taeyong doesn’t exactly know why. The community seems entirely deserted, so it’s not like there’s a fear of someone seeing them. He hesitates for a moment, weighing his options, before letting out a sigh and opening the door.

Taeyong pulls his hood down more over his eyes and walks around the car, stepping up next to Jaehyun as Yukhei carries the duffel bag inside followed by Jongin and Johnny. Taeyong stuffs his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie and stares at the crumbling structure, watching as flickers of light bounce off of the walls from what he assumes are flashlights. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and feels something slide against his hand. He clutches the small box, hearing the wooden matchsticks inside jiggle, and it’s then he realizes that he must have forgotten to take them out after visiting his father’s grave.

Jaehyun turns his head and looks down at him before reaching into Taeyong’s pocket. Taeyong jerks his own out upon feeling the warmth, wondering what he’s doing until Jaehyun removes his hand with the matchbox held in his palm.

“What’re you doing with these?” he asks, probably having heard them shake in Taeyong’s pocket.

He shrugs, reaching out to take the box back. “My dad used to collect them when he went on business trips,” Taeyong says, quietly, “and I guess I just started keeping the collection close after…”

Taeyong’s voice trails off, not wanting to explicitly say the words that he knows Jaehyun understands anyway. After his father died, he ended up keeping all of the matchboxes he collected over the years in an old cigar box, but, sometimes, he carries one with him as well. It comforts him and makes him feel like he always has a piece of his father with him during the times he feels completely alone.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Taeyong stuffs the box back into his pocket and peers up at Jaehyun. “Why did you bring me along tonight?”

Jaehyun faces forward, eyes taking in the house again, but face unreadable because of the mask. “I think you know why. I meant what I said down in the catacombs today.” 

“Really? Because that’s not what it sounded like at the dinner table,” Taeyong argues. “I’ve known you my entire life, yet, for some reason, you act like you barely even know my name. What is it with you and Jin? And why do I get the feeling that…”

“That what?” Jaehyun barks out.

Taeyong drops his gaze. “That it might have something to do with me.”

Jaehyun remains silent, not answering his question, and Taeyong’s cheeks light up in embarrassment. It’s stupid to think, he knows, because he isn’t important to Jaehyun. Or, at least, not so much so that it would cause a rift between him and his brother. Their problems must stem from something else. Deciding not to stand around in the awkward silence, Taeyong climbs the small incline of the yard and steps onto the porch. It whines under his weight, then louder as Jaehyun falls in behind him. Taeyong doesn’t bother turning around and hurries into the open door.

He has no idea why the Sons would even want to come here. The smell is ripe, there’s filthy mattresses on the floor stained all over, and dirty needles scattered around what was once the living area. It’s ugly in every way imaginable, and Taeyong doesn’t want to be here himself. Cocking his head to the side, he peers down an open entryway and concludes that it leads to the basement. If the main floor of the house looks like this, though, then there’s no way in hell that he’ll be caught dead down there. Taeyong is pulled out of his thoughts when Yukhei shoves past, making him jump, and glances over his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Yukhei warns. “This place isn’t exactly safe. An Omega got violated here a few months ago.”

“Yeah,” Jongin pipes in, whipping around to stand in front of Taeyong. “Apparently, they were drugged and taken down there,” he says, jerking his head towards the basement.

Johnny hums, and Taeyong feels him at his back. “Heard they were tied up, stripped. Had tons of Alphas lined up just waiting for their turn.”

Taeyong spins around, backing up in the other direction and away from the pair, but he doesn’t get far before he’s colliding with another body. He looks up, his gaze meeting the heated stare of Yukhei as he tilts his head towards him in a challenge. _What the hell are they doing?_ Taeyong hears movement and turns his head to see where it’s coming from, only to come face-to-face with Jongin again as he closes in.

“They didn’t catch them all, did they?” Johnny ponders.

“Nope,” Yukhei answers with a pop. “There’s still a few running around loose.”

“Four, to be exact.”

Upon hearing Jaehyun chime in, Taeyong jerks his head in the boy’s direction, and his eyes widen as Jaehyun closes in on his other side. His lungs empty, heart jackhammering in his chest, and his eyes find that dirty mattress sitting on the floor again. Bile rises in his throat, but, then, all of them break out into laughter, bodies shaking with amusement as they back away from Taeyong. He doesn’t find the humor in it. They can joke about these things all they want, but the truth remains that everyone always sees Omegas as possessions, as something to own and do with as they please. Alphas never have to be afraid of things like that, but, for Taeyong, all of the things they make light of are real possibilities. 

“Relax,” Jaehyun says. “It’s just a crack house.”

Easier said than done. Taeyong’s stomach is tight with knots, and he inhales a few deep breaths in order to even _try_ to get his nerves under control. He knows he must have a scowl on his face, but he doesn’t care. They’re all assholes. Crossing his arms over his chest, he shuffles around on the unstable hardwood and watches as the four of them pour gasoline all over the walls, floors, and surrounding debris. There’s a part of him that wants to voice his concerns, but he refrains. He’s finally gotten a foot in the door, and he doesn’t want to lose his spot now.

“Light ‘em up!” Jaehyun calls out.

All of them flock to Taeyong’s side as they light their own matches and hold them up. Not wanting to be left out, Taeyong digs out the matchbox in his pocket and lights his own. He smiles to himself, studying all of the rotted furniture strewn about and can’t help but to think that some violence had come to this place. He turns his head to the right slightly, seeing Jaehyun watching him, then to his left where Johnny and Jongin are doing the same. Yukhei, however, is holding up a cell phone with his free hand and recording the whole thing.

Taeyong averts his attention, knowing that they’re waiting on him, and tosses the match. The small ember bursts into a flame against the wall, and he lets out a breath, feeling the heat tickle his skin. The Sons follow suit, tossing their own as the house turns into an inferno of intermingling yellows and reds. Yukhei howls in excitement, and Taeyong can’t help but smile as he films every inch of the living room going up in flames. It doesn’t take long for them all to retreat, Jongin now carrying the duffel for Yukhei since he’s busy recording the spectacle. Taeyong idly thinks he shouldn’t be doing that. Why would they risk having evidence of themselves breaking the law floating around?

“Make the call,” Jaehyun says as he tosses Johnny a phone.

The latter catches it easily, walking off as Taeyong glances around to see if anyone’s noticed the now burning house, but the neighborhood is as dead as ever. Taeyong’s attention then finds Johnny again as he comes to a stop about twenty feet away and lifts up his mask as he talks on the phone.

“What’s your plan for tonight?” Jaehyun asks.

Yukhei shrugs as he locks his phone and tucks it away in his pocket. “Dunno yet,” he says as Jongin walks past him and stuffs the duffel bag into the back of the SUV.

“You can go last then,” Jaehyun says. “We’ll do Johnny next. Just figure it out before Jongin goes.”

“So,” Taeyong starts, gaze flitting to the burning house behind them as the flames reach the second floor, “this was your part of the ritual? Why?”

Jaehyun locks eyes with Taeyong through his mask, and he wonders why he even still has it on when the rest of them have taken theirs off. “I guess you can say I’m not a big fan of drugs,” he admits. “Or drug houses. That shit is like a crutch for people who are too ignorant to self-destruct on their own.”

Taeyong furrows his brows. “I don’t understand. Why would anyone wanna self-destruct in the first place?”

Jaehyun holds his gaze, but eventually walks away instead of answering him. Taeyong shakes his head, somewhat disappointed in himself for not understanding what he’s trying to say and frustrated that Jaehyun never seems to want to answer his questions. It can never be easy when it comes to him.

“Let’s go!” Jaehyun bellows.

Taeyong spares one last glance at the house, watching as it lights up the night sky as he moves to open the door, but, before he can climb into his seat, he’s yanked back and the door shuts right in his face. Taeyong’s breath catches in his throat, and the next thing he knows, his back is being slammed against the car.

“Why the fuck did he bring you along?” Jongin scowls.

Taeyong searches his face, confusion wracking his brain. “What?” he gasps.

“And he took you into the catacombs, too. Why?”

“I dunno. Ask him,” Taeyong says. “Maybe he’s bored.”

Jongin’s eyelids thin, and he glares at him. “And what did you talk about, huh?”

“Do you interrogate every person Jaehyun talks to?” Taeyong throws back, irritation settling inside his chest.

Jongin leans closer, practically growling into his face. “I just think it’s weird cause I’ve never seen him give a personal tour of a fuck party before. Never seen him bring someone along during our ritual, either. This night belongs to us, so why the hell are you here?”

Taeyong clenches his jaw, but remains silent. He doesn’t know what to say or think because he was under the impression that Jongin, Johnny and Yukhei were all on board with him coming along when Jaehyun had picked him up earlier. Now, he can’t help but wonder if the other two are angry at his presence as well.

“I hope you don’t think you’re special,” Jongin sneers. “Lots of Omegas get him, no one keeps him.”

“Tae,” Jaehyun calls out, effectively snapping the pair out of their staring contest. “Get over here.”

Jongin keeps his eyes locked on Taeyong for another moment before backing away and letting him leave. Taeyong sucks in a breath, trying to calm his erratic heart as he dives around the back of the SUV to meet Jaehyun on the passenger side. Jaehyun opens the door and climbs in, tossing his mask to Yukhei, and then turns his eyes on Taeyong as Johnny takes the driver’s seat this time around.

“Come here,” Jaehyun says as he holds out his hand.

Taeyong inches closer, gasping as Jaehyun pulls him into the car and onto his lap, draping his legs across his own. Taeyong is stunned for a moment as he hooks an arm around Jaehyun’s neck for support, situating himself on the latter’s thighs.

“What’re you doing?” Taeyong asks, the shock evident in his tone.

“We need the extra room in the back,” Jaehyun says, pulling the door closed.

“For what?”

Jaehyun lets out an aggravated sigh. “Do you ever stop running your fucking mouth? Always with the questions.”

Johnny snorts from beside them, and Taeyong looks over at him as he turns the ignition. He still doesn’t really understand why they switched seats when he could have just as easily sat in Johnny’s lap. He’s not complaining, but he still finds it strange. Jaehyun pulls him in, Taeyong’s back to his chest, and he blinks somewhat slowly as he feels that unfamiliar tingle shoot through his body at their close proximity. Just like in the catacombs. Jaehyun rests his hand on Taeyong’s thigh, while using his other to text on his phone, and heat swirls in his stomach. Taeyong has no idea what’s in store for him, but he can’t stop the small smile from stretching across his face at all the possibilities of what's to come.

**PRESENT DAY**

Taeyong grips his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turn white as he races down the dark highway with his phone held to his ear. The line just keeps ringing and ringing, even though he’s tried calling his mother several times since he got the call about their house. But, still, she isn’t answering. He curses to himself, mad that he never got the number to the satellite phone from Jaehyun the other night. His throat clogs up at the thought of that night, and he has to force himself to hold back his tears. He’s been crying nonstop since, partly because he’s been in pain and partly because he wanted to irritate the hell out of Jongin, knowing that the other could feel it. And, maybe, he had been testing Jaehyun, too. He wanted to see if the boy would come to his rescue, but, of course, he never did. Taeyong doesn’t know why he’s still holding onto the hope that he cares.

Turning the wheel to the right, Taeyong curves around the bend and finally ends the call, throwing his phone into the passenger seat. Simmons had called him over an hour ago, letting him know that his parents’ house was on fire and that he had called the fire department. Apparently, they were already there at the time, but he couldn’t get in contact with Taeyong’s mother or their housekeeper, both of whom were supposedly out of town. Taeyong hadn’t hesitated upon hearing the news and jumped into his car immediately to leave the city.

Coming up on the left, Taeyong spots the community entrance and immediately pushes down on the horn, blaring it over and over again. Simmons opens the gate, and Taeyong charges through, not bothering to slow down to talk. His car winds through the spacious forest, the driveways of each of the homes melting into the landscape as he speeds down the road. As soon as he passes the Jungs’ house, he clicks the remote for the gate to his own so that he’s able to drive right through when he gets there. Once he pulls up into the driveway, he doesn’t even bother turning off the car as he clambers out of the driver’s seat.

“No, no, no…” Taeyong repeats, voice cracking as his vision starts to blur from unshed tears.

His house doesn’t look much like anything anymore. There’s black soot spilling over the window frames and the curtains upstairs are hanging in shreds. The front door, once immaculate and inviting, is completely gone, the roof black, and even the foliage surrounding his home is burnt up. He can’t tell much about the inside, but it looks like a shell of what was once a home. It stands beaten, and the smell of fire still fills the air as smoke drifts from the few remaining embers. Taeyong’s hands shoot into his hair, tears spilling over as his face breaks and his chest tightens. He doesn’t know how to even begin to comprehend that all of his memories are gone. Not even thinking, he rushes forward but is quickly stopped as someone’s arms engulf him and hold him back.

“Let me go!” Taeyong shouts, twisting his body away from them.

“You can’t go in there!” they say, and Taeyong recognizes the voice as belonging to Jaehyun.

He doesn’t know what the hell he’s even doing here, but, in the moment, he doesn’t care. Taeyong fights harder, finally breaking through his hold and shoving Jaehyun’s hands away as he bolts into the house.

“Tae!”

He ignores Jaehyun, barely comprehending the blackened floors, carpets, and walls. Taeyong rounds the banister, feeling the grains of soot underneath his palm as he grabs it for support. He vaguely registers someone else calling his name and notices firefighters walking around, but he doesn’t stop. Taeyong leaps up the stairs, the floor boards under the soaked carpet shaking with his weight and warning him with its creaking, but he’s so far past caring that he pushes forward. At this point, the whole house could fall on him and he still wouldn’t care.

As soon as he reaches the second floor landing, Taeyong dives into his bedroom. The pungent stench of smoke fills his lungs, but he makes a beeline for his walk-in closet. He falls to his knees, coughing as he rummages around in the corner for a box. As he searches, he feels water drip onto his back from the doused clothing hanging above him, and he swallows hard. Gripping the box, he flips the top off and digs in, his hand wrapping around another hard wooden box, this one smaller. He pulls it out and water immediately spills out of its corner. Taeyong’s heart breaks and his stomach plummets. Wrapping his arms around it, he hugs it to his chest and hunches over, unable to stop the loud sobs from pouring out of his mouth.

“Stand up,” Jaehyun says from behind him, but Taeyong doesn’t move. “Tae,” he urges.

Taeyong raises his head, trying to force in deep breaths, but dizziness wracks through his body and he finds that he can’t breathe. The air is too thick. He should have taken the box with him. It was stupid to leave it here. At the time, he really thought he was being strong, letting the past go by leaving it behind, but now he realizes that he was just being stupid. He should have never left without it. Slowly, it’s like all the control he fought so hard to have over his life is being taken away from him. He thinks about being tricked into living at Écarlate, finding out that he shares a class with Yukhei and Jongin, the constant threat of the Sons hanging over his head, and then there’s Jaehyun. Taeyong has no control over anything around him, and now he doesn’t even have a home to come back to. Everything is completely falling apart, and he just wants _someone_ to blame.

A weight sits on his chest, and Taeyong draws in hard, shallow breaths as he looks up at Jaehyun. “Where’s my mother?” he croaks out. “Why can’t I get ahold of her?”

“We need to get out of here,” Jaehyun says, opting to not answer Taeyong’s questions since it seems to be his favorite thing to do. He reaches down and pulls Taeyong into a standing position as the latter starts coughing again, the thick air like poison. “We’ll come back tomorrow once they’ve assessed the damage and made sure it’s safe. We can stay at my parents’ house tonight.”

A lump lodges itself in Taeyong’s throat, but he doesn’t even have the energy to swallow it down. He squeezes the box tighter against his chest, wanting to disappear along with the smoke, and lets Jaehyun lead him out of the room. Taeyong doesn’t fight him, he’s too tired, so he allows the other to do as he pleases and climbs into the passenger seat of his car when instructed. Taeyong is a wreck, all of his emotions nearly doubled as his heat reminds him that it’s still there and not planning to go away any time soon. He wants to scream, wants to hit something, but he just stares straight ahead as Jaehyun plants himself behind the wheel.

They don’t talk during the short drive to Jaehyun’s house, and, even when he turns off the car, Taeyong doesn’t move. He really doesn’t know if his legs are strong enough to hold his weight. “Are those the matches you told me about?” he asks, referring to a night so long ago. “The ones your father collected?”

Taeyong drops his gaze, eyes taking in the damp wood of the cigar box, and he nods. He still feels too deflated to actually say anything, but he touches the box with shaky hands and flips the clasp in front. When he lifts the lid, tears automatically spring in his eyes again, and he has to look away. Everything is ruined. Reaching inside, Taeyong picks up a little glass jar containing matchsticks with a green tip, and he smiles sadly. He still remembers the day his father returned from overseas saying he had found them in a seaside shop.

“These are my favorite,” Taeyong says. “Listen.” He jiggles the jar, but his face falls upon hearing the heavy clumping instead of the light, familiar sound of the wooden sticks tapping against the inside of the glass. “They don’t sound the same anymore…”

Jaehyun stares at the side of Taeyong’s face for a brief moment before he speaks quietly. “They’re just matches, Tae.”

Taeyong whips his head in Jaehyun’s direction, eyes narrowing. “They’re just matches?” he repeats, voice cracking and growing thick with tears. “They’re not. They’re memories, smells, sounds. They’re the butterflies in my stomach every time I waited anxiously for my father to come back home, every time I heard his car door slam outside. They’re thousands of dreams of all the places I wanted to have adventures someday. They’re hopes, wishes, and reminders that no matter how long he was gone, he always thought of me while he was away.”

Taeyong doesn’t care what Jaehyun says, he knows that he’s not being dramatic about this. Because, yeah, maybe they are just matches, but they’re also irreplaceable. He has more in this little box than anyone else in the world. They can keep all their fancy cars, their millions of dollars, and the beautiful women; none of that means anything to him.

“When I was there, at your house, they told me that they thought the fire started near the stairs,” Jaehyun says, changing the subject. “They think that’s how it traveled to the second floor so fast.” Taeyong doesn’t say anything in return, doesn’t even acknowledge the words with a nod. “You don’t care?”

Taeyong shrugs, his anger numbing any sadness that he feels. “The house isn’t what matters to me. Not really. I was never happy there after my father passed anyway.”

“Were you happy at my house then?”

Taeyong doesn’t know how to answer that question. Because, the truth is, he was happy when Jaehyun was there and miserable when he was gone. He knows how pathetic that sounds, so there’s no way he’s going to say it out loud. He used to love the anticipation of running into Jaehyun in the hallway, but after he left for college, the Jung house became a cage. Taeyong was constantly circled by Jinwoo, and he missed Jaehyun more than he could ever say. He hates that it was the loneliest he had ever felt. Dropping the glass jar back into the cigar box, he slams the lid shut and reaches for the door, but Jaehyun doesn’t let him get far.

“Wait,” he says as he wraps a hand around Taeyong’s elbow. “Did you ask Jongin to mark you?”

Taeyong’s eyes widen a fraction, and he swears that the bite mark on his neck throbs. He almost touches it out of instinct, but refrains. He shouldn’t be surprised, not really, because he figured that Jongin told him almost immediately. There’s no way he would do something like that and not brag.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why?” Jaehyun asks, and he has the audacity to look shocked over the confirmation.

Taeyong almost laughs. “Why?” he repeats, jerking his arm out of Jaehyun’s grasp. “Because I don’t trust him. I don’t trust _any_ of you. And I needed a way to keep myself safe.”

Jaehyun blinks at him, hand still suspended midair, before he leans back in his seat and pushes a hand through his hair. A part of him is kind of proud. He once told Taeyong that he’s not a victim, that he didn’t need a savior, and it’s nice to know that, even now, through everything, he’s stayed true to that. No matter if it does sort of put a dent in the Sons’ plans.

“You’re hurting yourself in the process,” he points out.

“Yeah, well, I don’t really give a fuck, so, tell me, why do you?” Taeyong retorts.

Jaehyun lets out a bitter laugh. “I don’t.”

The silence that stretches between them is suffocating, and the ache Taeyong feels deep in his gut is unlike anything he’s experienced during his heat so far. He figures that the two must not be related. What he feels now isn’t arousal or longing, it’s hurt. He wonders if Jaehyun will ever stop playing games with him, or if they’re doomed to this routine until it eventually kills one of them. Taeyong thinks he’ll be the loser if it comes to that. He chews on the inside of his cheek, gaze falling to his lap as a sudden wave of exhaustion hits him.

“I’m tired,” he whispers.

He waits for a minute to see if Jaehyun has anything else to say, but when he doesn’t make any indication that he does, Taeyong pops open the door and slides out.

“I still owe you the number to the satellite phone,” Jaehyun says before Taeyong can close the door.

The prospect of being able to talk to his mother has Taeyong perking up instantly, and a fresh wave of tears forms in his eyes. Only, this time, it’s out of joy instead of sadness. There are times when he wants to yell at his mother, shake her until she snaps out of whatever trance she’s been in since his father died, but he still loves her more than anyone else in the world. Just hearing her voice will do wonders for his mental state, and he can’t deny that he’s missed her. He’s even missed their talks about boys and how she so desperately wishes he would just marry Doyoung. At this point, Taeyong doesn’t think it’s such a bad idea.

“Okay,” Taeyong breathes out. “Yeah, I’d really appreciate that.” But, then, he remembers that he doesn’t have his phone. “Could you, uh…” he pauses, looking away, “I left my phone in my car.”

Jaehyun seems to understand what he’s saying and nods, turning the ignition on. “I’ll go get it for you,” he offers.

“Thanks,” Taeyong says, hesitating for a moment before finally closing the door.

A part of him thinks that he, maybe, shouldn’t leave his phone unattended with Jaehyun, but after everything he’s been through tonight, he wants to believe that Jaehyun won’t do anything to make it worse. Perhaps it’s naive of him to even have a spark of hope left for him, but he just can’t help it. He wants to believe so badly that Jaehyun is the man he thinks he is. He can’t be all bad, all cold, because Taeyong has seen something different in him before, and he isn’t willing to give up on him just yet. As the SUV backs out of the driveway, Taeyong stands and watches. It isn’t until the vehicle has disappeared through the gate of what was once his own home that he turns and makes his way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, fam... I'm not very happy with this chapter. But I tried rewriting it several times and it just got worse and worse, so I decided to just not think about it and release it as it is lol. I'll do better next time, promise!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

After what feels like the hundredth time of listening to the incessant rings on the other line, Taeyong finally waves his white flag and gives up. Sighing, he slides his finger across the screen to end the call, then watches as the phone fades to black. Despite Jaehyun staying true to his word and giving Taeyong the number to the satellite phone, it did absolutely nothing to ease his worries. His mother _still_ isn’t answering. Deciding to try again in the morning, Taeyong reaches down to unplug the drain and exits the bathroom as the water begins to swirl around in the tub. His bare feet stick to the floor as he pads into the bedroom, tossing his phone down onto the bed as he makes a beeline towards his dresser.

He pulls open the drawer in one swift motion, deciding to forgo underwear and, instead, grabs his favorite nightwear of a pair of cotton shorts and a shirt that’s entirely too large for his body. He slips his pajamas on quickly, then grabs his phone and tucks it away into one of his pockets. He has to keep telling himself that his mother is fine, that Jongin had just scared him with his threat and that’s all there is to it. Still, he doubts he’ll be able to sleep, so he slips out of his room and makes his way through the house. This place has always scared Taeyong, though, and it’s even more terrifying with how quiet it is now that there’s only two people occupying its walls.

There’s too many dark corners, too many places hidden and heavy with secrets, but Taeyong has always found some kind of enjoyment when it comes to being scared. It’s not something that he fully understands, and it’s definitely not something he’s ever acknowledged out loud. He supposes he just finds a thrill in seeing things that are hidden in the shadows of the night, safely tucked away from the light of day. As he enters the kitchen, he remembers a time when he saw something in this very room that ignited his desire of the unknown. This is where he found out that Mr. Jung was scared of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was around sixteen then, and Taeyong had just recently began staying over at the Jungs’ house more frequently. It was raining that night, and Taeyong couldn’t sleep, so he decided to sit out on the porch and devour the bag of sweets Mrs. Jung had bought for him that day. But, as he sat hidden in the shadows, he caught sight of Jaehyun and his father arguing in the kitchen. Things got heated, and, in an instant, Mr. Jung had slapped his son across the face so hard that Taeyong could even hear it. He flinched, though it wasn’t the first time he had seen it happen. Only, in that moment, something was different.

Jaehyun didn’t just take it, he lashed out and grabbed his father by the throat. Taeyong’s eyes widened in shock, and he stared in horror as Mr. Jung struggled to break free of his son’s hold. Taeyong had never seen Jaehyun act like that before, but as the seconds ticked by, it became increasingly more clear that Jaehyun was too old for his father to push around anymore, and, now, Mr. Jung knew it. He had watched as Mr. Jung started to choke, his face practically turning blue until Jaehyun finally let go and stormed out of the kitchen. Taeyong remembers that the incident had cost Jaehyun his car and a month’s worth of allowance, but he never saw Mr. Jung lay a hand on him again.

Pushing open the pantry door, the small light inside triggers and fills the space with a dim glow. He doesn’t even hesitate at the entrance, knowing exactly what he’s after, and treads to the farthest shelf where he grabs a jar of peanut butter. He holds it close to his chest, gaze flitting around the area until he spots a half-full bag of marshmallows thrown into the corner of the top shelf. He smiles, biting down on his bottom lip as he pushes himself up onto his tiptoes and tries to pinch the bag between his fingers. He grazes the plastic, straining his body in an attempt to snatch it, but he’s not quite tall enough. He huffs, dropping down onto the balls of his feet as he tries to figure out a way to get what he wants.

Turns out, the universe has an answer for him. An arm reaches out from behind him and takes the bag in their hand, causing Taeyong to suck in a deep breath at the smell wafting around him. He swallows hard, trying to keep his heat in check, and turns. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of Jaehyun standing there shirtless with a pair of black sweatpants adorning his lower body, hair still damp from a shower. Taeyong nearly groans at the sight, his cock throbbing between his legs as he tries to squeeze them together. God, why did he choose not to wear underwear again? There’s literally nothing to stop his slick from running right down his legs for Jaehyun to see. That is, if he doesn’t smell it first.

And, come to think of it, the two of them haven’t even been around one another since that night at the party. Taeyong didn’t have time for that realization to hit him before when everything was going to shit, but now it’s all he can picture. Taeyong tenses his thighs, heart beating rapidly at the memory, and he’s unable to stop himself from thinking about how he wants more of what Jaehyun did to him in that cave. Though, he’s thankful that Jaehyun hasn’t mentioned it.

“Thought you were tired,” Jaehyun says, holding out the bag of marshmallows to him.

Taeyong averts his gaze, deciding not to answer him as he takes the bag from his hands and brushes past. He sets down everything he gathered from the pantry onto the island and reaches for the loaf of bread, but Jaehyun grabs it first. Taeyong still doesn’t look at him, even when Jaehyun moves to stand right beside him and takes out a couple of slices for the both of them. Taeyong blows out a frustrated breath, turning around to open a cabinet and grab them each a plate while Jaehyun rummages through the refrigerator.

He doesn’t even have to look to know what Jaehyun is searching for. Taeyong feels like he knows everything about him, even the little things, like what he enjoys on a sandwich. Deciding to busy himself to keep from reminiscing, he spreads peanut butter across one slice of bread, then digs into the bag of marshmallows. He dumps out a handful onto his sandwich as Jaehyun unscrews a pickle jar and lays a few slices across his own.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much less attractive that makes you,” Taeyong says, lips twisting at the sight.

Jaehyun snorts, squishing his sandwich together before taking a large bite out of it for show. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” He winks, grabbing his plate as he rounds the counter to head out of the room. “Let’s watch a movie.”

Taeyong’s head pops up so fast that his neck makes a loud crack. A movie? The only time he and Jaehyun have ever watched movies together was when Jinwoo was in the room, too. Otherwise, Taeyong was honestly way too afraid of invading Jaehyun’s personal space to even think of such a thing.

“And bring me a water, will you?” Jaehyun shouts from the hallway.

Taeyong exhales a sigh, but still turns around to grab a bottle of water for both him and Jaehyun from the fridge. Tucking the two drinks under his arm, Taeyong grabs his plate and heads in the direction of the media room. It’s dark when he enters, the room only lit by the large flat screen hanging on the wall, but, luckily, this has always been Taeyong’s favorite room in the Jungs’ house, so he’s able to navigate the area easily. Taeyong rounds the three-sided couch, tossing one of the waters onto the seat next to Jaehyun before sinking down on the right side of the sofa perpendicular to him. He places his own drink on the coffee table in front of him before crossing his legs and situating his plate on top of his lap. 

“That looks good,” Taeyong comments as Jaehyun scrolls past his favorite horror movie.

“That looks good,” Jaehyun mocks, playfully.

Taeyong turns his head towards him, brows pinched together, but his words lodge themselves in his throat upon seeing the other. Jaehyun is slouched back against the cushions, his left arm tucked behind his head, and his long, tight torso on full display. Taeyong doesn’t know why he couldn’t just put on a shirt, but he’s not about to bring attention to the matter, either. Especially considering the fact that the image brings up an old memory of Taeyong seeing a girl straddle Jaehyun as he sat exactly like that, and it causes him to turn away. He wishes this ever-present longing constantly haunting him would just go away.

“You’ve already seen it, Tae,” he argues. “I’ve seen you in here watching that movie at least a hundred times.” _Twenty-seven times, actually_. “But, fine.” Jaehyun sighs, giving in quickly as he presses play on the movie in question.

Taeyong immediately perks up as he zeroes in on the screen, taking small bites of his sandwich as he watches intently. As the action starts to pick up, Taeyong rearranges himself on the couch so that he’s spread out on his stomach, holding himself up by his elbows as his sandwich dangles in one hand. The music starts to get faster, and Taeyong’s stomach tightens in anticipation. The alien on-screen hisses, the sound echoing through the surround sound, and Taeyong puts down his sandwich, pushing it away. He replaces it with a pillow instead, practically crouching down behind it as he holds it close to his body and peeks over the top.

He locks his ankles together in the air, wincing as more alien-like creatures begin crawling out of the dark depths of the cave. The music gets louder, and one of the creatures lurches suddenly, flying through the air right in the direction of a woman’s face. Taeyong instinctively buries his own face in the pillow at the loud jump-scare as the shot cuts, then transitions into a new scene. Taeyong’s heart is beating rapidly, but he lets out a breathy laugh as he twists his face to the side and looks over at Jaehyun.

“That part always freaks me out a little bit.”

But Jaehyun isn’t paying attention to what’s happening on-screen at all. Instead, his gaze is directly locked onto Taeyong’s legs. The realization warms Taeyong to the core, but he has to reel himself in quickly in the fear that his heat may get the better of him. Jaehyun is still sitting back on the couch, relaxing, but his eyes are trained on Taeyong’s body, and he can only imagine what he might be thinking. After what feels like an eternity, Jaehyun finally raises his eyes, meeting Taeyong’s, but he doesn’t say anything. He just averts his gaze back to the screen and ignores him.

Taeyong takes that as his cue to turn back around, too, and even though he continues to wonder if Jaehyun is still looking at him, he makes no move to sit up or grab a blanket to cover himself. Over the next hour, Taeyong focuses solely on the movie, continuing to hug the pillow tighter each time something scary happens. He feels Jaehyun’s eyes on him from time to time, but he begins to question whether it’s real or just a figment of his imagination. However, every time one of the creatures pops up out of some crevice, he swears he can feel the heat of Jaehyun’s stare more intensely. 

“You like to be scared, don’t you?” Jaehyun says. “It’s like your kink or something.”

Taeyong twists his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun as the words sink in. Sure, he likes scary movies, but he doesn’t think that’s some kind of kink. In fact, he doesn’t think Jaehyun believes that, either. It’s probably just another thing to say to get Taeyong riled up. Or, to just drive him crazy.

“Your toes curled every time the creatures came on the screen,” Jaehyun points out.

Taeyong drops his eyes, lowering his legs to slowly push himself up into a sitting position. His stomach muscles are tight, so he forces himself to take a deep breath and relax. And, yeah, okay, he can admit that he likes the way his heart pounds and the way his senses sharpen when he’s scared. He likes how being afraid causes even innocent sounds to become mysterious and how it makes him hyper-aware of any empty space behind him as he sits on the couch, feeling almost as if someone is lurking behind there. He enjoys the little bit of fright that comes along with not knowing what’s coming and from where, but, still, that doesn’t mean he has some kind of kink. What would that even be called?

“Back when we used to wear the masks all the time, during the ritual night especially, you liked it, didn’t you? It scared you, but it turned you on.”

Taeyong hesitantly raises his gaze, trying his best not to laugh. What the hell is he even supposed to say? That the fact they looked like literal walking nightmares got him hot? He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, then stands. 

“I’m going to bed,” Taeyong announces as he takes a step forward.

“Come here,” Jaehyun says, softly.

Taeyong freezes in place, brows pinching together in confusion as he looks towards the other. Jaehyun sits up then, resting his forearms on his knees, waiting patiently as Taeyong shifts on his feet. But Jaehyun is always playing games, and Taeyong doesn’t trust him. However, the temptation to engage is far too great, so despite his better judgment, Taeyong takes a couple of slow steps in his direction. When he reaches Jaehyun, the latter places a hand on Taeyong’s hip and pulls him in-between his legs. Taeyong gasps as Jaehyun falls back against the sofa, pulling him down as well. Taeyong’s hands shoot out to catch himself, though, and he plants them on both sides of Jaehyun’s head to keep himself upright as he leans into him.

“Just say it,” Jaehyun breathes out, holding Taeyong’s hips with both hands now. “It turned you on.” Taeyong keeps his mouth closed, shaking his head as he stares down at him with a challenge lurking behind his gaze. “I know it did,” Jaehyun maintains, a fire burning in his own eyes. “Did you think I couldn’t see how tense your body would always get? You’re a little twisted, it’s okay. Admit it.”

Taeyong folds his lips between his teeth and turns away as his cheeks start to burn. However, Jaehyun takes that opportunity to push his hands underneath Taeyong’s shirt and rubs his thumbs over his nipples. Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut at the feel, clenching his jaw as a small cry escapes his mouth.

“I’ve got the mask upstairs,” Jaehyun taunts, leaning forward to place a kiss on his exposed stomach. “I can go get it, if you want.”

Taeyong shakes his head, pressing his fingers into Jaehyun’s shoulders to push away from him, but he just holds on tighter. Taeyong opens his mouth to argue, but he’s stopped by the feel of his phone vibrating against his thigh. Sighing, he removes the device from his pocket and glances at the screen, only to see a number with no name attached staring back at him. Oddly, he recognizes the number. It’s Mrs. Jung’s. And Taeyong knows he had her number saved. He furrows his brows, but doesn’t have time to think too much about it in the moment. His own mother is with her, and he wants to speak to her.

“Get off me. Your mom’s calling,” Taeyong says as he tries to push away again.

Jaehyun only laughs, and Taeyong’s face falls. Jaehyun grabs his arm, using the momentum to shove Taeyong down onto his stomach before draping himself over his back and pinning him to the couch. Taeyong scrambles to push himself up, but the feel of Jaehyun’s bulge pressing against his ass has his chest heaving, and he freezes in fear that his own arousal will be made clear because of it. Jaehyun snatches Taeyong’s phone out of his hand, placing it down on the couch just a few inches in front of the latter as his finger hovers over the green button.

“Jae, no,” Taeyong rushes out, his lungs aching from the panic it incites.

But Jaehyun swipes the screen despite his protests. “Say hi,” he whispers.

Taeyong shakes his head, too scared to let Mrs. Jung hear his voice in fear that it will give away his current predicament. He feels Jaehyun’s hand rub down his back, teasing at the waistband of his shorts, and Taeyong knows he should make some kind of indication for Jaehyun to stop, but he doesn’t want to. He wants Jaehyun to touch him, even now, and he knows it isn’t entirely because of his lingering heat. After a few seconds without protest, Jaehyun pulls his shorts down under the swell of Taeyong’s ass and dips the tip of his finger into his hole. The muscle opens easily for him, making Taeyong squirm. He tries to reach out for the phone to hang it up, but Jaehyun presses more of his body weight into him so he can’t move.

“Shh,” Jaehyun coos, his breath hot against Taeyong’s ear as he removes his finger and circles his rim. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Hello?” Mrs. Jung says, her own words mixing with Jaehyun’s.

Taeyong trembles slightly, unable to catch his breath as he shakes his head as much as he can in his current position. He mentally curses himself for it, but there’s a small part of him that knows he enjoys the thrill. Jaehyun knows it, too.

“Say hi,” Jaehyun whispers again, his voice thick with what Taeyong can only assume is desire.

Taeyong licks his lips, swallowing the dryness sticking to his mouth as he tries to find his voice. His heart thunders in his ears, and he winces as he tries to hold back a groan at the feel of Jaehyun’s finger slipping past his rim once again.

“H—Hello, Mrs. Jung,” he chokes out.

The pleasure of Jaehyun slowly dipping his finger in and out of Taeyong creeps into his belly, pooling and building into something he knows he isn’t going to be able to control for long, and it seems the slower he moves, the more slick leaks out, helping to ease the intrusion.

“Hi, sweetie!” Mrs. Jung chirps, sounding overtly happy and completely oblivious. “I apologize for calling so late, but I’m still getting used to the time difference.” She laughs. “I just wanted to check in with you before I got about my day today. How’s everything going there?”

Taeyong opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off by Jaehyun fisting his hair and jerking his head to the side. Taeyong stills as Jaehyun dives into his neck with his teeth and nibbles at the fresh mating mark still prominent as ever against his flesh. He then sweeps his tongue across the skin, causing Taeyong to close his eyes and relish in the feel.

“Tae?” Mrs. Jung prompts.

His eyes snap open at the sound of her voice, and he attempts to collect his thoughts, but his mind is cloudy, and he can’t even remember what she asked. Or, wait, he wanted to ask something. He’s been trying to get ahold of her, after all.

“Yes, um,” Taeyong starts, only to lose all focus again when Jaehyun presses a second finger inside of him, pumping the pair in hard, steady thrusts.

“Are you scared?” Jaehyun growls low in his ear. “I bet you are, and I’ll even bet that you like it. This is probably the best sex you’ve ever had, and my dick isn’t even inside you yet.”

“Tae?” Mrs. Jung calls out again, her voice more urgent this time.

Taeyong gasps as Jaehyun devours his neck for the second time, sending waves of pleasure and warmth throughout his whole body. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” Jaehyun grits out, withdrawing his fingers to swirl the wetness around his rim. “So soft and tight.”

Taeyong groans, hips rutting against the couch. “Yes,” he moans under his breath. “Yes, Mrs. Jung. Thank you for checking in. Everything is good here.”

“Oh, I’m glad to hear that,” Mrs. Jung replies. “Have you ran into Jaehyun at Écarlate? I asked him to keep an eye on you in case you needed anything.”

“Do you need anything?” Jaehyun teases, grinding down against Taeyong so that he can feel just how hard he is. “Is that what your tight little ass is begging for?”

“Yes,” Taeyong breathes out, rolling his hips harder as he chases his release. But, then, his eyes round as he realizes that Mrs. Jung _definitely_ heard that. “I—” he scrambles in an attempt to cover it up. “Yes, I’ve seen him a couple of times.”

“Good,” Mrs. Jung responds. “Don’t let him push you around. I know he seems a little unpleasant at times, but he can be nice.”

Jaehyun spreads kisses and bites up Taeyong’s neck, then over his cheek, causing the latter to shiver. “I am being nice to you, right?” he whispers, dragging his teeth across Taeyong’s jaw. “Yeah, in fact, I think she’d cut my fucking hand off if she knew just how nice I’m being right now.”

And, as if to punctuate his sentence, he slides both of his fingers back in. Taeyong’s mouth falls open in silent pleasure when they press against his prostate, and he grips the sofa cushion so tightly that his knuckles start to turn white.

“No worries, Mrs. Jung,” he grits out, squeezing his eyes shut, “I can handle him.”

“Can you?” Jaehyun mocks.

“I know you can,” Mrs. Jung says, and even though Taeyong can’t see her, he knows she’s smiling. “Now, I hope you’re studying hard so all these presents I plan to come back with for you aren’t for nothing.” Then, she launches into a whole spiel about her trip so far.

Taeyong can’t take it, can’t concentrate. All he can focus on is his impending orgasm as he rolls his hips again, practically riding the couch at this point.

“Is the little brat ready to come?” Jaehyun taunts. “Tell me how much you love it, tell me that my mask got you fucking wet, and maybe I’ll let you.”

Taeyong turns his head so that he can look at Jaehyun and whispers desperately, “Please hang up the phone.”

Jaehyun smirks, dropping his lips to touch Taeyong’s. “Don’t worry,” he breathes over his mouth, “she never notices anything. To her, my father is faithful, Jinwoo is good, and I can be trusted. I’ll look out for my little brother’s boyfriend and keep him nice and safe in the light of day and not violate the fuck out of him in the dark.”

Any other time, Taeyong would have been mad about the brother’s boyfriend remark, but he just doesn’t have it in him to give a shit when he’s on the brink of an orgasm.

“My mother never peels back the curtain, Tae,” he says as a low groan leaves his lips.

Taeyong drops his forehead to the couch, his orgasm building quickly. Every hair on his body feels as though it’s standing on end, and his heart is jackhammering in his chest as he breathes in and out, faster and faster.

“Say it,” Jaehyun demands.

Taeyong shakes his head, clenching his jaw to keep from crying out. “I’m really sorry, Mrs. Jung,” he practically pants, interrupting her in the middle of whatever story she was telling. “Someone’s at the door. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Forgetting all about his own mother, Taeyong yanks his arm free, high on energy and rage, and hurriedly swipes his finger across the phone to end the call. It’s like a weight has been lifted off of Taeyong’s shoulders, and he throws his head back, whimpering. He doesn’t know whether to rut against the sofa at this point or fuck himself on Jaehyun’s fingers, so he does both. But just as he’s about to come, Jaehyun removes his fingers and flips Taeyong over onto his back, pinning his hands above his head.

“No,” Taeyong nearly cries, squirming underneath Jaehyun. “Fuck, why did you stop?”

He wants to scream, both because of having his orgasm ripped away from him and because of the uncomfortable feeling of his slick now coating the couch beneath him. But the weight of Jaehyun’s body between his spread legs feels so good that he can’t stop himself from rolling his hips.

“Don’t you fucking grind on me,” Jaehyun growls. “You don’t get to come until you tell me the truth.”

“What truth?” Taeyong bellows, frustration causing him to yell. “You mean what _you_ wanna hear?”

“Being scared turns you on, doesn’t it?” Jaehyun presses.

Taeyong clenches his jaw, scowling as he shakes his head. It would be so easy for him to just tell Jaehyun what he wants to hear and get what he wants in return, but he needs to know that he can’t push Taeyong around anymore. In truth, Taeyong always hated when Jaehyun wore that mask, so, no, it didn’t scare him and it definitely didn’t turn him on. Jaehyun’s piercing eyes turn angry, and his jaw flexes before he pushes up off of Taeyong, looking down at him with contempt.

“Go to bed,” Jaehyun orders.

Taeyong has to bite back his smile as he peels himself off of the couch and pulls his shorts back up in defiance. His body is tight and tense, and he’s needy as hell, but he won. Jaehyun didn’t get what he wanted, and that makes Taeyong way happier than it should. He doesn’t spare Jaehyun a second glance as he grabs his phone and storms out of the media room, practically running down the hall, then up the stairs to his room. And it’s not like he’s trying to get away from him, but he’s angry and pleased and turned on, and now he has energy to spare.

Slamming his bedroom door shut behind him, Taeyong flops down onto the bed and buries his face into the pillow, but, to his disdain, the cool fabric of the fresh sheets does absolutely nothing to soothe his burning skin. He’s a wreck, and he just wants to feel Jaehyun deep inside him, wants to feel him and taste him and see him lose control. He wants Jaehyun to use him and fuck him and have a go at him with a desperation he’s never shown for anything or anyone. God, he wants this heat to be over with so badly. He can’t stand to be around himself anymore.

Taeyong blows out a sigh, trying to steady his breathing, but he’s just so tired. Of what? Well, the simple answer is everything. The more winded answer has to do with the push and pull that always happens between him and Jaehyun, but he definitely doesn’t want to dwell on that right now. Twisting his head to the side, he stares out the window and thinks about whether or not he should set his alarm for tomorrow. He has classes, but there’s no way in hell he’s going to make it. Lifting his phone to his face, he watches as the screen lights up and tells him that it’s already after two in the morning. Yeah, he’s definitely not making it.

Groaning, he places his phone face down on the bedside table just as the whole house suddenly goes quiet. There’s no buzz from the heating system, and when Taeyong jerks his head up, he notices that the small lights that always stay on in the bathroom are dark as well. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he reaches over to flip the lamp on, only for that to not work, either. The obvious answer is that something knocked the power out, but he doesn’t understand what that could be. The only thing happening outside is a light breeze and not something that could have cut the electricity. Climbing off of the bed, Taeyong walks over to the door and opens it a crack. He looks down both sides of the hallway, but it’s so dark that he can barely make out his hand in front of his face.

His heart starts to race wildly, but he summons every bit of courage he can and inches the door open all the way. He listens closely for anything out of the ordinary, but all he can hear is the low howl of the wind outside. His toes curl into the carpet instinctively as he steps out of the room, feeling the wall as he starts moving down the hallway with his ears peeled and movements careful.

“Jaehyun?” he calls out. “Where are you?”

Taeyong clenches his fists, blunt fingernails digging into his palms as he feels the eerie darkness of the house vibrating off of every inch of his skin. He swears someone is watching him, that someone is just waiting to run up behind him and grab him, but he keeps moving until he’s down the stairs and standing in the foyer, twisting his head side to side as his breathing comes out a little harsher with each passing second. He turns, ready to search through more of the house for its only other occupant, when he’s stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He sucks in a sharp breath, eyes widening as he’s picked up. Taeyong instinctively wraps his legs around the other person’s waist as he’s slammed into the wall behind him hard enough to cause a nearby mirror to shake.

Taeyong swallows hard as a vicious red fills his vision, and once his eyes adjust, he realizes that it’s Jaehyun’s signature mask. Shivers dance up Taeyong’s spine as he locks eyes with Jaehyun through the dark gouges, and he grips his shoulders tightly. Fear swirls in his gut, warming his insides and making every muscle clench. Taeyong tightens his thighs around Jaehyun’s waist, already feeling slick leak out from between his legs while he prays that Jaehyun doesn’t notice, but Taeyong is practically trembling because, _fuck_ , Jaehyun was right. Slowly, he slides his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, the drumming in his chest charging every muscle in his body, making him more bold than he normally would be.

“Yes,” Taeyong breathes out, finally answering Jaehyun’s earlier question. “Yes, it turns me on.”

Then, he dips his head and buries his lips in Jaehyun’s neck, practically devouring him. Jaehyun lets out a breath, digging his fingers into Taeyong’s thighs as he nibbles and bites at his skin. Taeyong catches the hot flesh between his teeth, alternating between sucking and kissing before raising his head to flick Jaehyun’s earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

“Tae,” he warns.

But Taeyong doesn’t care. He swears he can actually feel the blood pumping through his veins as he leaves soft, urgent kisses all over every bit of exposed skin he can reach. He inhales deeply, letting Jaehyun’s scent invade his every sense as Taeyong nudges his head in more, forcing the other to arch his neck back. Taeyong kisses his throat, trailing the tip of his tongue up to his jaw before nibbling on the little bit that’s not covered by the mask, but, in a split second, Taeyong’s breath is being knocked out of him as Jaehyun practically slams him against the wall again, holding him tighter. And Taeyong thinks, _this is it_. Jaehyun is probably going to put an end to it all, just like all the times previous.

Instead, Jaehyun removes one hand from Taeyong’s waist in order to pop the button on the pair of jeans that have replaced his earlier sweats. Taeyong flattens his back against the wall, tightening one arm around Jaehyun’s neck so he can push his shorts down just enough for the other to have access. Jaehyun works quickly to free his cock, wrapping his hand around the base and moving forward slightly to position his hips just right.

“I knew you liked the mask,” Jaehyun teases. “You’re pretty fucking sick.” He laughs. “Aren’t you?”

Taeyong nods, trying his best to suppress the smile threatening to spill out across his face. “Yes.”

Jaehyun hums, stroking Taeyong’s rim with the head of his cock, dragging it up and down repeatedly in order to use his slick as lube. “Just like me,” he whispers.

Then, without warning, Jaehyun thrusts his hips forward, and Taeyong cries out as he slides his cock, inch by inch, inside of him until he’s buried himself in his ass completely.

“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong pants, arching his back as he tries to keep his eyes from rolling at the feeling.

His skin stretches uncomfortably to accommodate Jaehyun’s girth, and, truthfully, it hurts. He’s been prepped somewhat, but it isn’t nearly enough. Though, he can’t find it in himself to care, either. The burn, the pain, it feels good, too. Especially since he’s wanted this for so long, and the feel of Jaehyun’s cock dragging against the walls deep inside of him has Taeyong nearly coming on the spot. Digging his heels into Jaehyun’s back, Taeyong presses closer and holds him tight as he starts to use what momentum he can get to spear himself open, meeting Jaehyun’s thrusts again and again.

“That’s it, baby,” Jaehyun growls, lowly.

He thrusts harder, forcing Taeyong’s back up the wall repeatedly as the latter hangs on for dear life through the harsh meeting of their bodies. Taeyong whimpers, fisting Jaehyun’s sweatshirt in his hands as he moans out his name. Jaehyun replies by jerking Taeyong into him, somehow going faster and harder, and the feel of him sliding in and out of Taeyong, finally taking him, does nothing to ease Taeyong’s need. If anything, he’s hungrier than ever. Burying his face back into Jaehyun's neck again, Taeyong breathes against his skin as he grazes his lips back and forth. 

“God,” Jaehyun gasps. “You’re so fucking tight,” he grits out, almost like he’s angry.

He hooks an arm under Taeyong’s knee and yanks his ass into him, fucking him even harder as Jaehyun lets his head fall back in unabashed pleasure.

“Yes!” Taeyong cries out as Jaehyun’s cock presses straight into his prostate, his thigh aching from the hold he has on it. “Fuck, yes. Harder,” he begs as he feels that familiar fire start to pool low in his stomach.

Taeyong moans loudly as Jaehyun drills into his prostate, and he rolls his hips in time with the other, riding his cock as best as he can in their current position. Their labored breathing and groaning, as well as their skin slapping against one another, fills the quiet house and only seems to heighten the arousal Taeyong feels. Pleasure builds between his legs, muscles burning, and Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut as his orgasm opens up and spreads apart, flooding his body and brain with heat and euphoria.

“Shit,” he breathes. “Jae!”

Taeyong’s loud moans echo in the foyer, and his walls clamp around Jaehyun’s cock in his body’s attempt to keep him there so he can be knotted. Jaehyun continues pounding into him, and Taeyong tightens his arms around his neck, riding it out. His head feels like it’s drifting in a cloud, and he goes limp, letting his forehead fall to Jaehyun’s shoulder as the last waves of his orgasm wash over him.

“Such a beautiful little doll,” Jaehyun whispers, chest heaving.

As his thrusts slow, Jaehyun reaches around and grabs the chin of his mask, ripping it off then letting it clatter to the floor. Taeyong blinks his exhausted eyes at the sound, looking up at Jaehyun only to see the hunger still burning brightly in his eyes. But, instead of continuing to fuck him, Jaehyun slowly lets Taeyong down and helps steady him on his feet. Taeyong nearly whines at the sudden emptiness he feels and at being denied the knot that his body so desperately wants.

“You didn’t come,” Taeyong says, quietly.

The corner of Jaehyun’s lips curl, and there’s something threatening that lurks behind his eyes. “Oh, don’t worry, we’re far from done here.”

Jaehyun knows that he has already screwed up big time tonight, but his brain to mouth filter doesn’t seem to be working. He can’t help it. He wants Taeyong, and he wants him completely to himself. At least for one night. Plus, the deed is already done, and it can’t be undone, so he’s going to enjoy it. Stepping forward, he slides his hands down over Taeyong’s ass and squeezes, bringing their bodies together. Leaning down, Jaehyun buries his face in Taeyong’s neck this time and licks over the bite mark once more.

A shiver runs down Taeyong’s spine, but he leans his head back anyway to allow Jaehyun more access, and he takes everything he can get. Jaehyun knows he should stop this before it goes any further, but he doesn’t want to. It’s not like he planned for things to go like this, but now that they have, he can’t think of anything else besides fucking the boy in front of him. He didn’t think Taeyong would let things get this far, either, but, as so many other times before, he had thrown Jaehyun right on his ass. He’s never met anyone like Taeyong. He’s never met someone who rises to his every challenge.

Pulling away from him, Taeyong eyes him warily. “You’re not gonna kick me out now, are you?”

Jaehyun nearly snorts. “Don’t you trust me?”

“You act like you’ve given me a reason to,” Taeyong fires back. “I know you always have _something_ up your sleeve.”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes, amused. Sure, he has things up his sleeve. Ideas. But he certainly can’t tell Taeyong that. He may have tried to ignore him over the years, but a fantasy or two (or several) had crept in, unfortunately, and while having them made it more difficult for Jaehyun to be around him, they had also kept him ready.

“Do you still have your school uniforms here?” Jaehyun asks. 

Taeyong cocks his head to the side a little, suspicion etching itself across his face, before he nods.

“Go put one on.” Jaehyun lifts his hands, running them up and down Taeyong’s arms in a soothing manner. “The tie, the vest, all of it.”

“Why?”

Jaehyun smiles to himself, stepping aside to give Taeyong room to head upstairs. “Why? Well, because you can’t win if you don’t play, can you?”

“What are we doing?” Taeyong asks as he peers out the windshield. “Why are we here?”

Jaehyun pulls up in front of the old cathedral, the headlights of his vehicle shining brightly in the darkness and landing on the broken stained glass windows and eerie blackness inside. The dilapidated stone of the structure is surrounded by fallen autumn leaves, and the only sound to be heard is the wind howling through the trees overhead. Jaehyun’s stomach knots with anticipation, and a drop of sweat glides down his back. This is his favorite place, hands down. It’s weighted with history and filled with a thousand corners and small spaces to explore. As a child, he used to climb around inside, exploring and getting lost for hours.

Jaehyun cuts the engine of his car, headlights going dead, and steps out. Slamming the door shut, he grips his mask in hand and watches as Taeyong climbs out of the vehicle as well. He notices that Taeyong’s nervous eyes keep glancing up at the dark and silent cathedral, chest rising and falling faster than before. He’s scared, and that’s exactly what Jaehyun wants. He lets his gaze fall down Taeyong’s outfit once again, and the sight dredges up so many memories from the last time they were here together. Three years seems somehow like both a lifetime ago and no time at all.

“We’re heading down to the catacombs,” Jaehyun says, nodding towards the cathedral. “No blindfold this time.”

He keeps his voice neutral and expression hard. Jaehyun doesn’t want him to feel safe. Taeyong drops his chin, like he’s searching the ground for a way out, and Jaehyun wonders if he’ll decline or decide to play, but, then, Taeyong raises his eyes and swallows, a look of defiance crossing his face. And Jaehyun has to fight to hold back his smile, seeing Taeyong turn and start walking towards the side entrance. Lifting up the mask, Jaehyun slides it down over his face and walks slowly behind him. Stalking, not following.

He stares at Taeyong’s back, taking step after step, slow and steady as he walks briskly, stumbling here and there over rocks and uneven ground. Taeyong twists his head, looking over his shoulder, and his face falls once he takes notice of the mask, but he turns back around quickly and keeps walking, deciding to roll with it. Jaehyun’s breath fills the inside of his mask, and he can feel a light layer of sweat breaking out over his forehead. Since Taeyong can’t see him, Jaehyun takes a moment to admire the other’s body from behind, and it makes his hands ball into fists as he remembers how soft his skin felt and how warm it was between his thighs.

The top of Taeyong’s hair glows in the soft light from the moon, and every time his nervous glances over the shoulder hit Jaehyun, it makes his heart beat faster. Taeyong steps slowly through the door of the cathedral, now barely hanging on by its hinges, and stops, looking around, but they aren’t here to sightsee, so Jaehyun plants his hand on Taeyong’s back and shoves him forward.

“Jae—” he gasps out. Taeyong jerks his head around, shaking it as he breathes hard. “I don’t think we should—” But he’s cut off again as Jaehyun reaches out and grabs his neck, shoving him backwards, though with little force. “Jaehyun!”

Taeyong’s breaths rush in and out, loud and fast, and he hurriedly backs away from Jaehyun, eyes wide with fright. Taeyong swallows, holding his stare, and Jaehyun can tell that he’s definitely scared now. Then, Jaehyun narrows his eyes, watching as Taeyong’s hand drops to the front of his slacks where his bulge is clearly visible. Jaehyun isn’t sure if his impulse is to try and hide it or give himself a little bit of relief, but, either way, he quickly pulls his hand away upon realizing, and Jaehyun smiles behind his mask. Jerking his head towards the entrance to the catacombs, Jaehyun remains silent. Taeyong hesitates, eyes shifting side to side for a moment, before he turns and starts walking. He doesn’t trust Jaehyun, but he wants to.

“There’s no…” Taeyong pauses at the entrance. “There’s no light.”

Jaehyun stands behind him, looking down at the top of his head and waiting. He doesn’t care if there’s no light, and Taeyong seems to realize that when he doesn’t get a response. Taking a deep breath, Taeyong steps down, slowly finding the next stair as he grazes his hand along the wall to the right, using it to guide and steady him. With every step he takes, Jaehyun gets more excited and his arousal grows. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Taeyong turns his head again, looking to Jaehyun with a question in his eyes. It’s nearly pitch black down in the catacombs, but there’s the faintest hint of moonlight seeping in from the cracks in the ceiling.

The chilled silence of the tunnels to the left and right closes in on them like walls, and Jaehyun vaguely has to wonder if there’s anyone else down here as well, but he doesn’t dwell long. Walking into Taeyong, he forces him backwards into the vault ahead of them, the same room, coincidentally, that he had taken him to three years ago. Taeyong’s footsteps pick up, and he enters the chamber ahead of him. Taking out a lighter, Jaehyun flicks his thumb across it and lights a small candle on the sconce by the doorway. The soft glow barely fills the room, but it’s enough to see one another. Jaehyun stalks towards him, noticing the mattress that was there last time is now gone and replaced with a small wooden table.

“Is someone down here?” Taeyong breathes out. “I swear I heard something.”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything as he keeps advancing, grabbing the string from his hood and pulling it out. He’s almost positive that they’re the only two down here, knowing that the wind blowing through the cracks and crevices makes it sound as if there are whispers in the tunnels. Taeyong is only freaking out because his senses are heightened, fear taking control over his body. In a split second, Jaehyun grabs his hands, hearing Taeyong’s small cry as he wraps the black cord around his wrists, binding them together with a tight knot.

“Jae, what’re you doing?” Taeyong demands, tone becoming more desperate. “Say something, for fuck’s sake!”

Jaehyun takes his bound arms and pulls them over Taeyong’s head, hooking them over another sconce high on the wall. The action forces Taeyong onto his tiptoes, his body now long, tight, and stretched out.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong hisses as he twists and squirms.

Jaehyun stands flush with him and looks down into his eyes as he starts unbuttoning his vest, then the white shirt underneath it, before pushing them apart to reveal the smooth skin underneath.

“Stop,” Taeyong protests. “I swear I heard something, and I’m cold. It’s freezing down here!”

Jaehyun drops his gaze, looking at his exposed torso and trailing a thumb over one of Taeyong’s hard nipples. “I can tell.”

A whine gets trapped in Taeyong’s throat as Jaehyun removes his mask and bends down to place his mouth over one of his nipples. He wraps an arm around Taeyong, holding him close as he squirms. Flicking the bud with his tongue, Jaehyun nibbles at the soft skin surrounding it, eating up every sound that spills from Taeyong’s mouth as he enjoys touching him and playing with him without the other being able to do anything about it. Jaehyun groans, shifting his attention to the other side as he snatches up Taeyong’s other nipple. He leaves deep, hungry kisses everywhere, taking the bud into his mouth and dragging the sweet skin out through his teeth.

Taeyong’s muscles spasm and he drops his head back, letting out a long moan. Jaehyun stands up to his full height and grabs the back of Taeyong’s hair in one hand, dipping the other into the back of Taeyong’s pants. Jaehyun flicks Taeyong’s mouth with his tongue, staring down into his blown out pupils. 

“Doesn’t seem like you’re so cold now,” he teases, fingers tracing Taeyong’s rim as slick practically spills out of him. “You’re nice and warm down here.”

Removing his hands, Jaehyun takes a step back to allow his eyes to roam over Taeyong’s beautiful form. One of his shoes had fallen off at some point and the other one is barely hanging on. Taeyong’s smooth, flat stomach and lightly tinted cheeks are on full display, though, and it’s all for Jaehyun to see. It’s just for him. Dropping to one knee in front of Taeyong, he looks up, locking eyes with the latter as he slides his hands up his thighs and begins undoing his pants. Jaehyun wastes no time in tugging the material off of Taeyong’s body, then doing the same with the underwear he decided to slip on before they left. Blinking up at Taeyong’s trembling form, Jaehyun leans forward and tongues at the head of his cock.

“Fuck. Oh, God!” Taeyong cries, the oversensitivity wracking through his body.

Jaehyun smiles to himself as he presses the tip of his tongue against his slit, then covers him with his mouth completely, giving one long, slow bob of his head that has Taeyong’s toes curling. Gripping onto his thighs, Jaehyun pushes them up and lifts Taeyong’s feet off of the ground just like that night in the cave at the party. He maneuvers Taeyong’s legs over his shoulders, then buries his face right between his cheeks and sucks on his rim.

“Please,” Taeyong begs, moaning as he lifts his hips.

Jaehyun palms his cock through his jeans, feeling it ache with the release he’s been denied for far too long. He dips the tip of his tongue inside Taeyong’s hole once, just to taste him, before standing and reaching up to grab Taeyong’s wrists, pulling them off of the sconce. His pulse throbs in his neck, and he grabs Taeyong’s arms, whipping him around before pushing him down onto the dirty ground.

“Jae!” he shrieks, landing on his bottom harshly, unable to soften the fall with his hands still tied in front of him.

Jaehyun lowers to his knees, gripping the hem of his sweatshirt in one hand before he tugs it off and tosses it to the side. “You may think I fuck with your head,” he says, looking down at Taeyong as he unbuckles his own belt and unfastens his jeans, “but you don't know what you’ve done to me all these years.”

He comes down on top of him, pushing Taeyong’s legs apart as he maneuvers his arms back over his head, holding him down with one hand. Vaguely, in his lust-ridden brain, he remembers that he forgot to bring a condom, but he doesn’t care at this point. Taking his cock in hand, Jaehyun rubs the head up and down Taeyong’s perineum before pressing it against his hole. 

Jaehyun breathes hard as he whispers over Taeyong’s lips, “You don’t know.” Then, he thrusts his hips, sliding his cock inside of him in one fluid motion.

Taeyong’s eyes roll back at the feeling, and he groans as his back arches. Jaehyun presses his body flush against the other as he slides out, then back in again, his pace quickening each time. He watches as Taeyong sucks his swollen bottom lip between his teeth, and Jaehyun leans down to claim it as his own, kissing him hard and deep. Their tongues brush, and, like a teenager, it sends a jolt straight to Jaehyun’s cock. Sliding his hand underneath Taeyong’s lower back, he holds him in place as he drives him into the dirt, fucking him hard enough to bruise.

“Goddamn,” Jaehyun gasps out, thrusting his hips again and again, pounding into him harder and faster as each second passes. 

Taeyong’s body scoots up and down the dirt as Jaehyun slams into him, burying his cock up to the hilt every single time. Taeyong whimpers, his moans getting louder, and he clenches around Jaehyun’s cock, squeezing him between his walls like a steel band. Jaehyun’s stomach tightens at the sensation, and he feels his orgasm start to build rapidly. 

“Tae, fuck,” he groans. Burying his face into Taeyong’s neck, he keeps his harsh pace as he breathes in deep, letting his scent completely fill his nostrils and take hold of what little control he still has left. “You’re such a good little Omega, huh?” he growls. “Such a good fuck. Come on, show me how bad you want my knot.”

His words not only have a huge effect on Taeyong, but they somehow have an even larger effect on himself, and before he knows it, his teeth are digging right into the mating mark on Taeyong’s neck. He bites down, _hard_ , and Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, sucking in a breath as he throws his head back with Jaehyun’s name on his lips. He cries out louder than Jaehyun has ever heard anyone before, and his thrusts become more erratic as his teeth tear into his flesh. He doesn’t even let up when he feels blood spill into his mouth. He wants to rip the mark clean off of his skin. He wants to rid Taeyong of whatever bond he now has with Jongin.

Jaehyun only releases his hold when Taeyong stills beneath him. Raising up, he watches Taeyong’s beautiful face as he dives inside of his wet heat over and over again. Taeyong’s eyes are wild and unfocused, but a blush still spreads across his cheeks when he notices Jaehyun is now staring at him. Then, his gaze follows a drop of blood as it falls from Jaehyun’s lips and lands right on his chest. More drops follow, and Jaehyun wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand as his cock starts to swell. This is the moment he knows he should pull out, but being here and staring at Taeyong’s angelic form, he doesn’t listen to what his head is telling him for once. He does what his instinct, what his heart, propels him to do.

With one last thrust deep inside of him, Jaehyun’s orgasm explodes, and he comes so hard that his vision whites out. Every muscle in his body warms, his release going straight to his head and filling every inch of his skin. His body falls on top of Taeyong's as he tries to catch his breath, but finds himself unable to do so. He’s on a high that he’s never even come close to experiencing before. Their bodies are sticky with come, slick, and blood, but when Jaehyun tries to remove himself, he finds that they’re locked together. And that’s how he knows that he’s _really_ fucked. 

Jaehyun sits in a chair next to the bed, elbows resting on top of his knees as he leans over and watches Taeyong sleep. He balls one of his fists inside the other, the events of just a few hours ago playing over and over in his head. Taeyong had passed out in the car on the way home from the catacombs, and Jaehyun had brought him in, undressed him, then put him in his bed. He still doesn’t know why in the hell he thought putting Taeyong in his own bed was a good idea.

Taeyong’s leg is peeking out of the gray sheets he’s wrapped up in as he lays on his stomach with his head facing Jaehyun. His hair is sticking up in all kinds of different directions, and his naked form is completely silent, unmoving, with only the small rise and fall of his body as indication that he’s even still breathing. He’s worn out, but it makes sense. Jaehyun had put him through the ringer. Turning his head, he notices the sunlight shining through the windows out of the corner of his eye. Gritting his teeth, he turns back to Taeyong again. He isn’t ready for the day to officially start, because he isn’t ready for this night to be over.

The edges of Taeyong’s feet, along with his calves, have smudges of dirt on them, and his hair is matted with a bit of the dark soil from the catacombs as well. Not to mention the fact that Jaehyun knows Taeyong probably has bruises on his hips from their round two down there, but bending him over that table had been entirely worth it. Taeyong’s wrists have a burn from the string Jaehyun had wrapped around them, and his neck is an absolute mess. Jaehyun feels awful about it, but he feels even worse for thinking that Taeyong has never looked sexier than he does right now.

His clothes are laying in a filthy heap on the floor, and Jaehyun drops his eyes, wishing more than anything that he could stop time. He has never been with anyone who’s fed his lust in the way Taeyong has. He’s never worn his mask, played games, or anything of the sort like that. And he had gotten so lost in it all.

Jaehyun leans back in the chair, running a hand through his hair, unable to take his eyes off of him. Taeyong had said that he doesn’t trust Jaehyun, but he knows that it’s a lie. He’s even willing to bet that he’s the one person Taeyong trusts most. They’re the same, after all. They fight shame every day, struggling to determine who they can let see the real them, and they’ve finally found each other. Unfortunately, the circumstances aren’t ideal and they’re fucked beyond belief.

His phone buzzes from its spot on the nightstand, and he closes his eyes in an attempt to ignore it. He isn’t ready. He wants to draw the blinds, pick Taeyong up and put him in the bath. Jaehyun wants to see him ride him out by the pool and play more games with him. He wants to pretend that he isn’t missing practice right now, that his friends aren’t waiting for him, and, more importantly, that Taeyong’s world isn’t about to fall apart. But his phone buzzes again to remind him that he isn’t living in some fantasy world, and he leans forward, burying his head in his hands.

Jaehyun can feel the walls closing in. He shouldn’t be able to look at Taeyong, he shouldn’t love to touch him, and he shouldn’t have this need to feel him wrapped around his cock every second, but ever since he first had him last night, it’s all Jaehyun can think about.

Taeyong isn’t his.

He will never be his.

And Jaehyun shouldn’t want him.

He stands up, walking over to the bed and leaning down to study Taeyong's pretty face up close while he still can. _Fuck you, Taeyong. Fuck you. I can’t choose you. Why did you do this to me?_ Jaehyun turns his head, reaching over to the nightstand and snatching up his phone. He has several missed calls, but he doesn’t bother listening to the voicemails or checking the texts. He simply types one out to Johnny instead.

`JAEHYUN`   
`finish it`

Straightening to his full height, Jaehyun glares down at Taeyong as he tucks his phone into his pocket. Now, it’s done. And there’s no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡
> 
> Before you continue, please take a moment to read this. If you have the means to donate or help in any way with the Black Lives Matter movement, then I'm gonna link some posts and threads where you can find places to contribute as well as sign petitions. Considering this is also Pride month, there will be some resources for that as well. Even if you don't have any money to give, signing petitions is free and you can also watch videos on YouTube where the revenue will be donated to the cause. Put those streaming skills to use in an extremely helpful way! Let's stand together and make a change!
> 
> **(** [ONE](https://savvysweet.tumblr.com/post/619772023621730304/hey-yall-i-know-that-many-people-have-shared-and), [TWO](https://waveridden.tumblr.com/post/619517091597418496/ways-to-supportbe-an-ally), [THREE](https://twitter.com/kiIlmytime/status/1268151832171483138), [FOUR](https://twitter.com/esmeatgrlpwr/status/1267771312107331584) **)**

**THREE YEARS AGO**

“How’s he feeling up there?” Jongin calls from the backseat. “He can come sit with me if he wants.”

Taeyong hears Yukhei’s breathy laugh follow and feels Jaehyun’s hand tighten on his waist, but he doesn’t respond. Jaehyun won’t. From everything Taeyong has seen of the group, Jaehyun rarely indulges Jongin’s childish antics. 

“I dunno,” Johnny starts, shooting a glance at the pair in the passenger seat, “he looks pretty comfortable where he is.”

Taeyong doesn’t bother paying attention to any of them, instead deciding to stare out the front windshield, half rolling his eyes at their teasing and half embarrassed to be at the center of it. He doesn’t exactly enjoy being the butt of their jokes. Especially considering the fact that he hadn’t asked to sit on Jaehyun’s lap in the first place, but he can’t say that he’s exactly itching to get back to his own seat, either. There’s butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and heat blankets his neck. In truth, he has no desire to ever be anywhere else than right here.

His heart is pounding so hard that it almost hurts, and every inch of his skin is practically begging to feel Jaehyun’s, wanting nothing more than to turn around and straddle him. The fleeting thought of wanting to experience what it’s like to have him between Taeyong’s legs passes through his mind, but he quickly bats it away. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but his body is reacting in ways that he doesn’t entirely recognize.

Reaching up, Taeyong grips the support handle attached to the side of the window and relaxes against Jaehyun’s chest, feeling it rise and fall in a steady rhythm behind him. Jaehyun continues texting on his phone with his left hand, acting as if Taeyong isn’t there, but the tension in his arm wrapped around Taeyong’s waist says otherwise. Out of the corner of his eye, Taeyong spots Johnny stealing a few sidelong glances at him, something completely unreadable shining in his gaze.

“What do you think you’d like to do tonight?” Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong furrows his brow, twisting his body slightly to be able to look over his shoulder at him. “Me?” he questions, earning a curt nod in response. “What do you mean?”

He finishes tapping at his phone and his eyes meet Taeyong’s, their faces so close that he can feel Jaehyun’s warm breath fan his face. “You’re a part of our ritual night now, so you get to pull a prank, too.”

At his words, Yukhei pops up from behind the seat with a broad smile. “We could rob some stores,” he suggests. “Or murder some young, unsuspecting couple. Maybe even burn down the town.”

Taeyong pinches his eyebrows together, coming to the stark realization that his sense of humor doesn’t seem to align with the Sons’. 

“Nah, he’s a fucking lightweight,” Jongin interjects, “and I didn’t drag my ass all the way back to Ipswich just to egg a few cars.”

Yukhei hoods his eyes, smirking at Taeyong. “I’m sure he can come up with something better than that.”

“I’m sure it won’t be hard,” Taeyong throws back with a condescending smile of his own. “It’s not like you’ve set a high standard or anything.” He peers around at each one of them, amusement pulling at his lips. “Is this all the infamous Sons of Ipswich get up to on ritual night? Because, I gotta say, you don’t do the stories justice.”

Yukhei howls with laughter, smiling so big that it looks as if his cheeks will explode. Jongin remains quiet in the backseat, but Taeyong catches a flicker of light from his side as he lights a cigarette. Johnny seems to think it’s just as entertaining as Yukhei if his smile is anything to go by, and Jaehyun is staring at him with what looks like a challenge burning behind his eyes.

“Well, it seems as though Mr. Lee here is unimpressed,” Jaehyun says, not even trying to hold back his smile. “You didn’t like the fire?” He cocks a brow, nudging the boy in his lap playfully. 

“It was fine.” Taeyong shrugs. “But what exactly was the point? Anyone could’ve done that.”

He does his best to remain nonchalant, though he’s very much enjoying taking part in the conversation even if it is just teasing. But he tells himself to be very careful because he doesn’t want his words to come across as insulting.

Jaehyun’s eyes thin, regarding him. “What was the point?” he repeats. “Hey?” he calls out, addressing the others in the vehicle even though his gaze never leaves Taeyong. “He wants to know what the point was.”

Johnny laughs from the driver seat, and Taeyong turns his head at the same moment that Johnny glances his way. He sends a quick wink in Taeyong’s direction before jerking the wheel to the right and causing Taeyong to yelp as they all get jostled around in their seats. Taeyong’s hands shoot out on instinct, gripping the support bar with both this time as they sway side to side, the car derailing onto a narrow gravel road. Taeyong opens his mouth to speak, but he honestly has no idea what to say. Johnny stops the car a moment later, killing the engine and flipping off the headlights as the inside of the vehicle descends into complete silence.

“What the hell was that?” Taeyong blurts out, heart racing. “What are you doing?”

“What are _we_ doing…” Jaehyun corrects.

Johnny turns to Taeyong then, pressing a finger to his lips in the universal sign to be quiet. Taeyong nearly stops breathing. They sit there for several seconds that feel more like hours, and Taeyong grows increasingly more confused, but doesn’t want to annoy them with more questions. Then, his ears perk up. _Sirens_. Everyone in the car turns their heads at the same time to look out the back window, and, within seconds, flashes of red, blue, and white fly past on the bit of highway still visible to them. Taeyong takes note of five police cruisers and two firetrucks.

Yukhei starts laughing, his deep, boisterous bellow penetrating the still air and filling Taeyong’s chest with warmth. The emergency vehicles pass by, continuing on their path down the highway until the forest around them turns dark and quiet once again.

“Is that who you were calling?” Taeyong asks, returning his attention to Johnny who merely grins and nods in confirmation.

“Of course I may have lied a little. They think there’s about six fires going on up there instead of just one,” Johnny says.

“We needed as many police out there as possible,” Jaehyun adds.

“But, why?” Taeyong asks.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, turning to Johnny. “Show him.”

Johnny smirks, shaking his head slightly as he cranks the key in the ignition and starts the engine. Taeyong instinctively grasps the support bar again as they back out of the narrow inlet. He bounces around on Jaehyun’s lap from the uneven ground until the latter wraps his arm around Taeyong’s waist again to hold him still. Johnny shoots the car into first gear, laying on the gas as they speed down the dark road. He punches it into third, fourth, then fifth gear, and, within seconds, Taeyong spots four massive headlights ahead of them. He inches closer to the windshield, trying to make out what’s lurking in the distance.

It only takes him a moment to determine that it’s two trucks. In specific, two dump trucks. His brows furrow in confusion as the car fills with Yukhei’s howls of excitement. Jaehyun and Johnny both roll down their windows, and Taeyong casts a nervous glance over his shoulder; the look in Jaehyun’s eyes causing goosebumps to rise across his skin. He can’t even explain what he sees. Heat? Thrill? Anticipation? Maybe all three. Jaehyun’s gaze falls to Taeyong’s lips, and his grip tightens on his waist.

“Hold on,” Jaehyun says, softly.

Taeyong reluctantly tears his eyes away just in time to witness the vehicle they’re in drift into the middle of the road. His breathing turns shallow as the two trucks ahead of them spread apart so that they’re driving half on the road and half on the shoulder. The headlights shine brighter and brighter, getting closer as Taeyong’s heart picks up a rampant speed. He doesn’t know if he’s scared or excited, all of his emotions mixing together and blood pumping so hard that he swears he can hear it. Then, all of a sudden, he feels Jaehyun’s finger graze his stomach. He drags the digit back and forth, nice and slow, and Taeyong swears if it weren’t for the open window, his face would be cherry red right now.

On instinct, Taeyong arches his back and presses his body against Jaehyun. A groan sounds from behind him before Jaehyun’s phone collides with Taeyong’s ankle when he drops it. Jaehyun pulls his hand away from Taeyong’s stomach, trailing it up his chest until he wraps his fingers around Taeyong’s throat with a small amount of pressure. Jaehyun pulls him back as his free hand grips Taeyong’s waist.

“Knock it off,” Jaehyun whispers in his ear, sounding slightly out of breath. “You’re driving me crazy.”

His hand tightens around Taeyong’s neck, and the latter drags his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to calm his erratic heart and throbbing pulse. It doesn’t work, not even in the slightest, and Taeyong squirms in Jaehyun’s hold despite his warning. The trucks start honking, lights flashing at them, and he whimpers, fear racing under his skin as his stomach flips again and again. That’s when he _really_ feels it. Unlike in the catacombs, it isn’t just a trickle of wetness, but a stream. And that’s how Taeyong knows for certain that he’s experiencing his very first heat.

“Jesus,” Jaehyun whispers, slipping his hand underneath Taeyong’s sweatshirt again. “You’re about to come, aren’t you?”

Taeyong swallows hard as Jaehyun’s breath fans across his ear, and he squeezes his eyes shut, not even able to respond with a shake of his head. The trucks blow past them, and Taeyong’s breath catches in his throat as a gust of wind bursts through the open windows, blowing his hair in different directions. Yukhei yells out in elation, holding up the same phone from before to record what’s happening. Jongin laughs, and Johnny finally slows the car down. Jaehyun releases his grip on Taeyong’s throat as everyone turns their heads to peer out the back window.

Johnny stops the car in the middle of the road, and Taeyong sucks in a shaky breath as he watches both trucks turn inward towards the highway, stopping to face each other, grill to grill. The headlights flick off, and the next thing Taeyong knows, one guy is jumping out of each cab then racing towards them on foot. The trucks are left blocking the road and the shoulders, leaving no room for anyone to get through if they tried. Ditches line each side, so driving off-road isn’t even a possibility, either. The back doors open, catching Taeyong’s attention, and two young men climb inside as they laugh and gasp for breath.

“Fuck, that was awesome,” Taeil says as he settles into the seat next to Jongin.

Yukhei slaps him on the back as he goes, then the other boy settles into Taeyong’s old seat. He pushes his hair off of his forehead and taps Johnny on the shoulder, handing him two sets of keys.

“I set the alarm,” Kun breathes out. “So your uncle shouldn’t know the trucks are missing until morning.”

At least Taeyong knows what Jaehyun meant by them needing more room. They were just picking up more people. Narrowing his eyes, Taeyong looks at each of the boys in the car, then back towards the two dump trunks in the road. So, this is Johnny’s prank for the night? He runs over all the possibilities of why in his head before it suddenly clicks. Taeyong looks at Jaehyun and finds him staring back with his eyebrows raised in what looks like encouragement for Taeyong to express his thoughts.

“You’re blocking the road,” Taeyong states as the puzzle pieces slowly fit themselves together, “so Fire and Police can’t get back.”

The corners of Jaehyun’s mouth lift. “Impressed yet?”

After dropping off Kun and Taeil, Taeyong moves back to his original seat, both seeing no logical reason to stay in Jaehyun’s lap and because he’s self-conscious about his newfound problem. He doesn’t know what to do, if he should ask to be taken back home or what, but he’s honestly too afraid to bring it up. He wonders if any of them can smell it on him. Wringing his hands together in his lap, he stares out the window as they cruise through his and Jaehyun’s neighborhood. They pass both houses before Jaehyun, who has taken over driving again, parks alongside the dark, quiet road. Yukhei scoots over next to Taeyong to allow Jongin the room to climb out before returning to his seat as the rest of them are left in silence.

Jaehyun and Johnny are staring straight ahead with the latter tapping a finger against the dashboard, while Yukhei scrolls through his phone. Taeyong leans over to look out the front windshield and takes in the huge iron gate accompanied by a tall stone wall. He recognizes where they are instantly, but he just doesn’t know why. What kind of business does Jongin have at the mayor’s house? Deciding not to ask all the questions he wants to, Taeyong blows out a breath and falls back against the seat. The minutes tick by at an excruciatingly slow pace until, finally, around thirty minutes later, Jongin comes back.

“Here he comes,” Johnny says as he peers out Jaehyun’s window.

Taeyong follows his gaze, watching as Jongin hops from a tree on the other side of the stone wall, then immediately drops feet first onto the ground. He readjusts the hood on his head and jogs to the car, opening Yukhei’s side with a proud smile as he crawls over his friend’s legs and falls back into his seat. The material of his sweatshirt brushes Taeyong’s cheek as he goes, but instead of the usual cigarette smoke wafting off of Jongin, he smells a subtle perfume.

“Well?” Yukhei raises a brow as he turns in his seat to look at Jongin. “How was she?”

“Tasted as sweet as she smells.”

Taeyong twists his lips at that, rolling his eyes away from the pair so neither sees him. He can’t believe that Jongin had them waiting all this time just so he could get laid, but, even more so, he can’t believe the way his body is responding to even just the notion of it. He shifts in his seat, feeling equal parts uncomfortable and aroused, as he traps his hands between his legs. He doesn’t know what he’s hoping for, if it’ll somehow help him to find some relief or shield his smell from the others, but he's willing to try anything. Vaguely, he wonders if they would wait for him if he wanted to get laid, too. Would they pat Taeyong on the back and ask him how it was? For some reason, he doesn’t think that would be the case.

“You guys should’ve come up,” Jongin says. “You like pussy, Tae?”

Anger heats his skin, but he makes no move to show Jongin that his words elicit any reaction from him. “I’d take one to bed before your dick, that’s for sure.”

Yukhei snorts as Johnny laughs from his seat in the front, but Jaehyun doesn’t make a sound. Taeyong isn’t sure if he prefers that or not. He just wishes he knew what Jaehyun is thinking. Maybe a part of Taeyong wants to make him laugh or even think that he may be a tiny bit jealous over just the notion of him hooking up with someone.

“Who was it anyway?” Taeyong asks, not liking the feeling of Jongin’s glare directed at the side of his face.

“Mayor’s wife,” Yukhei answers. “Trophy bitch, but fine as hell.”

“Actually,” Jongin cuts in, “she wasn’t home.”

Yukhei and Taeyong jerk their heads around at the same time, confusion coating both of their features. “Who were you with then?” Yukhei asks.

Jongin grins, his face twisting into something almost sinister. He lifts two of his fingers to his nose and closes his eyes, making a show of sniffing them.

“I like virgins. They taste a little bit sweeter.”

“Gross,” Taeyong mutters, crossing his arms over his chest as an unsettling feeling anchors itself in his gut.

“You didn’t,” Johnny growls, turning around to scowl at his friend.

“Oh, fuck off,” Jongin shoots back. “That’s not even the best part.” He lets the silence stretch between the occupants in the vehicle before, somehow, he grins even wider. “Guess who’s now mated?”

“What?!” Yukhei shouts.

And now everyone is looking at Jongin, even Jaehyun who has been silent the entire time since he returned. It’s comical in a way, but Taeyong honestly feels sick to his stomach. If he didn’t sleep with the mayor’s wife, then who did he sleep with? Who did he mate with? As soon as the questions fire off in his brain, he finds his answer. There’s only one other person who would be in that house, and that’s Mayor Kim’s daughter, Jennie. Taeyong’s eyes round at the revelation, and he finds himself wanting to pop open the door and run. There’s no way Jennie would have sex with a lowlife like Jongin. Right?

“I got video,” Jongin taunts as he holds up the same phone Yukhei had used to record the fire. “Wanna watch?”

“You really are fucking stupid,” Johnny grits out before facing forward.

Taeyong follows his lead and does the same. A part of Taeyong wants to go inside and see if Jennie is okay despite the fact that the two aren’t close, but he stays put. He just can’t believe that Jongin left her there alone after bonding with her. Taeyong can’t even imagine what that would be like. He only hopes that she’ll be okay, but he swears he can sense despair and sadness radiating off of the house. He’s always heard that it’s hard being away from one’s mate, but especially right after an Alpha and Omega first bond.

“Whatever,” Jongin replies. “Let’s go eat. I’m fuckin’ starving.”

No one says anything, not even Yukhei who still wears a shocked expression. Jaehyun hesitates for a moment, but eventually shifts the SUV into gear and pulls back out onto the road. He cranks the radio up so loudly that he takes away any possibility for conversation, and, honestly, Taeyong is grateful. He doesn’t want to hear any more about Jongin’s ritual night shenanigans. It doesn’t take them long to reach town again, and before Taeyong even realizes it, they’re pulling into the parking lot of the local pool hall frequented by nearly every person in Ipswich under the age of twenty-one.

Jaehyun switches off the ignition, and they all climb out of the confines of the vehicle to stretch their legs a bit. Taeyong combs his fingers through his slightly disheveled hair as he walks around to the front of the SUV to meet the rest of them on the sidewalk.

“Of course fuckin’ Fenton is here,” Johnny says. “I can’t stand his ass.”

Taeyong follows his gaze through the windows, but immediately looks away again as soon as he sees Wade Fenton. He really doesn’t want to actually have to deal with him because he can’t stand him, either. An uneasiness settles in his muscles at the prospect until they’re so tight and tense that Taeyong believes they might actually pop.

“Asshole’s been talking shit ever since we graduated,” Jongin adds.

It’s easy to see that none of them really like the new captain of Spenser Academy’s hockey team. Wade had taken over after Jaehyun graduated, and he definitely enjoyed no longer living in his shadow. He pretty much resented the Sons’ power, charisma, and reach, and after they had left for college, he wasted no time in trying to claim what was once theirs. The only problem is that he sucks as a captain. The team had a horrible season last year, and it seemed like the more Wade failed, the more he pushed to prove what a man he was. Taeyong shivers a little just thinking about it, trying to force his thoughts over what happened last Spring out of his head. Wade might be the only person he knows worse than Jongin.

“We’re not going in there, are we?” Taeyong asks, eyeing Jaehyun in particular.

“Why not?”

Taeyong shrugs, looking away as if it isn’t a big deal. “It’s crowded and I just don’t wanna deal with it tonight.”

“Well, I’m hungry,” Yukhei chimes in.

Taeyong stares down the sidewalk, blinking long and hard, refusing to budge yet not wanting to explain why, either. He has to endure Wade’s presence at school every day, and he certainly doesn’t want to be around him in his free time.

“Okay, whatever,” Taeyong says, still keeping a tone of nonchalance.

“What’s the matter with you?” Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong shakes his head. “Nothing, I just don’t wanna go in. I can wait for you guys out here. Or call Doyoung and he can come pick me up.”

“I told you,” Jongin complains before Jaehyun has a chance to respond. “Fucking complicated.”

Taeyong heaves an aggravated breath. He doesn’t care what Jongin has to say about him, he cares more about not having to look at Wade fucking Fenton while knowing all the things he’s gotten away with. It was enough seeing him at the cathedral for a brief moment, and he can confidently say that he’s had his fill of the Alpha for one night. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Taeyong gets lost in thought before being torn out of it when Jaehyun grabs his upper arm and force-walks him behind the SUV.

“What,” Jaehyun growls, “is your problem?”

A lump stretches Taeyong’s throat, and he chews on his bottom lip as he tries to find a way out of this, but as the rest of the Sons round the car and stand next to Jaehyun, he finds himself deflating. Especially with the way they’re all standing there and staring at him. He feels put on the spot and hates every second of it. Taeyong sighs as he squares his shoulders.

“Wade slipped me a spiked drink at a party last Spring,” he blurts out.

The silence that surrounds him is deafening, and Taeyong _almost_ wants to take it all back. Last March, he had gone to some St. Patrick’s Day party at a senior’s house with Doyoung and Yeri. They mostly had a fun time hanging out and dancing, but things quickly took a turn for the worse. Taeyong only had one drink, but the next thing he knew, he was being slapped awake by Doyoung in a bathroom as he stuck his finger down Taeyong’s throat. But, maybe, the Sons wouldn’t think all of that is a big deal. Taeyong honestly doesn’t understand how their minds work.

Jaehyun shifts, inching closer. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Taeyong swallows hard as he forces himself to meet Jaehyun’s gaze. “Poppy Pierson, his girlfriend, actually did it,” he explains. “She gave me the drink, but he was in on it.”

“What happened?” Jaehyun demands.

“I—I dunno, really. I went down quick,” Taeyong says. “I barely remember anything. All I know is what Doyoung told me. He broke down the door to the bedroom where I was. They apparently had me on the bed, and my…” he pauses, stomach rolling, “and my shirt was open.”

Jaehyun hesitates a moment. “And?” he presses.

“And nothing. They didn’t get that far,” Taeyong assures, knowing deep down what he’s trying to ask without saying the words. “Doyoung noticed them taking me upstairs barely able to walk, and, thankfully, he got there before anything else happened.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Jaehyun asks through gritted teeth.

Taeyong’s chest shakes at the accusatory tone, and he tries blinking away the tears pooling in his eyes, but it’s no use. They come anyway, and he looks away as they start to roll down his cheeks.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Jaehyun yells in his face causing Taeyong to wince at the harsh tone. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” he repeats.

“I did!” Taeyong finally snaps, glaring at him through blurry eyes. “I told everyone! Mom called the school, but…” he trails off, clenching his fists under his arms.

“So help me God…” Jaehyun warns when he doesn’t finish.

Taeyong fills his lungs as he forces the rest out. “But your father is partnered in three real estate ventures with the Fentons, so—”

“Goddammit!” Jaehyun tears himself away, turning his back on Taeyong as he rubs a hand over his face.

Johnny shakes his head, heat turning his dark eyes fierce. “Un-fucking-believable,” he grits out.

And Taeyong knows he doesn’t need to explain further. They get it. He had tried to fight back, told his mother, the Jungs, the school, even Jinwoo, but, in the end, even despite the protests of Taeyong’s mom and Jaehyun’s both, the business relationship between Mr. Jung and Mr. Fenton was more precious than Taeyong’s honor. Wade was told to stay away from him, and Taeyong wasn’t permitted to go to the hospital to take a drug test for evidence. The incident never made it to the police or even left their respective homes. Taeyong had to look at him every day at school, knowing what he almost did, and wondering even if charges were brought, would Wade and his girlfriend actually pay? Would he have seen justice?

The system very rarely works in an Omega’s favor and is designed more so to protect Alphas. Because they’re the ones that rule the world, they’re the ones with the power. Just thinking about it has a knot forming in Taeyong’s throat, and it dredges up emotions that he’s long forgotten about. He bows his head, trying to hold back his silent sobs, but, in this moment, he feels weaker than ever.

“Stop crying,” Jongin orders, then narrows his eyes at Jaehyun. “What’re we gonna do?”

Taeyong looks up at them with furrowed brows. There’s nothing they can do. It doesn’t matter what kind of power the Sons of Ipswich have over the town, they don’t hold any over their parents. Mr. Jung had convinced Taeyong’s mother not to publicize the issue, and what’s done is done. Poppy and Wade aren’t going to be investigated, and, even if they were, there’s no evidence now anyway. Unless that’s not the kind of payback Jongin is referring to. Jaehyun breathes out, shifting back and forth, then his eyes fall on Taeyong.

“Ask him.”

Taeyong stills, but Jaehyun just cocks his head like he’s daring him as the rest of them slowly wait for a response. But what the hell is he supposed to do? Then, he realizes what Jongin had asked. _What’re we gonna do?_ It’s Taeyong’s decision. He's a part of that _we_. They have had each other’s backs tonight, and now it seems like they have his. But they aren’t just going to do it for him. No, Jaehyun never would. He has never handled Taeyong lightly, and he’s going to make him step up and deal with this. 

Taeyong turns slightly to glare through the windows again, watching as Wade leans into his girlfriend and kisses her. Poppy giggles, both of them acting as if they don’t have a care in the world. Taeyong locks his teeth together so hard that it hurts. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he’s no longer concerned about it anymore. He just has to do _something_. Rubbing his knuckles along the corners of his eyes, he wipes away any remaining tears and stands a little straighter. Then, Taeyong grabs the back of his sweatshirt and pulls it over his head. He tosses the piece of clothing to Johnny, then turns to freshen himself up through the reflection of the back window.

“After you see me take him into the bathroom, give me a minute and then follow,” Taeyong explains.

Satisfied with his appearance, Taeyong rounds the SUV and opens the back door. Questions are flying out of all of the Sons’ mouths, but Taeyong pays them no mind as he searches for what he’s looking for. Reaching in-between the seats, he pulls out a flask and steps back to close the door.

“Hey!” Yukhei barks, obviously not happy with his alcohol being taken.

But Taeyong doesn’t care. He forces a smile onto his face as he walks straight up to the door and slips inside. The warmth of the pool hall, smelling of wood and hamburgers, greets Taeyong as soon as he walks in, and the change in temperature makes his sensitive skin tingle. He can’t deny that he’s nervous, but he does his best to push any worries aside. He isn’t alone in this and he has to keep reminding himself of that.

Scanning the area, Taeyong tries to appear as though he has no idea that the person he’s looking for is sitting right at the bar. He locks eyes with several people gathered around the pool tables as well as in small groups huddled in the corners who all look up to see who has entered. Some smile, others jerk their chins in silent hellos, but then they all go right back to their conversations. Tipping the flask up, Taeyong takes a small swig and tries not to wince at the burn that coats his throat. Holding the flask in one hand and sticking his other into the back pocket of his jeans, Taeyong walks down the aisle between the bar and the pool tables, forcing himself to smile as he sways his hips slightly.

He tries his best to look flirty, even though his heart is stretching his throat and sweat is cooling the back of his neck. He catches Wade looking at him from the corner of his eye, but Taeyong pretends to be interested in something happening at one of the tables and not watching where he’s going. He crashes into Wade’s side, spinning around quickly with a gasp as Vodka splashes Taeyong’s arm and spills on the other’s shirt.

“Oh my God!” Taeyong exclaims, putting on a show of trying to wipe off the mess. “I’m so sorry, I—”

“No worries. It’s okay,” Wade cuts in, running a hand down his shirt, then over his blond hair. “What do you got ahold of there, pretty boy?”

Reaching forward, Wade rests a hand on Taeyong’s waist and steals the flask with the other. He takes a drink, eyebrows shooting up when he realizes what’s inside. He probably thinks Taeyong doesn’t do things like this, and, okay, that is true, but in this situation, he sees it as an advantage by being able to take Wade by surprise.

Taeyong pinches his eyebrows together, trying to convey a look of vulnerability in his gaze. “Please don’t tell anyone,” he pleads. “Jin and I got into an argument and I just needed some way to relax.”

He damn near pouts with the words, making sure to sway a little on his feet as he places a hand on Wade’s shoulder to steady himself. Taeyong wants to be seen as easy prey, and he hopes the idiot is falling right into his trap. Wade and Poppy are aware that he knows about the incident that happened on St. Patrick’s Day, but Taeyong is hoping that Wade will think he’s too drunk to care right now.

Wade’s lips quirk, and he sets the flask to the side. “What were you two fighting over?”

Taeyong drops his head back, like it’s almost physically exhausting to hold it up, and groans. “He thinks I belong to him, but I disagree,” he says, bringing his gaze back to the other.

Heat suddenly swirls behind Wade’s eyes, and it causes slick to leak out just by having an Alpha’s attention on him so intensely. Taeyong sees Wade’s nostrils twitch, and he knows that he can smell it on him. He swallows hard as a smile stretches across Wade’s face and his other hand brings the pair closer together.

“Holding out for someone else, huh?” Wade whispers, so close their mouths are nearly touching.

Taeyong licks his lips, absentmindedly massaging Wade’s shoulder. “Maybe,” he taunts.

“Can’t really blame him, Tae,” Wade says as his hand travels to the small of Taeyong’s back. “I mean, look at you.”

Taeyong smiles, eyes shining as he forces down the bile threatening to claw its way up from his stomach. He stumbles backwards, groaning as he acts like a spout of dizziness has hit him out of nowhere.

“The room is spinning,” Taeyong whimpers. “I think I need to splash a little water on my face. Do you know where the bathroom is?”

Wade takes his hand and leans in to whisper, “I’ll show you.”

Taeyong doesn’t bother looking back to see if Wade’s girlfriend or friends have seen. He doesn’t need to because he knows they have, and hopefully Poppy will follow along behind them like he expects. Letting Wade take the lead, they walk through the bar area and around the corner to where the bathrooms are. Wade pulls him into the men’s room, and Taeyong immediately heads towards the sinks, turning on the water. Placing one hand on the side of the basin, he wets the other and pats at his collarbones and neck, making a show of arching his back.

“That’s better,” Taeyong moans, continuing to slide his wet hand around to the back of his neck, letting some of the droplets stain his white shirt.

Wade falls right into the trap, not wasting any time as he comes up behind Taeyong and grips his hips, pressing his body against the latter’s.

“God, I bet you’re a hot fuck,” Wade breathes out, bringing up one hand to squeeze Taeyong’s shoulder where it meets his neck. “You really shouldn’t be wandering around alone while in heat, you know? There’s a lot of Alphas who would _gladly_ take advantage of your vulnerable state.”

Wade slips his other hand around to Taeyong’s front and dips it underneath his shirt. The feel of his skin on Taeyong’s nearly makes him sick, but he shows no signs of his repulsion despite his shaky breaths and dry mouth. He swallows hard when Wade buries his nose in his neck and breathes him in deep, but forces out a small giggle.

“You know what you want, though. I respect that,” Wade says, lowly, as his hand begins fiddling with the button of Taeyong’s jeans before popping them open.

Taeyong’s pulse pounds in his ears, and he glances at the door as if he’s trying to will Jaehyun to walk through it. His confidence is slowly starting to wane, and he can feel the panic starting to set in. But, then, Jaehyun’s words from earlier at the cathedral hit him like a truck — _Toughen up. You’re not a victim, and I’m certainly not your savior._ — and it helps to calm him. Taeyong grits his teeth, inhaling a deep breath before letting it out slow and steady.

“You think this is what I want?” Taeyong asks, spinning around so the pair are face to face.

He leans back on his hands at the sides of the sink, and his fingers freeze as they slide against something small and sharp. Taeyong closes his hand around the object as Wade dives into his neck, kissing across his skin as he paws at Taeyong’s ass.

“I know it’s _exactly_ what you want,” Wade replies.

Taeyong grips the metal in his hand tighter, now realizing that it’s the pump for the soap dispenser. He tenses his arm, slowly and quietly wiggling it out of its hole until it finally gives and pops off. He hurriedly hides it behind his back as he pushes at Wade’s chest.

“We should get back,” Taeyong says. “I feel better now.”

But, quicker than Taeyong can comprehend, Wade grabs him by the hair and yanks back his head, causing him to cry out. “Don’t tease me.” He lets go before Taeyong can react, going right back to smothering his neck in wet kisses. “You can cry, though, if you want. Just get those fucking pants off while you do it.”

Taeyong shivers, gripping the soap pump with all his strength as he raises his arm to bring it down across Wade’s face, but, then, the door bursts open, and they both whip their heads around at the same time. Relief floods Taeyong, but it’s short-lived. Because it’s not Jaehyun walking through the door, it’s not any of the Sons, in fact, no, it’s Poppy. Taeyong’s chest caves at the sight, and his eyes flare as he quickly hides his weapon behind his back again. She walks through the door with all the confidence in the world, making sure it shuts behind her as her eyes gleam.

“So, you think you can just waltz in here and fuck my boyfriend, huh?” Poppy asks, half-amused and half-daring.

Taeyong loosens and tightens his fingers around the makeshift weapon in his hand and wills himself to stay strong. He doesn’t like being surrounded by two Alphas that he knows he can’t trust, and even though he put himself in this position, he’s scared. He’s out of his element, and he wants to leave. He can’t believe that Jaehyun isn’t here, that he’s just willingly feeding Taeyong to the wolves.

Poppy walks over to the pair, hooking an arm around Wade’s neck as she darts out her tongue and flicks his lips. Wade dives in for a kiss, hand tightening its hold on Taeyong’s waist. He winces, pushing away from them both and darting for the door. He can’t do this, and he’s stupid for thinking that he could. Taeyong doesn’t get far before Wade wraps his hand around his arm and throws him back against the sink. Taeyong’s spine collides with the granite countertop harshly, and his face scrunches up in pain. His skin crawls, and he starts breathing hard and fast. He wants out of here. He wants to go home. He wants his _mom_.

“You want him?” Poppy asks, carding her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair.

Wade drags his bottom lip between his teeth, jerking Taeyong into him like he’s literal prey. “Fuck yeah,” he growls. “He’s in heat, so he’ll probably let you get in a round, too.”

Poppy smiles. “Bend him over the sink then,” she orders, “and make sure to give it to him rough. I don’t really like him that much.”

Wade whips Taeyong around, and he gasps as his head is forced down over the counter. Poppy hops up onto the sink next to them, and Taeyong’s eyes start to blur as tears gather on his lids. _Did it feel good? To fight back?_ Taeyong grits his teeth as Jaehyun’s voice continues to ring in his head. He doesn’t need him, he doesn’t need anyone. He can do this.

“I like to watch him fuck pretty little Omegas,” Poppy whispers into his ear.

Wade reaches around to unzip Taeyong’s jeans, but he doesn’t get far before a surge of anger fills Taeyong's muscles and he lashes out. Shooting upright, Taeyong swings straight at Poppy and slams her into the mirror. The left side of her head crashes into the glass, shattering it into dozens of shards, and Taeyong uses the momentum to hit Wade on the side of the face, gouging his skin with the spout of the pump. He rips a line right down his cheek and Wade lets him go immediately. 

“Fuck!” Wade bellows, hand covering his wound as he stumbles backwards.

“You’re gonna fucking pay for that!” Poppy cries out, holding a hand to her own face.

Taeyong holds out the weapon in front of himself and backs up to the wall. “There’s a lot more where that came from, you sick fucks!”

But it’s hard to keep his eyes on both of them, so Wade easily grabs Taeyong’s arm and nearly rips it out of its socket as he throws him to the floor. As soon as Taeyong hits the ground, Wade comes down right on top of him, and Taeyong begins flailing his limbs in an attempt to get away. Wade is able to grab his hands, though, and restrains him.

“Well, shit.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen upon hearing the voice, and he whimpers when he looks up to see who it belongs to. He sucks in short, shallow breaths, and his heart thunders in his chest. Yukhei is staring down at the pair with his mask on, flanked on either side by Jaehyun, Johnny and Jongin.

“Looks like you fucked ‘em up good without our help,” Yukhei states, glancing at Poppy who has blood pouring down the side of her face.

The foursome slowly enter the room, filling the space around them and shutting the door. Taeyong locks eyes with Jaehyun, and, even through the mask, he sees him narrow his eyes on his unbuttoned pants. 

“What’re you guys doing here?” Wade bites out, shooting up to his feet. “Get the fuck out. Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?”

There isn’t an ounce of hesitation in Jaehyun’s body as he rears back his fist and slams it across Wade’s face. His body whips to the side, but Jongin and Yukhei grab him by the arms and haul him back to the wall, pinning him there. Johnny steps past them, reaching down to pull Taeyong to his feet. Poppy seems to think this is the perfect time for her to make her exit, but Taeyong catches her as she tries to run for the door. Fisting a hand into her hair, he shoves her into the wall next to her boyfriend.

“Don’t you ever touch me again,” Taeyong seethes, fighting to keep the relieved tears at bay. “Ever!”

His eyes dart from Poppy to her boyfriend before he steps over and spits right in Wade’s face. He winces, blood trickling down his cheek from the gash Taeyong had made. Taeyong's whole body shakes as he backs away, the rush of fear cracking his face and making his heart ache. He drops his eyes, seeing Wade’s blood on his shirt, and he nearly gags.

“Go to the car,” Jaehyun commands. “We’ll be there soon.”

Taeyong sniffles, still fisting the soap pump as he snatches his sweatshirt out of Johnny’s hand and slips it back on. “What’re you guys gonna do?”

Jaehyun doesn’t look at Taeyong when he responds, instead he stares right at Wade when he says, “Make sure they understand.”

Taeyong doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting in the car, he just knows that it simultaneously feels like both seconds and years. He fists his hands in his lap as his leg bounces up and down, waiting for the Sons to make their way out of the pool hall. The time alone has his mind going wild, and tears start to well up in his eyes again as he chews on his thumbnail. What would have happened if the Sons didn’t show up? What if Taeyong would have had to completely fend for himself? Rage fires under his skin, and he finds that he wants nothing more than to go back in there and beat the shit out of them until they understand. Until they know he’s not a victim.

He moves to open the door, but stops upon seeing the guys making their way out of the pool hall. Taeyong notices a few tears on their clothing, but other than that, nothing really looks out of the ordinary. When the Sons climb into the car, Yukhei is even laughing, so Taeyong knows for sure that none of them are hurt.

“What did you guys do?”

Yukhei shoots him a dashing grin as he tosses his mask down on the seat. “Hold out your hand,” he instructs.

Reluctantly, Taeyong inches out his right hand and watches as Yukhei lays something soft and red across his palm, the strands spilling over the sides like a scarf.

“Holy shit,” Taeyong gasps. “Is this…” 

He can’t seem to find the words as he studies the thick rope of long, red hair in his hand as well as the bloodied tooth that occupies it. Taeyong recoils, acid burning his throat as the weight of what he’s holding suddenly goes from nothing to a thousand pounds.

“We decided to take a little souvenir from each,” Yukhei explains.

“They won’t ever touch you again,” Johnny says.

“Hell, they’ll never even look at you again,” Jongin chimes in.

“What if they tell someone?” Taeyong asks, shaking slightly.

“Who’re they gonna tell?” Jaehyun questions as he starts the engine. He peers at Taeyong through the rearview mirror and smirks. “My dad is involved in three real estate ventures with the Fentons.” 

Taeyong opens his mouth to reply, but the words never come. The law may have failed to protect him, but it also works the other way around, too. Who are Wade and Poppy going to tell to get justice now? The realization causes Taeyong to smile. _No one_. There’s no one that can help them in this situation, either.

“A _thank you_ would be nice,” Jongin says.

“I—” Taeyong stares at the tooth again, its bloodied root growing cold in his hand. “I’m just a little weirded out, I’m sorry.”

“You would’ve been a lot more weirded out waking up naked with the come of ten Alphas spilling out of you at that party,” Jongin retorts. “Not to mention what they were gonna do to you in that bathroom.”

Taeyong drops his eyes, the horror of what Jongin is saying really hitting him. The way he says it is very blunt, but it’s necessary. No sense in sugarcoating something so severe.

“Yeah,” he whispers. Taeyong clenches his teeth as he closes his fist around the objects, and his stare hardens. “Thank you.”

“Your attempt to strong-arm them was pretty cute, though,” Jongin says.

Taeyong rolls his eyes as he pops open his door and disposes of the tooth and hair in the stream of water flowing to the gutter. There was nothing wrong with, or cute about, his attempt. Maybe he didn’t chop off any body parts, but he had defended himself all the same. Slamming the door, Taeyong wipes his hand on his sweatshirt, thinking about how he’s definitely going to have to burn his clothes after tonight.

“What took you guys so long to come in anyway?” Taeyong asks as Jaehyun pulls away from the curb.

“We were waiting for the girlfriend to follow,” Yukhei answers.

“Don’t worry,” Johnny assures. “We wouldn’t have waited too much longer. You did well.”

Taeyong nods before turning his head to stare out the window, seeing people of all ages laughing and joking around on the sidewalk of the theater as they pass. Halloween decorations blow in the breeze as they hang from the street lamps, and the orange leaves of Autumn spill from the trees. It’s dark outside, but, even still, Taeyong can tell that a storm is approaching. He can practically smell the rain in the air.

“I’m still hungry, you know?” Yukhei says. “Can we go find some food away from the scene of our last crime?” He laughs.

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything and instead takes a right turn, circling the town center. The small pond seems to glitter with the white lights hanging from the trees surrounding it, and orange bulbs have replaced the ones in the lanterns, bringing a festive feeling to the square. Halloween flags sway in the wind from the poles they’re attached to, and many shops blend together with their jack-o-lanterns and holiday decorations.

“Hey, stop!” Yukhei suddenly shouts, startling the other occupants in the vehicle. “Stop!”

“What?” Jaehyun calls out, slamming on the brakes and making everyone jerk in their seats.

Yukhei rolls down the window. “He finished it,” he says as he gazes into the park.

Taeyong cocks his head, trying to see what he’s talking about, but he isn’t even sure what he’s supposed to be looking for. Glancing to his left, he sees SANA, his family’s store, across the street. Through the window, he can see the glass display cases lit up, and even from here, the jewelry glitters. Taeyong turns back, seeing Yukhei still staring out the window in silence. Then, he twists his head and holds his hand out over his shoulder to Jongin.

“Give me a bottle,” Yukhei demands.

“Why?”

“You know why,” Yukhei shoots back. Taeyong blinks, surprised at the sudden sharp tone. “Give it to me.”

“Not out in the open like this,” Johnny argues.

“Fuck that.” Yukhei shakes his hand at Jongin, urging him. “Now!”

“Just give him a bottle,” Jaehyun says, quietly.

Taeyong’s heart skips a beat, wondering what Yukhei is going to do. If Johnny is nervous, then that means whatever he’s planning isn’t a good idea. On top of that, if Jongin doesn’t even want to help, then it’s _definitely_ not a good idea. Yukhei slides his mask back on his face and pulls his hood over his hair. Then, without asking, he sticks his hand inside the center pocket of Taeyong’s sweatshirt and pulls out his matches. Taeyong wants to say something, but he doesn’t get the chance. Yukhei grabs a bottle of liquor and a cloth from Jongin, then swings his door open and hops out.

“Jesus,” Jongin says, suddenly sounding a little worried as he shouts after him. “Fuck that bitch! I don’t even know why you fuckin’ care!”

Yukhei doesn’t seem to hear him. He keeps walking, fiddling with the materials in front of him as he goes.

“C’mon,” Jaehyun says as he opens his door and climbs out.

Taeyong watches as they all pull on their masks and hoods, then slam their doors shut. He clutches the handle, not sure if he wants to follow. They don’t all seem to be on board with what Yukhei is going to do, and Taeyong doesn’t even have a mask to hide his identity. Which, right now, is pretty crucial considering the fact that they’re in the middle of town.

“That means you, too.” Jaehyun peers through Yukhei’s open window. “We all go. Rules are rules.”

Taeyong wants to argue the validity of that statement. Jongin had gotten away with doing his ritual night endeavor alone, but, honestly, Taeyong guesses it was a very private thing he was doing. He wouldn’t want to be around for that anyway. Still, he hesitates for a moment before blowing out a sigh and yanking his hood up. Taeyong climbs out on Yukhei’s side and walks briskly next to Jaehyun, stuffing his hands inside his sweatshirt pocket. Scanning the area, he notices several bystanders and they’re all staring at the group of men in masks. Taeyong keeps his head down, trying to be as invisible as possible. As they get closer to the others, Taeyong notices that the cloth is now stuffed inside the bottle of alcohol as Yukhei, Jongin and Johnny all head for the gazebo in the park.

“Why’s he going towards the gazebo?” Taeyong asks.

“Because he’s in love with the person who built it,” Jaehyun replies. “And said person can’t stand him.”

Taeyong’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion. “Kim Jungwoo?” he questions, breathing out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Jaehyun looks at him, obviously not understanding the joke.

“I just… I didn’t think he was Yukhei’s type, I guess? They’re polar opposites,” Taeyong says. “Plus, I didn’t even know he was into guys.”

The pair stops as they near the gazebo, and Taeyong turns his head, Jaehyun’s piercing gaze locking with his own. “Well, we want what we want,” he explains, the weight of his words holding more meaning for Taeyong than he probably intended.

And he hates to admit that his heart starts beating faster. Glancing over to the guys, Taeyong watches as Jongin holds the bottle and Yukhei lights the cloth.

“I don’t like this,” Taeyong whispers. “Jungwoo is a good person, and he worked his ass off on that gazebo. It’s the project that got him into an Ivy League.”

Jaehyun tips his chin up. “He’ll make it right,” he assures. “Just let him work out his shit in whatever way he can.”

That’s not good enough for Taeyong, though. But, before he can say anything, he sees a flash of light fly through the air. He holds his breath as the bottle crashes into the gazebo, an explosion of flames bursting forth and drowning every inch of wood in fire. Taeyong’s hand shoots to his forehead, guilt already filling him up.

“There’s no reason for this,” Taeyong states. “Boohoo if Jungwoo didn’t wanna date Yukhei or whatever, you guys are just being assholes now!”

He spins around, ready to leave, but Jaehyun grabs his arm. “You either stand with us or go home,” he warns.

Taeyong scowls up at him as he yanks his arm out of his grasp and stalks off. He doesn’t really want to go home, but this isn’t fun to him, either. Getting revenge on people who deserve it is one thing, but hurting someone over something petty is completely another. Pulling open the car door, Taeyong digs inside the back pocket of Jaehyun’s seat where he had stuffed his phone and pulls it out before slamming the door. The fire blazes only a short distance away, and several thrilled voices ring out around him.

There are some gasps and a few excited laughs, but Taeyong can’t find the fun in it. Ignoring them, he swipes the screen of his phone and lets his thumb hover over the emergency button. He doesn’t want to get them in trouble, but he’s not even sure if it will matter anyway. It’s not like they’ve ever gotten in trouble before. But, just as he’s about to hit call, a loud voice catches his attention.

“Stop right there!”

Taeyong jerks his head up, seeing the police officer that usually guards the strip of shops in the square run across the street and into the park. His stomach drops as the officer heads straight for the Sons.

“Hands in the air! Now!” he orders, pointing a gun in their direction. “You little shits are done for the night. I’m taking you in.”

“Fuck,” Taeyong breathes, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

Jaehyun’s hands go up first, and the rest slowly follow. “You’re really messing up our night, Officer,” Yukhei jokes.

“Down on the ground!” he shouts, ignoring the teasing. “Slowly.”

Taeyong’s pulse races as he watches them all sink to the ground as a crowd of spectators gather around the scene. This isn’t the first time the Sons have gotten taken in, and, more than likely, the officer will only keep them for the night just so they won’t do any more damage and then release them in the morning. But, as Taeyong looks around, he notices that several people have their phones out and are recording the altercation.

“Remove the masks!”

Taeyong knows he can’t allow this to happen because, with everyone recording and their masks off, that means that Jaehyun will certainly lose his spot on the team. It’s the only thing that really makes him happy, and Taeyong refuses to stand around and do nothing to stop it. Twisting his head side to side, he looks for something to distract the cop, but keeps coming up empty-handed. Until his eyes land on SANA once again. With his heart in his throat, Taeyong doesn’t stop to think about his actions. He just moves.

Lunging for the rear of the vehicle, he opens it and digs out a crowbar. Slamming the back door closed again, Taeyong pulls his hood down over his eyes and runs up to the display case, a set of ruby earrings with a matching necklace and ring glittering through the windows, probably worth over a quarter-million dollars if he had to guess. Raising his arms, he winces slightly at what he’s about to do before he swings the weapon straight through the glass. The lights and alarms immediately start blaring, filling the town square with its onslaught of noise. Taeyong moves into a running position, but then quickly realizes that he would be leaving the jewels unprotected, so he grabs everything out of the case and bolts.

“Go! Get in the car!”

Taeyong can hear the shouting, but he’s too far gone to be able to actually make out the voice. It doesn’t really matter, though. What matters is that the Sons are able to get away. Taeyong darts around the corner, down the street, and then takes another quick left until he’s racing through one of the quieter, less ostentatious neighborhoods in the hopes that he’ll lose the officer chasing him. He isn’t even sure if he’s being chased, but he keeps pushing with every muscle in his legs anyway, the crowbar in one hand and the jewels in the other.

Doyoung doesn’t live far from where he’s at, so, at the very least, Taeyong knows he can make it to his house. As he continues, he can’t keep his mind from running wild. He had destroyed his own family’s property, and no matter how well he covered his face, someone is bound to have recognized him. Hell, with all the cameras surrounding the store, he’s sure that he’s caught. He doesn’t even want to think about what his mother will say. Taeyong runs harder, the cool air pouring in and out of his lungs as sweat glides down his back.

“Tae! Get in!”

He spins around at the sound of the voice, seeing Johnny with his head stuck out the window as Jaehyun races his SUV up the dark street. They slow alongside him, and Taeyong shoots a hand out, grabbing onto the door handle before pulling it open. He jumps inside and slams it behind him quickly. Jaehyun doesn’t waste any time once he’s inside and lays his foot down on the gas until they’re flying down the road. Johnny is still hanging out the window, but there’s a broad grin on his face as he screams out enthusiastically into the night air.

“You robbed your own fuckin’ store, Tae!” Yukhei laughs as he squishes Taeyong’s cheeks between his hands. “You’re the fuckin’ king, baby!”

He releases Taeyong, hysterical with laughter, and smiles. Tipping his head back, Yukhei howls as he punches the roof of the car, the rush of fear and excitement congregating inside him. Taeyong breathes hard, heat overcoming his entire body and making him feel as though he’s going to be sick. He glances at the rearview mirror, running his hand through his hair in worry, only for it to disappear once he sees the small smile on Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun raises his eyes, as if he knows Taeyong is watching him, and there’s something different in his gaze. Maybe it’s respect. Maybe he finally thinks Taeyong is worth a damn. Dropping his eyes, Taeyong forces himself to relax and finds a small smile of his own peeking out.

“Thanks.”

Taeyong turns his head to see Jongin, arms resting across the back of the seat as he stares at him. There’s something different in his eyes as well, but Taeyong can’t even begin to comprehend what it might be. So, he doesn’t try. Instead, he just nods, knowing that Jongin probably doesn’t thank people too often. If ever.

“Hey, turn that shit up!” Yukhei shouts as he slaps Jaehyun on the shoulder.

He flashes Taeyong a smile as an upbeat song fills the car, pumping through their veins and nearly making Taeyong deaf. Yukhei starts singing along as he slides out of his seat and straddles the boy beside him. Taeyong shakes with laughter as Yukhei starts giving him a lap dance in time with the music, but he still plays along.

“You’re our little Doll,” Yukhei proclaims, holding Taeyong’s face between his hands again. “To have and to hold and to mold into our own!”

Jongin’s breathy laugh tickles Taeyong’s ear from behind, and he shivers slightly, but he can’t deny the giddiness he feels. It’s like he really is a part of their group.

“To the warehouse!” Yukhei commands, grabbing Taeyong’s hand and holding them both in the air as he attempts to dance in the confined space. “I think it’s that time of night where we _truly_ get fucked up!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

**PRESENT DAY**

One month and four days; that’s how long it’s been since Taeyong has heard from or seen Jaehyun, that’s how long it’s been since he woke up in Jaehyun’s room filthy, bruised, sore, and alone. Taeyong would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt his feelings and that he hasn’t been reading over Jaehyun’s last message to him every day since. _Had to head back to the city. Your car is outside_. After everything that has happened, Taeyong still can’t believe that Jaehyun would just leave him there. He could have _at least_ woken him up to say goodbye, he could have _at least_ checked in on him afterwards to see if he was okay, but it’s been radio silence.

He had seen online that Jaehyun’s hockey team had gone to Chicago for an exhibition match before the regular season officially starts, but Taeyong also saw the lights in his penthouse on this morning, so he knows that he’s home now. Weirdly, Taeyong hasn’t seen _any_ of the other Sons, either. The only time he’s even had any form of contact with them in a month was when Jongin, for some reason, dropped by his apartment a couple of weeks ago. Taeyong hadn’t answered the door, though, because he was sick in bed with the flu, or some kind of virus, and he didn’t feel like interacting with anyone, let alone Kim fucking Jongin of all people. 

The only bright side to being left alone is that Taeyong was finally able to find someone willing to break a mating bond. He had searched high and low for someone who not only had the skill set to do so, but also had no problems with severing such an intimate connection. Apparently, people still take mating marks very seriously and see them as a forever kind of thing, but no way in hell is Taeyong going to willingly be stuck with Jongin for the rest of his life, and, right now, he doesn’t feel the need for the protection such a bond offers. The Sons have pretty much left him alone, so it’s time to move forward. The threat is no longer there.

Oddly enough, though, there’s been another unforeseen circumstance in the last month. Taeyong hasn’t been able to get ahold of neither Mrs. Jung nor Mr. Jung, but his mother has been texting him every other day. In hindsight, that’s a good thing, but Taeyong can tell something is off. She was vague about why she hadn’t been in contact with him, and her messages don’t really sound like her. Taeyong has known his mother for twenty-one years, so he thinks he can recognize when she isn’t herself. Even more strange is that it’s _only_ been texts and not a single phone call. His mother loves talking to him on the phone. He knows this because she always tells him how hearing his voice soothes her soul in a way nothing else can.

She has never gone so long without calling, and Taeyong is starting to think it’s time to go to the police. What if it isn’t her at all? What if someone has hurt her and is trying to throw Taeyong off their track? What if his house burning down wasn’t some accident? What if all these things are connected? People will do a lot of immoral shit for money, so if someone found out that his mother was vulnerable and alone, then they may have decided to make their move. It makes Taeyong sick to think about, and he clutches his midsection as a wave of nausea causes his stomach to roll. He swallows thickly, pushing the feeling down as he stuffs his phone into his bag with shaky hands.

“Tae?” He turns upon hearing someone call out his name, only to see Joy approaching him with a hand in her jeans pocket and a warm smile on her face. “Thought that was you I saw through the window.” She laughs. “Just figured I’d come say hi. How’re you doing? Feeling better?”

Taeyong nods. “Fine. You?”

Joy holds up her hands and shrugs. “Every day’s an adventure.”

Taeyong laughs under his breath before turning around to sift through the books on the shelf next to him. “Thanks for bringing me soup, by the way. I know we don’t really know each other all that well, but—”

“It’s no problem,” Joy cuts him off, and by the look in her eyes, Taeyong can tell that she really means it. “Gran would be pissed if she found out one of my friends was sick and I didn’t even offer to give them her magical soup. She swears it can cure anything.”

Taeyong smiles. “Well, thanks. Again.”

Joy returns the gesture, but it doesn’t fully reach her eyes, and Taeyong can tell something is bothering her. He just doesn’t know if it’s his place to ask, or if she even wants to divulge such information. Still, he figures it’s better to try and get shut down than to not attempt to help her at all.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asks.

“Just the usual.” Joy sighs. “I kinda have a crush on someone, but she won’t touch me because I sleep with other people for a living.” She rolls her eyes. “What a baby.”

“So, she knows what you do then?”

“Yeah,” Joy replies, though she sounds somewhat sad. “She was at Sicheng’s party that night, which is why I was drinking so much. She won’t even look at me.”

“Well, you must know people,” Taeyong guesses. “You must have made connections in your line of work? Friends even? Maybe one of them can help you get another job.”

“There’s nothing wrong with what I do,” Joy retorts, voice turning cold.

Taeyong freezes, squeezing his eyes shut before he turns to her, guilt creeping into his chest. He didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but it probably didn’t sound all that great, either. Especially considering the fact that so many people already judge Joy for her line of work. But, honestly, Taeyong is just trying to help, just trying to find a solution in the situation.

Joy cocks her head, thinning her eyes in what looks like a challenge. “One day, I’m gonna own a building like Écarlate and drive around some expensive ass car like you,” she says. “And the best part is that I will have earned it all on my own, but the better part is that I’m gonna do it all while flipping the middle finger at everyone who looked down on me.”

Her voice is hard and strong, and while Taeyong might not understand how Joy does the things she does, he also knows that he would never have to. Taeyong doesn’t know what it’s like to make hard choices, and he certainly doesn’t know what it’s like to have to fight just to live.

Joy’s lips curl as she continues. “I’m gonna fuck my way through college and anyone that doesn’t like it can kiss my ass.”

Taeyong purses his lips, not even trying to hide his small grin. “Okay.” He nods, taking the hint to shut up about it. “But, before the expensive car throws you, my life hasn’t exactly been a party, either. Not to pull the whole _woe is me_ shtick or anything, just saying.”

Joy’s eyes soften and she leans forward, reaching out a hand to trail a finger over the scar by Taeyong’s eye. The one that he doesn’t like, the one that no one really pays attention to except for himself, but, more notably, the one he got on the day his father died.

“I thought as much,” Joy says, quietly.

Taeyong just stares at her, feeling as though she suddenly knows everything about him without having to be told anything. It’s strange, but somewhat comforting. When he had first seen her with Jaehyun, he had judged her and written her off. In Taeyong’s mind, she was just some brainless girl chasing fame and money, but he was an asshole. The two of them, they aren’t so different. Joy may want what Taeyong has and he may have wanted less, but both of them are struggling, no matter the shoes they walk in.

“Well.” Joy blows out a breath and smiles. “I’ve gotta run. Have a good weekend if I don’t see you, okay? And if you happen to need any more soup, then let me know!”

Taeyong nods. “Thanks.”

Joy gives a small wave as she turns on her heel and walks down the aisle, disappearing around the corner. Once she’s out of sight, Taeyong goes back to his original task and picks out the three books that he’s after. He’s been severely neglecting his schoolwork, and he knows he needs to buckle down and forget all about his problems, or lack thereof, with the Sons or else he’s going to end up on academic probation. Which is the last thing he needs on top of everything else. Juggling the books in hand, Taeyong makes his way over to checkout and, admittedly, finds himself deflating a little when he sees that it’s not Yuta behind the register today.

“Find everything you need?”

Taeyong nods with a small smile at the sales clerk as she begins scanning the items and putting them away in a bag. Reaching into his satchel, he pulls out his wallet and removes his credit card.

“Tae,” someone calls from behind him.

He recognizes the voice instantly, and a broad grin makes its way across his features as he turns towards the source. Yuta is walking up to him with a matching smile of his own and an armful of books, looking as radiant as ever. Just being able to see his face after so long has Taeyong feeling more at ease.

“Yuta, hey,” Taeyong greets, waiting for him to put the books down before the two of them meet in a hug. “I was worried I missed you today.”

“Never.” Yuta smiles. “I’m here all the time.”

“Good news for me, bad news for you,” Taeyong says as he returns to his original task and swipes his credit card through the reader.

“Not such bad news if I get to see you,” Yuta replies, and Taeyong hates to admit that the words make his heartbeat stutter. “Though, I haven’t gotten to see you much lately, so maybe you’re right.”

Taeyong’s face heats up, and if he had to guess, he’s sure that his cheeks are tinted pink. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He laughs. “Been down with the flu.”

“Oh, damn, you okay?” Yuta asks, his body language quickly shifting from playful to concerned as he steps closer.

“No worries, I’m fine.” Taeyong smiles. “I mostly just slept it off. It was kinda nice not really doing anything for a couple weeks.”

Yuta opens his mouth to continue the conversation, but he’s cut off by his co-worker. “Sorry to interrupt,” she apologizes, “but your card doesn’t seem to be working.”

Taeyong’s brows furrow as he looks to the screen and sees the words _card declined_ written across it. His heart starts to beat faster on its own accord and his entire face warms more than before, embarrassed over a situation that’s never happened to him prior.

“Oh, um,” Taeyong stammers, opening his wallet to retrieve a different card. “Here.” He hands it across the counter to her, and she takes it from his shaking hands gently. “Maybe you should give it a try, I’m probably doing something wrong. My head’s been kinda fuzzy lately.”

The sales clerk nods with an understanding smile as she swipes the card herself and waits for it to go through. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. This one doesn’t seem to be working, either.”

She hands the card back to him, and Taeyong’s heart drops into his stomach. “What? Are you sure?” he asks. “Could there be something wrong with your machine?”

“Let me try,” Yuta offers as he rounds the register and takes the card himself.

He tries it two times before they all determine that it’s just not working. Taeyong is baffled. This has never been an issue for him, and he’s confused about what could be wrong. 

“It happens.” The clerk shrugs, trying to ease the situation. “Especially with struggling college students. Maybe you can try taking some money out of your account? We have an ATM in the back if you’d like for me to hold the books.”

She points in the direction of the machine and Taeyong nods. “I can pay for them,” Yuta says before Taeyong can leave. “It’s really no problem.”

“No, please. Thank you, but that’s not necessary,” Taeyong tells him. “I’ll be right back.”

He doesn’t give Yuta the chance to argue before he briskly walks towards the back of the store where the ATM is located. Swallowing the dryness in his throat, Taeyong slips his card into the machine and punches in his PIN. He immediately moves to hit the button to withdraw, but stops upon thinking better of it. Instead, he hits the button to check his account balance, and his heart thunders in his chest so loudly that he fully believes there’s no way anyone in the near vicinity doesn’t hear it.

“What?” he blurts out, tears stinging his eyes as he stares at the blurry zeroes on the screen.

Fear tugs at him, and he begins frantically checking all of his cards, but every single one of them tells him the exact same thing. Even his savings account has no money in it. Taeyong shakes his head, tears pooling behind his eyelids, but he quickly wipes them away before they fall. Grabbing his card out of the machine, he readjusts the strap of his bag and heads for the exit.

“Tae, wait!” Yuta calls out.

Taeyong shakes his head. “I have to go, I’m sorry,” he says, leaving the bookstore before his friend can catch up.

He charges down the street, rushing home as a thousand knots tighten his stomach. Taeyong could accept it if only one of his cards wasn’t going through, but having none of them work along with his accounts being empty? Now, _that_ has his mind racing. Maybe the jewelry shop is in trouble, or maybe their accountant hasn’t paid their taxes, freezing their accounts. Hell, maybe his parents had been in debt, and he hadn’t known, but as far as Taeyong is aware, everything had always been fine.

Mr. Jung has handled the business and properties for as long as he can remember, and whenever Taeyong talked to the accountant, his family’s finances were in great standing. He digs his phone out, dialing said accountant, who also handles the Jungs’ accounts, but all Taeyong gets is a message that he’s gone for the weekend. He continues down the street, sweat breaking out across his back as he tries dialing his mother, then Mrs. Jung, and he even attempts to get ahold of Jinwoo. He just needs to get in touch with _someone_ who can help.

But no one answers. 

Taeyong storms into Écarlate, a man on a mission, and heads straight up to his apartment without acknowledging anyone he passes. He can’t think straight, and he’s honestly on the verge of a full-blown breakdown. Ripping his laptop out of his bag, he sets it up at the island in the kitchen and logs into his accounts. He can’t wait until everyone is back in the office on Monday, he needs to find out what the hell is going on _now_. As he waits for the information to load, Taeyong dials Mr. Jung’s office, knowing that he works late most days and that his assistant will most likely still be there.

“Hello?” Taeyong rushes out, cutting off the woman as she answers the phone. “Gail, this is Taeyong. Is Mr. Jung in? It’s urgent.”

“No, I’m sorry, Taeyong,” she replies. “He’s still in Europe with Mrs. Jung. Can I take down a message for him?”

Taeyong drops his head in his free hand, gripping his hair out of frustration. “No, I—” He swallows hard as a tear slips down his cheek. “I’m sorry, but I’m kinda in a predicament right now and need to know what’s going on. Something’s happened with all of my accounts and I don’t have any money. None of my credit cards are working.”

“Oh, dear,” Gail says, voice sounding a little more concerned. “Well, have you already spoken to Jaehyun?”

Taeyong stills. “Why would I need to speak to Jaehyun?”

“Well, because Mr. Jung transferred power of attorney over to him about a month or so ago,” Gail explains. “Jaehyun is currently in charge of everything until you graduate. Did they not tell you?”

Taeyong’s eyes widen, and he feels the world come crashing down around him. Jaehyun is in control of everything? He shakes his head, angrily wiping at the tears that are freely falling down his face.

“Taeyong?” Gail says after he doesn’t reply.

But he drops the phone from his ear and ends the call. Tightening his fingers around the device, Taeyong hardens his eyes and clenches his jaw so hard that it causes his teeth to ache. All the money his father left for him and his mother, all the money they earned from their property and shop, it all belongs to Jaehyun. He has the deeds to everything.

Without thinking, Taeyong darts his hands out and angrily swipes the laptop off the island, watching as it tumbles and crashes to the floor. He wants to scream, but he feels as though that may only make him feel worse. His gut rolls, and Taeyong places his hand over it as he attempts to swallow down the sick feeling. It doesn’t go away, though, and he rushes to the nearest bathroom, throwing himself over the toilet as he empties the contents of his stomach. His body keeps going until Taeyong is heaving and finally spits out whatever remains in his mouth. Then, he just starts sobbing.

He’s sure he looks pathetic resting against the bathroom floor, crying his eyes out over the toilet, but he doesn’t care. He feels like shit, and he just wants to know what’s going on and why Jaehyun is doing this to him. Taeyong, of course, doesn’t know for sure that this is Jaehyun’s doing, but it seems pretty obvious. There’s never been a problem with his cards or accounts his entire life, but then Jaehyun gets control over everything and now none of it is working. Sitting up, Taeyong wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and works on steadying his breathing.

After a few minutes, he stands on shaky legs and walks over to the sink to brush his teeth. As he cleans himself up, his sadness turns into anger, and he finds himself suddenly not caring about what Jaehyun is up to or why he’s done any of this. _Fuck him_. Taeyong is going to get his answers, not because he cares but because he deserves them, and, then, he’s going to finally separate himself from the toxic environment that the Sons have created. Stomping back into the kitchen, Taeyong grabs his phone and keys, then heads straight down to the lobby and over to the front desk.

“Has Mr. Jung come home yet?”

Mr. Pritchard pops his head up from the computer. “I’m sorry, Mr. Lee, but you know I’m not permitted to tell you that,” he says. “If you’d like, I can leave a message for him, though.”

“No.” Taeyong shakes his head. “I need to know where he is right now. It’s an emergency.”

Mr. Pritchard frowns, looking regretful. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, again. “I’m not allowed to give out that information.”

Taeyong heaves a breath and digs out his phone, quickly scrolling through his gallery. He doesn’t have to look far before he finds the one of him, Jinwoo and Mr. Jung from his birthday and pulls it up, turning the screen around to show Mr. Pritchard.

“Recognize the man in the middle? The one with his arm around me?” Taeyong asks. “Harry Jung. Jaehyun’s father.” His voice turns sharp. “Your boss, and my godfather.”

Mr. Pritchard’s face falls, and Taeyong watches as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down. He’s never had to play these cards before, and he feels awful about it, but it’s all he has. He needs to find Jaehyun, and he needs to do it before all of his courage wears off.

“Where is he?” Taeyong demands, tucking his phone away into his pocket.

Mr. Pritchard straightens, dipping his head so he’s not even looking at Taeyong anymore. “He left about an hour ago,” he admits. “He and his friends were heading to Zone-D for dinner.”

Taeyong shoves away from the counter, taking off out the front doors. Turning left, he breaks out into a run down the sidewalk, veering around other pedestrians and racing through crosswalks as he makes his way to the building situated several blocks away from Écarlate. Taeyong breathes hard, a light layer of sweat now covering his stomach and back as he finally jogs up the stairs of the old stone structure, legs burning from the pace he had set to get here. But he’s so done with thinking. Done with all the wondering and pondering. Jaehyun stole from him and his family, and Taeyong’s blood is practically on fire at the thought.

He enters in a haste and steps right up to the front desk. “I need to speak with Jaehyun Jung.”

The attendant squares his shoulders, narrowing his eyes. “He’s dining right now, sir,” he says, gaze inadvertently flicking to the wooden, double doors on the right. “May I help—”

Taeyong doesn’t even bother waiting around for him to finish, and, instead, heads straight for the doors. He grabs both handles and turns the knobs, throwing them open.

“Sir!” the attendant exclaims. “Sir! You can’t go in there!”

Taeyong doesn’t stop. Fuck their stupid _No Omegas Allowed_ rule. They can all kiss his ass. He walks in, skin buzzing under the surface and heart racing. Taeyong twists his head left and right, vaguely taking in the room full of Alphas in fancy suits with their clinking glasses and cigar smoke floating in the air above their heads. It only takes him one scan of his surroundings before his gaze finds Jaehyun, Johnny, Jongin and Yukhei sitting at a round table in the back.

He storms in their direction, passing tables of onlookers and waiters carrying trays as he goes. One of them even calls out to him, trying to halt his movements, but Taeyong presses on. He isn’t stopping. As he gets closer, Jaehyun turns his eyes on him, finally aware of his presence, but before he can say anything, Taeyong reaches down and grabs the bottom of the tablecloth. He yanks it off in one fell swoop, carrying all of the glasses, plates, and silverware with it. 

“What the fuck?!” Yukhei shouts.

Everything crashes, loudly, to the hardwood floor, and Johnny, Yukhei and Jongin shoot back in their seats to avoid the mess of food and drinks spilling everywhere. Taeyong drops the tablecloth, steeling his jaw as he glares into Jaehyun’s eyes. The chatter around the room has come to a complete halt at this point, and Taeyong knows that all eyes are on him.

“Sir,” a voice starts, coming right up next to him, “you need to leave.”

Taeyong doesn’t budge. He continues staring at Jaehyun, challenging him, until the latter finally glances at the unknown Alpha next to Taeyong and waves him off. As soon as he’s gone, Taeyong steps right up to the table, not caring about who’s looking or who’s listening to the conversation.

“Where is my money?” Taeyong growls.

“In my account.”

But it isn’t Jaehyun who answers. Taeyong looks over at Johnny, seeing a small smirk tug at the corner of his mouth.

“And mine.”

Taeyong twists his head, turning his eyes on Yukhei this time who is sporting an even cockier grin.

“Mine, too,” Jongin adds.

Taeyong shakes his head, trying to keep his body from trembling. “I don’t know what the fuck you all think you’re doing, but you’re going too far.”

“There’s no such thing,” Johnny replies. “What we can do, we will.”

“Why?” Taeyong asks. “What have I ever done to you to deserve this?”

“If I were you,” Jongin chimes in, “I’d be more concerned with what we’re gonna do to you.”

Taeyong’s brows furrow as Jaehyun leans forward in his seat and places his forearms on the table. “Your house is gone,” Jaehyun states. “And your money and property? Liquidated.” He licks his lips, tilting his head as amusement sparks behind his eyes. “And, where exactly is your mother, huh?”

Taeyong’s eyes round, now fully realizing that he’s been one-hundred-percent played from the start. He doesn’t know where his mother is, but she definitely isn’t on some vacation. So, where the hell is she then? Another wave of nausea passes through his stomach, and Taeyong has to fight like hell to keep it down.

“You belong to us now,” Jaehyun declares. “You’ll get your money when we determine that you deserve it.”

Taeyong narrows his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. “What the hell makes you think you can actually get away with this?”

“Who’s gonna stop us?” Jongin argues.

But Taeyong isn’t dealing with him. This is between him and Jaehyun, so he continues to stare right at him. “I’ll call your father,” he threatens.

Jaehyun scoffs, laughing as he shakes his head and stands up from his chair. “I hope you do,” he replies. “It would bring me more pleasure than you know to see his face when he realizes that the Lee fortune is gone and that Jinwoo will get you,” he pauses, gaze trailing Taeyong’s body before he continues, “in less than pristine condition.”

Yukhei laughs as the rest of the table stands, and Taeyong can’t help but to deflate. Jaehyun circles around the table, coming to stand in front of Taeyong. “We’re heading back to my parents’ house in Ipswich for the weekend, and we expect you within the hour.” 

He pins Taeyong with a warning look, letting him silently know that it’s not a request. It’s an order. Taeyong stops breathing, watching as Jaehyun makes the trek through the dining hall, followed by his friends and without a single backwards glance from any of them. Taeyong shakes his head. He can’t go to Ipswich with them alone, he knows that, but he also knows that he doesn’t have anyone to help him, and he would feel way too guilty involving any of his new friends in this mess. Maybe they’re right, maybe there really is no one who can stop them.

Climbing out of the car, Taeyong grabs the baseball bat from the passenger seat and shuts the door. His pulse pumps violently, heat washing over his entire body as sweat breaks out across his forehead. He can barely breathe, but he has to keep reminding himself that he’ll be okay. He’ll be safe. Jaehyun and Johnny may push his limits, but they would never hurt him. He has to believe that, despite what past instances have shown. The only reason Taeyong is even here, though, is because his mother is out there somewhere and Jaehyun knows where. He’s not leaving until he finds out.

Taeyong takes careful steps towards the house, noticing that none of the lights are on, not inside or out. The windows are black, and his hands shake at all the unknowns that the night holds, but he has to keep moving forward. For his mother. He could call the police, sure, but he isn’t willing to put all of this in their hands. They would take weeks to sort through the mess, and Taeyong isn’t so sure he can put his trust in them. He can figure out where she is on his own, while, on the other hand, he’s positive that Jaehyun will lie if confronted by anyone else.

Turning the handle on the door, Taeyong tightens all of his muscles, hearing the crackling of the packing tape stuck to the inside of his forearm as he does. The baseball bat is a decoy. In his mind, if they take one weapon away from him, then they might not suspect that he has another. However, they had fucked up. Now, he knows for sure that the Damascus blade he received when he moved into Écarlate was from them, and he isn’t about to hesitate when it comes to putting it to good use. When he returned to his apartment earlier, after the run-in at Zone-D, to retrieve his car, he had made the decision to grab it and hide it away.

Taeyong forces in a deep breath and inches open the door, putting one foot inside the dark house. In a split second, a cold hand snatches his wrist and yanks him inside. Taeyong cries out, the door slamming behind him as the baseball bat is torn out of his grip.

“You came,” Yukhei says as he wraps his arm around Taeyong’s neck and pulls back. “That was really fucking stupid,” he whispers into his ear.

Yukhei releases him, shoving him forward, and Taeyong whips around as he gasps for breath. Even in the dark, Taeyong can make out the outline of Yukhei’s body, and he can see that he’s wearing a sweatshirt with the hood drawn and a mask that he’s never seen before. Taeyong narrows his eyes, hunching down an inch as he keeps his hands out, preparing for Yukhei to come at him again.

Holding up the bat, Yukhei takes slow steps towards him. “What were you planning to do with this, huh?”

But he isn’t looking for an answer, just a slight distraction. Yukhei shoots his arm out and launches the bat off to the side of the foyer, the wood clanking against the marble floor. Taeyong backs away as he closes in, but he’s stopped by someone else coming down on his back. He screams as the person wraps their arms around him, and Taeyong starts thrashing about trying to get them to release their hold.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Tae,” Jongin whispers. “I thought you wouldn’t show, and, I have to admit, I’ve missed my mate.”

Taeyong grits his teeth, steeling every muscle as he twists and fights against him. He tries to keep his forearm tucked close to him because he doesn’t want them to find the dagger, but it’s easier said than done. He doesn’t even want to use it unless he has to, but he knows there’s no way he can take on all of them at once, either.

Taeyong sucks in short, hard breaths, stomach burning as he continues to writhe. “Fuck off, and let me go!”

Jongin grabs Taeyong by the back of his shirt and shoves him away, back into Yukhei’s arms. “You know,” he starts, “it isn’t fair that you’ve been playing favorites. Why do Jongin and Jaehyun get to have all the fun? When will it be my turn?”

He shoves Taeyong back to Jongin, and he fists his collar as he stares down at him in a mask identical to Yukhei’s. “I served the most time, so I think I deserved it,” Jongin says. “I’m also thinking that I’m due for another round. What do you think?”

Before Taeyong has the chance to do anything, he’s being thrown into another set of arms, stumbling slightly as one of his shoes slips off of his foot. The newest addition to their little circle wraps an arm around Taeyong and fists the back of his hair with the other, causing him to cry out at the burn it incites on his scalp.

“After a while, I don’t think he’ll even be able to tell us apart,” Johnny says as he shoves Taeyong back into Yukhei’s arms. “Hold him.”

Taeyong’s arms and legs feel heavy, and his head is swimming as he fights to control his breathing. Yukhei locks his hands around Taeyong’s upper arms and holds him back against his chest.

“Stop it, please,” Taeyong begs, still trying to force himself out of Yukhei’s strong grip.

Johnny kneels down in front of him and looks up as he begins running his hands slowly up Taeyong’s legs, going around his calves, then up his thighs. Taeyong lashes out, kicking his legs with the small bit of energy he has left, but Johnny catches his ankles and squeezes them so hard the bones ache.

“Gotta make sure you’re clean,” Johnny explains, voice calm.

Jongin leers behind Johnny, watching Taeyong with his head cocked as if he’s an animal being dissected in front of them. Yukhei keeps Taeyong flush with his body, nuzzling his masked face in the latter’s neck.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything hidden here, would you?” Johnny asks, running his hand up the inside of Taeyong’s thigh.

“Fuck you!” Taeyong growls, lurching forward, but Yukhei tightens his fingers around his arms and yanks him back.

“Why don’t you just take his clothes off?” Jongin suggests. “That way we’ll know for sure.”

Taeyong instantly recoils as Johnny stands up, his dark eyes like endless black pools behind the mask. “I think we should set the mood first.”

Johnny takes a remote out from his sweatshirt pocket and holds it up as he clicks a button. Taeyong jerks as a motor-like sound echoes around the room, and he twists his head towards the source, stomach shaking with silent sobs as he watches the steel shutters descend over all the windows. Taeyong shakes his head, wanting to stop this so badly but not knowing how. Any moonlight that had been streaming into the house slowly gets smaller and smaller, and the floors darken as each second passes. The house eventually turns pitch black, and Taeyong watches as Johnny and Jongin disappear in front of him, the room becoming dark as oil.

“Why are you doing this?” Taeyong demands. “What do you want?”

“Why are we doing this?” Yukhei repeats.

“I dunno, why _are_ we doing this?” Jongin laughs.

Yukhei joins in as he launches Taeyong forward into Jongin’s arms again. He plants his hands on Jongin’s chest and tries to straighten his arms, grunting and choking on his breaths as he tries to push himself away.

“Get off me!” Taeyong shouts, face burning with rage.

Jongin doesn’t listen, spinning Taeyong around and shoving him into another set of arms. Taeyong stumbles in the darkness, lightheaded and losing his balance. Johnny wraps his arms around him, and Taeyong clutches his sweatshirt to stabilize himself as bile rises in his throat.

“What—” Taeyong chokes out, trying to keep his tears at bay, “What do you want from me?”

“What do you want from me?” Johnny mocks, transforming his voice so it sounds high and whiny.

He pushes him away, but, this time, Taeyong swings his arm out and catches Yukhei on the side of his mask. “Stop!” he yells in frustration as he does so.

Yukhei laughs. “There’s some fire in this one,” he teases, shoving him again.

Taeyong’s legs go limp, and he breaks. Sobbing, he buries his hands into the hair on the side of his head and curls his fingers, blunt nails scraping against his scalp so hard that it causes his skin to sting. 

“Jaehyun,” he says, quietly, knowing the boy may be his only hope in stopping this.

“Jaehyun?” Johnny calls after him.

“Jae, where are you?” Jongin sing-songs.

“Jaehyun!” Yukhei calls out, voice echoing up the stairs and down the hall.

“I don’t think he’s coming,” Jongin says.

“Or, maybe, he’s already here,” Yukhei taunts.

“For fuck’s sake, stop!” Taeyong rages. “Why are you doing this?” he tries again.

Jongin’s head nudges his ear, making Taeyong jerk. “Payback.”

“A little revenge,” Yukhei adds.

“And restitution for time served,” Johnny finishes.

Tears stream down Taeyong’s face, and he doesn’t even have it in him to fight when someone grabs him by the hips from behind and pulls him into them, circling their arms around his waist.

“You belong to us, Tae,” Jaehyun breathes into his ear, and Taeyong swears something in him dies on the spot. “That’s what’s happening.”

“You’re our property now,” Johnny says, “and if you want money to eat, then you’ll be just as nice to us as you were to Jaehyun and Jongin a month ago.”

“They claim you’re a halfway decent fuck,” Yukhei chimes in, “but, no worries, we’ll get you up to par with a little training.”

“And if you want money for school or for rent, well, then you better be especially pleasing,” Jongin threatens.

Taeyong hunches forward, feeling sick and nearly dropping to his knees. “What’re we supposed to do when we get tired of him?” Yukhei asks. “We can’t pay him for nothing, can we?”

“Of course not,” Jongin says.

“I guess we can just pass him around,” Yukhei suggests. “We’ve got a lot of friends.”

“Yeah,” Jongin interjects. “My father especially likes the pretty, young ones.”

Johnny laughs. “He used to give you his sloppy seconds, now you can return the favor.”

Jaehyun’s arms tighten around Taeyong, and he heaves as he attempts to clench his stomach to push back down the vomit quickly rising to the surface. With shaky hands, Taeyong moves to grab the dagger but is thrown across the floor before he can get it, his shoulder hitting the hard marble as the wind gets knocked out of him.

“Jongin!” Jaehyun growls.

Taeyong’s face is wet, both of his shoes are now gone, and he’s coughing and sputtering as he struggles to turn over onto his back. A large body comes down on top of him and Taeyong fumbles, trying to push him away, but he’s trapped.

“You remember how this feels, right?” Jongin breathes out as he hovers over top of him. “Me on top of you. Bet you’ve been dying to feel it again.”

A whine gets lodged in Taeyong’s throat as he tries to get away, but, then, Jongin’s words really register in his ears. The two of them have only slept together once and that was on the night they bonded. The two of them are mates, and he may have forgotten that during the struggle, but now he remembers it clear as day.

“Jongin, please,” Taeyong whispers, bringing his voice to a pitch of vulnerability. “I’m your mate. Don’t do this,” he says as he brings a trembling hand up to Jongin’s cheek, and the latter pauses. 

And that’s all Taeyong needs. It’s in that brief hesitation that he’s able to pluck the dagger from the place its hidden and bring it down on Jongin’s side. Taeyong lurches forward, digging the blade right into the side of his torso until Jongin is launching himself backwards, but, more importantly, away from Taeyong.

“Fuck!” Jongin howls. “Shit! Fuck! He stabbed me!”

Taeyong scurries away, legs and hands moving as fast as they can to get away from the Sons. The blade slips out of his grip, but he doesn’t stop to get it. He spins around, clambering to his feet, and runs as fast as he can. Taeyong doesn’t look back, doesn’t hesitate. He races through the house, right into the solarium, before throwing open the doors and diving out into the night. His heart hammers inside his chest so hard it hurts, and he can feel eyes on him as he hits the grass, bolting across the vast backyard, then through the trees.

Something wet coats Taeyong’s shirt, but he doesn’t even need to look to know that it’s blood. Droplets of rain hit his skin, his bare feet sliding on the wet grass, and he falls to his knees a couple of times as he bolts to somewhere safer. He has no idea where he’s going, though. His mother is in danger, and he has no money. Who could he even turn to with all this? Who would believe him? The garden shed appears ahead and Taeyong slows, suddenly feeling despair take everything he has left.

The Sons have an endless amount of money and power to hide this. There aren’t even videos of their deeds this time around to get them arrested. Taeyong will never find his mother, and he’ll never get everything that his father left for him back. Jaehyun doesn’t even care about his own father or brother, so there’s no way he’ll listen to them when they eventually turn up, and by that time, it might very well be too late. Taeyong has nowhere to go, and there’s no one to help him. Running his hands up and down his face, he wipes away the tears, wanting nothing more than to scream out in anger.

What is he supposed to do? Find a phone and call Doyoung, the only person he can probably get ahold of? And then what? Where would he go? How would he find his mother? There’s no one who can help him, no one except… himself.

_Toughen up. You’re not a victim, and I’m certainly not your savior._

Jaehyun’s words repeat in his head on loop, and Taeyong turns around, looking back at the house looming in the distance only to see the lights inside slowly come on. Taeyong was one of them once; he ran with them, kept up with them, and stood next to them. He isn’t their victim, and, now, he has their attention. He learned how to fight long ago. This is on him, and while he won’t make it easy for them, he isn’t going to run, either. He would never run. This is exactly what his father had been warning him about, preparing him for, and he refuses to go down without a fight.

“Fuck!” Jongin growls. “I thought you checked him for weapons!”

“Just get in the kitchen,” Johnny barks.

Jaehyun stands on the upstairs landing, arms crossed over his chest and mask sitting on the small table next to him. He stares out the window overlooking the large lawn, keeping his eyes on the small wooden building buried in the trees. Taeyong is there, he knows he is. Jaehyun knew he wouldn’t go far. Taeyong is scared and in survival mode, but he isn’t stupid. After Taeyong had fled, Jaehyun grabbed Jongin off the floor and sat him on a chair. They had raised the shutters to let in the moonlight again, and, then, Jaehyun had gone directly upstairs to watch Taeyong run.

He had scurried and fled, disappearing into the trees, but he didn’t leave. There’s nothing but cliffs out there. Plus, Taeyong is barefoot, cold, alone, and without a cell phone. What else can he do besides come back? At this point, Jaehyun figures that Taeyong is just now realizing that himself.

“I’m gonna go get him,” Johnny says.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Just leave him. He has nowhere to go.”

“He’d be crazy to come back here!” Johnny exclaims. “After we just terrorized him like that? No fucking way.”

“Calm down,” Jaehyun bites out. “I know him better than you do.”

“Jae, he could make it to a phone,” Johnny says, voice quieter but still thick with anger. “He could call a friend and eventually get ahold of your mother or father. The money isn’t a big enough incentive for him to be pliant. We underestimated him.”

Jaehyun inhales an aggravated breath and reaches behind his head, pulling off his sweatshirt. “If he doesn’t come back,” he starts, “then keeping the money will have to be a big enough incentive for you and the others to accept that we’ve lost. We agreed that Taeyong had to consent to this.”

He stares out the window, heart creeping into his throat and body growing hotter. _Don’t come back, Tae_. Jaehyun knows he hasn’t run far, but, God, does he wish he would. He fucked up. This isn’t how everything is supposed to be. They were going to make Taeyong theirs. That was the plan. They were going to make him feel what they felt when he destroyed their lives and tore them all apart. Taeyong would be alone and have no control. They would make him suffer. But, as soon as Jongin jumped on him, everything changed. Jaehyun couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let them have Taeyong.

Then, when he stabbed Jongin and ran, Jaehyun let him go. He knew that Taeyong would eventually realize that there was no other way out of this, but he held onto the small hope that Taeyong would evade them. Maybe he would make it off of the property or hide or something until Jaehyun could figure shit out. There’s just no way he’s going to be able to go through with this. Not now. Taeyong is his. He’s never been more sure of that. He can’t even explain it, but something has shifted in the month since they’ve been apart. There’s always been a pull between them, but now it’s stronger. There’s something else.

“He’ll come back,” Jaehyun says.

“How can you be so sure?”

Jaehyun peers over at him. “Because Taeyong can’t say no to a challenge,” he says as he returns his gaze to the window again. “Just go see how bad Jongin is hurt.”

Johnny hesitates for a moment, as if weighing his options, then walks off.

“Son of a bitch!” Jongin howls from downstairs, followed by the distinct sound of shattering dishes.

Jaehyun doesn’t bother holding back his small grin. He can’t believe Taeyong had hidden a weapon from them, and, suddenly, Jaehyun is more glad than ever they had given him the dagger. He closes his eyes and runs a hand over the top of his head. What the hell is he going to do? How is he going to stop them? Twisting around, Jaehyun jogs down the stairs and heads towards the kitchen, spotting drops of Jongin’s blood on the floor as he walks past.

“Nothing you take from me will come easily!”

Jaehyun stops, recognizing the voice as belonging to Taeyong even though it sounds distorted and distant. 

“I won’t come all the way out there to get you,” Yukhei growls.

Jaehyun clenches his fists, realizing that the pair are speaking through the intercoms. Every room in the house, including the garden shed, has one, and Yukhei must have figured out that Taeyong didn’t have anywhere else to go, either.

“Oh, I think you will!” Taeyong snarls back. “You’re the pack’s dog, so come fetch, bitch!”

Jaehyun can’t help the curl of his lips. “You stupid fucking cunt!” Yukhei barks, clearly frustrated as he rarely ever gets mean.

“I’ll come and get you,” Jongin chimes in, voice smooth and threatening. “But I’ll want my blood back.”

Jaehyun grounds his teeth together as he fully steps into the kitchen, eyes flicking towards Johnny as he opens and closes cabinets, probably looking for a First-Aid kit. Meanwhile, Jongin is holding a towel to the lower left side of his torso and leaning into the intercom on the wall.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jaehyun says as he opens one of the drawers and grabs a bottle of peroxide. 

“Fuck you,” Jongin throws back.

He drops the towel in his hand, and Yukhei begins taping a huge patch of gauze over his wound. It isn’t vicious, the blood seeping through slow, but it is big. Taeyong had slashed him good. Yukhei’s bloodstained hands work quickly as Jongin winces and picks up a cigarette he had already lit, taking a long drag. When Yukhei finishes, Jongin shoves him away and flicks his cigarette into the sink, turning around to charge out of the kitchen and into the solarium. Jaehyun shoots out from behind the counter and catches Jongin’s arm, slamming him into the wall. Jongin struggles, and Jaehyun immediately wraps his hand around his neck, pinning him in place as his other hand presses into the gauze over his fresh wound.

“Fuck!” Jongin shouts, knocking Jaehyun’s hands away, only to get pinned once again. “Get off me!”

“We agreed.”

“No, _you_ agreed!” Jongin argues. “I’m gonna rip that bitch in two!”

Jaehyun twists his lips, having had enough. No one would touch Taeyong unless he agreed to their terms, that was the deal. But, now, the deal is off. Jaehyun isn’t on board with this anymore.

“I don’t even know why you’re here,” Jongin sneers, knocking Jaehyun’s hand off of his wound but making no move to get away. He turns his head, speaking to the others. “He got off scot-free, didn’t even serve a day, so why are we even involving him?”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes. “You think the past three years have been easy for me? I was the one who pissed Taeyong off. He was mad at _me_ that night, and you all paid the price. I had to look at his face day after day. That lying, manipulative, vindictive bitch sat two feet across the table from me at dinner all while knowing it was my fault that he was there and the rest of you weren’t.” Jaehyun turns his head, looking between Johnny, Yukhei and Jongin. “You’re my brothers, more than family, and, yeah, you all served the time, but I have the guilt for it. We all paid.”

Jaehyun lets Jongin go and backs away, watching him scowl at the air between them. He’s only been going along with this because he felt like he owed his friends. Jaehyun had hurt Taeyong that night, pushing him away and being cruel, and it was his fault that he ended up lashing out. Taeyong had the phone. He posted the videos. 

“Yukhei, go get him,” Jaehyun orders.

There’s no way he trusts Jongin to be alone with Taeyong in that shed, but one of them needs to do it. Yukhei walks around him and steps up to the solarium door, but, then, he stops as he stares out the glass.

“He’s already coming,” Yukhei says, sounding a little surprised.

Jaehyun’s brows knit together in confusion, and he steps to the side, following Yukhei’s gaze out the door. Taeyong’s lone figure treads slowly through the grass, chin up and shoulders squared.

“Guess you were right,” Johnny says.

Jaehyun turns away, heading back into the kitchen while the three of them keep their eyes on Taeyong. Gripping the edge of the counter, he hears the door open and watches his friends stay rooted in their spots as Taeyong calmly steps inside, walking past them. He veers right, halting at the entrance of the kitchen, and stares at Jaehyun, hard eyes doing a good job of masking the hint of hurt he can still see.

“Where is my mother?” Taeyong asks.

Jongin, Yukhei and Johnny walk in around him, spreading out around the kitchen as they face him.

“Is she why you came back?” Jaehyun questions.

Of course, Taeyong would brave anything for his mother. It’s something that the Sons had counted on in the beginning, which is why they’re using it as collateral now.

“I’m not scared of you,” Taeyong states.

Jaehyun nods, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think you believe that.”

Looking at Taeyong now, his hair dotted with crystals of water, Jongin’s blood on his hands, and the resolute look in his eyes, Jaehyun has never been more sure of anything. No, Taeyong isn’t scared. He’s given in to it. He’s owning it.

“Where is she?” Taeyong presses again.

“You get answers when you confess,” Johnny replies.

“And submit,” Yukhei adds.

“To what?” Taeyong grits out, turning his fierce eyes on them.

“To us,” Yukhei says. “All of us.”

“Your little tantrum cost us three years of our lives, Tae,” Johnny charges, baring his teeth. “And it wasn’t easy time, either. We were hungry, we were threatened, and we were fucking miserable.”

“And now you’re gonna know what that feels like,” Jongin chimes in, leaning against the wall as he holds his stomach.

Johnny glares down at Taeyong. “You’re gonna learn how to shut up and look down when I enter a room.”

“And you’re gonna learn how to fight and resist because that’s what _I_ like,” Jongin counters.

“But, with me,” Yukhei starts, coming in close, “I’ll make sure you want it. And that you love it.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “Tantrum? What tantrum?” he asks, ignoring their scare tactics. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You come when we say.” Jongin leans a hand on the island, tensing in pain. “You leave when we say. And, as long as you do as you’re told, your debt to us will be paid, your mother will be safe, and you’ll have money to live. Understood?”

“You’re ours,” Johnny says. “You owe us.”

“Owe you for what?” Taeyong shouts.

“We took you with us that night,” Yukhei reminds him. “We trusted you!”

“Never trust a fucking Omega,” Jongin grumbles, probably repeating the words his father has said to him.

“I was supposed to trust you, too!” Taeyong shoots back. “And what did you guys do to me?”

Taeyong glares between Jongin, Yukhei and Johnny, and Jaehyun stills, wondering what the hell is going on. He’s suddenly completely lost in the conversation.

“What is he talking about?” Jaehyun demands.

Taeyong ignores him, pushing forward. “You served three years? Well, cry about it, cause I don’t feel sorry for you,” he growls. “You were the ones who screwed up, but, _surprise, surprise_ , you actually had to pay the consequences for once. You’ve never had to own up to anything, and there’s no one to blame but yourselves!”

“You don’t know anything!” Johnny bellows, shouting in his face.

Taeyong shakes his head, a spiteful smile shining in his eyes. “Really?” He turns his glare on Jongin. “You were sent to jail for mating with an Omega without their consent. Jennie Kim, the mayor’s daughter. They used the video you took that night as proof, what else is there to explain?”

Jaehyun blinks long and hard, the morning that the videos surfaced flooding back into his mind. He remembers waking up on Halloween and discovering that some of their videos had been posted online for the whole world to see. It had been stupid to record the videos in the first place, but they were always careful with it. They kept one phone specifically for those nights when they wreaked havoc and wanted to keep a little souvenir. Back then, they truly thought they were untouchable. Jaehyun looks over at Jongin, taking in his flat expression as he stares at Taeyong.

“There’s nothing to explain,” Jongin replies, calmly. “You have me totally figured out. I preyed on a vulnerable Omega, and I don’t even remember her face.”

Taeyong thins his eyes, probably expecting more of an argument, but that isn’t Jongin’s style. He doesn’t talk, he acts.

“And you guys beat up a cop. Nearly to death. They found him on the side of the road,” Taeyong says, attention now on Yukhei and Johnny as he references another surfaced video from the phone. Though, not one taken on the ritual night.

“That cop,” Yukhei grits out, moving into Taeyong’s space, “is Jungwoo’s brother. His abusive, older brother. And you’re damn right I beat the shit out of him!”

Taeyong pinches his eyebrows together. “Kim Jungwoo?”

“Yeah,” Johnny confirms. “We caught wind of it earlier that Summer, so we jumped him. And, honestly, I don’t give a fuck what you think, we’d do it again, too.”

Taeyong knows Jungwoo, went to school with him, and Jaehyun figures he must remember Yukhei burning down Jungwoo’s gazebo. Yukhei had wanted Jungwoo for a long time, so he messed with him to get his attention, but when he found out Jungwoo was being abused by his brother, Yukhei and Johnny beat the shit out of him while Jongin recorded the whole thing. Unfortunately, there were parts where Yukhei and Johnny flashed their faces to the camera. Jaehyun hadn’t been there during the beating because he was at an athletics camp for most of the Summer.

The morning after their ritual night, Jaehyun had woken up to a nightmare. His social media had been flooded with messages, posts, and even news articles that had already been uploaded. Somehow, the videos from that phone had wound up online overnight, and, suddenly, everyone within a thousand mile radius knew about the Sons. It wasn’t long after that the police showed up at their houses and put them into handcuffs. It didn’t take long for them to then realize that they were fucked. Jongin had messed with a connected Omega, and Johnny and Yukhei had nearly killed a cop. There was nothing even their parents could do in that situation.

Jongin was sentenced to thirty-three months for mating without consent, while Yukhei and Johnny pleaded down to twenty-eight months for assault. Then, after all that, after everything Jaehyun had been a part of as well, he had escaped without a scratch. No videos involving him were posted, and, even if they had been, his face wouldn’t have been visible in any of them. He had always made sure to keep his mask on. So, with all that information, it didn’t take long to figure out who had uploaded the videos.

“You threw us under the bus because Jae hurt you that night,” Johnny accuses, “but did you honestly think we weren’t gonna come after you?”

Taeyong’s brows pinch together, confusion taking over his features.

“Being a rat is one thing, but betraying the people who trusted you is completely unforgivable,” Yukhei interjects.

“Betraying?” Taeyong breathes out, bewildered, as he looks to Jaehyun. “What—”

“You’re gonna make amends,” Yukhei commands, cutting him off. “And, if you don’t, then maybe we’ll go dig your mother out of whatever hole we stuck her in to take your place. I’m sure she’s a good fuck. Landed your dad after all, right?”

Taeyong’s eyes flare, and he loses it. Letting out a growl, Taeyong launches his body into Yukhei’s and shoves him backwards. His hands push against Yukhei’s chest, the power of his whole body sending the latter stumbling back onto his ass. Yukhei lands, and Jaehyun dives around the island when he sees Taeyong straddle him, fists flying down against his face as Yukhei shoots out his hands, trying to shield himself. Then, Yukhei swings his arm out and knocks Taeyong to the floor.

But before either of them have the chance to launch into another attack, Jaehyun puts himself in-between them and pulls Taeyong off the ground. Taeyong bares his teeth, seething, and tries to dart around Jaehyun, but he cuts him off, shaking his head. Jaehyun stares into Taeyong’s eyes, not missing the way he takes a step backwards, away from him. Dropping his gaze, Jaehyun curls his fists. He can’t do this. He no longer cares what Taeyong did to them all those years ago or even why he did it. Jaehyun doesn’t trust him, but he can’t hurt him. 

Jaehyun turns and faces his friends, keeping Taeyong behind him. Johnny helps Yukhei off the floor, and the latter wipes his hand under his nose, pulling it away and going back in a couple more times to look at his fingers. He’s bleeding and his eyes are watering. Jongin is still standing by the island, pinching a lit cigarette between his fingers and blowing out a cloud of smoke, acting like he’s completely unfazed by the whole ordeal. 

Yukhei sniffles, a bit of blood smeared under his nose as he approaches Jaehyun. “Move.” Jaehyun keeps his shoulders squared and holds his eyes, staying put. “Jae, don’t do this.”

When he doesn’t move, Yukhei reaches around him, trying to get at Taeyong, but Jaehyun shoves his hands into his friend’s chest and pushes him back. They may try to kill him, but he won’t let them get to Taeyong otherwise.

“You’re choosing him?” Johnny barks. “After everything? You do know he’ll fuck you over just like he did us, right? We trusted him, too.”

“You trusted me?!” Taeyong bursts out, slipping around Jaehyun. “I was your friend, huh? Is it a normal occurrence for you assholes to kidnap your friends and drive them out into the middle of the woods for a little fun? Or is that considered special treatment?”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes, heart picking up speed. Then, he turns to look at his friends, his brothers, the people he knows the most about in the world. The people he may not know as well as he thought.

“What the fuck is he talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

**THREE YEARS AGO**

Jaehyun turns into the gravel parking lot, the night lit up with the headlights of all the other party-goers arriving. The warehouse is already crowded, and music blares so loudly that it shakes the car. The building had been abandoned long ago, but it was never slotted for use or put on the list of places to be torn down, so many of the teenagers around town had taken it under their wing, using it as a place to let loose and raise a little hell. Tonight is different, though. This is what Jaehyun has been waiting for ever since they picked up Taeyong on the side of the road.

Sure, he had originally wanted to see if he could hang with the Sons. Could Taeyong keep up? Could he even manage to make a dent in their world? But what Jaehyun really wanted was to get Taeyong away from his family, away from his mother and, especially, away from Jinwoo. He wants to see him relax. Jaehyun wants to see who Taeyong decides to be when he stops caring about what everyone else around him thinks or expects of him. He knows Taeyong thinks he’s always been the only one watching Jaehyun as they grew up, but that doesn’t mean Jaehyun wasn’t aware of him.

He still remembers the day Taeyong was born. Jaehyun remembers that warm July morning when his mother let him hold Taeyong, and he also remembers his father immediately taking him out of Jaehyun’s arms and laying him next to Jinwoo, who was just a baby then, too. Even at three years old, Jaehyun understood. Taeyong belonged to Jinwoo. He had just sat there, wanting Taeyong back, wanting to see the baby and wanting to be included in the fun, but he wouldn’t dare approach his father. Mr. Jung would’ve pushed him away. So, Jaehyun decided not to care. He made sure never to care.

So many times growing up, Jaehyun would tear his eyes away from Taeyong. He made it a point not to think about it when Taeyong and Jinwoo hung out or had classes together because they were the same age, and Jaehyun definitely made sure to never pay attention to him in the house or focus too much on the feeling of being next to him. He made sure not to talk to Taeyong too much or even to be too nice and let him in. Taeyong was always too young for him anyway. They didn’t travel in the same circles. Plus, his father would force him away from Taeyong. Mr. Jung took away everything that made Jaehyun happy, and it became a question of: why bother?

When those excuses ate Jaehyun up inside and turned his anger into resentment and resentment into hatred, the day finally came when he really _didn’t_ care anymore. It didn’t seem to faze Taeyong, though. It always seemed like the more Jaehyun pulled away and treated him with impatience and distance, the more Taeyong tried to get closer. So, instead, he stayed away. He went off to college, and he rarely came home. Jaehyun hadn’t seen Taeyong in _months_ before he spotted him at the cathedral earlier that day, looking so grown up and beautiful. And he couldn’t help it, he walked right up to him. He was done denying the need to be close to Taeyong and pushing him away. It eventually became clear that Taeyong had a lot of guts, and the Sons like him, even though Jaehyun can tell that Jongin is still trying to give Taeyong the cold shoulder. Like it or not, though, Taeyong is one of them now.

“Hope someone fired up the grills,” Yukhei complains as they pull into an empty parking space. “I’m _still_ fuckin’ hungry.”

Jaehyun keeps his smile to himself. Every time Yukhei has tried to eat tonight, they have gotten sidetracked, and he can’t help but find a little humor in it. Jaehyun shuts off the engine, and everyone starts to climb out of the vehicle. Jongin pulls off his sweatshirt, tossing it onto the seat, while Yukhei gathers the masks and secures them in the duffel bag situated in the back of the car. Glancing over, he sees Taeyong stuff the stolen jewelry under his seat before slipping out and slamming the door behind him as he walks towards the back where Yukhei is standing.

“Here.”

Jaehyun tears his eyes away from the rearview mirror where he’s watching the others to Johnny who is holding out his hand to him, a pill situated in his palm. 

“Time again already?” Jaehyun asks, taking it from his hand.

Johnny nods. “Every four hours,” he reminds as he throws back his own pill.

Jaehyun stares at the one in his hand, rolling it between his fingers before his eyes flick to the rearview mirror again. He watches as Yukhei raises his hand, bringing it down onto either of Taeyong’s shoulders as if he’s knighting him. Both of them are grinning widely at each other, and Jaehyun finds himself smiling as well. Then, he places the pill on the back of his tongue and swallows. He hates the taste of scent blockers, but he knows that it’s crucial to have them in their system during ritual night. The last thing they need is to smell an Omega in heat while they feel this invincible. He just hopes Jongin and Yukhei are sticking with it as well. He trusts them, but the tiny bit of worry he has over it still tugs at him.

“Let’s go,” Johnny says as he pops open his door and Jaehyun follows.

“You’re one of us now,” Yukhei says as he plants a sloppy kiss on both of Taeyong’s cheeks.

Taeyong laughs, a light tint of pink coating his cheeks, and it takes everything in Jaehyun for him to ignore the rush in his chest. A few drops of rain land on his face, and excited laughter rings out around them as people scurry through the parking lot, trying to get inside before the downpour starts. Taeyong tips his head back, cool drops glistening across his cheeks and forehead as his lips spread in a smile. Jaehyun turns, walking in the direction of the warehouse with Johnny and Jongin flanking his sides while Yukhei and Taeyong follow behind, talking animatedly.

Entering the building is like stepping into a whole different world. The warehouse had been gutted several years ago, and the steel beams situated about fifty feet above their heads are rubbed raw of paint by weather and time. Barely any walls remain, and the dilapidated roof has several large holes, making it easier for the rain to pour in. The Sons walk in slowly, and Jaehyun takes in the uplifting atmosphere. The music is so loud that it’s not even worth it to try and have a conversation, but the madness inside the warehouse is more comforting to him than his own home. People greet them, all smiles, as they walk in and are immediately handed cups of beer.

Before Taeyong has a chance to grab one, arms are circling his waist and hoisting him into the air. Taeyong gasps, but it soon morphs into laughter as his friend, Doyoung, bounces him up and down in his arms. Jaehyun tenses, every muscle in his body twitching as he fights to not tear the hands away from Taeyong’s waist, but he keeps reminding himself that, not only are those two friends, but Doyoung is also the reason why Taeyong hadn’t suffered more at the hands of Wade and Poppy during that party last Spring.

“What the hell are you doing here, Tae?” Doyoung asks, putting his friend back on his feet. “You said you didn’t wanna come out tonight.” Then, his eyes find the Sons, and he narrows them as if just putting two and two together. “You’re here with _them_? Are you okay?”

Jaehyun snorts, rolling his eyes as he turns around and leaves them to catch up. The Sons find a table sitting right in front of the makeshift dance floor, offering them a perfect view, and slide into the booth. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, he sees that Taeyong and Doyoung are now joined by another friend who is offering Taeyong a drink. Jaehyun’s brows furrow, but he relaxes when Taeyong waves it off, refusing to take it. He turns back around, scowling ahead. At least it seems as though Taeyong has learned his lesson about accepting drinks from _anyone_. Jaehyun reaches forward, taking a swig of his own beer as he leans back and relaxes, watching the action happening around them.

Jongin lights a cigarette as he watches the crowd of people grind against one another just ahead of them, and Yukhei rids himself of his sweatshirt as he pours beer after beer down his throat. Jaehyun notices, however, that Johnny keeps turning his head and stealing glances in the direction of the door. It’s obvious that he’s looking at Taeyong. The muscles in Jaehyun’s arms tighten, but he continues to stare ahead, trying not to care. No one comes between the Sons. Least of all an Omega. Jaehyun hears laughter and looks up, seeing Taeyong round the booth as he pulls his sweatshirt over his head. He tosses it at the empty space next to Jaehyun, then gets pulled out onto the dance floor by his friends.

Jaehyun’s breath gets caught in his throat as he watches Taeyong go. He can still make out a few, albeit small, bloodstains from Wade, but it’s barely noticeable in the dimness of their surroundings. Plus, no one in their right mind would be paying attention to that when Taeyong’s white shirt is quickly becoming see through with the rain, slowly exposing his toned stomach. Jaehyun clears his throat, shifting in his seat as he tries to clear his head. Taeyong and his friends make their way to the middle of the floor, right under the hole in the roof where the rain is drifting in, and slowly start losing themselves to the music.

Every sound fades into the background, and Jaehyun finds himself explicitly focusing only on Taeyong. He watches the boy move to the slow, sonorous tune, pumping his hips and arching his back like he knows exactly what riles Jaehyun up. Taeyong laughs, letting Doyoung blanket his back as they both move in sync, losing themselves to the music. Jongin breathes out a cloud of smoke beside him, and Yukhei leans his elbows on the table, both of them staring at the very same scene. Jaehyun doesn’t even need to look at Johnny to know that he’s watching, too. The deep beat fills the room, carrying into the rafters, and Jaehyun watches as Taeyong rolls his hips nice and slow, sliding his arm around Doyoung’s neck as Yeri takes post at his front to join in on the fun.

“There’s no way in hell Jin can handle him,” Johnny states.

A grin tugs at Jaehyun’s jaw, but he doesn’t let it loose. He knows his brother doesn’t have the slightest clue what to do with trouble like that. Jinwoo could never give Taeyong what he needs. Jaehyun doesn’t take his eyes away from the trio, gaze following Taeyong as he sways in small, sexy movements. Then, he laughs and switches places with Yeri so that both he and Doyoung are grinding against her instead. The light rain falling through the roof makes his skin glisten, and Taeyong closes his eyes, holding his hands up in the air as he allows the music to completely carry him away.

Yukhei and Jongin finish off a few more beers before the people around them start flocking to their table to catch up. Jaehyun is finally able to tear his gaze away from the dance floor to talk to a few people he hasn’t seen in a while, but when he glances up to check on Taeyong, he instantly grows uneasy. He’s nowhere to be found. Sitting up straighter, Jaehyun scans the area and sees that Doyoung and Yeri are still dancing together. His heart starts to pound a little harder until he finally spots Taeyong heading upstairs, and it’s like he can sense the attention on him because he turns his head, locking eyes with Jaehyun over his shoulder as he continues to climb.

Jaehyun doesn’t even think, he just stands up on the seat and hops over the back of the booth. He keeps his eyes on Taeyong’s back as he follows him up the stairs, then again up another smaller set into what resembles an attic. The space is completely empty of people and away from prying eyes, but Jaehyun doesn’t put much thought into it. The metal grate flooring under him leads to a large window near the left corner, and that’s where he finds Taeyong standing, gazing out into the night with the music and noise two stories below and far away from their own little world.

“I like my house from here,” Taeyong says, quietly. “You can see all the lanterns. Makes it almost look magical.”

Jaehyun steps up behind him, staring out into the same darkness as well. Their estates are visible, but their actual houses are shrouded in trees. From here, it looks as though their homes are only inches apart when, in reality, they’re about half a mile away from one another. He doesn’t really see what Taeyong sees, though. Nothing out there looks magical to him.

“Thank you for tonight, by the way,” Taeyong says. “I know it doesn’t really mean anything, but for the first time in a long time, I felt… happy. And excited. And scared. And…” he trails off, voice becoming quieter, “powerful.”

Jaehyun looks down at him, shadows of rain dancing across the hair on top of his head. Taeyong is a lot like he was a few years ago; confused, caged, and begging to be corrupted. Jaehyun just wants to teach him that he doesn’t have to live in the reality someone else has invented for him. He doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to. Ever. Taeyong has all the power to redefine his normal. No one really knows the full measure of their power until they start pushing their boundaries and pressing their luck. The more they do, the less they care about what others think. The freedom feels way too good.

“You know, I often find myself wondering what it’s like to be you,” Taeyong admits. “To walk into rooms and have your presence demand respect, to be so loved by everyone.” He turns his head to the side, glancing up at Jaehyun with his big eyes that shine even in the dark. “To want something and take it without ever thinking of the consequences.” Jaehyun stops breathing, but Taeyong doesn’t spare him. “You were watching me,” he whispers. “On the dance floor. You never look at me any other time, but you were watching me tonight.”

Pain twists Jaehyun’s gut as he struggles to resist the urge to touch Taeyong, but it’s no use. He slides his hand around the front of Taeyong’s neck and pulls him back against his chest, holding him tighter than he ever should.

“How could I not?” Jaehyun breathes. “You’re getting _very_ hard not to notice.”

A whimper leaves Taeyong’s mouth, and he arches his body so that he’s pressing more against Jaehyun. Moving his hand into Taeyong’s hair, Jaehyun fists it at the back of his scalp and pulls his head back. Taeyong moans, and the sound sends all of Jaehyun’s blood flow south. He knows he should stop this now, but the rational side of his brain has left the building. Jaehyun hovers his lips over Taeyong’s, sliding his other hand across one of his nipples and feeling his body jerk in response.

“Jae,” Taeyong groans, breathing hard as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“So soft,” Jaehyun whispers, feeling the warmth of Taeyong’s breath. “My brother thinks you’re his, and all I’ve ever done is try to deny that I want you for myself.”

Taeyong licks his lips, trying to dart up and catch Jaehyun’s, but he pulls back, hiding his smile as he plays with the other.

“Jaehyun,” he whines.

“Is that true?” Jaehyun presses. “Are you his?”

Taeyong drags his bottom lip between his teeth and shakes his head. “No.”

Jaehyun darts out this time, catching Taeyong’s lip between his own teeth as he sucks it into his mouth. He exhales hard, kissing a trail over Taeyong’s cheek, then to his ear, getting lost in his scent and warmth. He goes in for the neck, but Taeyong captures his lips instead, kissing him deep.

“Such a good Omega,” Jaehyun whispers, flicking Taeyong’s lips with his tongue. “Say it, Tae.”

“I’m a good Omega,” Taeyong pants, voice shaky.

“And I’m gonna fuck you up,” Jaehyun finishes.

He grips Taeyong’s hip, covering his lips as he practically devours him, their tongues meeting in more heat and lust than Jaehyun has ever felt with anyone else. His body is on fire, and he’s gone. He’s completely lost in Taeyong’s mouth and the way the buzz under his skin travels across his face, then down his neck, warming his chest. So many times of wanting to be close to Taeyong, wanting to talk to him, see him smile at him, and now Jaehyun has him in his arms. He never wants to let go. Nothing has ever felt this good. Taeyong nuzzles into his body and nips at Jaehyun’s bottom lip.

“I know what you feel like now,” Taeyong teases, referring to an earlier conversation that Jaehyun has long forgotten about.

Jaehyun grins, grinding himself against Taeyong so he can feel just exactly what he’s still missing. “You haven’t felt anything yet.”

Turning Taeyong around, Jaehyun lifts him up by the back of his thighs and guides his legs around his waist. Taeyong grabs his shoulders, and Jaehyun walks them over to the corner where he sits Taeyong down on the railing as he presses himself between his legs. Taeyong slides his hands under Jaehyun’s sweatshirt and runs his fingers over the dips and crevices of his stomach, making Jaehyun shiver.

“The car,” Taeyong breathes out, reaching for Jaehyun’s belt and trying to work it open quickly. “Please?”

Jaehyun grips his hips tightly, blinking long and hard. “Tae,” he struggles, pulling Taeyong’s hands away from his jeans.

“I wanna feel you,” Taeyong pleads, taking Jaehyun’s face in his hands and kissing him.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Not in a car.”

“But I can’t wait,” Taeyong says in a low voice. “I don’t wanna lose this moment. It doesn’t matter where it is.”

He’s right. It doesn’t matter where, but it’s not as simple as that, either. Jaehyun is only home for the weekend, and then he’s going back to school. If the two of them have sex now, it’ll just make everything more stressful for Taeyong when it comes time to be apart.

“Come on,” Taeyong taunts, a small smile peeking out as he nibbles Jaehyun’s lips.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong smirks. “I can’t wait to find out.”

Jaehyun laughs, quietly, gripping Taeyong’s ass in his hands and leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his face to his lips. “We need to go slow.”

“How slow?”

Jaehyun pulls back so he can look Taeyong in the eye. “I won’t touch you until you graduate.”

Taeyong’s eyes round and he almost laughs. “You can’t be serious! That’s nearly a year from now,” he points out. “Plus, you’re touching me right now.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m eighteen, Jae. What does it matter if I’m still in high school?” Taeyong asks.

Jaehyun doesn’t get a chance to answer before Taeyong is on him again, body getting possessive. Taeyong rolls his hips against Jaehyun’s, hands feeling and groping. Jaehyun has no idea what’s gotten into him, but he loses his breath all the same. He presses between Taeyong’s warm legs and can’t keep himself from thinking about how good it would feel to be inside of him.

“Stop it,” Jaehyun manages, pulling away from the kiss.

“You won’t be able to stop yourself,” Taeyong whispers against Jaehyun’s jaw, looking up at him with thoughtful eyes.

Taeyong leaves soft, slow kisses along Jaehyun’s jaw and down his neck, causing the latter to break out in chills. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong and holds him tight as he looks down into his eyes.

“We have to keep this quiet,” Jaehyun tells him. “Just for now. I don’t want my family to know.”

Taeyong looks at him, puzzled. “Why?”

“You still live at home and they watch you like a hawk, Tae,” Jaehyun explains. “My father fucking hates me, and while I’m away at school, I just know he’ll use my absence to his advantage. He’ll try to work you over if he knows I want you.” Jaehyun threads his fingers into Taeyong’s hair, holding him nose to nose. “And I do fucking want you, but he wants you for Jin. If they don’t know about us, they can’t interfere. We need to wait.”

Taeyong pulls back, looking pained as he pushes Jaehyun’s hands away from him. “That’s so far away,” he argues. “It’s not like I’m asking for a relationship or anything, but I…” he pauses, like he’s searching for the right words, “I don’t wanna hide the way I feel, either.”

“I know.”

It’s not like Jaehyun exactly enjoys the idea himself. If Taeyong was just a little older, if he was in college, out from under the influence and pressure of his father and Jinwoo, this wouldn’t be an issue. But that’s not the case, and the day after tomorrow, he’ll be in a completely different city again. He won’t be back home until Winter Break and then not again until the Summer. It would put too much pressure on Taeyong, and Jaehyun doesn’t trust his father or Jinwoo. Especially not Jin.

“I know you don’t believe it, but it’s for the best,” Jaehyun assures. “My father would put pressure on you, and I don’t want you dealing with that without me there.”

Disappointment and anger both swirl in Taeyong’s eyes, but Jaehyun wants him to understand that he isn’t just saying this to piss him off. There are so many factors to take into account, and, honestly, Jaehyun also thinks Taeyong is still too young for him. He’s eighteen, sure, but Jaehyun is twenty-one, and the two of them are in completely different phases of their lives. He hasn’t even graduated high school, yet Jaehyun is close to finishing college. There’s too many things that would make the two of them together in any capacity complicated.

Jaehyun dips his head down and trails kisses over the skin of Taeyong’s neck and collarbones. “I want you to stop sleeping at my house when I’m not there, too,” he says. “I don’t want Jin trying anything with you.”

He grabs onto Taeyong’s lobe with his teeth, dragging it out, but Jaehyun stops when he doesn’t get any kind of response. He feels Taeyong go cold, not making a move or a sound. Releasing his ear, Jaehyun raises his head and looks down at Taeyong, seeing him flex his jaw with clear displeasure written across his face.

“Anything else?” Taeyong snips. “I have to shut up and keep my head down while you act like I don’t exist because no one can know. Now, you get to dictate not only when we have sex, but also where I sleep?”

Jaehyun straightens his spine, hardening his muscles. Taeyong has a point, but this is how things have to be. Jaehyun wants his family ignorant so they won’t fuck with Taeyong, and there’s no way he trusts his brother to not try and crawl into Taeyong’s bed at night.

Taeyong tips his chin down, shooting Jaehyun a defiant stare. “I have to wait and pine for the rare weekend you don’t have a game and happen to make it home, while you get your buddies over at Spenser to watch me while you’re gone.”

Jaehyun’s jaw ticks with a smile that he fights to suppress. Maybe he did plan on getting Taeil and Kun to keep an eye out to make sure no one fucked with Taeyong, but why is that such a big deal? He doesn’t want _anyone_ messing with what’s his.

“And what about you?” Taeyong continues. “Will your bed be just as empty as mine while you’re away?”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes. “Do you think anyone would be as important as you are?”

Taeyong breathes out a laugh like he’s exhausted. “That’s not an answer,” he says as he hops off the railing and brushes past Jaehyun.

But he reaches out and grabs Taeyong’s upper arm to stop him. “What do you want?” Jaehyun asks, voice turning hard. “Huh?”

Taeyong’s expression suddenly turns sad, and he drops his eyes. “I want you,” he chokes out. “Forever I’ve wanted you, and, now, I feel…”

“What?” Jaehyun bites out as Taeyong looks up, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

“Dirty,” Taeyong answers. “I felt like your friend tonight. You finally saw me, liked me, even respected me, but now I feel like some stupid boy. I feel like a dirty little secret that needs to sit quiet in the corner and wait for your word on when I can speak or move. I don’t feel like your equal anymore.”

Jaehyun releases him, exhaling a bitter laugh as he turns away. “See, this is what I was talking about. You’re such a fucking kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Taeyong states. “You’re just a coward. At least Jin wants me more than anything else and isn’t afraid to show it.”

Something in Jaehyun snaps, every muscle in his stomach tightening and burning as he glares at Taeyong. He doesn’t think as he grabs Taeyong by the arms and pushes him into the railing, hovering over him like he’s trying to intimidate him into some form of submission so he’ll never talk back again. Jaehyun breathes hard, wanting Taeyong so goddamn much, but he’s pissed beyond belief.

Taeyong’s face twists, and he whimpers. “You’re hurting me.”

Jaehyun realizes that his fingers are digging into his arms, and he relaxes his hands, trying to calm down. Taeyong is right. He is a coward. He wants to have everything, yet give up nothing. He wants Taeyong waiting for him and only him. He doesn’t want to deal with the stress his family would inevitably put on either of them, and he doesn’t want Jinwoo to have the opportunity to win Taeyong over while he’s gone. But what would Taeyong be getting out of Jaehyun? Would he be enough? Taeyong is too young, and Jaehyun is away all the time. And, for the first time in what feels like ages, Jaehyun realizes that he doesn’t like himself. He doesn’t like his reflection in Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong has too much power over him.

Jaehyun backs away. “This was a mistake,” he states, scowling at Taeyong. “You’re pretty, but other than that, you’re not special. You’re just ass.”

Taeyong’s brows sag, and his eyes pool with tears, but it’s not enough. No one makes Jaehyun feel like shit for who he is, and ripping Taeyong’s heart out won’t do the trick. He needs to be crushed, so he knows to never pull that kind of shit again.

Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s shoulders, shaking him. “You hear me?” he seethes into his face. “You’re not special. You’re nobody! If you think I’d actually want a relationship with you, then you’re dumber than you look.”

He releases Taeyong, twisting around and charging down the stairs as his stomach rolls. Jaehyun’s chest hollows, and he sucks in air, struggling to breathe. He can’t look at Taeyong. He can’t see the boy’s pain and face it. When Jaehyun finds himself back downstairs, he heads straight for the booth that the Sons are still sitting at and digs his keys out of his pocket, tossing them onto the table.

“Make sure Tae gets home,” Jaehyun says, unable to mask the anger that he’s sure is written all over his face. “I’m walking.”

“What the hell happened?” Jongin demands.

“I just have to get outta here,” Jaehyun replies, and without waiting around for any more questions, he flips his hood over his head and walks right out of the warehouse without looking back.

Taeyong’s stomach is in knots, and tears stream down his face as he bolts down the stairs, but he doesn’t care who sees. He just wants to get out of here. When he reaches the main floor, he glances towards the booth where the Sons had been sitting, but there’s no one there. He tries not to feel hurt that Johnny, Yukhei and Jongin have abandoned him as well, but his chest constricts all the same. Walking over, Taeyong grits his teeth and grabs his sweatshirt from the booth before heading towards the exit. He slips it over his head and pulls the hood up, stuffing his hands into the front pocket. His hands immediately knock against a hard, rectangular object, and he pulls it out, holding up the phone that Yukhei had been carrying around with him all night. The one he was recording all their pranks on.

He’s confused for a moment, but he figures that their sweatshirts must have gotten mixed up, and now he has Yukhei’s instead of his own. Stuffing the phone back into his pocket, Taeyong continues outside and through the parking lot. The rain has calmed down to a light sprinkle, but a chill still creeps into his bones, and, for a moment, he considers calling his mother to come pick him up. Taeyong immediately tosses the idea, though. He doesn’t want her to worry about him, and he doesn’t really feel like facing anyone, either. He needs to walk for a little while and be alone.

Jaehyun had almost been his and that _almost_ makes Taeyong want to cry. When Jaehyun had followed him upstairs, just like Taeyong had hoped he would, he anticipated his touch the whole time. Hell, he was practically begging for it in his head. Just one touch, that’s all it would take for Taeyong to know that Jaehyun wanted him just the same, and, then, he could be happy. When Jaehyun’s hand latched around his throat and pulled Taeyong to his chest, he was done. Taeyong knew, in that moment, that there was no turning back. So, why did Jaehyun have to ruin it?

He had told Taeyong today, in the catacombs, that he wanted what he wasn’t supposed to have, that he wanted to live without rules and defy everyone else’s expectations, but what did he do? He gave into them instead. Jaehyun let the fear of his father and the threat of his brother hold them back, and what’s worse is that he wanted to put the same restraints on Taeyong that he was trying to shed. In the span of sixty seconds, Taeyong went from being the heartbeat in Jaehyun’s chest to feeling like nothing more than his little plaything, pliable and unimportant. 

Taeyong drops his head, letting his bangs fall into his eyes as he walks down the dark road with the moon as his only source of light. He hates to admit it, but he misses Jaehyun already. How can he miss someone who treats him so badly? What’s wrong with him? A horn blares from behind him, and Taeyong whips around, heart jumping as he backs away to make sure he’s completely off the road. He stills as the car approaches him, and as it gets closer, he realizes that it’s actually Jaehyun’s SUV pulling up next to him.

“Get in,” Jongin says from the driver’s seat. “We’ll take you home.”

Taeyong backs up slightly, gaze flitting from Jongin to the passenger seat where Johnny sits with his mask on and hood up. Yukhei is in the seat he’s occupied all night in the back, slouched down and looking about two seconds away from passing out. Jaehyun is nowhere to be found.

Taeyong shakes his head. “It’s not that far, I’m fine.”

He turns to keep walking, but Jongin’s voice calls after him. “Jae told us to make sure you got home safely. I don’t really give a fuck about what happened between you two, but we’re not letting you walk back alone. Get in.”

Stopping, Taeyong stares ahead at the pitch black night and realizes that, not only is it quite a long walk, but he really shouldn’t be doing so alone while he’s in heat. Any Alpha could potentially smell him and make their move. No one would be the wiser, and, honestly, Taeyong doesn’t know if they would care anyway. His anger softens. His pride may be hurt, but that’s no excuse to be stupid. Averting his eyes, Taeyong opens the back door and slides into the seat next to Yukhei.

Jongin immediately lays on the gas, speeding down the road as loud music fills the inside of the car. Taeyong narrows his eyes, glancing at Yukhei who doesn’t seem like he’s all there. His eyes are hooded, and all of his weight is resting against the seat like it’s a chore just to sit up straight. Turning his eyes back up front, Taeyong locks eyes with Jongin through the rearview mirror, then turns his attention on Johnny.

“Why are you wearing your mask?” Taeyong asks.

“The night’s not over yet,” Jongin answers for him instead, tone teasing.

They race down the lonely highway, getting closer and closer to Taeyong’s house, and despite the bit of unease in his chest, he pushes it away. The Sons may be heading elsewhere for more fun, but they’re taking him home. He’s only feeling on edge because Jongin is creepy. He’s not in danger, not while Johnny and Yukhei are both in the car as well.

“You really fuckin’ want him, don’t you?” Jongin says. “Jae, I mean.”

Taeyong stays silent, hardening his jaw and staring out the window. Jongin isn’t interested in anything other than fucking with his head, and even if he does just want to make conversation, Taeyong has no intention of confessing to Jaehyun’s friends how big of a fool he had just made of himself back at the warehouse.

“Shit,” Yukhei drags out, groaning as his tired body sways with the car. “He’s ready to ride a fence post with how horny he is for Jae.”

Both of them laugh, and Taeyong tries not to get mad at the fact that they’re laughing at him. “Don’t be an asshole, man,” Jongin jokes. “Maybe he’s just plain horny. Omegas have needs, too.”

Yukhei breathes out another laugh, but Taeyong sits frozen, waiting for his house to come into view. He doesn’t know what the hell is going on, but he doesn’t like it. The Sons didn’t act like this with Jaehyun around, and Taeyong also can’t understand why Johnny isn’t stepping in like he had every other time Jongin got out of line today. Taeyong glances at Johnny in the passenger seat, but he remains motionless and silent.

“We’re just messing with you, Tae,” Yukhei drawls. “We do it to each other all the time.”

Taeyong looks at him then, seeing Yukhei give him a lazy smile before his eyes droop closed.

“You know, the thing about Jaehyun…” Jongin says, cocking his head as he relaxes it against the seat, “he wants you, too. He watches you all the time. Did you know that?” He glances at Taeyong in the rearview mirror. “Man, the look on his face when he saw you dancing tonight.” He whistles.

Taeyong is no longer paying attention, though, too focused on the fact that they’ve just zoomed right past the road to his house. He does a double-take, straightening as he stares wide-eyed out the window. The lanterns from his house and gate fly past, and he shakes his head, dread knotting his stomach.

“He never gets that look over anyone. I’d honestly bet he was pretty damn close to taking you home and breaking you in,” Jongin says.

Taeyong’s breathing turns shallow. “Johnny?” he broaches, ignoring Jongin. “We passed my house. What’s going on?”

“You wanna know why Jae didn’t take you home?” Jongin cuts in, continuing his one-sided conversation.

The locks click, and Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath as he squeezes the door handle, but it doesn’t budge. He shoots a glance at Yukhei, but all Taeyong sees is his head bobbing like dead weight on his neck. He’s completely passed out.

“He doesn’t like virgins,” Jongin finishes. “He never wants to be that important to someone. It’s a lot less complicated to fuck people who know there’s a difference between sex and love.”

“Where are we going?” Taeyong demands.

Jongin ignores him. “You heard that Omega at the old church today,” he muses. “And you liked it, didn’t you?” Taeyong breathes hard, mouth going dry as they turn down a dark, gravel road. “You wanted to be her,” Jongin states. “Pushed down on that dirty mattress and fucked…” Taeyong’s eyes burn, and he can barely breathe with the way his heart is beating so hard. “You wanna know why?” he goes on. “Because you wanna feel that good. Don’t worry, Tae, we’ll make you feel _really_ good if you let us.”

Taeyong darts his eyes to Johnny, unable to stop the trembling of his lips or the shake in his chest. He doesn’t understand why Johnny is just sitting there and not doing anything. He isn’t the type of person to just let something like this fly. Even Taeyong knows that’s not him.

“You know, when Alphas let an Omega into their group, there are two ways for them to be initiated,” Jongin says.

He pulls the car to a stop, and Taeyong looks out the front windshield, seeing the headlights shining against the trees ahead. There are no other lights. In fact, there’s nothing else out there. It’s completely dark and isolated.

“They either get beat in,” Jongin shuts off the engine, killing the lights as his dark eyes lock onto Taeyong’s through the rearview mirror, “or fucked in.”

Taeyong shakes his head quickly, clenching his fists. “I wanna go home.”

Jongin sucks a breath in through his teeth. “Sorry, but that’s not one of the choices, Doll.”

Jongin and Johnny turn in their seats, pinning Taeyong with their dark eyes. His heart immediately plummets into his stomach, and he grabs the door handle, yanking again and again desperately as he starts to shake.

“We can take whatever we want from you,” Jongin warns, popping open his door. “One right after the other, and no one would believe you, Tae.”

Jongin climbs out, and Taeyong’s eyes follow him through the window as he rounds the car to his side. He opens the door, and Taeyong lurches back towards Yukhei, crying out as Jongin pulls him from his seat. Slamming the door shut, Jongin shoves Taeyong against the car and pins him there with his body. Taeyong throws his hands out, trying to hit him, but Jongin catches his wrists and holds his arms down by his side.

“We’re untouchable,” Jongin states in a low voice. “We can do _whatever_ the fuck we want _whenever_ the fuck we want.”

Taeyong breathes in so fast that it causes his stomach to hurt, and he’s sure that he’s producing enough pheromones for all of them to smell his fear. It doesn’t help the fact that his senses are already heightened as he suspects that he’s experiencing his first heat. It’s the worst night possible for it to happen, but Taeyong has no other choice but to accept it. He’s just terrified of being left alone with a group of Alphas during it. Johnny comes up behind Jongin, having just gotten out of the car, and stares at the pair through his mask, still staying silent.

“Johnny, please…” Taeyong begs.

“He won’t help you,” Jongin threatens. “But, don’t worry, I promise I’ll make it feel good for you. I know you’re just dying to ride me.”

“Jongin,” Taeyong says, twisting his head away, “take me home. _Please_. I know you’re not gonna hurt me, I know this is just another one of your games, so stop this. Now.”

“Oh yeah?” Jongin continues, pressing his lips against Taeyong’s cheek in a barely-there kiss. “Then why are you so afraid of me?”

Taeyong remains silent, not knowing what to say. He is afraid of Jongin, but he doesn’t know many people who aren’t. He has a reputation for a reason. Even then, he holds out hope. He's seen glimpses of the Jongin that's much different to what others are aware of, but Jongin has also never failed to make it clear to everyone around him that, no matter what, most people are right in keeping their distance. For a brief moment tonight, after Taeyong had smashed the glass in his parents’ jewelry store and Jongin had offered his thanks, Taeyong thought he might see him differently. For a moment, he even believed that Jongin held a little bit of respect for him.

“You don’t have to do this,” Taeyong says, quietly.

“He doesn’t want you,” Jongin whispers, ignoring Taeyong’s words as he places a gentle kiss to his lips. “But we do, Tae. We want you so bad. And being with us will be like being handed a blank check, baby. You can have anything you want, just as long as we get something in return.”

Taeyong jerks his head to the side to dodge any more kisses. “I’ll never want you,” he grits out.

Jongin grabs Taeyong by the shirt, and he gasps as he’s slung right into Johnny’s arms. Taeyong breathes hard, heart racing as he clutches onto Johnny and stares up into his eyes, pleading silently for even just a little bit of help.

“Maybe you want him then,” Jongin says.

Johnny’s arms come down around Taeyong, but he shoots his hands out and pushes away from him. That doesn’t deter him in the slightest, though, and Johnny spins him around before shoving him forward, sending Taeyong plummeting to the ground. He lands on his hands, pain shooting up his arms as Yukhei’s cell phone flies out of his pocket and skids to a stop in the mud several feet away. The damp, cold leaves poke Taeyong’s fingers as he digs them into the wet ground, and he quickly flips over, making sure to keep his eyes on the pair so they can’t get the jump on him as he slowly scoots backwards towards the phone.

Before he can reach what may be his only salvation, Johnny charges straight for him and drops all of his body weight on top of him. Taeyong grunts, emptying his lungs as Johnny’s weight knocks the wind out of him.

“You think you can hurt me, you fucking slut?” Johnny whispers harshly in his ear, voice so quiet and muffled by the mask that it’s hard to understand every word he’s saying. “You can’t hurt me.” He laughs. “Not when the devil always has my back.”

“Get off me!” Taeyong screams.

Johnny grabs the back of his hair in response. “Hold his arms!” he calls back to Jongin.

A few tears slip down Taeyong’s cheeks as he begins shoving and squirming against him, despair spreading throughout his entire body. Johnny grabs his arms and pushes them over his head, holding Taeyong’s hands to the ground. Then, he reaches for Taeyong’s neck with his other hand to hold him still, and more tears stain his cheeks.

“Okay, enough!” Jongin says, loud voice piercing the air.

Johnny stills, glancing over his shoulder at his friend’s outburst. Taeyong continues to squirm under his weight, but stops when he sees Jongin standing above them with his fists at his sides and eyes narrowed. He charges over, grabbing Johnny off of him and shoving him away before dragging Taeyong up by the sweatshirt.

“Stop crying,” Jongin orders. “We weren’t gonna hurt you, but now you know that we can.” He grabs Taeyong by the back of his hair, and he gasps as he’s brought in so close that he can feel Jongin’s warm breath falling across his face. “Jaehyun doesn’t want you and neither do we. You got that? I want you to stop watching us and stop following us around like a pathetic dog begging for someone to notice you.” He shoves Taeyong away, disdain written all over his face. “Get a fucking life of your own, Tae, and stay the hell away from us. No one wants you.”

Taeyong backs away, looking at both Jongin and Johnny with tears in his eyes as he wonders why they’re suddenly acting this way towards him. He doesn’t know what he’s ever done to them to deserve this. More tears well up behind his eyelids, but before they get the pleasure of seeing him break, Taeyong twists on his heel and takes off into the forest. He runs as fast as he can towards his house and away from them. He lets the pain of the last couple of hours go and barely even registers the world around him as he cries the entire way home.

**PRESENT DAY**

“He’s lying,” Johnny says, narrowed eyes glaring at Taeyong.

Jaehyun crosses his arms over his chest, a flat expression on his face. “Johnny was with me,” he states. “He caught up to me after I left the warehouse, and we got drunk while watching a hockey game. He wouldn’t have had time to take you out into the middle of the fucking woods.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “No, that’s not right. He was there!”

“He’s making it all up to save his own ass,” Jongin chimes in.

“I don’t remember any of that,” Yukhei adds. “I remember the warehouse, then nothing. I was drunk off my ass.”

Jaehyun looks away, shaking his head almost regretfully. “Just admit it. You leaked the videos.”

Taeyong’s heart flips in his chest. “What? Leaked the videos? You think…” He can’t even comprehend the fact that the Sons think he would do such a thing and that, all this time, they have held onto that thought. “You think I posted the videos that got you arrested? That’s why you’re doing all of this?”

Jaehyun leans in and grabs Taeyong by the back of the hair. He lets out a small cry at the sharp pain it incites across his scalp, sweat breaking out over his forehead. “You had Yukhei’s phone.”

“I didn’t!” Taeyong argues. “I never would have done that!”

“You had the phone because you had Yukhei’s sweatshirt,” Jaehyun throws back. “Jongin saw you with it, so stop playing dumb!”

“Yes… yes, I had the phone,” Taeyong admits, “but it fell out of my pocket when Johnny pushed me to the ground.”

“Johnny didn’t push you to the ground,” Jaehyun growls, his voice making Taeyong’s ears sting. “Stop lying!”

“I swear!” Taeyong promises as Jaehyun shoves him away, causing him to stumble.

“You’re already caught,” Yukhei says. “Jae said Johnny was with him, and that’s how we know you’re making all of this up. He wasn’t even there.”

“He was!” Taeyong says, desperation coating his every word. “You all were! Except for Jaehyun. You were passed out in the car, Jongin was threatening me, and Johnny grabbed me. When he pushed me to the ground and got on top of me, he laughed and said that I couldn’t hurt him. His exact words were _you can’t hurt me, not when the devil always has my back_. I remember it clearly!”

“Not when the devil… what?” Johnny repeats with furrowed brows. “I didn’t say that. I’ve never even heard that before!”

“I have,” Jaehyun says, and everyone stills as they turn their attention on him. “My father,” he whispers, looking uneasy. “He says that.” Heat spreads over Taeyong’s exhausted body, and he forces himself to take a deep breath as he watches Jaehyun turn his dark stare on Johnny. “Jin.”

Johnny’s eyes harden as well, and Yukhei inches forward with just as much confusion written across his own face as Taeyong has. Could it really have been Jinwoo wearing Johnny’s mask that night? Would he really do that to Taeyong? Jaehyun turns around and locks eyes with Jongin.

“What?” Jongin snaps.

“Yukhei was drunk as shit,” Jaehyun points out, “but you weren’t. You took Taeyong into the middle of nowhere instead of directly home, and you knew it was Jin under that mask.”

Jongin blows out a stream of smoke, then grounds out his cigarette on the kitchen island. “So, you’re taking his side?”

“You’re the one lying to me,” Jaehyun replies.

Jongin shakes his head. “This doesn’t change anything.”

All of them just stand there, staring, but when Taeyong looks at him, he feels nothing. Jongin has never pretended to be his friend. However, Jinwoo? That’s a completely different story. He had played Taeyong for a fool for so long. Through Taeyong’s fear and him keeping what little words he spoke to a whisper, Taeyong didn’t even think that the person under the mask could be anyone but Johnny. All these years, Taeyong had been completely unaware of just how much Jinwoo probably enjoyed everything that happened in the woods that night.

Jongin hoods his eyes, almost looking bored. “Jin showed up almost as soon as Johnny went after you that night,” he explains, realizing that no one is about to let this go until he tells them the _real_ story. “He was looking for Tae and he wasn’t happy. Someone told him that he was with us, so Jin came to get him. We had words,” Jongin shrugs, “but, then, I realized that we could help each other. He wanted Tae away from us and so did I. We decided to fuck with him to make sure we both got what we wanted.”

“What was your problem with me?” Taeyong demands.

“You had no business with us.” Jongin pins him with a scowl. “Omegas always complicate shit. Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off you, and Johnny was starting to notice you as well.” Johnny straightens, shifting uncomfortably where he stands. “It was only a matter of time before you tore us apart,” Jongin bites out. “You’re a warm hole for an Alpha to stick their dick in and nothing more.”

As soon as the words leave Jongin’s mouth, Jaehyun lunges. He charges for Jongin and slams a closed fist across his face, sending Jongin flying back and crashing into the stove. Jongin doesn’t try to defend himself as Johnny and Yukhei grab onto Jaehyun, pulling the two of them apart. Jongin just stands there, blinking long and hard and breathing fast. He’s either in too much pain from the knife wound, or he’s smart enough to know he’s outnumbered.

Jongin swallows and stands up straight. “We went out to your car and got the masks,” he continues, like nothing happened. “If Tae thought that it was Johnny, Yukhei and me together, then he would get the shit scared out of him and never come around us again. Yukhei was piss-drunk, so we put him in the car before going back in to get Tae, but he was already gone at that point. We figured he couldn’t have gotten far, though, so we started driving in the direction of his house until we found him on the side of the road.”

“Jin found the phone after Tae lost it in the struggle,” Johnny says, as if finally coming to a realization.

“That is if he even dropped it in the first place,” Jongin says. “We can’t trust him.”

“I trust him a hell of a lot more than I do you!” Jaehyun bellows.

“Yeah, fuck you, too.” Jongin rolls his eyes. “He’s a worthless fucking cunt, and I’m gonna show you _exactly_ what he’s good for!”

Jongin shoots out from around the island, but Jaehyun grabs him before he can get anywhere near Taeyong and throws him against the counter. Jongin howls in pain, holding his wound, but Jaehyun doesn’t give him a chance to recover. He swings a right hook across Jongin’s face, sending him flying to the floor. Jongin lands with a loud thud, and Jaehyun straddles him, fist raised as he goes in for another hit.

“You’re choosing him?” Jongin chokes out, reaching up to grab Jaehyun around the neck. “Huh? You’re choosing that bitch over your brothers?”

Jaehyun’s fist comes down against Jongin’s jaw, but Johnny and Yukhei pry him off as he fights against their attempts.

“You’re no better!” Jongin yells. “What’d we bring him here for, huh? He’s nothing!” he spits. “And he’s making you weak!”

Jaehyun lunges at Jongin again, tearing out of Yukhei and Johnny’s hold, but Taeyong decides he’s not sticking around to see what happens next. This is his chance to get away. He has no desire to spend any more time with a group of psychopaths who want to hurt him. Running out of the kitchen, Taeyong races through the foyer and nearly slams into the wall next to the door. He opens the keypad and punches in the code, waiting for a second to hear the click that signals he’s successfully unlocked the front gate. Reaching for the door, Taeyong pulls on the handle, but he doesn’t get much further than that before Jaehyun grabs his arm and whips him around.

“You’re not leaving,” Jaehyun tells him.

“Let me go,” Taeyong grits out, trying to yank his arm free. “I’m not staying here!”

“We’re not gonna hurt you,” Jaehyun assures him. “No one is gonna hurt you, I promise.”

“Why would I believe anything you say?” Taeyong questions. “Just let me go!”

Over Jaehyun’s shoulder, Taeyong can see Jongin exit the kitchen, wiping blood away from the side of his mouth as he charges in their direction. Jaehyun furrows his brows, following Taeyong’s line of sight as he glances behind himself.

“Get out,” Jaehyun orders.

Jongin shoots him a scowl, locking eyes with Taeyong before he moves to grab the door handle. Jaehyun pulls Taeyong out of the way, but the latter can’t stop looking at Jongin. His glare courses right through Taeyong, coiling around his neck. It’s unnerving, and Taeyong has a feeling that this isn’t the last he’s going to be seeing of him. Yanking open the door, Jongin leaves the house with a slam that echoes around the room. Taeyong releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and his shoulders drop.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks as his fingers brush Taeyong’s cheek.

Taeyong jerks away, slapping his hand off of him. “Fuck you.”

Jaehyun straightens, taking a step back to put some distance between them. Taeyong hopes he knows just how badly he’s fucked up. What the Sons did tonight is completely unforgivable.

“Fucking Jin,” Yukhei grumbles, making his way over to the pair. “I can’t believe it.”

“Really?” Johnny quirks a brow, joining them. “He’s always hated us.”

Jaehyun exhales and turns away. Walking over to the stairs, he sits down and buries his head in his hands, looking completely defeated. Taeyong doesn’t feel sorry for him, he can’t. At least, not right now. It must suck to realize that, for three years, he’s been hating the wrong person. Chills break out over his arms and legs, the heat that had covered his body before now gone. Taeyong’s wet clothes stick to his skin and he shivers. All this time, he thought he was insignificant to Jaehyun, he thought he was just some stupid kid, but now he realizes that Jaehyun has spent years planning on how to hurt him. And he was going to let his friends hurt Taeyong, too.

Tears well, and Taeyong clenches his teeth, hardening his jaw to keep them at bay. The Sons don’t deserve a single tear from him. “Where is my fucking mother, Jaehyun?” he demands as he slowly steps towards him.

Jaehyun combs his fingers through his hair and looks up, eyes weary. “California,” he answers. “She’s in a rehabilitation facility in Malibu.”

“What?” Taeyong blurts out. “She would never agree to that.”

“She didn’t have to. I had a judge sign a court order that forced her to stay,” Jaehyun clarifies. 

Taeyong inches closer, narrowing his eyes. “You forced her?”

“It’s what should’ve been done a long time ago,” Jaehyun argues, voice firm. “She’s fine. Perfectly safe and taken care of.”

Taeyong turns his head away, closing his eyes as he runs a hand over the top of his hair. “I’m assuming the reason I haven’t been able to get ahold of anyone is because of you, too, huh?”

Jaehyun nods. “You haven’t been calling anyone,” he admits. “We replaced everyone’s numbers in your phone so that every call and text would go to a fake phone we set up.”

Taeyong’s fists curl under his arms, and he drops his eyes, seething. He can’t even bear to look at any of them. Why hadn’t they just confronted him sooner?

“We were so sure it was you,” Yukhei chimes in. “I woke up and saw the videos posted online, then started panicking. I remembered that I left the phone in my sweatshirt at the warehouse, and when I told Jae, he said that he saw it hanging on a kitchen chair that morning. Through Jongin we figured out that you had worn it home. You were mad at Jae and felt rejected, so we… we just…”

Taeyong glares at Jaehyun. All these years, he had ample opportunity to bring all of this up, but he never did. That’s who he is, though. He pushes forward no matter who it hurts, always believing he’s right and never apologizing. At least Taeyong can see the regret in Johnny and Yukhei’s eyes. With Jaehyun, there’s nothing. The more mistakes he makes, the taller he tries to stand so no one can see over him. So no one can see anything _but_ him. Taeyong shakes his head, eyes burning, and he finds himself wanting to scream at the top of his lungs. He wants Jaehyun to prove him wrong in some way. Apologize even. _Say something!_

How can Jaehyun just sit there after everything they’ve done and do nothing? Taeyong trusted him, shared parts of himself he had never come close to sharing with anyone else, and this is what’s been going through his mind every time he whispered in his ear or touched him or kissed him? Taeyong squeezes his fists so tight that he thinks his blunt nails may break the skin of his palms.

“I wanna leave,” Taeyong says, throat thick with a trapped sob.

“No.”

“I want to leave,” Taeyong repeats, hardening his tone as he enunciates every word.

“You can’t,” Jaehyun says. “I have no idea where Jongin went. It’s not safe. We’ll all head back to the city tomorrow. _Together_.”

Taeyong grinds his teeth together, but a sudden wave of exhaustion and nausea hits him, so he doesn’t come back with a retort. Placing a hand over his stomach, he tries to regulate his breathing, but he can feel the bile slowly starting to rise. Storming past Jaehyun, he runs up the stairs and straight to his room. He barely makes it into the bathroom before he’s emptying the contents of his stomach, throwing himself over the toilet so he doesn’t make an even bigger mess. He heaves, breaths coming in quick and sharp, and he doesn’t even stop himself from letting out a strangled sob. He doesn’t know if he’s crying over everything that’s happened, or if he’s crying because of how bad throwing up makes him feel. Maybe it's a combination of both.

“Tae.”

He startles at the voice, a hand coming down over his shoulder as Johnny bends down beside him. He rubs Taeyong’s back gently, but is quickly shrugged off. 

“Please leave,” Taeyong says, voice cracking as he keeps his head turned away from Johnny.

“I just wanted to check on you,” Johnny replies. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Taeyong states.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asks. “I can get you some water, or maybe some medicine to help calm your stomach.”

“I don’t need your help,” Taeyong grits out, becoming angrier by the second. “Get out, _please_. I don’t wanna talk to any of you.”

There’s a moment where the silence stretches between them, where Taeyong thinks Johnny may continue to push the subject, before he finally stands and makes his exit. Taeyong breathes out a sigh of relief once he hears the bedroom door close, and he pushes himself up onto shaky legs. He flushes the toilet, then quickly washes his mouth out before going to lock his bedroom door. But even that doesn’t make him feel safe enough. Looking around the room, Taeyong’s gaze lands on a chair situated by the window, and he rushes over to grab it. He carries it back over to the door and wedges it under the handle, then drags himself over to the bed and buries his face into the pillow as he allows all of his pent-up emotions to finally exit his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in five days, so please spare me when it comes to any mistakes lmao. I don't think I've ever written 10K+ words so fast, but y'all deserve a quick update after I starved you for two months that one time. Consider this my apology?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

Despite his exhaustion physically, mentally, and emotionally, Taeyong manages to lift himself from his stupor, stop sobbing into his pillow and start taking back his life. He has no intentions of staying in the Jung household, but he knows he can’t go back out into the night in his current state, either. So, he makes his way into the bathroom again and leans over the sink, splashing some water onto his face as his chest shakes with unshed tears. He raises his head, locking eyes with himself in the mirror, and he can honestly say that he doesn’t recognize the person staring back at him.

His shirt is clinging to his skin, wet and dirty with splotches of Jongin’s blood, and his hair hangs limply, almost stringy, from both sweat and rain. His damp jeans hug his thighs, chilling him to the bone, and he curls his fingers into the side of the sink, feeling Jongin’s blood thicken under his nails, wedging deeper and deeper until it’s the only thing he notices. He closes his eyes, attempting to regulate his breathing, but his heart starts to pick up pace once again. The only thing he finds comfort in is the fact that he had fought back and hurt Jongin. He hadn’t run. Not like three years ago in the forest.

Being scared isn’t a weakness, but letting that fear force his head down and keep him quiet definitely is. Fear isn’t the enemy, it’s the teacher. What has it taught him, though? That he hates Jaehyun? Taeyong clenches his jaw at the thought of the other, squeezing the basin so tightly that he swears if he really tried, he could break it in half. Tomorrow, after he gets everything back from Jaehyun, he’s leaving. For good. No more Écarlate, no more Boston, and no more Ipswich. Taeyong can’t wait to get away from everything and everyone that has hurt him. All he wanted was to be free from the constraints of Ipswich, but the universe couldn’t even give him that. It threw him right into the arms of people who wanted nothing more than to control him in a lot of the same ways those in his hometown did.

Chilled and shaking, Taeyong pushes away from the sink and slowly peels off his clothing. He feels disgusting in more ways than one, but at least a shower will help wash away all that is visible. Turning the knob inside, Taeyong doesn’t even feel out the temperature before he steps in and sinks down to the sandy-colored shower floor. Steam fills the small enclosure, drenching his hair, and he tips his chin up to let the hot water spray over his face. Tingles spread over his body, and his heart begins to calm as he hugs his knees to his chest, feeling everything grow warm again. But the problem with showers is that they always allow for too much time to think. Which is exactly what Taeyong _doesn’t_ want to do right now.

He can’t believe Jaehyun did all of this, that he had been in charge and orchestrated this whole plan to tear Taeyong’s life apart. Jaehyun had trapped him, blackmailed him, and even put his own friends on Taeyong like serving up a fresh meal to starving dogs. And Taeyong hates him for it. He _really_ hates him. Pulling himself up to his full height, Taeyong starts working vigorously to wash away any remnants of the night and the last month from his hair and body. He scrubs his skin harshly over and over until his flesh feels raw, and it still isn’t enough. He wants to rip it off and start again. When it all becomes too sensitive, he moves on to methodically dig out Jongin’s blood from underneath his fingernails.

When he finally exits the shower, Taeyong does feel better, but he knows he’ll never find any sort of peace being here. Not when the Sons are probably lurking around every corner just waiting to make another move. Picking up his soiled clothing, he stuffs it into the trash, then heads into the bedroom to get changed. There aren’t very many things to choose from anymore, so Taeyong decides on another plain shirt and a pair of fitted sweatpants. He decides to check and make sure the door is still locked before hunting down a hair dryer and starting it up. The last thing he needs is to get sick again because of wet hair when he’s still recovering from the flu.

Once he’s finished, he slips on a pair of socks and starts searching for a pair of shoes. He lost his completely in the struggle from earlier, and he isn’t going back downstairs until he’s fully ready to make a run for his car and get the hell out of here. As he’s digging around in his closet, though, he suddenly feels a vibration under his knees, and his ears perk, hearing an indiscernible beat coming from below. Furrowing his brows, he stands and walks towards the door. Leaning his ear against it, Taeyong can make out a short, fast rhythm of music accompanied by a few excited howls. That only confuses him more, and despite his better judgment, he removes the chair from its place lodged under the handle and cracks open the door.

Loud music immediately hits him, voices and laughter not far behind. _Lots_ of voices and laughter. A million thoughts swirl around in his mind, but one sticks out in particular: a party. Are they really throwing a party? Taeyong charges out of his room without thinking and down the stairs, taking a look around at all of the people. He clenches his jaw, watching as they all mill about talking, laughing, and drinking, and some even call out to him to say hello, but he ignores them all. Taeyong storms through the house, going in and out of rooms, trying to find Jaehyun. The basement and media room are packed full of people he doesn’t recognize, and he has no luck finding anyone in the kitchen or on the patio, either.

The first person he actually recognizes is Joy, who is chatting with a couple of people by the pool, but he doesn’t have time to talk to her right now. He’s on a mission. Charging for the other end of the house, Taeyong can just barely make out the pounding of a basketball coming from the indoor court, and he heads straight for the sound. Swinging open the large double doors, Taeyong is greeted with the squeaks of tennis shoes running across the polished wooden floor and the echo of the ball as its being bounced against it. Several guys race down the court, but none of them are Jaehyun. Not ready to give up just yet, Taeyong turns his attention towards the hangout area and spots three of the boys who have made his life a living hell in the matter of a month. He doesn’t think twice before stomping over to them.

“This isn’t seriously happening right now, is it?” Taeyong asks. Jaehyun raises his eyes and they lock gazes, but he remains quiet. “You kidnap my mother, burn my fucking house down, steal the money my dead father left for me, lure me here like some lamb being led to the slaughter, and, then, attack me…”

“We’re really sorry,” Yukhei interrupts, sounding sincere. “And we’re sorry about this as well. The party, I mean. We had already planned it beforehand. We wanted,” he pauses, unable to look at Taeyong, “we wanted to humiliate you after you agreed to our terms.”

Taeyong opens his mouth to retort, but he’s too stunned. He almost wants to laugh. After everything, even them planning to humiliate him further, they’re sorry? That’s it? That’s supposed to fix everything? Yukhei leans forward amid the silence and pours some alcohol into a rocks glass before holding it up to Taeyong.

“Do you want ice in your Tequila?” Yukhei asks, voice more gentle than he’s ever heard before.

Taeyong glares, slapping the glass out of Yukhei’s grasp and sending it flying to the ground. The Tequila splashes across the carpet, and some of it even lands on the people sitting around nearby, but Taeyong doesn’t care. He isn’t sorry. Breathing hard, he tips his chin down and turns his glare on Jaehyun.

“Tomorrow, you’re gonna put me on the phone with my mother,” Taeyong orders. “Then, you’re gonna pay me back every cent that you stole and schedule a contractor to start restoration on my house, which you’re gonna pay for as well. Is that understood?”

“We were going to anyway,” Jaehyun replies, cocking his head to the side. “I’m curious, though, what happens if I don’t?”

Taeyong stands up straight, folding his arms over his chest and curling his lips. If Jaehyun still wants to play games, then so be it. Taeyong isn’t holding back anymore, he has a lot of cards to play.

“Well, you see, that all depends.” Taeyong smiles. “Did you ever find the phone? I bet there’s a lot more incriminating videos on there, huh?”

Jaehyun’s face slowly falls at Taeyong’s insinuation and he sits up, resting his forearms on his knees. “You’re lying.”

Taeyong holds up his hand, pretending to inspect his nails while he masks his features with a bored expression. “Maybe.” He shrugs. “Or maybe I know _exactly_ where Jin hides everything important to him. Maybe I even know what the combination is, and _maybe_ I’m willing to bet that, if he hasn’t already destroyed the phone, then it’s in his special hiding place.” Taeyong stares straight at Jaehyun, unable to hide the amusement he feels any longer. It feels good to be the tormentor for once. “And, maybe, _just maybe_ , if I don’t get what I want, I won’t be nice and open up the safe for you.”

Anger flashes across Jaehyun’s face, and Taeyong can tell that he’s thrown him for a loop. The Sons must have believed that the phone was gone and that they were safe, but from the look in Jaehyun’s eyes, it’s easy to see that there’s definitely more on that phone that can hurt him. Johnny and Yukhei sit frozen, any ease they previously felt apparently getting sucked away with the revelation.

“Are you threatening us?” Jaehyun asks, his menacing tone making Taeyong’s stomach flip.

“No,” Taeyong answers. “That’s what you did to me. I’m simply playing your game. That’s what you want, isn’t it? It’s what you’ve always wanted.”

Jaehyun inhales a long breath and sits back. “Fine,” he bites out. “Mom, house, money. Simple enough.”

Then, as if to remind Taeyong who he really is, Jaehyun motions a girl and boy over to him from a group hanging out to their left. The pair sidles up to him with smiles that they don’t even try to hide, and Jaehyun pulls them both down onto his lap. Taeyong’s heart sinks. He doesn’t want it to, and he tries to ignore the feeling, but he needs a little more time to come to terms with all of this. His mind is fully on board with hating Jaehyun, but his heart doesn’t know how to yet. Jaehyun’s hands snake around each of their waists, and he holds them close as he looks up at Taeyong in the exact same way he always did when they were growing up. He looks at him as if he’s in the way.

“Now, go to bed,” Jaehyun orders. “It’s late.”

Taeyong tenses, fully expecting to hear Yukhei laugh at the remark, but both he and Johnny continue to sit silently, staring at the floor. Refusing to let any of them see him falter, Taeyong raises his chin and turns, walking away as pain and anger drop like an anchor into his stomach. It sits there like a brick, and the weight becomes too much. He can’t feel anything anymore. Taeyong had been terrorized for no reason, and not only had Jaehyun not apologized, but, now, he’s doing everything in his power to hurt Taeyong more. At some point, Taeyong has to question if Jaehyun even feels anything at all.

He continues moving through the house quickly, passing crowds of people as he crosses into the foyer, then races up the stairs and into the solitude of his bedroom. Keeping the lights off, Taeyong slams the door shut and locks it before walking over to his bed and sitting down. He drops his head and closes his eyes, willing all of the strength he can muster right to the forefront of his mind. He wants to leave. He doesn’t even really care about the money or the house. The fact of the matter is that the Sons should be coming to him, begging to make it right, but, instead, they seem to still be having the time of their lives.

“Tae?” A few knocks sound against the door, and Taeyong pops his head up, recognizing the voice as belonging to Johnny. “Tae,” he tries again. “Will you please open the door?”

The pulse in Taeyong’s neck throbs. “Go the fuck away, Johnny!”

“Tae, please,” Johnny begs. “I’m not here to hurt you, I promise.”

 _You mean any more than you already have_ , Taeyong wants to say, but he shakes his head. There’s no sense in trying to hash out that conversation with any of them. What’s done is done. Standing up from the bed, Taeyong twists the lock and cracks open the door just enough to be able to see Johnny on the other side. His eyebrows are pinched together, and, even in the dark, Taeyong can make out the sea of pain in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have come back up here, but…” Johnny trails off, clearing his throat, “are you okay?”

“No,” Taeyong answers, sharply, mad that Johnny has the audacity to sound timid when he speaks.

“Can I come in? I won’t touch you,” Johnny promises. “I wanted to hurt you because I thought you hurt me, but now I know that’s not true.”

“Is that supposed to make everything all right?” Taeyong glares at him, anger sparking inside him again. “Is that supposed to make me magically forget all the fear and stress you put me through?”

“No,” Johnny rushes out. “I just…” He drops his head, looking weary and like he’s struggling to find the right words to say. “I just don’t fuckin’ know who I am anymore.”

Taeyong drops his hand from the doorknob, surprised by the sincerity and truth behind Johnny’s words. It’s the first real moment Taeyong has had with any of the Sons in years, and he can tell that Johnny isn’t playing with him. Turning around, Taeyong walks back over to his bed and sits down on the edge. Johnny takes that as his cue to step into the room as well, but he doesn’t make any sudden moves.

“That night, three years ago,” Taeyong starts, speaking softly, “I felt so alive. It was like I needed the chaos and anger, and you guys seemed to understand. It was a really good feeling to not be alone anymore.” 

Taeyong’s eyes water, thinking back to how, even for a little while, he felt like he belonged somewhere. It was both the best and worst night of his life.

“I’m so sorry, Tae. We should’ve had Jae confront you when it happened.” Johnny exhales a shaky breath as he threads his fingers through his hair. “Your house. _Jesus Christ_ ,” he says, as if just realizing the full measure of everything they’ve done.

Taeyong clutches the blankets at his sides and stares at the carpet as he speaks. “With you in jail and unable to confirm that it wasn’t actually you in the mask, we may have never realized what actually happened anyway.”

Taeyong shrugs, unsure why he’s allowing Johnny a little consolation. He doesn’t know why he wants him to feel better, but even if Jaehyun _had_ confronted him, it would always be Taeyong’s word against Jongin’s, and seeing as how he did have the sweatshirt that night, it made sense that he would end up trusting his friend. Jaehyun still should have confronted him, though. Taeyong doesn’t even know what the Sons were hoping to gain with their little revenge plan other than to derive pleasure from someone else’s pain. Johnny pulls out the chair that was previously lodged under the door and sinks down onto it, propping his elbows against his knees.

“I was so fucking angry with you,” Johnny admits. “At first, I was pissed when I thought you’d outed us, but I wasn’t vengeful. I was never gonna do something like _this_.” He stops and stares off into nowhere, and, for a moment, it’s like he’s gone somewhere else completely. “But things changed,” he says in a dark tone. Taeyong narrows his eyes, immediately drawn in by the faraway look in Johnny’s own. “I never knew people could be so ugly, and after seeing it, I promised myself that I would die before I’d ever go back there again.”

Taeyong sits frozen, wanting to ask Johnny what he’s talking about, but, deep down, he knows he shouldn’t care. Johnny is referring to prison, Taeyong is sure, and he knows it must have been hard. Hard enough to turn someone like Johnny from angry to vengeful, at least. It still isn’t an excuse for the things he’s done and participated in, but it is an explanation. Taeyong meets Johnny’s tired eyes, once bright with life, and he wants to urge him to keep talking. None of them have ever really told him anything, never opened up, and Taeyong is, begrudgingly, interested in what Johnny has to say.

“Are _you_ okay?” Taeyong asks, but Johnny doesn’t answer, and he can see the latter starting to drift farther and farther away. Standing up, Taeyong walks over to where he’s sitting and kneels down in front of him. “Johnny?” he tries. “Are you okay?”

Johnny blinks, and Taeyong finds himself hating how broken he looks. “No,” he whispers. “Jongin lost what little heart he had,” he explains. “People, problems; they barely scratch the surface with him anymore. He doesn’t care about anything.” He runs a hand through his hair, fisting it like he just wants to pull it out. “Yukhei finds ways to cope with alcohol and sex, and, as for me, I don’t wanna be around anyone other than the guys. Not even my own family. They won’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

Johnny’s chest shakes with a bitter laugh. “I wish I knew, Tae. I just can’t let anyone in. I haven’t touched another person in three years, not even since I’ve been out,” he admits. “Jae paid off guards to keep us safe, but he couldn’t shield us from everything. He had to sit there and watch as Yukhei deteriorated and I withdrew more and more. He was helpless to do anything, and he felt so fuckin’ guilty. Guilty because he thought he had pushed you and guilty because he was free.” He sucks in a deep breath. “So, Jae came up with a plan. It was just something to keep us distracted and angry, something to keep us fighting, but, before we knew it, that plan started to consume our every waking moment in there.” He finally looks up, meeting Taeyong’s unwavering gaze. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Taeyong lets out a slow breath, and he knows his words to be truth, he can see it in Johnny’s eyes. Reaching out, Johnny grazes his fingers down the side of Taeyong’s face and brushes a few fallen strands of hair away from his forehead.

“I haven’t been able to talk to _anyone_ ,” Johnny says. “Figures that the one person I’m finally able to talk to is the same person I hated more than anyone just this morning.”

Taeyong can’t help it, he lets a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he catches Johnny’s hand in both of his own and holds it. Johnny used to be larger than life, just like the other Sons, only more of a straight arrow. Johnny has always been the good one, but now there is darkness there, too. His fight with Taeyong may be over, but there’s still something brewing inside. The light spilling across the floor from the hallway disappears, and Johnny and Taeyong turn their heads to see a shadowed figure filling the doorway.

“I told you to go to sleep,” Jaehyun states.

Taeyong drops Johnny’s hand and stands, the corners of his mouth turning up. “No, actually, you told me to go to bed,” he corrects. “Which I’m about to do, so I would appreciate it if you leave.”

“I think that’s my cue,” Johnny says.

Jaehyun remains silent as Johnny stands and gives Taeyong one last look before walking out the door. Now, it’s only Jaehyun and Taeyong, and the realization causes Taeyong’s stomach to tighten. He doesn’t want to be anywhere _near_ Jaehyun, let alone without anyone else present, but he doesn’t show it. Instead, he walks right up to the door, smiles, and swings it shut. Before it clicks into place, though, Jaehyun shoves out his hand and stops it.

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you,” Jaehyun says. 

“I don’t care,” Taeyong replies in a flat tone. “Now, go. I don’t want you in here.”

Taeyong tries to push the door closed again, but Jaehyun keeps his hand planted on it. Forcing it the rest of the way open, Jaehyun walks through, then slams it shut behind him. Taeyong takes a step back, but Jaehyun grabs him and swings them around so that Taeyong is trapped between his body and the door.

“I stopped them,” Jaehyun reminds him. “I chose you over my friends.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “I’m tired of your games, Jae, and I’m tired of _you_. Get out.”

“What did Johnny say to you?” Jaehyun asks, ignoring his words.

“More than he probably says to you,” Taeyong answers.

Jaehyun breathes out a bitter laugh, and for the first time, it seems as though he’s at a loss for words. “Tired of my games, huh? Looks like you’ve learned to play them pretty well.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I’m not playing your games.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “You wanna know what I’ve learned? I don’t win by playing _your_ games, I win by making you play _mine_.”

Jaehyun’s eyes pierce Taeyong, darkening as his breathing grows shallow. He’s pissed, that’s obvious, but there’s something else there, too. Desire, maybe? Taeyong can’t help but to laugh, feeling like he’s suddenly grown ten feet tall.

“Look at yourself,” Taeyong jokes, elation filling his veins. “You’re _actually_ breaking a sweat trying to keep up with me, aren’t you?”

“No,” Jaehyun denies, breathing out a laugh. “Can you blame me for being off my game? It’s hard not to want you. All I’ve been able to think about for weeks now is having you under me again.”

“You’re not the only one,” Taeyong says. “I hear there’s quite a few people thinking about having me under them.”

“Johnny?” he gauges. “Don’t even think about it, Tae.”

“Why not?”

Jaehyun presses forward, catching Taeyong’s bottom lip between his teeth, and the heat of his mouth sends shivers down his spine.

“Because you can get everything you need from me,” Jaehyun argues, flicking Taeyong’s upper lip with his tongue. “Plus, let’s be honest, you’d only be doing it in an attempt to forget about me anyway, and that’s never gonna happen.”

Jaehyun dives in, covering Taeyong’s mouth with his own, and the latter groans, head feeling dizzy. Taeyong meets his powerful lips as he tilts his head to the right to deepen the kiss. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but he can still hate Jaehyun and make out with him all the same. Hell, lots of people even fuck those that they hate. Love, or like, doesn’t have to be a part of the equation. Taeyong is happy to use Jaehyun to get off, happy to still have a part of him to hold onto. Perhaps, this time, he can be the one in control. Jaehyun’s tongue brushes his, and a fire starts to build low in his stomach.

Taeyong breaks the kiss and tilts his head back so Jaehyun can trail his lips down his neck. “That sounds really good actually,” he says. “A new man. A new mouth. I’m young, I shouldn’t be tied down to just one.”

Jaehyun’s fist tightens in Taeyong’s hair, and his teeth brush over his skin in a warning. “If you ever do something like that, I’ll make sure you’re sorry.”

He sucks and nibbles on a sensitive part of Taeyong’s neck, and he gasps as he digs his fingertips into Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Fuck,” he moans, hips grinding against him as an idea sparks in Taeyong’s head. “Oh, Johnny. That feels so good, don’t stop.”

Taeyong feels Jaehyun’s angry breath exhale across his skin, and his hand squeezes his hip almost painfully. Jaehyun’s nibbling turns into biting, and his kisses become so hard, they sting. Taeyong threads his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair before gripping the strands and forcing his head back as he grazes his tongue along the latter’s bottom lip.

“Can’t you feel how badly I want you, _Jin_ ,” Taeyong continues, switching gears into territory that he knows will piss Jaehyun off even more. “No one’s ever fucked me the way you do. Touch me, please.”

Jaehyun growls as he shoves away from Taeyong and backs up. “Fuck this,” he barks.

Taeyong holds his glare as Jaehyun yanks him away from the door and pulls it open. He watches as Jaehyun charges out of the room, and Taeyong can’t help but smile as he runs away.

“Does this mean you’re tapping out?” Taeyong inquires with fake concern as he follows him.

“No,” Jaehyun bites out, storming down the hallway. “Game change. New players. There are plenty of other Omegas here, Tae.”

“And there are lots of Alphas here, too,” Taeyong throws back, bouncing down the stairs behind him.

Jaehyun stops in the foyer, turning around to look at Taeyong with a smile on his face and a dare in his eyes. “Funny you say that because I’ve already told every man here — Alpha, Beta and Omega alike — that if they so much as even look at you, they’ll have to deal with the Sons. So, good luck, Doll.”

Taeyong clenches his teeth, nostrils flaring not only at Jaehyun being one step ahead, but also at that stupid nickname. Jaehyun shoots him a wink, then turns on his heel and disappears into the crowd. Taeyong just stands there, not knowing what to do, until Jaehyun’s words come back to him in a different light, and he pauses. He made it a point to only threaten the guys and that revelation has Taeyong smiling. Walking into the sitting room, he scans the area, but doesn’t find who he’s looking for. From there, he moves into the kitchen and spots Joy at the island fixing herself a drink.

Taeyong approaches her, and she immediately looks up with a grin. “Hey, I wasn’t sure if I was gonna see you here,” Joy says as she sets down one bottle and picks up another. “Figured I was gonna be bored all night, but had to come anyway. These parties are great for scoping out potential clients, you know?”

Taeyong shakes his head, smiling. “Speaking of which, how much do you charge?”

Joy stops what she’s doing, brows pinching together as she places the bottle of Vodka down. “For what exactly?”

“The full package. I know an Omega who’s looking for a night he’ll never forget.”

Jaehyun may be the biggest idiot in existence. Not only has he been bluffing about finding another Omega, but he’s been actively pushing Taeyong farther and farther away when all he wants is to be next to him. He can’t keep his eyes off of Taeyong, and deep down, even though he’ll never admit it, he’s scared. He feels like he’s already lost him, but he doesn’t know how to fix it. He can apologize to Taeyong a billion times, but he knows that isn’t going to do anything to take away from the damage that’s already been done. Leaning against the railing on the patio, Jaehyun watches through the window as Taeyong talks to Joy at the kitchen island. They’ve been talking for a while now, and Jaehyun is at least glad that Taeyong seems happy to be doing so.

He still can’t get over Taeyong calling him Johnny and Jinwoo, though. Taeyong is obviously doing it on purpose, but Jaehyun doesn’t understand why he’s going through the effort of challenging him. He knows Taeyong wants him, but the more Jaehyun tries to get him to melt for him and forget all the bullshit they have all gone through tonight, the more Taeyong opens his smart mouth to feed Jaehyun his disdain. He can’t bend him anymore. Taeyong is laughing at him, and Jaehyun has to wonder if he’s broken him completely this time. What if Taeyong starts to like playing games too much? What if the desire to win starts to overpower his need for Jaehyun? What if Taeyong’s heart has hardened so much that he closes himself off in order to survive?

What if, instead of Taeyong, it’s Jaehyun who has to bend?

Unease weighs on Jaehyun’s shoulders, and he lets out a breath. He _needs_ Taeyong. He _wants_ Taeyong. The only thing that brings him comfort is knowing that, at least for tonight, he’s safe. Jaehyun has won this round. No guy is going to go near him, so, eventually, Taeyong will just have to go to bed in defeat. He has no cards left to play, and Jaehyun can take what little time that gives him to figure out a new course of action. Jaehyun watches as Taeyong and Joy walk around the island, but as Taeyong is rounding the counter, he looks up and meets Jaehyun’s eyes through the patio door. Leaving Joy standing in the middle of the kitchen, he slides open the glass and walks up to Jaehyun, leaning right into his space.

“You said no _guys_ , right?” Taeyong whispers. Jaehyun’s brows furrow, and he cocks his head to the side. Taeyong smiles, giving off an air of mischievousness. “Just wanted to make sure.”

One corner of Taeyong’s lips curl and he turns, walking back inside before Jaehyun gets the chance to reply. He then watches as Joy shoots him a smug, devious smile and takes Taeyong’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen and out of sight. Jaehyun inches to the side, following them through the foyer with his eyes, and Taeyong casts one more glance behind him before the pair disappears up the stairs. It takes longer than he likes to admit for him to understand what Taeyong is getting at, but, when he does, he charges for the door and bolts through the kitchen.

“Dude, where the hell are you going?” Johnny grabs his arm, pulling him to a stop. “We need to talk about Jongin.”

“Tomorrow.”

Jaehyun jerks his arm out of Johnny’s grasp, dismissing him, and makes his way through the foyer, then up the stairs. He can’t possibly muster up the brain power to think about Jongin right now. Besides, he’s injured, and there’s no way he’s stupid enough to try anything tonight. Walking down the dimly lit hallway, Jaehyun approaches Taeyong’s bedroom first upon noticing that the door is open, but when he steps inside, he finds that it’s empty. Looking back down the hallway, he narrows his eyes and begins throwing open doors, searching inside each one. He comes up empty-handed each and every time until he gets to his own room and notices a flicker of light coming from underneath the door.

Reaching out slowly, he turns the knob and pushes it open with a light creak. Jaehyun sucks in a sharp breath at the sight, and his heart skips a beat. Joy is sitting on the edge of the bed, and Taeyong is standing between her legs with his hands resting on her shoulders. Joy has ahold of Taeyong’s hips, staring up at him with entirely too much interest, and Jaehyun feels as though his stomach is floating up into his throat. He inches into the room and closes the door behind him. Taeyong puts one knee on the bed at Joy’s side, leaning his hips against her chest and threading his fingers through her hair, before caressing her neck and shoulders. Joy pushes Taeyong’s shirt up, leaning forward to leave soft kisses across his belly and darting out the tip of her tongue to taste his skin. Jaehyun shifts in his spot, cock swelling painfully as it rushes with blood and heat.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun manages, sweat sticking to his skin and voice cracking slightly.

Taeyong blinks his eyes up at him, gentle and calm. “Game change. New players,” he repeats Jaehyun’s words back at him. “You’re not needed.”

Taeyong lets out a low moan, arching his body into Joy’s touch as he allows his head to fall back. Jaehyun grits his teeth, swallowing the lump in his throat as he does his best to resist the urge to adjust himself. Is Taeyong really willing to go this far just to challenge him?

“You’re in my bed,” Jaehyun points out, trying to portray a look of unaffectedness.

Taeyong looks down at Joy who is still peppering his stomach with kisses, both of them practically ignoring Jaehyun. “Your bed is bigger,” he answers. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Jaehyun steels his jaw, watching as Taeyong’s hands trail down Joy’s chest and grasp at the hem of her dress, pulling it up and off her body in one smooth motion. Jaehyun swallows the dryness sticking to his mouth, not sure if Taeyong is just bluffing and trying to get him to react, or if he really does want this. Both possibilities, though, end in Taeyong coming out on top. Either way, he would know that he’s both smarter and stronger than Jaehyun. Joy’s hands run up and down Taeyong’s clothed legs before she slowly starts to pull down his sweatpants, nibbling on the skin over Taeyong’s hip bone. He groans at the feel, letting his eyes drift closed, and Jaehyun loses his breath, shaking his head. His heart feels like it’s in a thousand knots.

Taeyong is winning. Jaehyun is playing his game, and he’s fucking losing it. God, he just wants Taeyong so goddamn much. It isn’t _fair_. But this isn’t over. Jaehyun circles the bed and grabs Joy by the arm, yanking her up into a standing position.

“Leave,” he orders.

“What?” Joy blurts out, eyes shining with lust and desperation. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Jaehyun shoves her away, not caring how disappointed she is. There are dozens of other Alphas and Omegas downstairs willing to help her out, so she can take her pick with one of them. Joy glares at him as she snatches up her dress, huffing, before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her. When Jaehyun turns back, Taeyong is standing next to the bed with a small smirk on his face.

“Your move.”

Jaehyun breathes out a laugh, towering over him as he hardens his tone. “You liked that, huh?” he says. “How far were you willing to go with her just to piss me off?”

Taeyong licks his lips. “All the way if that’s what it took,” he admits. “Though, I knew I wouldn’t have to go far. I know you a lot better than you think I do.”

Reaching up, Jaehyun trails a finger across Taeyong’s jaw. “Is that right?” 

Taeyong holds his eyes, chest rising and falling faster, and Jaehyun can tell that he’s physically having to stop himself from leaning into his touch. Taeyong wants him to say sweet things and to give into him. He, ultimately, wants Jaehyun’s heart. It’s what he’s always wanted, and that’s why Taeyong continues to push him, but, as always, Jaehyun wants to play.

“Seems like we have a problem here, though,” Jaehyun states, narrowing his eyes. “You weren’t invited into my bed. You came in here without permission.”

Taeyong’s nostrils flare. “I don’t need your permission. Or anyone else’s, for that matter.” Taking his hand, Jaehyun pulls Taeyong across the room and forces him towards the door, feeling him stumble. “What the fuck are you doing?” Taeyong exclaims. “Let go of me!”

Jaehyun throws open the door and drags Taeyong down the empty hallway before hauling him into another bedroom, throwing him forward and slamming the door shut behind them.

“Now, here’s a bed you’re more than welcome in. One you’re familiar with.” Jaehyun gestures to his brother’s bed. “Go on, get in it. Make yourself at home.”

Taeyong faces him, fisting his hands at his sides and breathing hard, all composure lost. He shakes his head, eyes glistening with tears. Jaehyun doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. He could tell Taeyong, right now, how much he wants him, how much he needs him, and how, after more than a month, he can still taste him. Taeyong could be underneath him in his bed right now, and he could be inside of him, listening to him pant while getting lost in the sheets and the feel of him for the rest of the night. But they’re here instead. Because Jaehyun is a spiteful bastard.

“Why are you doing this?” Taeyong begs, voice brittle. “After today and everything you’ve put me through, why are you trying to hurt me more?”

“Are you tapping out?”

Taeyong’s face cracks, and he drops his head, body shaking with sobs. “You’re really fucking sick, Jaehyun. You know that? You’re sick! Something is seriously wrong with you.”

Jaehyun grounds his teeth together, approaching him. “When I found out that you finally gave in and started dating Jin, I hated it more than anything. I hated you, but I hated _that_ even more. I wanted to storm in here and see you in _his_ bed, see how you would’ve looked—”

“Why?” Taeyong cuts in.

Jaehyun stares into his eyes, knowing that he barely understands the answer to that question himself. Ever since he was little, he can remember being angry. He was angry that his father tried to mold him into someone he wasn’t, angry that he took Taeyong out of his arms, angry that he and Jinwoo were always pushed together, angry that he had to move away for college and leave Taeyong alone with his family, and, then, he was angry that Taeyong had betrayed him. Or, so he thought. But, for some reason, the anger didn’t break him. Instead, it made him into his own person, someone who was defiant and knew their own mind.

It helped Jaehyun to stand up to his father, helped him to make his own decisions, but it also made him feel invincible, and he became very good at finding amusement in other ways. Growing up, every time Taeyong walked into a room and looked at him, wanting him to look back so badly, Jaehyun felt powerful when he refused to indulge him and left the room acting as if Taeyong hadn’t been there at all. Jaehyun loved that he dominated Taeyong’s pretty little head more than Jinwoo ever could, and indulging in a little self-torture, like picturing Taeyong in this very room with Jinwoo, had kept him hot and on edge. He liked that because he liked who he was. It made him strong. Now, Jaehyun fears giving in to Taeyong may change him, and he doesn’t know how to be anyone else.

“I’m a bit of a masochist, what can I say? I like to hurt myself,” Jaehyun tells him. “I need this. Now, take off your clothes and get in his bed.”

“Jaehyun,” he breathes out, trying to argue.

He doesn’t give Taeyong anything, though, and just stands there, unwilling to bend. Taeyong’s chest rises and falls hard, but he eventually calms his features and squares his shoulders as he looks back up at Jaehyun. His mouth twists in anger, but his eyes turn bold as he slowly removes each piece of his clothing, stepping out of them and walking over to the bed. Jaehyun’s heart starts to beat faster, and he folds his arms over his chest in an attempt to keep himself grounded. Taeyong pulls back the covers and climbs in, laying down as he pulls the sheet up to his waist.

Taeyong blinks up at Jaehyun, big eyes taunting him as he rests a hand on his bare stomach. He looks so soft and so perfect, but all Jaehyun can think about is how Jinwoo has seen him like this, too. He’s probably even laid next to him and woken up by him as well. Regret wracks through Jaehyun, not because of the image before him, but because it should have never been Jinwoo in the first place. Jaehyun could have had Taeyong, could have had his first time, his first everything, but he let him go instead. If it weren’t for him, Taeyong never would have turned to Jinwoo.

What the hell is the matter with him? Is all the power Jaehyun feels in pretending like Taeyong doesn’t exist greater than how good it felt when he had him in his arms? No. Not even close.

Taeyong cocks his head, eyes pooling with tears. “I’m in his bed,” he points out. “Are you just gonna stand there and not do anything about it this time? Do you need a little push? Do you want me to tell you all about the times he fucked me in here and how I tried so hard not to picture it being you _every single time_?”

A sharp pain shoots through his chest, but Jaehyun ignores it as he unbuckles his belt and drops his jeans to the floor. The rest of his clothing follows suit, and he moves to kneel on the bed beside Taeyong. He’s lost track of what the score is, whose move it is, and even what game they’re playing anymore. He honestly doesn’t care. He just wants Taeyong.

“What are you doing to me?” Jaehyun whispers, though he isn’t looking for an answer. He's not sure there even is one.

Taeyong is tearing him up and he isn’t sure he cares. He just wants to burn. Joining Taeyong underneath the sheet, he slips his hand between his legs and presses a finger against his hole. Jaehyun doesn’t break eye contact with him the whole time, gathering as much slick as he can before pushing his finger past his rim. Taeyong’s eyelids flutter, and his back arches off of the bed slightly as his mouth parts. Jaehyun slides his finger in and out of Taeyong slowly before adding another and repeating his actions. He watches him the whole time, soaking up every moan and etching every expression Taeyong makes into his memory. He really is beautiful, and, God, Jaehyun doesn’t deserve him. That won’t stop him from holding onto him for dear life, though. Reaching up, Taeyong wraps a hand around the back of Jaehyun’s neck and brings him down to his level so his mouth is right next to his ear.

“I’m not strong,” Taeyong whispers. “Not really. I can play, and I can let you fuck me in your brother’s bed or even on your father’s desk and use me as an object to get back at them, but, in the end…” He swallows hard, breath fanning across Jaehyun’s ear and causing goosebumps to spread all across his skin. “In the end, I’m still here, Jaehyun. I’m still here. It’s just you and me. Just us, always.”

Jaehyun drops his head, caving, as he removes his fingers from inside Taeyong and wraps both arms around him instead. He holds Taeyong’s warm body against his tightly and buries his face into his neck. Jaehyun can’t let him go. He wants to tell him that he’s sorry, but he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t know how to fix this, how to fix _them_. He wishes, more than anything, that he could take it all back, but he knows he has to live with the consequences of his actions. He just can’t let one of those consequences be Taeyong leaving him for good.

“Promise me,” Jaehyun demands.

He doesn’t even know what he’s trying to get at. What does he want from Taeyong? For him to promise to never leave? Promise to belong to Jaehyun forever? Promise to be only his? He knows he doesn’t deserve any of that, but he’s selfish. He can’t stand to think that he’s possibly ruined and thrown away the only good thing he’s ever had in life. He hates himself for not realizing it sooner. He’s so stupid. He doesn’t even forgive himself, so how can he expect Taeyong to? Raising his head, Jaehyun kisses Taeyong deep, trying to force all of his unspoken words inside of Taeyong’s body. If he can’t say it, then maybe he can make Taeyong feel it.

He pulls away, breathing hard against Taeyong’s lips. “Promise that it’ll always be us. Promise you won’t leave me.”

Jaehyun knows he’s asking for a lot, but he tries anyway. Taeyong tilts his head slightly, and Jaehyun can see the pain swirling around in his eyes. It hurts knowing he’s the one who put it there. Taeyong brushes the hair away from Jaehyun’s forehead and adjusts his body so that Jaehyun can fit himself between his legs.

“You know I can’t promise that,” Taeyong tells him. “I won’t make a promise I can’t keep.”

Jaehyun clenches his jaw as he forces himself to swallow the lump stretching his throat. Their eyes remain locked as Taeyong slips his hand between their bodies and guides Jaehyun’s cock to his hole. He drags the tip up and down his perineum a few times before using the gathered slick to cover Jaehyun’s shaft. Positioning himself at Taeyong’s wet heat again, Jaehyun pushes the head of his cock inside slowly, forcing it into his tight body before pulling back out and watching Taeyong shake.

“Jae,” he moans, eyes hooded.

Jaehyun slides back in a little further, Taeyong’s walls wrapping around him so tightly that it takes all of the willpower he has not to plunge deep inside of him. “You’ll never leave me,” he whispers.

He pulls almost all the way out before pressing in again slower than before. “I don’t think I have a choice,” Taeyong says. “We both know I can’t stay.”

Jaehyun feels his lips tremble, and he buries his face in Taeyong’s neck again as he pushes all the way in. Taeyong arches off the bed, letting out a groan, and Jaehyun closes his eyes. He rocks his hips slowly, and he thinks that this may be the closest he’s ever gotten to making love to anyone. Oftentimes, he’s just chasing his own release, but in this moment, he finds that he’s searching for any excuse for this not to end. He picks up his pace slightly, hips slapping against Taeyong’s skin as he wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist.

“No one else will be able to make you feel like I do,” Jaehyun says as he pushes himself up onto his hands to look at Taeyong’s face.

“I don’t think anyone will ever be able to hurt me as much as you have, either,” Taeyong pants, softly. “All I’ve ever wanted was you. No one else. Why couldn’t you see that?”

Jaehyun thrusts into him harshly, and Taeyong closes his eyes as he moans loudly. Jaehyun grits his teeth as his movements quicken, but he never once takes his attention off of Taeyong. He’s so angry at himself. The best he can hope for at this point is that he hasn’t lost Taeyong forever. Jaehyun blinks, and a tear drops right onto the scar by Taeyong’s eye. His eyes pop open immediately at the feel, but Jaehyun hides his face in his neck for the third time. He presses in even deeper, and Taeyong gasps when he hits his prostate. 

“Oh, God,” Taeyong whimpers, blunt nails digging into Jaehyun’s shoulders.

Jaehyun’s cock rushes with heat, and he tenses up as he squeezes his eyes shut. He groans, pushing up onto his knees a little more so he can get a better angle. He slams into Taeyong roughly, and the latter wraps his arms around him tightly as he moans.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Taeyong breathes out.

Jaehyun pumps harder and faster, a light layer of sweat cooling his neck as Taeyong cries out his name. Taeyong’s muscles jerk as he comes, but their bodies continue to meet again and again until Jaehyun grunts, pumping his hips up into him. He spills inside of Taeyong as his stomach tightens, and every muscle in his body burns with the strain. Jaehyun collapses fully on top of him, breathing against Taeyong’s neck as their chests rise and fall in sync, and he finds that he doesn’t ever want to move from this spot.

“I don’t forgive you for what you’ve done to me,” Taeyong whispers, voice still shaky as he comes down from his orgasm. “But, you’re right. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to leave you.”

Jaehyun closes his eyes before he wills himself to pull out of Taeyong and roll to his side. Taeyong hisses at the loss of contact, but doesn’t spare Jaehyun a glance as he gives him his back. Knowing this may be the only chance he ever gets to do this, Jaehyun scoots up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist. He threads the fingers of his other hand through Taeyong’s hair and holds him close, tracing invisible patterns across his stomach.

“I won’t let you,” Jaehyun tells him, truthfully. “I don’t think I can.”

Jaehyun doesn’t sleep the entire night. Instead, he just lays there in bed with Taeyong in his arms and watches him. Propping himself up onto his elbow, he runs a light hand down his face and traces the scar by his eye before continuing down his body. Jaehyun leans in and kisses Taeyong’s hair, breathing him in. He tries to push down all of his worries, but the fear that nothing he will ever do can make any of this right sits heavy in his chest. He doesn’t even know exactly what he wants from Taeyong, he just knows that he doesn’t want to lose him.

Leaving Taeyong to sleep, Jaehyun carefully slips out of bed and heads for the bathroom. He showers quickly, then gets himself fully dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button-up. He has a lot of business to tend to today, so he needs to feel the part. As he makes his way through the house, he makes a few calls and gets rid of any guests still lingering about. He calls in a cleanup crew to get the house back in pristine condition, then calls the facility where Taeyong’s mother is to inform them that he would be in contact soon. He even calls up his personal lawyer to discuss Taeyong’s estate.

He knows Taeyong doesn’t trust him with it, but he also doesn’t want it reverting back to his father, either. They’ll contest the will if they have to, he doesn’t care. Within a couple of hours, Jaehyun has all of Taeyong’s money transferred back into his accounts and has his credit cards reactivated. Luckily, they were all bluffing at Zone-D when they told Taeyong that his money was in each of their accounts, so it isn’t hard to get it back in its rightful place. When Jaehyun finally sits down at the dining room table, he feels like he’s already done an entire year’s worth of work. He doesn’t even want to think about how it’s really just beginning. 

“What’s next?” Yukhei demands as he places down a plate of food. “We can’t just sit around doing nothing. We need to go after Jin.”

Jaehyun sighs. “We haven’t even cleaned up the last mess we made and you already wanna jump into another?”

“That mess was your fault,” Yukhei throws back. “And Jongin’s, for giving you bad information. Of course, we followed along like we always do, but I’m doing things my way now. I’d like you with me, but I can do it on my own if I have to.”

Yukhei tosses back some Aspirin, chasing it with an entire bottle of water, and Jaehyun doesn’t argue. It _was_ his fault, after all. They had hurt Taeyong when it should have been Jinwoo all along, but he can’t think straight right now. He needs a breather. Jaehyun pushes his plate away and sits back in his seat only to look up and find Taeyong standing in the doorway. They lock eyes, and Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat. Taeyong is showered and completely dressed, in no way looking as though he was put through hell last night.

“Tae,” Johnny says as he stands up, finding his voice after staying quiet the entire morning. “Would you like something to eat?”

Jaehyun narrows his eyes at him, but Taeyong ignores Johnny and continues staring. “My mother,” he demands.

Jaehyun nods, picking a card up off the table and holding it out to him. “This is her counselor’s number. I put you on her list of contacts earlier, so you can call whenever you want.”

Taeyong walks over and plucks the card from Jaehyun’s hand, looking down at it. He can tell, in this moment, that whatever happened between them last night is officially over. For now, anyway. Taeyong is clear-headed and back to business, but before he gets the chance to say anything else, Yukhei shoves a plate into his hands.

“Here,” he says as he begins loading Taeyong’s plate with food. “I’m sick of talking. No more plans, no more waiting, no more getting everything into place and all our ducks in a fucking row. Let’s just fuckin’ do this!” Yukhei stops, pointing the tongs in his hand at Taeyong. “You like sausage?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just shrugs as he puts two links onto the plate. “We know where Jin is, and it’s not like I wanna kill him or anything, but I’m sure as shit gonna change his life forever. Just like he did to us. So, are you in or not?”

Jaehyun blows out a breath, hooding his eyes. Taeyong continues to stand there for a moment, but, then, he turns and walks the length of the table before setting his plate down on the end.

“He’s my brother, okay?” Jaehyun argues, facing Yukhei.

He doesn’t even know what his feelings are about Jinwoo, but he’s still his brother, still his mother’s son, and hurting him will hurt her. He can’t decide something like this so quickly, not today.

“Don’t give me that shit, Jae. He can’t fucking stand you and you hate him just as much. Be honest, the only reason you’re holding back is because of him,” Yukhei says, jerking his head towards Taeyong.

Taeyong grips the back of the chair situated in front of him. “I’m not involved,” he replies, calmly. “I’m going back to the city today, and I want nothing more to do with any of this.”

“But you are involved,” Yukhei retorts. “You’re the reason for all of this. If you hadn’t been with us that night, Jin would have never shown up. Now, don’t get me wrong, I don’t blame you, and now that I know you’re one of the good guys, I can admit that I actually really like you, but you’re still Jin’s motive, and you’re in Jae’s head. He needs to stay focused, and you’re the reason he’s not right now.”

“I am focused,” Jaehyun bites out.

“Great!” Yukhei claps his hands together, smiling. “When do we leave?”

Jaehyun runs his hands over his face, ready to just deck Yukhei. He thinks he might actually do it, and he’s only saved by Taeyong pushing away from the table, disengaging himself from the conversation.

“I’m gonna go call my mother.”

He turns, walking out of the room, and Jaehyun darts his gaze to Johnny when he sees him move to follow. Jaehyun stands, ready to go after them both, but Yukhei grabs his arm, stopping him.

“Your season is starting soon,” Yukhei reminds him. “This needs to happen _now_.”

Jaehyun glares at him. “You listen, and you listen good,” he warns, “Jin doesn’t even know that we know. He’s not going anywhere. Jongin is the threat right now. We have no idea where he is, and he’s pissed off. I’m not stalling, okay? I’m just getting organized.”

With that, Jaehyun storms out of the dining room, through the foyer, and up the stairs. Before he can even get to Taeyong’s room, however, he comes to a halt upon seeing Johnny standing at the window, peering down into the driveway.

“What’re you doing?” Jaehyun asks.

Walking up to stand next to Johnny, he follows his gaze and spots Taeyong on the phone. He pulls open the driver’s side door of his car and slides into the seat as Joy comes running into view, taking her spot in the passenger’s seat. She must have stayed over last night after most people left, and Jaehyun can’t help the spark of jealousy he feels upon seeing her. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to erase the memory of her and Taeyong together, and, now, any time the two of them hang out, Jaehyun fears it’s the only thing he’ll be able to think about. He’s so fucked. Fucked beyond belief.

“Goddammit,” Jaehyun curses.

Jongin is still out there somewhere, and he doesn’t trust him. Taeyong can’t just leave, but it also doesn’t look like he cares all that much about what Jaehyun says, either.

“Aren’t you gonna stop him?” Johnny asks, sounding amused.

“I’m…” Jaehyun shakes his head, leaning on the window frame. “I’m not sure I can.”

Johnny breathes out a laugh. “I think it’s safe to say you’ve finally met your match.”

“I don’t know what to do with him,” Jaehyun admits in a low voice.

He catches sight of Taeyong smiling as he speaks on the phone, and it reminds Jaehyun of when he was younger. When he was more gentle and happier. It reminds him of a time before Jaehyun got ahold of him. Taeyong is in his body, in his head, and Jaehyun fears that he’s starting to creep into other places, too. His heart aches as he looks at him.

“You really think you need to prove anything to him?” Johnny asks. “Tae has been in love with you his entire life, even knowing exactly how you are. I know he thinks you’re fucked up, but he still wants you all the same.”

Jaehyun continues staring out the window, not wanting to have this conversation with Johnny. Taeyong has seen Jaehyun in nearly all walks of life and has seen him at his absolute worst, but that has never deterred him. Not even a little bit.

“That scares you, doesn’t it?” Johnny prods.

“It doesn’t scare me,” Jaehyun states, hoping it sounds more truthful than it feels.

“I hope not,” Johnny says, still staring down at the driveway. “He’s quite a force now, and it won’t be long before he’s brave enough to start demanding what he wants. If you don’t give it to him, then he’ll find someone else who will.”

Jaehyun turns his head, peering over at Johnny. “Is that supposed to be some kind of warning? If so, save it. You should know by now that I don’t lose. I always get what I want in the end.”

“It wasn’t a warning,” Johnny shoots back, not taking his eyes off of Taeyong. “More of a threat.” He smiles as he finally meets Jaehyun’s gaze and turns to leave. “Watch your back, brother. Some of us aren’t cowards. Some of us won’t hesitate to step up to the plate and be the Alpha he deserves.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

Pulling down the sun visor, Taeyong maneuvers it into an angle where he can best see himself in the small attached mirror and begins fixing his hair. He’s been waiting for this moment for ages now, and he wants to look presentable. Though, he highly doubts this doctor is going to care about what he looks like. Still, Taeyong has been increasingly more self-conscious as of late, and, honestly, he kind of feels like he’s losing his mind. Nothing looks good on him anymore, and for the first time in his life, he’s starting to notice changes in his body that’s only stressing him out to no end. He’s put on five pounds in the last couple of weeks alone which, in truth, isn’t that big of a deal and is quite trivial, but, to him, it’s alarming. He doesn’t understand why. Well, he can _kind of_ guess. He has been eating a lot more junk food than usual.

Taeyong sighs as he squeezes his cheeks between his hands and observes their fullness. He’s putting on weight everywhere, and, if he’s being frank, he’s more scared that this doctor is going to tell him to lay off the sweets than he is about the pounds he’s now packing. Not to be dramatic or anything, but Taeyong might actually die if that happens. He knows it’s bad, but he finds too much comfort in junk food to trade it in for something healthy. Snapping out of his thoughts, Taeyong reaches into his satchel and pulls out a tube of lip balm. He pops it open and runs it over his mouth a couple of times before wiping any excess off of the corners. The cherry scent hits him immediately, and it helps to calm him. It’s like his very own portable incense.

“You expecting to find your prince charming in there or what?” Jaehyun questions, eyes boring into the side of Taeyong’s face from the driver’s seat.

Taeyong rolls his eyes as he flips the sun visor up and tosses the moisturizer back into his bag. “It’s just lip balm.”

“And it’s just a doctor’s office, yet you’re still putting in _some_ effort.”

Taeyong turns in his seat to face Jaehyun and glares. “Well, forgive me for not wanting to look like a slob. I already feel disgusting, so can you _please_ , for once in your life, leave me alone? Just let me do what I need to do.”

Jaehyun cocks his head to the side, seemingly unfazed, but Taeyong still feels a little bad about how harshly he’s been speaking lately. And not even _just_ to Jaehyun, either. He’s been snapping at everyone. He doesn’t even mean to, but he’s just on edge. There’s too much going on, and he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in what feels like ages.

“You could never look like a slob,” Jaehyun assures him. “And I don’t know why you feel so disgusting lately, but you’re the farthest from that.”

Taeyong turns away from him, staring out the window at the quaint doctor’s office just ahead. “Yeah, well, that doesn’t exactly make me feel better,” he says. “Thanks for trying, though… I guess.”

He sighs, propping his chin up on his hand as he tries to will himself to just suck it up and go inside. He knows he’s kind of being a baby about it, but he’s scared. He’s read that having a bond broken is painful, and he doesn’t do too well with pain. Taeyong wishes that Joy or Yuta could have made it, but neither of them could get out of their responsibilities. It’s not their fault, but Taeyong thinks he’s earned a little bit of self-pity.

“We should head in,” Jaehyun says, breaking the silence. “Might as well get it over with.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “You’re not going in,” he tells him.

“What?” Jaehyun furrows his brows, leaning forward in his seat. “You expect me to just sit out here for who knows how long while you basically get tortured in there? I don’t think so.”

“No one asked you to come,” Taeyong snaps, gaze meeting Jaehyun’s again. “You invited yourself.”

Jaehyun clenches his jaw as he runs a hand over his face, and Taeyong can tell that he’s running out of patience. “Jongin—”

“Oh, fuck Jongin!” Taeyong cuts in. “No one’s seen him in over _two months_ , Jae. He’s probably out of the country by now, sipping fuckin’ cocktails on the beach. If he wanted to do something, he would have already.”

“You don’t know him like I do,” Jaehyun says.

“Apparently you don’t know him as well as you thought, either,” Taeyong reminds him. He pops open his door and climbs out before leaning down to talk to Jaehyun from outside. “Go drive around or something, I don’t care. I’ll text you when I’m done.”

Then, he slams the door and readjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder. He only gets a few steps before he hears the car door open and he grits his teeth. Jaehyun may be the worst listener in the world, and he’s really starting to irritate the hell out of Taeyong. For over two months now, ever since the incident at the Jungs’ house, Jaehyun has practically had him on lockdown. All Taeyong does is go to school, then heads straight back home. He isn’t even allowed to go grocery shopping. Instead, Jaehyun has everything delivered straight to him. He claims that it’s only until they get eyes on Jongin, but Taeyong thinks Jaehyun has his own underlying motives for doing so.

“I’ll wait in the lobby,” Jaehyun says as he jogs up next to him.

“You’re impossible,” Taeyong replies, reaching for the door only to have Jaehyun grab it before him and hold it open. He rolls his eyes, stepping inside.

“Be good and I might give you a surprise once you’re done,” Jaehyun tells him as he claps his hands down onto Taeyong’s shoulders and massages them.

Taeyong shrugs him off. “I think I’ve had enough of your surprises to last me a lifetime.” 

“This is a good one, I swear.”

Taeyong shakes his head before nodding in the direction of a few empty chairs. “Make yourself useful and grab me a seat, will you?”

Jaehyun stands there, still staring at him for a moment, before he finally sighs and turns around to secure them a place to sit. Satisfied, Taeyong heads to the front to speak to the receptionist. He gives the girl behind the desk a warm smile and rattles off his name. She quickly tells him about the wait time, then hands him a clipboard for him to fill in the appropriate information needed for every new patient. Taeyong thanks her, turning around and heading over to plant himself in the seat next to Jaehyun. As soon as he sits down, Jaehyun’s attention is on him completely. Not that it’s ever not recently.

For two whole months, Jaehyun has been attentive and caring (or as caring as he can be), and Taeyong has, admittedly, been enjoying it. There are still times where Jaehyun is overbearing and borderline possessive, but, for the most part, Taeyong is in control, and he loves the feeling. He’s made his fair share of mistakes, though, like letting Jaehyun into his bed more times than he’s willing to own up to, but he reasons that there’s no harm in them hooking up. Taeyong has done his best to remove any feelings involved, and he feels like he’s succeeded. Taeyong still loves Jaehyun, of course, but he no longer just sits back and lets the latter push him around.

He’s even proud to admit that he’s often rejected Jaehyun’s advances. It may be a little messed up to admit out loud, but seeing the shock and disappointment on his face when he doesn’t get what he wants and the flash of anger in his eyes when he realizes he can’t do anything about it really satisfies something deep inside Taeyong. He thinks he might be enjoying the power a little _too_ much. He still thinks he deserves some credit for his self-restraint, though. On more than one occasion, Jaehyun has hinted at the two of them potentially being something more than what they are now — which Taeyong doesn’t even know what to call them because they’re certainly not friends — but Taeyong simply ignores it each and every time, opting to instead shift the conversation.

“How’s your mother, by the way? Heard she might get released from the program soon,” Jaehyun says, trying his best to make some kind of normal conversation.

Taeyong knows better, though. Jaehyun always starts with trying to be nice, but it never fails to turn into orders, demands, and wanting to have updates on what Taeyong is doing at all times. At this point, Taeyong wouldn’t be surprised to find out that there’s a tracking device on his phone. He knows Jaehyun thinks he’s lying to him most of the time. There’s no trust between them, and, honestly, from Taeyong’s point of view, he doesn’t know if he’ll _ever_ be able to actually trust Jaehyun. Too many things have happened between them, and his trust has been taken advantage of numerous times. Not to mention the fact that Jaehyun _still_ hasn’t actually apologized for the things he’s done.

“Fine,” Taeyong answers as he scribbles down his information.

The truth is that his mother actually sounds better than ever. Whenever they talk, she’s more animated, more lively, and Taeyong can even hear the hopefulness in her voice. She seems to be thriving in her program, and it makes Taeyong weep after every phone call. He truly thought he would never have his mother back, the old her, the one before his father died, so to hear her slowly, but surely, getting back to normal honestly makes him want to forgive Jaehyun for everything. Being put through all those torturous games is worth it in Taeyong’s mind if that means he gets his mother back in return.

“Can you at least _pretend_ you like talking to me?” Jaehyun asks. “Jesus, it’s like trying to hold a conversation with a fucking wall.”

“Then stop talking to me,” Taeyong retorts.

“For fuck’s sake, Tae.” Jaehyun sighs.

“You don’t get to act like this is difficult for you,” Taeyong says, writing faster and faster as his anger builds. “I’m the one who was tormented, I’m the one who’s been on lockdown for the last couple of months, and I’m the one who still hasn’t gotten even the tiniest apology from you, so save it! I don’t care enough about your feelings to even pretend that I enjoy your presence.”

He knows he’s being a little mean, but it’s hard to find it in himself to care. His emotions are all over the place, and if he has to feel guilty about his outbursts, then he’ll do it in the comfort of his own home. Alone. Finishing the paper, Taeyong clicks the pen loudly and stands.

“Oh, and I’m going out with Joy tomorrow,” he tells Jaehyun. “I’m tired of hiding.”

Taeyong doesn’t wait for a response as he practically stomps up to the receptionist and gives her the papers. When he returns to his seat, he’s still fuming. Once he gets started on his little tangents, he can’t seem to reel himself in. It’s beginning to become a problem.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home before ten. I know that’s the time you usually prefer your ass.”

Jaehyun hoods his eyes. “You think I’m using you, don’t you? That I’m hiding you away just so you can be my little fuck toy whenever I’m in the mood.” Taeyong shrugs, keeping his eyes fixated on a chart across the room. “You can’t be fucking serious!” Jaehyun scoots forward, trying to force himself into Taeyong’s line of sight. “I’ve made it _very_ clear that I wanna move forward and that I want us to be more than friends.”

Taeyong rubs his hands over his face, pressing his palms into his eyes. “How?” he asks. “You say you wanna move forward, but you haven’t even apologized. And you say you wanna be more than friends, but you haven’t even offered to take me anywhere. We’ve been on a whopping _zero_ dates.”

“So, what do you want?” Jaehyun sneers. “Flowers? A nice, polite dinner in your fanciest clothes and a nice, polite fuck in a hotel room after? You want me to see you to your door at the end of the night, too? Come on, Tae. Don’t disappoint me now. That isn’t us.”

“Us?” Taeyong argues, eyes widening comically. “There is no _us_. You have no idea what makes me happy and you don’t fucking care, either.”

“Really?” Jaehyun quirks a brow. “So sneaking into Zone-D for their open bouting event tonight wouldn’t make you happy? Because that’s what I wanted to surprise you with.” Taeyong’s eyes round, and his mouth falls open slightly. “But if you’d rather do the whole dinner and a movie thing, whatever.” Jaehyun shrugs. “I can go buy some boring fucking flowers, too.”

Taeyong can’t help it, he smiles widely at the revelation and nearly throws himself on Jaehyun, but, luckily, he’s able to contain himself. He hasn’t been able to fence with anyone in so long, hasn’t been able to fence at all really, and just the notion that he _might_ be able to is enough to send him reeling. His chest fills with happiness, and he honestly thinks his heart might burst.

“Lee? Taeyong Lee?”

It’s sort of a blessing in disguise that a nurse interrupts them because, if she hadn’t, Taeyong isn’t so sure he could have stopped himself from doing something utterly embarrassing. Still, he wants to show Jaehyun some kind of appreciation for his gift, so he leans over and places a quick kiss to his cheek. He doesn’t wait around to see how Jaehyun responds or to see the look on his face; he simply stands and joins the nurse at the door. The whole walk up to meet her, Taeyong can feel Jaehyun’s eyes on him, and his cheeks warm slightly as he smiles at the lady in front of him.

Taeyong blows out a puff of air as he kicks his legs back and forth, the paper underneath him filling the silence of the room each time it scrapes against the bed. He feels like he’s been waiting for ages, but he attributes that to his nervousness more than anything. Deciding that a distraction can’t hurt, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and checks his messages for the first time today. He has a few from Jaehyun from before the two of them met up earlier, but he simply skims over them to check the rest.

`DOYOUNG`   
`whens ur holiday break?`

`DOYOUNG`   
`my familys thinkin abt spendin the holidays in paris & i’d love if u could come`

`DOYOUNG`   
`its been way too long since we’ve seen one another :( `

Taeyong smiles down at the screen as he tries to remember when exactly his break begins and ends, but he comes up with nothing. He knows he has it written down somewhere, though, so he makes a mental note to check and get back to Doyoung with a definitive answer later. He definitely wants to go, that much is for sure. He hasn’t seen his best friend in nearly half a year at this point, and sporadic messages aren’t really doing the trick. Taeyong has to admit, though, that missing Doyoung isn’t his only reason for wanting to accompany him. He also thinks it would be a good idea to get out of the city and away from its occupants for a while.

`TAEYONG`   
`how exactly could i say no to a trip to paris??`

`TAEYONG`   
`lemme check my schedule & i’ll get back to u`

`TAEYONG`   
`also… not to get sappy but… miss u xx`

As soon as he sends the message, the door to his room opens, and Taeyong quickly hides away his phone like he was doing something bad. He doesn’t know why his first reaction is to not get caught, but he attributes it to his school mentality of not allowing any of the teachers to catch him doing something he’s not supposed to. A man, who looks like he’s quite young, enters with a clipboard and folder in hand, and, honestly, if he weren’t wearing the white lab coat, Taeyong would never suspect he’s a doctor. He’s very good looking, and Taeyong chastises himself mentally for thinking such a thing during this particular moment. He swears he’s going through his second puberty or something.

“How are you today, Mr. Lee?” the doctor asks, looking up with a heart melting smile.

Taeyong returns it, trying to will the sudden heat in his cheeks away. “Fine, thank you.”

“Good to hear,” the doctor says as he steps forward and holds out his hand. “I’m Dr. Byun, but I prefer that my patients call me Baekhyun. It seems to make everyone, including myself, a little more comfortable.”

Taeyong nods, giving the doctor’s hand a firm shake. “Got it.”

“So, Taeyong,” Baekhyun begins before suddenly thinking better of it. “Is it okay if I call you that?” Taeyong nods. “Great. So, Taeyong, it says here that you’re looking to have a bond removed?”

For the third time, Taeyong nods, swallowing down the nervous lump stretching his throat. “Yes. I know it’s a little frowned upon, but I just don’t have a connection with my mate,” he explains, though it’s more because of word vomit than anything else. “Recent circumstances have also caused me to reconsider. The Alpha I’m bonded to is…” He looks away for a moment, trying to determine the best way to phrase what he’s trying to say. “He’s unstable.”

A flash of concern strikes behind Baekhyun’s eyes, and he moves in front of Taeyong, rolling his chair along with him as he sits. “Unstable?” he repeats. “Is this something we need to contact the authorities about?”

Taeyong shakes his head quickly. “No,” he assures him. “Nothing like that.”

He knows what Baekhyun is getting at. In the last few years, there has been an alarming spike of Alphas mating with Omegas without their consent. Some have attributed it to an Alpha’s instinct, while others believe it’s because more Omegas are starting to move away from the notion that they must bond with an Alpha in order to have any sort of worth. It has long since been believed that an Omega _needs_ an Alpha, but, in recent years, it’s become more and more clear that the opposite is true. Omegas live perfectly fine without Alphas, but Alphas seem to fall apart completely when they’re unable to mate with an Omega.

“If you’re sure,” Baekhyun says. “Just know that this is a safe space. You can tell me anything and it won’t leave this room without your consent.”

Taeyong meets his eyes, a warm smile spreading across his face. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun mirrors it as he stands and places his papers to the side. “In that case, let’s have a look, shall we?”

Taeyong scoots closer to the edge of the bed as he shrugs off his jacket and pulls back the collar of his shirt. Baekhyun’s touch is gentle as his fingers prod at the mating mark on Taeyong’s neck, and it causes the latter to shiver. Baekhyun hums, and despite wanting to know what he’s thinking, Taeyong stays perfectly still.

“How long ago would you say the bond took place?” Baekhyun asks.

“Um, about three months?” Taeyong answers.

“Are you sure?”

Taeyong nods. “Positive.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun breathes out as he steps back and Taeyong gives him his full attention. “I don’t wanna alarm you, but I’ve only ever seen a mating mark look like yours under two conditions.” Taeyong feels his breath catch in his throat, but he remains quiet. “Usually a mark only stays fresh for the first week, then it fades until it’s barely noticeable. For as old as yours is, it looks like it just happened hours ago.”

“So, what does that mean?” Taeyong dares to question.

“This is only my opinion, but I believe you may be mated to two different Alphas,” Baekhyun tells him.

Taeyong’s eyes widen slightly and he opens his mouth to speak, but finds that no words will come out. He didn’t even know that was possible, and he has no idea how such a thing could happen to him. 

“That’s not possible,” Taeyong voices, shaking his head.

“It is,” Baekhyun confirms. “Have you ever heard of the concept of _one true mate_?” 

Once, long ago, when Taeyong was just a child, his mother used to tell him stories about true mates. Back then, no one really thought they were a real thing, but there were always stories here and there that would crop up about people finding their own. At one point, Taeyong remembers that there was a reality show centered around the concept, but even that got canceled after a measly two seasons. True mates were very rarely heard about and it was even more rare to meet a pair. Taeyong honestly thought it was just stories. 

“I thought true mates were a myth,” Taeyong admits.

“Not quite,” Baekhyun says. “They’re extremely rare, though. I’ve never encountered such a thing myself, but my mentor did. He used to tell us stories about it all the time in med school.”

“What does all of this mean then?”

“Well,” Baekhyun starts, placing a comforting hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, “it means that you’ve found your one true mate. Though, I can’t tell you for sure if it’s the Alpha you claim is unstable or if it’s someone else.”

“But who could it be? And why couldn’t anyone smell the other Alpha I was mated to? As far as I’m aware, I only mated with one,” Taeyong says, voice wavering. 

“Well, no one would be able to tell a difference if you were bonded to your one true mate because you’ve always smelled like them. The two of you were always linked, so it would almost be like nothing changed,” Baekhyun explains. “As for who it might be, I need you to think _really_ hard, okay? Usually mating occurs during sexual intercourse, so you could start there. How many people have you slept with in the last few months?”

Taeyong doesn’t have to think long. “Two,” he whispers, heart hammering so hard against his chest that he feels as though it might beat right out.

As he recalls that night out in the catacombs, Taeyong remembers a specific moment where Jaehyun had bit over top of his mating mark so hard that it drew blood. He remembers how it took such a long time to clean up and how it looked like he had been torn into by some rabid animal. It took weeks for the swelling to go down and even longer for it to stop hurting. Taeyong’s stomach is in knots at the thought and his eyes water. 

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong apologizes. “I—” he swallows hard, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Baekhyun moves quickly, knocking off the top of a nearby bin before handing it to his patient. Taeyong wraps his arms around the trash can, holding it close to his body as he empties the contents of his stomach inside. His face warms in embarrassment almost instantly, and he doesn’t know if he wants to cry because of that or if he wants to cry because of everything else.

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun soothes, rubbing a hand up and down Taeyong’s back. “Just breathe. Everything’s gonna be okay. Let it all out.”

And Taeyong does. He sobs right into the bin, breaths coming in quick and harsh. He feels like he knows who his one true mate is, but he can’t help but think the worst anyway. Jaehyun being the culprit would be bad enough, but it would make the most sense. Taeyong could deal with that. However, what if his one true mate is Jongin? God, he can’t think of anything worse. He doesn’t know what he would do in that situation.

“If it’s of any consolation, you can still have the bond removed,” Baekhyun assures him.

To be honest, that does make Taeyong feel a _little_ better. He raises his head, setting the bin to the side as Baekhyun hands a napkin to him. Taeyong whispers out a _thanks_ and wipes off his mouth, hoping he doesn’t look too disgusting.

“You just need to be absolutely sure that it’s something you want to do,” Baekhyun adds. “If we remove the bond, then both of them go. We can’t just remove one, no matter the circumstance, and once the bond is gone, you can never get it back. You won’t be able to mate with either Alpha again. But, not only that, since you’ve already bonded with your one true mate, you won’t be able to do so with another Alpha in the future… ever.”

The information is a lot to take in, and Taeyong’s head throbs. So, he either has to stay mated to both Jongin and Jaehyun forever, or he can never mate with an Alpha ever again in his life. He knows such a decision shouldn’t be made without putting some thought into it, but, to him, it’s not that hard. It really doesn’t matter if Taeyong’s true mate is Jongin or Jaehyun, not when both of them have hurt him so badly. It’s not like it would be the end of the world if he’s unable to be bonded to anyone for the rest of his life. Lots of people choose that path all on their own anyway.

“I wanna do it,” Taeyong states, sitting up a little straighter and squaring his shoulders.

“Are you sure?”

Taeyong nods. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

Baekhyun gives him a small smile as he squeezes his shoulder one last time. “Very well. There are a few things we need to go over, but…”

The door opens, cutting the doctor off, and both Baekhyun and Taeyong look towards the intruder just as the nurse enters with another folder. The two share a look as she hands the papers off to Baekhyun, and the doctor glances at Taeyong as the nurse then makes her exit. Silence stretches between them, and worry sits heavy on Taeyong’s chest as Baekhyun flips the folder open and reads over the first page. When Baekhyun looks up and the pair lock eyes, Taeyong just knows that his life will never be the same again.

“Stand up straight,” Jaehyun scolds, tossing his keys to the valet.

Taeyong follows him to the stairs before the entrance of Zone-D and squares his shoulders, clutching the strap of the duffel bag slung over his chest. His heart is beating a thousand miles a minute, but when Taeyong glances over at Jaehyun, he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s basically sneaking into Zone-D or if it’s because of something else.

_“_ _Well,” Baekhyun starts, closing the folder in hand. “I think a congratulations is in order.”_

_Taeyong furrows his brows. “For what?”_

_“You’re gonna be a father.”_

Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath as he faces Jaehyun. “Are you sure this is gonna be okay?”

“Positive,” Jaehyun assures him as he grabs the back of Taeyong’s sweatshirt and pulls the hood over his head. “Who’s gonna stop us?”

Taeyong twists his lips to the side, worry sitting like a brick in his stomach. “What if they find out I’m an Omega?”

“Just smile and own it then,” Jaehyun replies. “A little trouble never hurt anyone. In fact, I think it helps us understand what we’re capable of.”

Taeyong cocks an eyebrow. “Getting into trouble isn’t always some fun thing. Just ask your friends.”

Jaehyun looks at him like he’s the dumbest person on Earth. “You planning to beat up a cop or mate with someone without consent?” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Didn’t think so. Come on.”

Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s hand, pulling him up the stairs. Tugging on the handle of the entrance, he steps inside first, then lets Taeyong follow as he holds open the door. Taeyong keeps his head down, the sounds of clinking glasses and boisterous laughter greeting him. The pungent scent of cigars drifts out from the dining room, assaulting Taeyong’s nostrils, and he inhales short, shallow breaths in order to keep the bile quickly rising up his throat down. Jaehyun lays a hand on Taeyong’s lower back, guiding him towards the stairs.

_“From what you’ve told me, it seems like you’re probably around sixteen weeks,” Baekhyun says as he rolls the transducer across Taeyong’s stomach. “You can see the baby right here.”_

_Baekhyun points at the screen, and Taeyong cranes his head slightly as the doctor draws a circle and arrow pointing towards the baby — his baby. Taeyong stops breathing. He’s going to be a parent. There’s an actual human being growing inside him right now. The information is a lot to process and he wants to stop. He can’t handle all of this at once, but before he can voice his thoughts, Baekhyun hums, tilting his head to the side like something has thrown him off._

_“Hold on a minute,” Baekhyun mumbles, dragging the transducer farther down then a little to the right. “See this?” Taeyong watches him take a snapshot on the screen before drawing another circle and arrow. “Looks like the little one has company.”_

“Mr. Jung?” the attendant calls out, and the pair freezes, but Taeyong doesn’t turn around. “Policy requires that anyone who comes inside must check in. It’s a security measure, sir.”

Jaehyun turns around to face him. “This is Wong Yukhei,” he answers, voice calm and confident. 

Taeyong can feel the attendant’s eyes on his back, but, after a few moments, he clears his throat and answers, “Of course, sir. Sorry to waste your time.”

Relief sweeps over Taeyong, but he knows that the attendant is definitely aware that he’s not Yukhei. There’s just no way he can’t know. Taeyong is a lot smaller, both in height and build, to Yukhei, and no one in their right mind would honestly believe otherwise. But the attendant won’t challenge a member. Especially not one with such leverage, so if Jaehyun says that Taeyong is Yukhei, then he is Yukhei.

“Let’s go,” Jaehyun urges, nudging Taeyong’s back.

Taeyong tightens his hold on his bag and jogs up the stairs, hearing footfalls above him and chatter coming from the rooms on either side as they make their way down the hall. Taeyong keeps his eyes down and head bowed, simply watching the back of Jaehyun’s shoes as he shadows him down the corridor. They make a few turns before ending up in what Taeyong assumes is the gym. He can tell by the glossed, wooden floors, the sound of speed bags being hit, and the squeaks of tennis shoes. Continuing to follow Jaehyun closely, Taeyong doesn’t look up once and simply walks as quickly as possible to the locker room.

Jaehyun leads him past the steam room, the sauna, and the spas, then through the lockers towards the back of the room. Curving around the right side, the pair steps into a row of frosted glass doors, and Jaehyun grabs the handle of one, pushing Taeyong inside before stepping in behind him and shutting them off from the outside world. Looking up, Taeyong spins around and notices that it’s a shower. Jaehyun takes the bag from Taeyong and opens it, digging out his pants, jacket, gloves, socks, and shoes. Tossing the duffel down onto the tiled floor, Jaehyun drops to one knee and starts unfastening Taeyong’s pants. 

Taeyong laughs under his breath, grabbing at Jaehyun’s hands to stop him. “I can do it,” he protests.

“But I want to,” Jaehyun says, the playfulness in his voice making Taeyong’s heart flutter.

_“From what I can gather, especially with you both being mated and knotted by two different Alphas within the span of a few days, I think this may be a case of Superfecundation,” Baekhyun explains._

_Taeyong wipes the gel off of his stomach as he does his best to keep from bursting into tears. He doesn’t know how much more he can take. “Do I even wanna know what that means?”_

_Baekhyun shoots him a look of sympathy as he steps to the side to retrieve the printed out ultrasounds. “Maybe not, but you should.” The doctor opens an envelope and drops the prints inside of it before sealing it tightly. “There’s a very good chance that your twins have different fathers. One being conceived with each of your mates. This is just my opinion, of course, but it can be confirmed if you can bring both Alphas in for testing.”_

_Taeyong shakes his head, burying his face into his hands as he wills his mind to shut itself off. There are a million thoughts swirling around in his head, and he feels like screaming. What the hell is he supposed to do? He doesn’t even know where Jongin is, and he doesn’t want to think about how Jaehyun may react. Every worst possible scenario flashes in front of his eyes, and he thinks he may pass out at any minute. How is he expected to deal with this all at once?_

_“You can still get the bond removed, even if you’re pregnant and sure that’s what you wanna do,” Baekhyun says. “Just remember that once it’s gone, you can’t get it back,” he reminds him as he places a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, once again giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’ve placed your ultrasounds into this envelope. I’ve also written down the sex of the babies on a piece of paper inside if you decide you wanna know. That’s all up to you, though.”_

Taeyong heaves a sigh and stands up straight, letting Jaehyun remove his shoes and socks before pulling down his jeans and tugging them over his feet. Taeyong strips off his hoodie and shirt together, dropping them to the floor as he crosses his arms instinctively over his chest and stomach. He wonders if Jaehyun can sense something is different. Can Jaehyun see the changes in Taeyong’s body? Can he smell anything foreign in his scent? Jaehyun looks up at him, eyes locking onto Taeyong’s as he slides his fingertips up the latter’s legs. Jaehyun’s lips quirk and heat spreads into his dark eyes.

Curling his fingers under the hem of Taeyong’s briefs, Jaehyun pulls them down his legs, and Taeyong simply watches, trying to stay calm despite the butterflies flapping away in his belly. Taeyong can’t even deny that he loves when Jaehyun watches him. Jaehyun’s rudeness and course attitude always makes the rare times that he’s soft so captivating that Taeyong wants to slap him. He thinks Jaehyun is a sadist, and Taeyong might be a masochist with the way his heart pitter-patters the second Jaehyun’s yanks, grabs, and pulls turn into gentle caresses, and his frowns, scowls, and snarls turn into low whispers. Taeyong was doomed to fall for him from the beginning, and he hadn’t even tried to stop himself.

Lust and logic sits on Taeyong’s shoulders like a modern day angel and devil, one telling him to trust his heart and the other telling him that he would never be able to trust this. Just because something is good now doesn’t mean it will be good forever. Jaehyun has proven that before, and Taeyong had trusted him then, only to get his heart broken into a thousand tiny pieces. A part of him wants to blurt out everything he’s learned today, but he knows that he can’t. He’s too scared of how Jaehyun will react. The revelation may push Jaehyun away completely, or he’ll use the information to dig his claws even deeper into Taeyong. He can’t tell him the truth, not until Jaehyun proves that he’s mature enough to handle it.

Jaehyun slides his hands up Taeyong’s thighs, and he stands there, completely naked for him as his hot eyes drink him in and his fingers knead the soft skin. “Don’t even think about it,” Taeyong scolds. “I wanna fence.”

A smile breaks out across Jaehyun’s face, knowing that he’s been caught. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, sliding his hands up Taeyong’s ass and holding his hips. 

Taeyong thinks it’s kind of unreal that he has Jung Jaehyun on his knees, telling him that he’s beautiful, but he also knows he can’t get caught up in the hurricane that is his life anymore. Especially not now. Taeyong doesn’t only have himself to protect. He can’t be selfish.

Taeyong pushes Jaehyun’s hands away, heaving a sigh. “Just get me dressed. _Please_.”

He isn’t sure why Jaehyun insists on stripping him down completely, as Taeyong doesn’t usually go commando under his fencing gear, but he also refuses to argue. He doesn’t want Jaehyun to know that he’s nervous or that something is on his mind. Jaehyun helps him get into his socks, then his pants, and Taeyong slips into his jacket before sliding on the matching white gloves. The two of them work in tandem to get his shoes and mask on, and Taeyong’s heart picks up speed from excitement. He can’t wait to finally do something he wants to do and not something he’s being forced to.

“Come on,” Jaehyun says as he stands and turns for the door, grabbing Taeyong’s hand.

He quickly yanks it out of Jaehyun’s grip, however, smiling even though his face can’t be seen under the mask. “Do you normally hold Yukhei’s hand?” Taeyong asks.

Jaehyun pauses, as if suddenly coming to the realization of what he’s doing. “Good point.”

He opens the shower door, and Taeyong follows him out, past the lockers, spas, steam room, and sauna again. Just as they’re heading for the door leading back into the gym, however, Johnny steps through, entering the locker room with a bag slung over his shoulder. Johnny has been a constant in Taeyong’s every day life since the incident a couple of months ago, too, and seeing him now weirdly puts him at ease. Johnny checks in on him probably just as much as Jaehyun does, though his methods are a lot kinder than the latter’s. In a lot of ways, it actually feels as though Taeyong and Johnny are real friends. Taeyong thinks he could confide in him with anything, but a more reasonable side of his brain tells him that’s not a good idea. Johnny would absolutely spill every one of Taeyong’s secrets to Jaehyun if he felt it was the right thing to do.

“Hey,” Johnny greets, stopping in front of Jaehyun as his eyes flick from his friend to the masked stranger at his side. “What’s up?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, blowing him off, but Johnny’s eyes flash to Taeyong again and instantly narrow. Without hesitation, Johnny reaches out and lifts the mask up, watching as Taeyong’s lips twist to try and hide his smile.

“Nice.” Johnny laughs, dropping the mask back down into place. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it. Have fun out there.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Johnny walks around them into the locker room and Jaehyun steps forward, opening the door to the gym. Leading Taeyong through the maze of treadmills, weight machines, and punching bags, Jaehyun enters another room that’s a little darker with a large wooden floor and a few fencers already sparring and lunging. Cushioned brown leather chairs make up the outside of the floor, and several Alphas are sitting around enjoying the bouting while they drink and talk. Jaehyun leads him to a wall where a plethora of epees, foils, and sabers are displayed and gestures for Taeyong to choose one. Glancing back at the Alphas on the floor, he notices most of them are using foils, so Taeyong reaches out and takes one for himself.

“You up for sparring?” an Alpha asks, and Taeyong whips around at the sound, heart jumping into his throat.

“Uh…” He looks to Jaehyun, but the latter just smiles.

“Show ‘em what you got,” Jaehyun whispers before walking off.

“Colton,” the guy introduces, holding out his hand.

“Uh,” Taeyong stammers, quickly shooting out his hand as well. “I’m Lee,” he says, unsure if he should give this person his real name or not.

Colton grabs his hand and nearly pulls it out of its socket as he gives it a firm shake. “Nice to meet you, kid. Let’s get to it,” he urges, turning around and putting on the mask tucked underneath his arm.

Taeyong nods, following him onto the sparring floor, and he can’t help but to glance around in search of Jaehyun. It doesn’t take long for Taeyong to find him sitting in one of the chairs at a table to the right as a waiter brings over a drink, and Jaehyun looks up as he takes a sip. The rough threads of Taeyong’s fencing suit rub against his skin, and he starts breathing harder, feeling the seam in the pants graze the head of his cock. He holds back a groan, swallowing hard as a bead of sweat glides down his back.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” Colton says.

Taeyong whips his head back around, assuming the on-guard position as he narrows his eyes behind the mask. “We gonna fence or talk?” he bites out, holding up his foil.

Colton chuckles, getting into position as well. “Okay, fair enough.”

Taeyong immediately advances, putting the footwork he had been taught and had practiced for years to good use as he challenges him, taking the offense. Taeyong parries, moving his foil in small circles and forcing Colton to defend as he pushes further and further. The Alpha’s arms and legs are both noticeably longer than Taeyong’s, so he moves fast, trying to be bold and get one step ahead. Taeyong circles, playing with Colton like he’s prey, and just when he thinks the Alpha is struggling to keep up, Taeyong lunges and darts out his sword, sticking it into his chest.

Colton breathes out a laugh, almost like he’s bewildered. “Very nice!” he exclaims.

The thin blade bends and Taeyong pulls back. “Thanks,” he breathes out.

Taeyong backs up, letting them get into position again and then continues to advance or retreat when necessary as they bout, both getting more comfortable and more aggressive. Colton continues to challenge him, and Taeyong retreats, backing up as he advances. He lets the Alpha think he has the upper hand, then surprises him, shooting out to stab him in the stomach.

“Dammit!” Colton growls.

Taeyong stands up tall, body tensing at the prospect that he may have pissed the Alpha off, but, then, Colton pulls off his mask and laughs. Taeyong relaxes immediately at the sound, shoulders sagging.

“Nice job, kid,” Colton congratulates, breathing hard. “I think I deserve a drink after that one, though.”

Taeyong nods, smiling as he lets Colton walk off the floor. He’s feeling pretty parched himself, but he isn’t ready to take his mask off to get a drink just yet. Taeyong turns his head to the right and meets Jaehyun’s eyes, still intense as he watches him. Jaehyun swirls the amber liquid in his glass as he stares at Taeyong with heat in his eyes, and Taeyong can’t seem to regulate his breathing. Every inch of his skin is glaringly aware of Jaehyun. Taeyong is damp with sweat and his clothes stick to his body. Every little hair feels sensitive, and he can’t help but to want to be touched. He wants to feel Jaehyun, wants to touch him, and wants the same in return. Taeyong longs to feel his mouth everywhere.

“Care for a match?” 

Taeyong twists his head, coming face to face with another Alpha that has tousled black hair and dark eyes both similar to Jaehyun. Taeyong nods, not saying anything as he positions his feet. Careful of the other fencers around them, Taeyong begins sparring with the guy, but his mind is no longer thinking about fencing. _Jaehyun. Jaehyun. Jaehyun_. Always on his mind. Always inside of him. Taeyong can feel his eyes on him now, and all he wants to do is strip out of his clothes and replace them with the feeling of Jaehyun’s skin on his own. 

“Hey, chill. Ease up a little,” the Alpha demands. “I’m trying to enjoy myself here.”

Taeyong slows his advances, breathing ragged. “Sorry.”

He scores two times while the Alpha scores once, but Taeyong can barely concentrate anymore. Jaehyun is watching, and, now, instead of sparring and scoring, Taeyong wants something completely different. The sweat on his bare skin under his clothes is making the fabric chafe, and the threads continuously scraping across his sensitive nipples are causing him to leak slick. His pulse is throbbing at an alarming rate, and he’s becoming increasingly more afraid that everyone can smell him. Taeyong turns his head quickly to see Jaehyun’s jaw flex and his chest rising and falling faster and faster with each intake of breath. The corner of Jaehyun’s mouth lifts smugly, and Taeyong knows that he can sense him getting worked up.

The Alpha in front of him uses the distraction to his advantage, and Taeyong grunts as he feels the flat tip of the sword dig into his stomach.

“Fuck!” Taeyong curses, backing away. 

He rubs over where the wound would be if he were to really get stabbed, and he can’t help but to think about the life (or lives rather) currently growing inside him.

His opponent laughs at him, but Taeyong turns his scowl on Jaehyun, seeing the latter smiling to himself. Taeyong’s skin is so hot, and frustration nips at every nerve in his body. The suit and mask feel like a pile of blankets on top of him, weighing him down so much that he’s practically suffocating, and he wants to rip everything off just to breathe. Taeyong clenches his fists, recognizing the challenge in Jaehyun’s eyes, but he isn’t playing his game. This time, it’s going to be his way. Taeyong is in control, and he needs to make sure that fact is drilled into Jaehyun’s mind.

“Good match,” Taeyong states, not waiting for a response as he walks away.

“Hey, wait!”

He hears the guy call out to him, but he doesn’t turn around. Taeyong walks right up to Jaehyun and tosses his foil at him before continuing on his way. Taeyong makes the trek back through the gym and into the locker room, glancing over his shoulder only to see Jaehyun trailing right after him with a fire in his eyes. Twisting back around, Taeyong heads for the showers, knowing they would have a little privacy in the separate stalls, but Jaehyun grabs him by the hips, stopping him before he can get there. Swinging open the door to the steam room, Jaehyun forces him inside, and Taeyong glaces around quickly to make sure it’s empty.

Steam hangs in the air of the huge beige-tiled room, and it makes it difficult to see several areas of their surroundings with all the water in the air. But it doesn’t seem as though anyone else is inside. The rectangular room is scaffolded like a movie theater with four levels of seating and plenty of places to lie out, but Taeyong doesn’t have the time to check everywhere. He needs Jaehyun _now_. He knows the door doesn’t lock, but he can’t find it in himself to care at the moment, either. Spinning around, Taeyong grabs the bottom of his mask and tears it off, letting it fall to the floor.

“Always playing games,” Taeyong scolds, unzipping his jacket.

Jaehyun grabs him, tugging the white fencing jacket down his arms as he comes down on Taeyong’s lips, hard. The jacket joins his mask on the floor, and Taeyong grips Jaehyun’s shoulders as he’s lifted. Their bodies meld against one another, mouths crashing together harshly, and Jaehyun slides his tongue past his lips, movements strong and powerful as he nearly devours Taeyong.

“Knew going commando would drive you crazy,” Jaehyun gasps, pulling back an inch. He slips his hand down the back of Taeyong’s pants and smiles when he feels confirmation. “You’re so wet. These pants really did a number on you, huh?” He laughs. “I knew they would.”

Taeyong dives in this time, meeting Jaehyun full force as they continue to kiss, bite, and play. Jaehyun’s needy hands cover Taeyong’s skin, damp with sweat, then cup his ass as they grind against one another. The thick ridge of Jaehyun’s cock nudges his own, making Taeyong groan. Even this feels good, but it’s not enough.

“Someone could come in,” Taeyong whispers against Jaehyun’s neck as he tries to pull the latter’s shirt off. “We should move this to the shower.”

“No,” Jaehyun growls, practically ripping his own shirt off himself. “I don’t wanna lose this moment.”

Taeyong glances nervously at the frosted door, knowing someone could enter at any second, but his cock is throbbing and his nipples are so hard that he can’t find it in himself to care about anything except having Jaehyun inside him. Within seconds, the rest of Taeyong’s clothing is gone, and he tightens his legs around Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun stands there, in the very center of the room, gripping Taeyong’s ass and peppering kisses across his neck, jaw, and lips. The air in the room is growing thick, causing every inch of Taeyong’s skin to come alive as he tilts his head back.

“I don’t think you realize how much I need you,” Jaehyun whispers against his neck. “I need you every day, every hour, every minute… I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Taeyong brings his head back up, hugging Jaehyun close and wishing that time would stand still, even for just a second. His entire life, Taeyong only felt completely alive when Jaehyun was close, and while he knew nothing would ever be easy between them, he also knew that nothing would ever be good without Jaehyun, either. He’s relied on him so much, even without fully realizing it, but he can’t just allow Jaehyun to have that sort of control over him anymore. It’s too dangerous. 

Dipping his head into Jaehyun’s neck, he closes his eyes and whispers against his skin. “Do you love me?”

Jaehyun remains still, his hold not changing, but it feels like he’s stopped breathing. Tears spring to Taeyong’s eyes when he doesn’t say anything, but he just holds Jaehyun tighter. He doesn’t want to be pushed away. Maybe it was a stupid thing to ask, but at least now he knows. Taeyong feels like he’s falling, chest constricting at the realization that what Jaehyun has in his heart isn’t the same as what Taeyong has in his own.

“Tae,” he trails off, sounding as if he’s searching for words.

Taeyong shakes his head, unwilling to hear some lame excuse for why he doesn’t or for why he can’t say it, and he drops his legs, forcing Jaehyun to let him down.

“It’s okay,” Taeyong says, not meeting his eyes. “I didn’t expect you to.”

_“You don’t need to make a decision today,” Baekhyun tells him. “Why don’t you go home and think it over? This can be a life-altering change, and it shouldn’t be made on a whim.”_

_Taeyong shakes his head. “I wanna do it.”_

_“You’re sure?” Baekhyun raises a brow, leaning down so he’s more in Taeyong’s line of sight. “You can’t reverse this. Once it’s done, it’s done.”_

_“I wanna do it,” Taeyong repeats. “I don’t wanna be loved just because a bond forces someone to, I wanna be loved for me. Having a mate doesn’t really mean anything. Love can still exist without a bond.”_

_Baekhyun nods, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Okay,” he says. “We’ll get you set up and have you out of here within the next hour. Bond free.”_

“Just tell him you love him, Jesus Christ.” 

Taeyong shoots his head up at the voice, and Jaehyun does the same as they both scan the billows of steam before finally being able to make out a pair of legs on the top level swinging over the edge as the person sits up.

“Is it really that fucking hard?” Johnny asks, setting his feet down on the tile of the next level as he leans forward on his elbows, staring at his friend. “You’re _so_ tortured, huh? Had it _really_ tough, haven’t you, Jae?”

Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath, diving down to pick up Jaehyun’s shirt to cover himself with. Though, it’s not like it really matters if Johnny has been here the entire time. He’s definitely already seen everything.

“A beautiful boy looks at you like you’re God his entire life,” Johnny continues, shifting something small and red from one hand to the other repeatedly, “and you’re never gonna get anything better, because there is nothing better, but you still can’t say it? Do you even know how lucky you are?”

Jaehyun stands silent, eyes narrowed on Johnny. He isn’t going to argue with him. He never would. Giving Johnny’s accusation any attention would, in his mind, give it credibility. Johnny drops his eyes, still transferring the small red items from hand to hand and looking solemn.

“What are those?” Taeyong asks.

“Shells,” Johnny answers. 

Taeyong furrows his brows, peering more closely at them. He notices the gold ends and tattered heads, all scrappy and blown out, and his breath catches in his throat. They’re shotgun shells. _Fired_ shotgun shells. Taeyong’s heart starts thumping harder in his chest.

“Why do you have them?” Jaehyun demands. 

Johnny shrugs. “Doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” Taeyong says, worry causing his voice to shake.

“The last time my grandfather took me out to shoot clay pigeons, I was thirteen,” Johnny explains with no emotion in his voice. “It was the last time I truly remember being a kid, so I’ve just kept them for posterity’s sake… or something.” He stands up, walking down the remaining levels as he readjusts the towel wrapped around his waist and pushes the hair out of his eyes. “Sorry I didn’t make myself known sooner, I guess I…”

He trails off, seemingly thinking better of what he was about to say, but Taeyong isn’t letting it go that easily. “You guess you what?”

Johnny glances at Jaehyun before averting his eyes. “I guess I just wanted to see if it would turn me on,” he admits.

Taeyong’s face warms, and he suddenly recalls his conversation with Johnny where the latter admitted to not being with anyone for years. He wonders if that’s changed. Johnny moves to walk around the pair, but Taeyong steps in front of him before he can think better of it. Maybe they can help one another. Johnny is so lost and guarded, and Taeyong knows he can help if only Johnny will allow it. He’ll be doing Taeyong a favor as well. He can still get off without giving Jaehyun the pleasure of being the one to do it. They can make each other feel good.

“Did it?” Taeyong asks, words barely audible. “Did it turn you on?”

Johnny’s eyes shift, and he swallows hard enough that Taeyong can see his Adam’s apple bob. He isn’t sure if Johnny is potentially afraid of Jaehyun or if, alternatively, he might actually be afraid of Taeyong. He doesn’t even think, just lets his body move on its own accord, as he drops Jaehyun’s shirt to the floor and exposes himself once again. He can feel the tension radiating off of Jaehyun, but he doesn’t look his way. He keeps his gaze on Johnny as he drops his eyes to the floor and stares at the discarded shirt. Every hair on Taeyong’s neck stands up, worrying that he might be making a mistake, but he pushes forward. Taeyong inches closer to Johnny, the steam sitting like a cloth on his skin as the latter still refuses to meet his eye.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Taeyong asks, softly.

Johnny breathes out a quiet laugh. “Because you’re the first person I’ve been able to talk to at all since I got out, and I’m afraid…” He swallows again, chest rising and falling faster. “I’m afraid that I’ll wanna touch you.”

Taeyong turns his head slowly, looking at Jaehyun. Droplets sit on his heaving chest, and his piercing eyes watch the pair intensely as if waiting for what’s about to happen next. Taeyong faces Johnny again, trying to catch his eyes.

“Look at me.”

Johnny shakes his head, trying to veer around him. “I should leave.”

Taeyong presses his hand against Johnny’s chest, stopping him. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Johnny’s chest rises and falls under Taeyong’s palm, and his whole body goes rigid as he continues to avoid his gaze. “Why are you doing this?” he questions, finally meeting Taeyong’s eyes.

“Why not?” Taeyong replies. “Do you feel comfortable with me?”

Johnny glances at Jaehyun, who is slowly inching towards them, then turns his attention back on Taeyong. “Yeah.”

He doesn’t elaborate, but Taeyong can see the immense amount of pain swirling around in Johnny’s eyes. It’s suffocating, and he wonders what it is that Johnny refuses to talk about. Where is the old Johnny? He looks so alone all the time, and tears lodge in Taeyong’s throat, realizing that he can’t just use Johnny to get off. This isn’t about him, it’s about a once good man that’s been completely changed forever. Jaehyun had resorted to hatred because he couldn’t take being helpless and Johnny had suffered because his limits had been pushed. Taeyong isn’t so different from them, though. He had struggled to find out who he was and where he belonged for the longest time.

They have all been so alone and so lost, wandering aimlessly because none of them could admit that they couldn’t be happy alone. Taeyong needed Jaehyun, Johnny needed his friends, and Jaehyun needed something that Taeyong still isn’t sure he understands. All he knows is that they feel too much and not enough at the same time, and he wants Johnny to release everything that’s holding him back, wants him to let out all the pain and frustration bottled up inside. Taeyong reaches out and wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck. Burying his face into Johnny’s chest, he holds back the tears pooling in his eyes as he presses his body closer and hangs onto Johnny like he’s the one who needs him.

“Touch me,” Taeyong whispers. “Please.”

Johnny’s chest rises and falls with his heavy breathing, and Taeyong places a kiss right over his heart as the pulse in his neck throbs against his arm. Johnny’s skin smells like the salt from the spas, and the wet heat of his body melts to Taeyong’s as he slowly begins to relax. Johnny swallows down his nerves as he rests his hands on Taeyong’s hips. He stays still for a few moments, catching his breath, but, then, his fingers spread out over Taeyong’s back, fingertips digging into his skin and growing stronger, more urgent. His touch lowers, hands running down Taeyong’s ass, and the latter starts to follow suit. Taeyong’s hands come down over Johnny’s shoulders, gliding down his chest, feeling the smooth skin of his collarbone and the ridges of his abs and slim waist.

“Does this hurt?” Johnny asks.

Taeyong raises his head to look at him, but Johnny isn’t staring back. He’s looking at Jaehyun instead. Taeyong twists his head, seeing Jaehyun’s mouth open a little, sucking in quick, shallow breaths. 

“Yes,” Jaehyun answers without hesitation, eyes meeting Taeyong’s.

“Good.”

The word has barely left Johnny’s mouth before he’s dipping his head and capturing Taeyong’s lips in a deep kiss. There’s so many emotions being forced into one act that it nearly takes Taeyong’s breath away, but he relaxes into the kiss, parting his lips to allow Johnny more access. Taeyong tightens one hand around Johnny’s nape, squeezing it gently as the latter lifts him into the air, much like Jaehyun had done before, and Taeyong wraps his legs around his waist as Johnny's towel falls to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said this before, like a hundred times at that, but I truly hate this chapter lol. I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to fix it. And I'm definitely not vibin' with it, either. I did my best, though, and I hope that it's still somewhat enjoyable. If not, trust that I'll make it up to you with the next update!
> 
> Also, lemme just say that if anyone was wondering about the poll I ran on Twitter where you guys were voting for something blindly, it was about who would be the other father of Taeyong's child. The apple represented Jaehyun and the orange represented Jongin, but y'all bitches ended in a tie. So, this is the result. You only have yourselves to blame, I refuse to take responsibility!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

“I think he likes it,” Taeyong whispers against Johnny’s lips. “I think he likes being hurt. He believes he deserves it.”

“Do _you_ think he deserves it?” Johnny asks.

Taeyong presses his forehead to Johnny’s and closes his eyes as the latter trails a hand between them, knuckles grazing over his stomach. Taeyong shivers, guilt squeezing at his chest when he thinks about all the secrets he’s keeping. Taeyong grabs Johnny’s hand, afraid that he’ll somehow be able to tell, and redirects his touch. He doesn’t answer Johnny’s question, either, just kisses him again as a distraction. The truth is that Taeyong doesn’t know if he believes Jaehyun deserves to be hurt or not. In some ways, he does, and he can’t deny that. There’s a part of him that _wants_ to hurt Jaehyun in ways that he’s been hurt himself, but he also realizes how wrong that is. Taeyong isn’t so sure he could actually hurt him anyway.

Breaking apart from Johnny, Taeyong unwraps his legs from around his waist and drops to the floor. He wants to look at Jaehyun, see what he’s doing, see if his feelings are written across his face, but Taeyong pushes the urge aside and keeps his full attention on Johnny. Despite all of Taeyong’s own desires, he knows that Johnny needs this for reasons beyond just getting off, and he plans to help him. That’s his first goal. It’s merely a bonus that he may make Jaehyun jealous in the process. Pressing his hand flat against Johnny’s chest, Taeyong walks him backwards until they reach the stacked seating of the steam room.

“Second row,” Taeyong instructs.

Johnny immediately understands, not even stumbling as he raises his leg and pushes himself up to the second row where he sinks down onto the bench. Their gazes never stray from one another, and Taeyong truly feels like this is one of the most intimate moments he’s ever been a part of. There’s a certain kind of electricity sparking between them, and it’s only turning Taeyong on more. Sliding his knees onto the first row, Taeyong runs his hands over Johnny’s thighs and finally dares to look down. He’s not disappointed. In the least crude way possible, Taeyong thinks that Johnny’s body is _very_ proportionate. Maybe the most proportionate he’s ever seen, and he can’t wait to experience it for himself.

Snaking his tongue out over his bottom lip, Taeyong meets Johnny’s eye again and smiles. Then, he lowers his head and wraps his mouth around the tip of Johnny’s cock. Taeyong hears a sharp intake of breath, but he isn’t sure who exactly it’s from. He begins massaging Johnny’s thighs gently when he feels the muscles spasm underneath his touch, and he rolls his tongue across the slit of Johnny’s cock, spit dribbling down the side of his shaft. Johnny’s hand finds purchase in Taeyong’s hair, and he digs his fingers into his scalp, causing Taeyong to moan. The sound sends vibrations through Johnny’s body and makes him moan as well.

“That feels so good,” Johnny breathes out, sounding as if all the pleasure is seeping into his muscles and making him float.

If he hadn’t told Taeyong before about how long it’s been since he’s been touched, then he would be able to tell now. He’s barely done anything, yet Johnny is acting like it’s the best blowjob he’s ever had. Taeyong pops off, using his hold on Johnny’s thighs to lift himself up so they’re face to face. He smiles, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Johnny’s mouth.

“I haven’t even started,” Taeyong says, flicking his tongue out against Johnny’s plump bottom lip.

“Are you seriously doing this?” Jaehyun finally speaks, and Taeyong turns his head to look at him. He’s still half dressed, but judging by what’s happening down below, this whole ordeal doesn’t seem to have had an adverse effect on him. “You’re really gonna fuck and make me watch?”

“No one’s forcing you to stay,” Taeyong states, staring right into Jaehyun’s eyes as he wraps his hand around Johnny’s cock and starts slowly jerking him off.

Johnny breathes out a laugh, head falling back as he hums at the feeling. Taeyong keeps his gaze focused on Jaehyun, wishing he could read his expressions, but the latter is a master at schooling his features. It honestly pisses Taeyong off, and he narrows his eyes. Jaehyun said this hurts him, so show it. He can’t just say things and expect Taeyong to believe them without any other indication.

“We can always let him join,” Johnny suggests.

Taeyong whips his head around, but Johnny’s eyes are closed as he sits back and enjoys the pleasure he’s receiving. Taeyong quickly removes his hand, though, a sinking feeling swirling around in his gut. Is this another trap? Are they _still_ trying to mess with him? He’s suddenly reminded of how much he hated playing their games. He doesn’t ever want to do that again, but it seems as though they’re trying to get him in another vulnerable position. His heart thumps loudly in his chest and he sits back, ready to leave, but hands on his hips stop him from moving. He glances over his shoulder and finds Jaehyun, face still as unreadable as ever. 

Johnny must sense his discomfort because he reaches forward to caress Taeyong’s cheek, guiding his attention back to him. “Relax,” he tells him. “We’re not gonna hurt you. You deserve to feel good, too.”

Taeyong opens his mouth to say something — what that is he doesn’t exactly know — but the words get trapped in his throat when he feels Jaehyun’s hands slide over his ass, then down the back of his thighs as he bends to his knees. Jaehyun places a gentle, barely there kiss to his skin, and Taeyong’s eyes drift closed as he trails a line up the back of his leg. Taeyong returns his hands to Johnny’s thighs and squeezes them in anticipation of where Jaehyun is going to put his mouth next. He slips two fingers between Taeyong’s cheeks, gathering slick as he spreads them apart. Johnny’s fingers massage his scalp simultaneously, and it has so many neurons firing off in Taeyong’s brain that his skin tingles.

“You want him to eat you out, baby?” Johnny asks, voice low.

Taeyong nearly moans at the sultry sound of it, but keeps himself in check. He forces his eyes open, though they stay hooded, as he nods slowly. He can’t even speak right now. He doesn’t want to know what his voice would sound like. He isn’t sure if he wants Johnny and Jaehyun to know the exact effect they’re having on him anyway. He fears that might make them believe they hold all the cards, might make them believe they have control over him. But they don’t. They never will again.

“Tell him,” Johnny urges, pulling Taeyong’s head back by his hair and nipping at his bottom lip.

“Please,” Taeyong breathes out, unable to tear his eyes away from Johnny.

“Please what?” Johnny asks.

“Please,” Taeyong repeats, swallowing hard, “please eat me out.”

“Are you begging _me_?” Johnny quirks a brow, keeping one hand in his hair as he takes Taeyong’s chin between his other and turns his head. “Tell _him_. Don’t beg. Do you think he would? Or do you think he would just demand what he wants?”

Taeyong blinks a few times to clear his hazy vision, the overpowering need to be touched nearly making his head spin. When he’s finally able to focus on Jaehyun, he finds that the passiveness that’s usually there is replaced by a faint smile.

“Eat me out,” Taeyong says, words quiet and voice cracking at the end.

“Louder,” Johnny whispers against his ear, keeping his head in place.

“I don’t think he can do it. Don’t think he has it in him,” Jaehyun taunts. “He’s just like all the rest of ‘em. Just another Omega who needs an Alpha to take care of him, to take charge. Isn’t that right, Tae?”

Johnny hums. “Is that true?” he asks, and even though Taeyong can’t see him, he can practically _hear_ the smile in his voice as he speaks. “Do you need someone to lead you? Do you not even have the capability of defending yourself? Of telling us exactly what you want?”

Taeyong realizes what they’re doing. He knows they’re just trying to get him riled up, but he can’t help but wonder if there’s still _some_ truth to their words. He likes to think that he’s strong and independent, but there are times when he just wants to be taken care of, too. Not in the way he was growing up, not coddled, but just _loved_. He wants to feel cared for, and he doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with that. Still, he narrows his eyes, reminding himself not to fall for their bait. Just because he’s an Omega, that doesn’t mean he’s constantly seeking validation from an Alpha. He won’t fall into their stereotypical bullshit, and he plans to make that clear. If he chooses to do something, then it’s because he wants to, and he won’t be berated for that.

“So what if I do need an Alpha to take charge? What if I like that?” Taeyong asks, voice suddenly steady and loud. “There are plenty of Alphas who will give me what I want in the bedroom while realizing that it doesn’t bleed over into day-to-day life. If I wanna beg for cock and act a little submissive during sex, then I can do that. And if I wanna be the one calling the shots and telling my partner what to do, I can do that as well. And you know what? There are plenty of Alphas out there that understand the difference between sex and love. Be bossy in the bedroom, I don’t care, but I’ll never let someone push me around and tell me what to do outside of it. If you can’t understand that, there are plenty of Alphas who can. I know what you’re trying to do here, I see right through you. So, shut up and eat me out, or I’ll find someone else who will. Someone who doesn’t think they have the right to push me around and control me.”

He feels a little out of breath and silently chides himself for his outburst. Taeyong doesn’t want to ruin the mood, but he hates being mocked by Jaehyun and Johnny when everything they’ve done to him is still so fresh in his mind. He knows they’re just playing more games, albeit different ones than before, but he wants to make himself clear. He won’t allow anyone to have control over his life anymore. No one but himself. He figures it probably doesn’t help that his hormones are all over the place, but neither of them know that. He hears Johnny breathe out another laugh, and it seems like Jaehyun’s eyes only grow darker, the smile on his face broadening. Jaehyun licks his lips, and Taeyong forces his gaze back on Johnny, knocking the latter’s hold off of his chin.

Taeyong presses his hand against Johnny’s abdomen, and he leans back on his elbows, long torso on full display. Taeyong doesn’t waste time, doesn’t bother going slow, and takes Johnny halfway down in one go. Johnny’s legs stretch out from the feeling, and he sucks in a sharp breath as Taeyong rolls his tongue against the underside of his shaft. At the same time that he does, he feels one of Jaehyun’s fingers breach his hole, slipping inside with ease. His muscles jerk at the sensation, but his own movements only stutter for a moment before he’s back to sucking Johnny off with more vigor this time.

Jaehyun adds another finger soon after, working Taeyong open before he replaces his digits with his tongue. Taeyong moans long and loud at the sensation, and he has to pull away from Johnny to keep his head from spinning. He can’t concentrate, and having them both is already starting to feel incredibly overwhelming. Jaehyun pistons his tongue inside, licking over Taeyong’s walls in all the ways that drive him crazy, and he squeezes his eyes shut as his soul very nearly ascends to some other dimension. He’s so hard that it actually hurts, but when he moves his hand to give himself some relief, Johnny quickly stops him and instead distracts him with a fervent kiss.

It only lasts a second before every sensation is being ripped from Taeyong all at once. Jaehyun takes a hold of his hair, jerking his head back as he winds the strands around his fist. Taeyong gasps in shock, pinpricks of pain spreading across his scalp as Jaehyun forces his neck to bend back so that he’s looking at him. Taeyong swallows hard at the pure intensity and hunger shining in his gaze as Jaehyun reaches around him with his other arm and slides a hand between his legs. Taeyong doesn’t even try to be quiet, he just lets the relief of finally being touched pour out of him in a wave of moans.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Jaehyun whispers, stopping his ministrations to wrap his arm around Taeyong’s waist and remove him from the bench.

As if he’s attached by a string, Johnny follows right along with them, and Taeyong has to stand on his tiptoes with how Jaehyun is currently holding him. It’s a little uncomfortable, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Jaehyun’s mouth comes down on his at the same time that Johnny dives into Taeyong’s neck, causing him to hum in satisfaction. Taeyong’s knees buckle, but he arches his back, doing everything in his power to meet Jaehyun’s mouth more vehemently, kissing him and enjoying the feeling of their tongues clashing together. Pleasure, like a cyclone, sweeps through Taeyong’s stomach and down between his legs as Johnny continues to devour his neck, and he swears that he could get off on this alone.

It’s all just… _so much_. Their lips sucking on him, tasting him, greedy and going back for more and more while their hands continue to grope and take. He loves it. Taeyong raises one arm, circling Jaehyun’s neck behind him while his other hand clasps Johnny’s nape in front of him. Jaehyun slides two fingers inside of him, and when he brings them back out, Taeyong feels slick run down his legs like a waterfall. His head may be in a cloud, and he may be running on instinct in the moment, but Taeyong’s body definitely knows what it likes, what it wants. Jaehyun’s tongue slips back into his mouth again, making Taeyong groan as the pulse between his legs picks up in speed. Johnny, on the other hand, dips his head slightly and rolls Taeyong’s nipple around with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Taeyong curses, stilling at the feel as Jaehyun continues to flick his tongue over his lips. With the heat of Johnny’s mouth and the play of Jaehyun’s, he’s ready to explode at any minute. Every muscle in Taeyong’s stomach tightens, and he looks up at Jaehyun, almost pleadingly. “I need to come.”

Jaehyun adds a third finger inside Taeyong, stretching him out more than he usually does, and nibbles on his lips softly. “You hear that, Johnny?” he asks. “He wants to come. No, _needs_ to come.”

Taeyong feels Johnny’s laugh more than he hears it as the latter switches from one nipple to the other. Johnny darts out his tongue, licking the pebbled flesh before sucking it into his mouth and dragging it out with his teeth. Taeyong almost loses control then, but is able to reel himself back in just in time. Johnny stands up, pressing his body against Taeyong’s front as Jaehyun locks him in from behind.

“You need to come?” Johnny taunts, kissing across Taeyong’s jaw and up to his ear. “I can handle that, baby. I’ll make you come harder than you ever have before,” he whispers in a low growl.

Butterflies kick up in Taeyong’s belly, and he watches, wide-eyed, as Johnny drops to one knee and wraps his perfect lips around his cock. Taeyong digs his blunt nails into Jaehyun’s neck and closes his eyes as Johnny swallows around him, causing his legs to go weak. Johnny continues having a go at him like he’s starved, gliding his tongue along his shaft, swirling it around the tip, and making Taeyong so hot and ready for whatever else they have in store for him as each second passes. Jaehyun thrusts his fingers inside Taeyong in rhythm with Johnny bobbing his head, and stars burst behind Taeyong’s eyelids.

“You like my friend sucking you off,” Jaehyun questions, spreading his fingers apart inside of Taeyong to fit his pinkie alongside them. It burns something fierce, bordering on painful as Taeyong has never been so full in his life. If it weren’t for all the pleasure he’s feeling, he doesn’t think he would be able to handle it. “Yeah, I think you fucking love his mouth on your cock.”

Taeyong lets out a groan, back arching as Johnny hollows his cheeks, continuing to work his tongue in all the right ways. Taeyong presses forward, trying to keep him in the exact spot he’s currently in as heat floods his body. Taeyong’s cock throbs and he moans as he rolls his hips, chasing the orgasm that’s getting ready to break loose.

“Yes, yes,” Taeyong cries, softly.

“Come on,” Jaehyun urges, pressing a few kisses to Taeyong’s cheek. “Show me just how much you enjoy my friend sucking you off.”

Taeyong whimpers. “Fuck, Johnny…” He rolls his hips more, gritting his teeth together as Johnny takes him all the way down, and that, combined with Jaehyun’s fingers still working inside him, is all it takes for Taeyong’s orgasm to reach its peak. “Shit! Oh, God… _fuck_ …” he cries out, fisting Johnny’s hair as he grinds and jerks against him.

He fills Johnny’s mouth with come, pleasure wracking through every nerve and over every inch of his skin. Just as he thinks he’s given him everything, Jaehyun suddenly presses against his prostate, and Taeyong whines as it forces another, somewhat pathetic, spurt of come out of him. His heart is pumping like crazy, and he relaxes against Jaehyun’s chest, one-hundred-percent sure that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up without help.

“Johnny.”

Taeyong looks down when Jaehyun calls out his friend’s name, watching as Johnny closes his eyes for a moment and swallows. He seems completely blissed out and like he enjoyed that just as much, if not more, than Taeyong. When Johnny opens his eyes and stares up at him, he wipes at the corners of his mouth and sucks the tip of his thumb between his lips like he doesn’t want a drop to go to waste. Then, without even looking, Johnny brings up his hand and easily catches the condom that Jaehyun tosses him. In his post-orgasm brain, Taeyong nearly tells them that the protection isn’t necessary, but he catches himself. He doesn’t think now is exactly the best time to reveal that he’s pregnant. Plus, any one of them could have an STD. Johnny hasn’t been sexually active in years, but Jaehyun is a completely different story. Just the thought alone has Taeyong freaking out. What if Jaehyun gave him an STD? 

“I need you,” Jaehyun breathes out against Taeyong’s hair, sounding desperate, and breaking the latter out of his mild internal meltdown.

He feels Jaehyun drop his pants to the floor, while Johnny stands up and rips open the condom with his teeth, wasting no time in sliding it over the hard length of his cock. Reaching forward, Johnny wraps his fingers around Taeyong’s wrist and pulls him forward, lifting him by the backs of his thighs. Taeyong wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist, holding onto his shoulders as he stares into his dark eyes.

“Thank you,” Johnny says, sincerity clear in both his gaze and tone.

He doesn’t give Taeyong a chance to reply, however, before he’s kissing him and positioning his cock against Taeyong’s rim. Johnny works the head in, going nice and slow as he slides inside. Taeyong groans as he stretches him open, and Johnny grips his ass tightly as he holds him close. Even with Jaehyun prepping him with four fingers, Johnny still feels as though he barely fits, and it’s driving Taeyong wild with lust.

“Do you want me, Tae?” he asks, their stomachs and chests sticking together from the heat in the room, which only seems to heighten his arousal.

Taeyong nods. “Yes,” he verbalizes, just so Johnny knows for sure.

Jaehyun walks up behind him, placing his hands on Taeyong’s hips as he kisses his shoulder. Taeyong’s heart skips a beat, his own cock wasting no time in showing interest once again. Jaehyun rubs his cock against Taeyong’s tight entrance, his body already nice and wet and relaxed from his orgasm. He’s exhausted, but at least that keeps him from being _too_ afraid. He’s never done anything like this before. He’s never been with two guys, but the unknown doesn’t stop him from wanting it all the same.

“Hurry up,” Johnny says.

Jaehyun’s cock presses into Taeyong, and the latter sucks in a breath, holding it. “Relax, babe,” Jaehyun soothes. “You’re gonna love this, I promise.”

Taeyong expels the breath he’s holding, forcing his muscles to uncurl as he remains still. Jaehyun presses harder and harder, and Taeyong winces at the burn. Jaehyun manages to push the tip of his cock in alongside Johnny’s, but the sharp jolt of pain that shoots up Taeyong’s spine has him locking up.

“I don’t think—”

“Shh,” Jaehyun interrupts as he reaches between Johnny and Taeyong to jerk him off slowly. “You’re so fucking tight,” he grits out, fisting Taeyong’s hair with his other hand and pulling his head back. “No one can hear you scream, Tae. We’re both gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna love every second of it.” Jaehyun bites Taeyong’s cheek, taunting him. “No one’s coming to help you.”

Taeyong’s heart jumps and he gasps, feeling his cock throb harder with the added fear. Jaehyun knows exactly what to say to get Taeyong back in the right headspace, he knows how much being scared turns him on. Slowly, Jaehyun sinks deeper and deeper inside Taeyong, stretching him a frightening amount. Taeyong finds himself unable to ignore the pain, once again, but Johnny distracts him by burying his face in his neck, sucking and kissing his skin. The two of them remain still for a few seconds before they start to move in tandem. It’s weird, and it hurts, but it feels good at the same time. It’s such a confusing mix of emotions, but Taeyong forces himself to relax as they continue to move slowly in order to give him time to adjust. Though, he isn’t sure if that’s actually possible in this case.

Taeyong circles his arm around Jaehyun’s neck again and pulls Johnny closer with his other hand. He’s completely stretched and filled, and his entire body tingles with the friction of skin and sweat and hair sticking to his forehead. Jaehyun pulls all the way out, and Taeyong nearly cries, but Johnny presses in deeper, causing the pain to morph into pleasure. The two of them seem to decide on a rhythm as Johnny follows Jaehyun, pulling out while Jaehyun thrusts inside. They continue trading off until Taeyong feels nothing but the pleasure they’ve created.

“Harder,” Taeyong groans, sucking in air through his teeth as he arches his body and digs his fingers into the back of Johnny’s neck.

They start moving faster instantly, and it stings each time one of them replaces the other, but it feels good, too. It’s like Taeyong’s orgasm is starting up in ten different places, all heading to one spot where they’ll come together and explode. Jaehyun and Johnny moan nearly in unison, and Jaehyun grips Taeyong’s hips tightly as Johnny tilts his head to catch one of Taeyong’s nipples between his teeth once again. Tipping his head back against Jaehyun’s shoulder, Taeyong turns to look at him with hooded eyes, lips hovering against one another’s.

“Are you gonna blame me for this in the morning?” Taeyong whispers.

“And if I do?”

Taeyong breathes hard, both Johnny and Jaehyun’s thrusts growing more powerful. “Then I’ll leave,” he manages to get out, “and I won’t come back.”

Jaehyun wraps an arm around Taeyong’s neck, almost like he plans to choke him, as he moves his lips to his ear. “I wanted this as much as you. I needed to see how bad this would hurt me.”

“Does it hurt at all?” Taeyong asks, unsure if he really wants an answer. He’s just about to tell him that he doesn’t need to divulge such information if he doesn’t want to when he’s interrupted.

“I wanna kill him,” Jaehyun admits.

A pang of hurt seems to flash across his face, but he doesn’t let Taeyong see much of it before he captures his mouth in a rough kiss. Taeyong holds on tighter to both of them from the force of it and finds that he can feel it even in his toes. Jaehyun pulls away, dropping his head back and thrusting inside of him, getting caught up in the pleasure all over again. Taeyong turns around, taking Johnny’s lips next, moaning into his mouth as the latter’s tongue caresses his, and Taeyong feels a deep pressure starting to build in the pit of his stomach.

Johnny holds Taeyong by the back of his hair, forehead to forehead, hot breaths mixing together. “Tae,” he pants. “Fuck, you feel so good. I can’t believe I went so long without this.”

Taeyong smiles as he sucks Johnny’s bottom lip between his teeth. “Make me come again.”

Johnny tightens his fist in Taeyong’s hair in response, almost like he can’t stop himself. “You don’t even need to ask, baby.”

Johnny starts thrusting even harder than before, and Taeyong bites down on the inside of his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut. Every one of Taeyong’s senses is heightened, so he hears the exact moment that the door to the steam room opens and someone walks inside. He vaguely registers them asking what’s going on, but Jaehyun yells at them to get out, and it doesn’t take long before the door is reopening and closing again. In any other instance, Taeyong would be mortified, but he’s on a completely different planet at the moment, so he doesn’t care.

“Goddamn!” Johnny drops his head back, using his hold on Taeyong to pull him into every thrust, their bodies meeting in one loud slap after another.

Taeyong gasps, both of them hitting his prostate dead on each time they enter him. He honestly feels insane with the desire to come. It only takes a few more hits against those bundle of nerves before Taeyong’s orgasm crests and explodes down his thighs, up his back, and all over inside. He stills, limbs shaking as he lets it ride out, but they keep thrusting into him over and over again, the sensation of it all causing Taeyong’s eyes to roll into the back of his head. It’s the best orgasm Taeyong has ever had. Jaehyun thrusts into him a couple more times, digging his fingers into Taeyong’s hips hard enough to bruise, before he’s releasing inside of him.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun chokes out, gasping for breath as he drops his forehead against Taeyong’s shoulder. “Jesus.”

Johnny isn’t done, though, and he wastes no time in pulling Taeyong away, causing him to wince at the burn of Jaehyun leaving his body. Johnny carries Taeyong over to the tiled bench and lays him down. He lifts his knee, spreading Taeyong’s legs before thrusting back inside roughly. Taeyong arches his back, moaning loud enough that he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole building could hear. Johnny lays down on top of him, plastering their bodies together and wrapping an arm around the top of Taeyong’s head as he kisses him. 

Johnny fucks into him hard and fast, almost like he’s possessed, and Taeyong can’t even bring himself to look up to see where Jaehyun is. Johnny moans into his mouth as he pounds into him harder and harder until, finally, he jerks, his whole body tensing and skin burning up as he comes, filling the room with a loud groan. Taeyong holds his back, rubbing soothing circles against Johnny’s skin as he continues to kiss his still lips while he attempts to catch his breath.

“Holy shit,” Johnny pants. “That was better than anything I remember.” Taeyong lets out a breathy laugh as Johnny slowly pushes himself up and slides out of him. “Are you okay?”

Taeyong nods as he closes his legs and turns his head to see Jaehyun sitting across the way with his elbows resting on his knees, watching them. Bending up his legs, in somewhat of an attempt at covering himself, Taeyong redirects his gaze to the smoky ceiling, feeling warm and blissfully exhausted. Johnny gets up and disposes of the condom in the garbage bin right outside the door before grabbing his towel and wrapping it back around his waist as he sits down next to Taeyong. All of them remain silent, and it has Taeyong wondering what people would think if they saw them now.

His cheeks warm, heart pumping thunderously as butterflies still flap away in his stomach. He finds that a sort of calm washes over him the more he thinks about it, though, because he realizes that the only opinion he cares about is the one that has never made him feel shame. The one that has always pushed him to take what he wants and the one that has only really wanted one thing in return: for Taeyong to never quit on him. With anyone else, at any other time, Taeyong may have been scared that any future relationship would be in danger, or that they would feel threatened by Johnny, but Jaehyun knows where Taeyong’s heart lies. He doesn’t doubt him, Jaehyun only doubts himself. Taeyong is pulled from his thoughts when Johnny pushes himself to his full height and turns to stand over him. His eyes are still heated and a smile dances across his face, making him look young again.

“Aren’t you worried?” Johnny asks, glancing over at Jaehyun. “I could try to take him from you.”

“You could try,” Jaehyun shoots back, but Johnny just smiles and leans down to kiss Taeyong’s lips gently. “Your dick’s working now,” he warns. “Go find someone else.”

Johnny snorts, mouth shaking against Taeyong’s as he laughs. Breaking their kiss, Johnny looks down at Taeyong with a type of calm and confidence that he hasn’t seen in a very long time. “Thank you, Taeyong. Seriously. You don’t know what you’ve done for me.”

Taeyong gives him a small smile, watching as Johnny brings his hand to his lips and places a kiss to his knuckles. He doesn’t wait around any longer, though, and turns to walk through the frosted glass to head back into the locker room. Jaehyun and Taeyong continue to sit in silence for a few moments even after he’s gone, and all the sounds around them come rushing back in. Taeyong remembers how someone had walked in on them, and he’s suddenly hit with the fact that they may have gone to get security. Sitting up, Taeyong swings his legs over the bench and stands, legs shaking and body aching. He can feel Jaehyun’s eyes on him as he walks towards his clothes on the floor, but he doesn’t look up. He’s not so sure he can face him now that all of his ignorant bliss is starting to wear off, but he also can’t keep his thoughts from drifting back to how Jaehyun couldn’t say he loves him.

“You know,” Taeyong starts, tugging his pants up his legs, “I don’t remember a time when I didn’t love you.” He slips his jacket on next before grabbing his shoes and socks, sitting down on the bench to put them on. “When you look at me, when you touch me, when you’re inside me… there’s no better feeling, Jae. When I’m there, when we’re in those moments together, I never wanna be anywhere else.”

He finishes pulling on his socks and shoes, then bends down to tie them. He can’t help but think about how good Johnny had made him feel. He had needed Taeyong, been grateful for him, but it only reminded Taeyong how much he wishes he had that with Jaehyun. He knows he’s pathetic for still wanting him this way, but he can’t force himself to stop loving him. Even if he could, he’s not sure that he would. Once he’s finished getting dressed fully, Taeyong sits up straight and looks Jaehyun in the eye. He just _needs_ him to know exactly how he feels. He doesn’t want to leave anything unsaid because he has no idea when he’ll ever feel this brave again.

“Will you ever feel that for me?” Taeyong asks. “Will you ever need me? Will you ever fear losing me?” Jaehyun holds his gaze, but Taeyong can’t tell what’s happening inside of his head. All he sees in his eyes is a dead calm. “Will you ever just let yourself be vulnerable?” he presses, but when Jaehyun continues sitting there, not answering, Taeyong finally gets up and walks towards the door.

“I’ll meet you outside,” Taeyong mumbles, not bothering to look back as he leaves the room and, simultaneously, leaves Jaehyun.

  
❦

  
“You should come over to my place to study tonight,” Joy suggests as she and Taeyong walk side by side down the sidewalk after class. “I’m on a diet, but I have this _great_ technique where I let myself eat whatever piece of junk food I want every time I get an answer right.”

Taeyong lets out a weak laugh, shaking his head. “They’re essay questions.”

“Shit,” Joy grumbles. “That’s worth _at least_ two snack-sized bags of candy per question then.”

Taeyong laughs again as the two of them slip through a small gate to their left that leads onto an outdoor cafe area. Joy plops her bag down onto the ground next to a table full of women and pulls out a chair as they all stop their conversations to look over at the pair that’s decided to join them.

“Hey, Joy,” one of them chirps.

“Hey, guys,” Joy greets. “This is Tae,” she introduces. “Tae, this is Serena, Amy and Tess. We all lived in the dorms together last year.” Taeyong gives a somewhat awkward wave to the table as they exchange pleasantries, but as he and Joy move to sit down, she leans in further to mumble something under her breath for only him to hear. “They think I have a rich, married lover who supports me, so keep that pretty little mouth shut and just feel special that I trust you with my secrets, okay?”

Joy shoots him a warning glare and Taeyong snorts, settling down in his seat. The conversation picks up around them again, moving from one topic to the next at rapid speed, but Taeyong just sits quietly, trying to relax and take in the late afternoon energy around him. It doesn’t take long for all the noises around him to start to fade, though, and the girls around him become a distant echo as heat spreads up his neck. Taeyong closes his eyes, thinking of the steam room as the little aches still lingering in his body remind him of the things he did with Jaehyun and Johnny. His limbs are still sore, and he swears he can taste them both in his mouth. He still can’t believe it even happened.

Yesterday, Taeyong had swallowed shame and pushed boundaries, but he still doesn’t know if it was to test the trust, to test Jaehyun’s love, or to just see the emotions that the experience would unfold between them. Either way, he had come out of it knowing that Jaehyun isn’t ready for an actual commitment. Not yet anyway. He needs the back and forth, the games, too much to give in. It sucks, but it’s the truth all the same. And he knows he has to accept it rather than continue to pretend that the two of them stand a chance in the here and now. Taeyong’s phone vibrates in his pocket, and he fishes it out only to see Jaehyun’s name flash across the screen, almost like he can sense when Taeyong is thinking about him. He ignores the call, though, and tucks his phone away. That makes six times that Jaehyun has called him today, along with the numerous voicemails and texts he’s left as well. Taeyong knows what he wants, but if Jaehyun can’t give him his heart, then he’s not going to listen to him give out orders.

“Was that Jaehyun?” Joy pipes up, sliding Taeyong one of the waters the server had brought over.

Taeyong nods slightly, leaning back as he rests his forearms on the wrought iron chair. He nearly locks his hands together over his stomach, but stops himself just in time. He knows it really wouldn’t be weird to do so, but he can’t help thinking that everyone knows. He wants to tell Joy so badly, he just doesn’t know how. It’s not like there’s any easing into it, and he doesn’t want to just spring it on her, either.

“Is everything okay?” Joy asks, seemingly noticing the internal struggle Taeyong is facing.

“No, everything’s _not_ okay.”

Taeyong stills at the interruption from the voice behind them, and the other occupants at the table stop talking to see who’s decided to join them. Taeyong closes his eyes in frustration, then wills himself to look over his shoulder to see Johnny and Yukhei standing behind him with scowls on their faces. They kind of look ridiculous, like two mobsters from some corny action movie, and Taeyong would laugh if he wasn’t so angry with them for showing up unannounced. They’re practically stalkers at this point. 

“Jaehyun’s been trying to get a hold of you,” Johnny informs him, moving to stand between Taeyong and Joy. “When he couldn’t reach you, he sent us to look for you.”

“If I wanted to talk to him, then I would’ve answered the phone,” Taeyong retorts.

“He thinks it would be in your best interest if you went home to wait for him,” Johnny suggests, but Taeyong knows it’s meant as an order. “He’s concerned it’s not safe.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Taeyong replies. “Thank you.”

He picks up his glass of water, dismissing the pair without words, but Johnny grabs it out of his hand, and Taeyong hisses as the cold liquid spills onto his fingers. Johnny flings the contents on the potted tree behind him, then tosses the glass back onto the table with a clatter. He leans down, eyeing the girls at the table who seem too stunned to do anything but watch the scene unfold.

“Excuse us, ladies,” Johnny bites out, leaning over so he can whisper into Taeyong’s ear. “He’s worried about you.” 

“If he’s worried, he can tell me himself,” Taeyong snaps. “He doesn’t need to send his _dogs_ to fetch me.”

Johnny shoots up to his full height, his scent wafting all around Taeyong and bringing back memories from the steam room all over again. Luckily, Taeyong isn’t given the chance to lose himself in it this time because Johnny yanks his chair back and grabs him by the upper arm, hauling him out of his seat. Pushing Taeyong towards Yukhei, he picks up his bag and throws it at him. Taeyong catches it, but doesn’t hesitate to throw his hands out and fling it right back in Johnny’s face.

“Get in the car,” Johnny orders, holding the messenger bag in one hand, “or I’ll put you over my shoulder and carry you there.”

“Tae…” Joy starts, standing up from her seat.

Johnny turns around, using his stature to tower over her and intimidate her. “Sit down. This is none of your business.”

Joy drops back into her seat, and, for the first time since Taeyong has known her, she looks scared. He hates that, and he wants nothing more than to punch Johnny in the face for making Joy feel that way.

“Let’s go,” Yukhei says as he pulls on Taeyong’s arm.

Taeyong yanks it out of his grip, though, and storms over to the vehicle sitting closest to the curb that he knows belongs to Jaehyun. Johnny follows and they all climb in before Yukhei quickly pulls away from the cafe. Taeyong grounds his teeth together, Johnny’s tall frame next to him in the backseat filling the small space and his glare scorching the left side of his face. Johnny reaches over and grabs him, and Taeyong doesn’t have even a moment to process what’s happening before he’s being hauled over onto Johnny’s lap. It’s demeaning, and Taeyong punches Johnny in the chest out of anger. Just because they slept together doesn’t mean he suddenly has the right to put his hands on him whenever he wants.

“While you’re busy pouting,” Johnny says, his breath falling across Taeyong’s face as he holds the back of his head in one hand and squeezes the latter’s jaw with the other, “let me paint a picture for you that, apparently, isn’t clear enough. Think about the last time you let Jin inside of you,” he says in a hard voice, biting out every word. “Think about how he smelled, how his lips felt all over your body, how hard he rode your pretty little ass, and how much he fucking _loved_ it. Now, think about what was going on in his head.”

Taeyong clenches his jaw, breathing hard, the anger he feels like lava all over his skin. He doesn’t want to think about Jinwoo at all, and he has no idea what Johnny is even getting at. All he knows is that, at this point, they’re all starting to look like Jinwoo to him.

“Stupid. Fucking. Bitch,” Johnny answers for him, speaking as though he’s Jinwoo. “Taeyong is so goddamn clueless, the brainless slut doesn’t even know it was me that night in the mask. He doesn’t know I was the one on top of him, touching him, and, now, here I am… _still_ getting my dick wet.”

Taeyong jerks his chin out of Johnny’s grasp, and the latter releases him as he crawls back over to the other side of the car, breathing hard with a fire raging through his blood. The last time he and Jinwoo slept together, he must have really enjoyed the sight of Taeyong bent over for his pleasure. He must have enjoyed having that kind of power. Taeyong runs a frustrated hand over the top of his hair, blowing out a sigh as his back cools with sweat.

“I hope you’re good and mad now,” Johnny continues, “because that’s exactly how mad Jae is. Jin fooled all of us, and you should know by now that the only dangers we can fight are the ones we can see coming. Right now, we’re blind.” Johnny’s voice fills the entire car, but Taeyong refuses to look at him. “Jin is unpredictable and unreadable, and Jongin only has one emotion. Do you know what that emotion is? Hm? It’s _hate_. And when that’s the only thing you know how to feel, you’ll stop at nothing to hurt those that have hurt you.”

Taeyong stares out the window as they pull onto the street for Écarlate, knowing that Johnny is right, but not wanting to continue the conversation. There is possible danger, and Taeyong is being childish, but he feels like a lot of that stems from the fact that they’re treating him as so.

“Is it so difficult to understand that Jae wants you safe?” Johnny asks, tone much gentler than before. 

“Maybe,” Taeyong admits, turning his head to look at him. “I just wish you guys would talk to me like a person instead of manhandling me all the time. Is that possible?”

Johnny’s eyes soften and his gaze lingers on the boy beside him. Taeyong holds his breath, a moment between them passing where he thinks they’re both remembering yesterday in the steam room, and, suddenly, the car feels too small. Yukhei pulls up in front of Écarlate just a moment later, and Taeyong wastes no time in grabbing his bag and hopping out.

“You go ahead and park,” Johnny tells Yukhei. “I’m gonna go check his apartment.”

Taeyong slams the door behind him, sending a quick smile in the direction of the doorman as he lets him inside the building. Johnny follows closely behind Taeyong as he walks to the elevator and presses the button to call for it.

“You don’t need to come up,” Taeyong insists. “I’m quite capable of locking myself in.”

Johnny exhales a laugh. “It won’t take long. Plus, I’m sure Jae will drop by later to keep you company.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, stepping into the elevator as soon as the doors open and pressing the button for the twenty-first floor. He knows Jaehyun is at practice, which is why he had sent Johnny and Yukhei after him, but Taeyong isn’t so sure that he’ll be letting him in later. The only thing worse than Jaehyun coddling him is him sending his friends to do it as well. It pisses Taeyong off, and he feels as though shutting him out and not giving into his demands of sex is a great way to punish him. Once they reach Taeyong’s floor and enter his apartment, Johnny walks ahead to search all of the rooms and check both the rear exit and balcony doors.

“Everything looks fine,” Johnny says, strolling back across the living room to check the locks on the front door.

“Of course it does,” Taeyong replies. “Jin is hours away, still oblivious to everything that’s gone on, and Jongin is probably drunk off his ass buried under an endless supply of prostitutes in New York City.”

Johnny grins, holding the door open as he stands on the threshold. His eyes rest on Taeyong’s face, looking thoughtful, before his gaze slowly trails down his body. It lingers, long and intense, and Taeyong freezes in place, feeling the skin on his thighs prickle. He just prays to God that Johnny still takes scent blockers religiously, or else he’s going to know _exactly_ what his stare does to Taeyong. 

“I could always stay with you if you want,” Johnny offers, voice suddenly deeper and huskier.

Taeyong tilts his lips in a half-smile, taking a few steps towards him. “And what exactly would we do if you did stay?”

A smirk adorns Johnny’s beautiful face, once again making Taeyong’s heart flutter. “Maybe order food,” he hints, letting his eyes wander down Taeyong’s body again, “and have a few drinks?”

Taeyong hums as he stops at the door and takes hold of the handle. “You’re testing me, aren’t you? Trying to see if I’ll invite you in behind Jaehyun’s back.”

“Now, why would I do that?”

“Because you love Jaehyun more than me,” Taeyong points out.

Johnny drops his eyes, smiling. “Maybe,” he answers, reaching out to brush his thumb across Taeyong’s chin. “Or maybe I enjoyed what happened between us so much that I’d like to see how it is having you all to myself.”

Taeyong cocks a brow, giving him a knowing look, and Johnny drops his hand, letting out a light laugh as the two of them stare at one another. There’s definitely some kind of chemistry between them, but it’s nothing that would ever work out when Taeyong is so hopelessly in love with his best friend. If Johnny really is testing Taeyong’s loyalty, then he has nothing to worry about. He loves Jaehyun, and he would leave him before he ever betrayed him. Johnny backs out of the doorway, ready to leave, but before Taeyong can shut the door, he pauses.

“It’s not just Jae, you know?” Johnny says. “Yukhei and I, we worry about you, too. You’re one of us. It would be hard to…” he trails off, looking away as if he’s searching for the right words. “We feel close to you, and we don’t wanna see you hurt, okay?”

The admission warms Taeyong’s chest, but even that won’t keep him pliant. “If I’m one of you, then why is it that I’m always the only one being cut out of the plans and guarded like a prisoner?”

“Because Jae loves _you_ more than us,” Johnny answers, turning Taeyong’s words around on him.

He wants to believe that, wants to believe it more than anything because he’s waited so long to hear it, but he just can’t take it seriously until he hears it from Jaehyun himself. Johnny sends Taeyong a small smile before he turns on his heel and heads towards the elevator. Taeyong doesn’t watch him go, he just closes the door and locks it, taking a moment to soak in the peace and quiet. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he checks it only to see that it’s Joy, most likely checking up on him after the scene at the cafe. Taeyong isn’t really interested in talking to anyone at the moment, though, so he puts it on silent and sets it on the counter.

Kicking off his shoes, Taeyong pads into his bedroom and digs out the box that used to hold the Damascus blade. Unfortunately, it was lost back at Jaehyun’s house, but he never got around to throwing away the box. Instead, he hid the envelope containing his ultrasounds and the sex of his twins inside. At first, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know because that would make it all too real. A part of him even thought it was unfair to find out before revealing the news to Jaehyun… and Jongin. Taeyong swallows down the bile that rises in his throat just thinking about it because, while he hasn’t gotten it confirmed, he knows that Baekhyun was right. His twins have different fathers, he can feel it. Even without the bond, he can still tell there’s a pull to Jongin, and there’s no other reason for it to exist unless he’s carrying his child.

Hopping up onto the bed, Taeyong crosses his legs and sits the box in his lap. He pulls off the lid, then removes the envelope and just holds it in his hands for a moment. Briefly, he wonders what it would be like to have one of those parties to announce the sex of his babies and how it would be if he and Jaehyun were together and both happy to become parents. Turning it over, he carefully untucks the flap and takes out the folded piece of paper, leaving the ultrasounds inside for now. Swallowing down his nerves, Taeyong slowly opens it and lets his eyes focus in on the words scribbled across it messily.

``

`Baby #1: Boy`   
`Baby #2: Boy`

Baekhyun even drew a smiley face on it, and it makes Taeyong laugh, but a tear slides down his cheek at the same time. He quickly wipes it away, but more follow, and he just allows it to happen. He’s happy, of course, he really doesn’t care what sex the babies are, but he can’t shake the sinking feeling in his stomach. What if they turn out just like their fathers? Or, even worse, just like their grandfathers? Is the world really prepared for another Jaehyun? There’s no way it’s prepared for another Jongin, that’s for sure. All he knows is that he needs to work hard for them in order to give them a life that they deserve and one stable enough to keep them from veering off the track of normality. Taeyong just doesn’t know if he’s strong enough to do it. He doesn’t know if he can be what they need.

Taeyong wakes with a start, head popping off of the pillow as he blinks his eyes open rapidly. It makes him feel like it’s his first night in his apartment all over again. It seems like so long ago, but it’s fresh in Taeyong’s mind. That was the night the Sons started messing with him, the night that he first met Joy, and the night that really started everything. Sitting up fully, Taeyong rubs at his eyes, then peers around the dark and silent room. The light on his phone blinks to his right, and he reaches over to check his messages. He notices that it’s only after eleven, but he has several texts from Jaehyun. He clicks on his name, opening up their conversation, and reads the most recent one.

`JAEHYUN`   
`u better open the fuckin door when i get there`

Taeyong hasn’t read any of his texts all day, so he guesses Jaehyun is somewhat justified in his anger. Still, Taeyong doesn’t bother responding now and tosses his phone onto the bed before standing up. He pads out of his room and makes his way to the kitchen. He hasn’t had anything to eat since breakfast, so he’s starving, and he knows he should really attempt to fix his eating habits now that he’s responsible for two other people. Taeyong yawns as he circles around the island and opens the refrigerator, but as he does, something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. Letting the door close on its own, he stares down the hallway only to see the exit door leading down to the stairwell wide open.

That’s not even the scary part, though, because standing in said doorway is a dark figure, dressed completely in black with their hood drawn and staring back at him through a mask. Taeyong breathes hard, his hands shaking at the rush of danger crawling across his skin. That feeling only lasts a moment, though, before anger tenses his muscles and he grits his teeth together. Jaehyun and his stupid games. This isn’t the time, and Taeyong isn’t in the mood for sex, let alone anything kinky.

“What?” Taeyong demands. “Couldn’t wait to get your midnight snack?” He doesn’t receive an answer in return, so he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Just leave, Jae. I’m too tired to deal with this.”

The dark figure raises his hand at that, digging the point of a massive butcher knife into the wall of his hallway. Taeyong’s heart picks up pace again as he stares wide-eyed, watching the intruder stalk towards him, the steel blade scraping as it’s dragged along the wall. Taeyong expels every small puff of breath that he has as he backs away. His chest constricts, and he swears he’s on the verge of having a heart attack.

“Jongin,” he chokes out, now becoming more aware of his scent as he gets closer.

Taeyong’s gaze darts towards the front door, and, at that moment, Jongin drops his hand and breaks out into a run, charging right at him. Taeyong screams, hoping someone will hear him, and races for the exit. He slams into the wood, immediately scrambling for the locks, but he’s not fast enough. Jongin crashes into his back, wrapping a hand around the front of his neck and digging the tip of the blade under his chin. The sting makes Taeyong cry out, tears already welling in his eyes.

“Jongin!” he pleads, blunt nails digging into the door. “Don’t do this!”

Jongin squeezes his throat, and then the hand with the knife comes down over Taeyong’s mouth, a cloth covering his lips, suffocating him. “Who’s going to stop me?”

Taeyong’s eyes widen, and he kicks his feet frantically as he struggles to stay conscious. He’s more scared now than he’s ever been, but not for himself. This time he’s scared for his children. He can’t let this happen. He has to do something. Taeyong drops his chin, then rears his head back and knocks Jongin right in the nose. He hears him curse, and Taeyong uses the momentary distraction to push off of the door with his feet, sending them both toppling to the ground with a loud thud. The cloth falls away from Taeyong’s mouth, and he sucks in as much air as he can while he has the chance. He knows he can’t waste any time, though, so he pushes himself up and runs towards the stairwell. He doesn’t even look behind him, only has one goal in mind, when another person steps into the doorway, blocking his path.

Taeyong skids to a halt, nearly tripping over his own feet. The light from the stairwell shines in from behind him, but there’s no mistaking who it is. Taeyong could pick him out of a thousand people. “Jin?”

He’s breathless, now impossibly more scared than just a few seconds ago, but he has nowhere else to run. He still has to try, though. Taeyong is just about to turn around and attempt a different route when a blinding pain explodes against his side and ricochets across his insides. His mouth falls open in shock, and everything suddenly feels as though it’s in slow motion as he looks down towards the source of his pain. Right there, in nearly the same spot as where he stabbed Jongin, is a knife protruding from his side. Taeyong doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to think, and he finds that he’s unable to speak. He just continues to stare, breathing suddenly ragged as his knees buckle.

Jongin catches him, slowly easing him onto the floor and into his lap as Taeyong’s head rests in the crook of his arm. Taeyong blinks up at him, noticing the blood pouring down from his nose, and wonders if Jongin’s face will be the last one he sees. The possibility that he very well may die in Jongin’s arms has tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes and dripping onto the leg beneath him. Jongin’s gaze bores into him, and he reaches over to grab the handle of the knife. Before he’s able to tug on it, however, Jin reaches out and stops him.

“Don’t remove it,” Jin tells him, squatting down so he’s on their level. “You’ll do more damage than good.”

Jongin listens, retracting his hand and using it to brush a few stands of hair out of Taeyong’s face. Taeyong’s head is spinning and his vision is starting to get blurry, but he finds himself glancing at Jinwoo anyway. He feels like he should say something, like he should apologize for blowing him off so much, like he should apologize for leaving after they planned to spend their whole lives together, but no words come out. Jinwoo cocks his head, almost as if he can read Taeyong’s mind, and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. In his somewhat delirious state, Taeyong finds the little piece of affection comforting, and his eyes slowly droop closed. He wonders if he should tell Jongin about the babies before he goes, but he thinks, maybe, it’s better that he doesn’t know.

As he drifts into unconsciousness, he imagines Jaehyun holding him instead. Only, he’s not just been stabbed, and he isn’t toeing the line of life and death. Instead, they’re somewhere warm, somewhere nice, and they’re watching two kids play in a large backyard. Jaehyun smiles at him, dimples and teeth on full display, and the warmth that fills Taeyong’s chest is one of love, not acceptance of a doomed fate.

Jaehyun leans over, kisses him on the cheek and whispers, “I love you.”

That’s how Taeyong decides to go. He lets whatever darkness pull him under believing that Jaehyun loves him back. 

And he finds peace in that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡
> 
> Please, if you haven't read over the tags up until this point, then do so now! And if you haven't read my disclaimer above, either, then do that as well! This chapter is very heavy and the whole thing practically revolves around violence. There is also one sentence that mentions past molestation regarding one of the characters, so be aware of that before continuing. I don't want you to be surprised when it pops up. There's no detail, but the reveal is very blunt and can be super jarring. If you'd like to skip over that one sentence in particular, then once you reach ****** _It isn't some decoration, it's actual glass_ ****** just move right along to ****** _Taeyong's heart skips a beat_ ******.

Taeyong feels like he’s floating, and, for a moment, he actually thinks his soul is ascending to heaven. His head sways, feeling as though it’s lifting off of his body and drifting up into the air, but it’s still very much attached if the intense throbbing he feels is anything to go by. A seed of pain sits nestled in the side of his head, quickly blooming and spreading across his skull. He grunts, forcing his eyes open with a languid blink as he brings his hand up to touch the sore spot above his temple. He hisses at the tenderness, but when he holds his hand up above his face, he’s relieved to see that there’s no blood. _Blood_. Suddenly, memories of being attacked in his apartment flood in, and he becomes more aware of the way his side is pounding like it has a heartbeat. He raises his head to inspect the wound, but finds that it’s already been cleaned and dressed.

Remnants of blood still stain his shirt, but he figures that Jongin must not have stabbed him in a way that would critically harm him. Knowing how Jongin functions, it’s obvious that he stabbed him for payback alone and not exactly with the intent of hurting him. At least they’re even now. Taeyong breathes out, fumbling as he sits up and blinks a few more times as the room swims into focus. Planting his hands on the soft fabric underneath him, his gaze quickly darts around the room and he takes note of the beige furniture and wood fixtures. There’s a sliding glass door to his left that leads to a wooden deck, and the paintings on the wall exude an impersonal aura that somehow feels familiar to Taeyong. He just can’t place it.

That’s when he feels it; the hum underneath him and the sound of engines below. _Serenity_. He’s on the Jungs’ yacht. He has only been on the boat a handful of times growing up, for parties and day excursions down the coast, but he knows it well enough to recognize it. He just doesn’t know what he’s doing on it, and he lacks the mental capability to think of the possibilities right now. He’s not sure he wants to know anyway. If Jongin and Jinwoo are behind it, then the reason he’s here doesn’t exactly bode well for him.

“Glad to see you’re okay.”

The sudden voice in the room causes Taeyong to jerk his head around, making him dizzy, but the sight behind him makes it ten times worse. Jongin is standing on the other side of the couch from where Taeyong is sitting, leaning a shoulder on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and dark eyes fixed solely on Taeyong. His gaze has always been somewhat unnerving, but considering the current circumstances, Taeyong finds that it’s absolutely chilling.

“I was starting to worry,” Jongin says. “Though, watching you sleep, both here and back at your apartment, was kinda nice. I’ve never really thought about it before, but you have a very innocent calm about you. You’re very beautiful when there’s nothing weighing you down.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen slightly and he stares, heart racing. His mind gets hung up on the fact that Jongin had been watching him sleep in his own apartment. How long had he been doing so? What all did he see? Has he been watching Taeyong for the last couple of months? Was he watching him even before all of this went down? Taeyong shifts his eyes, stealing glances around the room again as he searches for something to use as a weapon. In this moment, he really wishes he had his Damascus blade back, but he’ll work with whatever he can get his hands on.

“Yeah, so clean and perfect,” Jongin muses, pushing off of the wall to walk around the couch. “Just like he wants you.”

Taeyong narrows his eyes, slowly standing up and backing away as Jongin approaches. He doesn’t know if Jongin is talking about Jinwoo or Jaehyun, but he figures it doesn’t actually matter. He refuses to entertain him. That’s exactly what he wants. Taeyong’s head throbs, dizziness threatening to overtake him once again, and he holds out his hands in an attempt to keep Jongin away.

“Only you’re not so clean anymore, are you?” Jongin gloats. “Jae got his hands on you, I got my hands on you,” he continues, a wicked smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “Word around the street is that even Johnny got his hands on you, so I guess you’re only good for one thing now. Congratulations on proving that Omegas really are all the same.”

“What are you talking about?” Taeyong mumbles, feeling every bit of shame that he knows Jongin wants him to.

He stumbles backwards, and his fists curl as fear coils in his gut. Taeyong needs to stay grounded, or else Jongin is going to take advantage of his vulnerability and strike. He refuses to let that happen. He needs leverage on him, needs to throw him off balance.

“Don’t worry, he’ll still be able to get some fun out of you,” Jongin says, inching closer, “despite the fact that he would never marry his brother’s whore.”

As Jongin closes in, Taeyong becomes more and more afraid, and he’s on the verge of spilling his biggest secret when Jongin’s eyes flash behind him. Taeyong swings around and comes face to face with Jinwoo. He stands tall and imposing, and his dark eyes pierce Taeyong in what looks like a smug manner. Almost as if he’s enjoying this. Considering everything that Taeyong has learned, it’s not a stretch to think that Jinwoo is deriving some sort of sick pleasure out of tormenting him.

“Jin,” he starts, but that’s all he manages to get out before Jinwoo’s hand whips him across the face.

Taeyong steps back, trying not to fall as his head jerks to the side and fire blazes across his cheek like a million little pricks from a needle under his skin. Tears spring to his eyes, and he holds his face as the pain in his head and side explode, vision becoming blurry. Jinwoo has said very hurtful things to Taeyong before, but he’s always apologized, and, never once, has he put his hands on him, so it’s kind of a shock to his system. He doesn’t know what to think, and he can do nothing more than stare in horror. Taeyong doesn’t recognize the person standing in front of him, he doesn’t know who this Jinwoo is. Their staring contest is broken up when Jongin grabs Taeyong and spins him around, throwing him over his shoulder with ease.

“No!” Taeyong cries, pushing his hands against Jongin’s back and squirming. He coughs, feeling the bile in his stomach rise up into his throat as he’s carried down a dark passageway. “Jongin!” he chokes out. “Jongin, please.”

He doesn’t listen, doesn’t make any indication to hint at the fact that he’s even heard Taeyong, as he continues walking. Taeyong’s stomach heaves, rumbling at the sensation, and a few tears fall out of his eyes as he wracks his brain for some kind of plan. He has no idea how he’s going to get out of this. There’s no one to help him, and if he’s on Serenity, then that means he’s all the way back in Ipswich. Jaehyun probably has no idea where he is. Jongin carries him through a doorway, and Taeyong instinctively grabs hold of the frame, stopping him as he kicks and struggles to break free.

“Let me go, you sick piece of shit!” Taeyong screams, doing his best to push down his fears and fight back.

Jongin yanks hard and Taeyong loses his grip instantly, pain shooting through his arms from nearly being pulled out of their sockets. He doesn’t know if that hurts worse, or if his stab wound hurts worse, all he knows is that he’s in so much pain in that moment that his body can’t decide which to focus on. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Taeyong isn’t given much time to think on it before he’s being flung through the air, breath catching in his throat as he lands on a bed. His body bounces on the mattress slightly, but he shoots up into a sitting position just as quickly as Jongin comes down right on top of him. Grabbing Taeyong’s wrists, Jongin drags him up the bed and plants his knee on his chest, holding him in place.

“Jongin!” he barks, lungs emptying with the weight currently pressing down on him, causing him to be able to only suck in short breaths.

“Stop talking,” Jongin growls.

Taeyong continues to thrash, pushing his body up off the bed, choking and coughing as he tries to get Jongin off of him. “Fuck you!” he tries to yell, but it comes out strained.

Jongin pulls something out of this pocket then and wraps an itchy fabric around Taeyong’s wrists. Taeyong attempts to yank his hands away, to swing at him or throw him off, but Jongin just holds him tighter. Taeyong tries sucking in a breath, despite the weight on his chest, but it remains ragged. Jongin tightens the fabric around Taeyong’s wrists, then secures his hands to the headboard so he’s unable to get free. Taeyong’s gaze darts around the room quickly, but there’s nothing on either of the bedside tables that he can use as a weapon. Then, his eyes land on the wall of windows behind Jongin, and he takes in the sight of vast blackness and stars littering the sky.

“Where are we?” Taeyong demands, skin burning under the tight knots keeping his hands in place.

“Two miles off the coast of Ipswich,” Jongin replies, nonchalantly.

Taeyong’s brows furrow together as he stares up at Jongin, but there’s only one thing on his mind. If they’re truly out at sea, then it’s because neither of them want to take the chance of help arriving before they’re done with whatever it is they plan to do. The thought makes bile rise in Taeyong’s throat, and he thinks of Jaehyun. He has to be the main target, or else Jongin and Jinwoo would have killed Taeyong already.

“He’ll be here soon,” Jongin says, like he can read Taeyong’s mind.

A shiver runs down Taeyong’s spine, and he sucks in a welcome breath as Jongin takes his knee off of his chest. The freedom from his weight doesn’t last long, though, before he comes back down on top of Taeyong again, this time forcing his thighs apart as Jongin nestles his hips between Taeyong’s legs. Every muscle in Taeyong’s body tenses as Jongin props himself up with both arms, staring down at him.

“Now that I have you to myself, what do you say to a round two?” Jongin taunts.

Taeyong jerks, pulling at the restraints and gritting his teeth. Tears spill down the sides of his face into his hair, and he heaves breath after breath, trying his hardest to yank his arms free. It may be dumb to have faith in Jongin, but Taeyong trusts that he won’t actually do anything. He knows what will set Taeyong off, what will scare him, and Jongin uses that to his advantage, but when push comes to shove, he would never cross the point of no return. Taeyong knows he won’t.

“Such a fighter,” Jongin commends, leaning down so that his lips brush Taeyong’s ear. “You know I like that.”

Clenching his jaw, Taeyong digs his bare feet into the mattress, squirming and trying to arch his body off of the bed. But Jongin only laughs at his attempts, pressing against him in a way so that Taeyong can feel his arousal. Taeyong’s heart stutters, and he finds that his own cock twitches with a hint of interest. It makes him sick to his stomach that his body is reacting this way, and he feels like he’s being betrayed. Have they broken him? Has the toll that their games have taken on him finally started showing through? Is fear the only way he can be turned on? Is fear the only way he can feel alive? Taeyong cringes, turning his head to the side and trying to sink further into the pillow to get away from his thoughts, to get away from _him_.

“Keep doing that,” Jongin urges. “It feels so good. Come on, Tae,” he breathes out against his cheek, placing a chaste kiss to the skin, “you know it’s gonna happen again. In fact, I think you’re afraid that you’ll like it. I think you’re afraid to admit that you liked it the first time. That you liked it more with me than you did with him.”

Taeyong shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to hear this, doesn’t want Jongin’s words to send him spiraling down a hole he can’t climb out of. What if Jongin is right, though? Taeyong told himself over and over that he only slept with him for survival, for protection, but Jaehyun had proved to him that Taeyong likes being scared. It turns him on. And no one is more frightening than Jongin. He refuses to believe that of himself, though, so Taeyong forces his eyes open and glares up at Jongin. He needs to get this situation back in his favor.

“You won’t do this,” Taeyong states. “I know you and I know you like to talk a big game, but you would never actually go through with it.”

Jongin narrows his eyes. “No, you don’t. You don’t know me at all,” he argues, voice turning threatening. 

Taeyong swallows hard, scared that he may be pushing too hard in the wrong direction, but he vows to continue anyway. “You’re mean and a little sleazy, sure, but you’re not evil.” But, as if to prove that Taeyong is wrong, Jongin captures his lips in a rough kiss. Taeyong isn’t about to let him get the upper hand again, though, so he just continues talking regardless. “That night, out in the woods, I was scared out of my fucking mind. I didn’t know if it was a joke or if you really planned on hurting me, but I didn’t feel safe. Once you realized that Jin was taking things further than you intended, though, you stopped him. You didn’t let him hurt me.”

Jongin places a peck to the corner of Taeyong’s mouth, trailing kisses across his jaw, then down his neck. His hand makes its way to Taeyong’s chest and Jongin presses his thumb over his nipple, rolling the bud through the fabric of Taeyong’s shirt, and the latter nearly shatters his teeth with how hard he grits them in an attempt to keep any sounds from spilling out.

“You’re not bad,” Taeyong says, pulling against the restraints as he becomes more desperate to free himself by the second. “You’re not bad,” he repeats, quieter.

“No, I’m not,” Jongin agrees, sitting back on his haunches as he glares down at Taeyong. “I’m a fucking nightmare.”

Reaching over, Jongin maneuvers Taeyong’s leg out of his way and climbs off of the bed. Taeyong watches intently, forcing the hard lump down his throat as Jongin makes his way over to one of the chairs situated to the left and plops down, face now a mask. He looks disturbingly calm and that freaks Taeyong out more than anything else Jongin has done so far. He hates that he can’t even read him, but Taeyong isn’t sure he actually wants to know what’s going on inside Jongin’s mind anyway.

“So, what?” Taeyong says. “Jin’s in charge of you now? All that time spent in prison really taught you how to be someone’s bitch, huh?” He expects for Jongin to react aggressively to his words, but he, once again, throws Taeyong off by just smirking in response. Jongin leans back in his chair and rests his forearm on the table to his right, never once breaking eye contact. “If you do this,” Taeyong tries, again, “you’ll lose them forever.”

“Who?”

“The guys,” Taeyong clarifies. “They’re your family, but they’ll never be able to forgive you for this.”

Jongin shakes his head, looking away. “It’s too late. Things will never be the same now.”

He stares off, a look of solemn resolution crossing his face. Even Taeyong can tell that it’s already over in Jongin’s mind. He’s made his decision, and he has no intentions of backing out of it now. Whatever plan he’s conjured up with Jinwoo is something he’s made peace with. He doesn’t care about the consequences, and that scares Taeyong more than anything.

“You know, I don’t normally care who Jaehyun fucks unless I like the look of them and want my turn, but you were different,” Jongin says, almost as if he’s just thinking out loud. “I knew it that night. I could tell he wanted more from you than just sex.”

Taeyong tenses his arms and pulls at the rope, the course threads digging into his skin. “Why did that bother you so much?”

“You were gonna come between us. Change us and ruin what we had. The first time I saw you, _really_ saw you, I knew you would ruin my life,” Jongin explains, but Taeyong honestly has no idea what he’s talking about. He doesn’t get to ask, either, before Jongin continues. “When I ran into Jin, we figured we would just mess with you. Scare you off. I’d get what I wanted, which was you out of the picture, and dickless little Jinwoo, who was always jealous of his older brother, would get you back on a leash.” Jongin licks his lips, gaze somewhere far away. “Yukhei was easy to get on board. I mean, the fucker was hammered and had no idea what the hell was going on. So, once we got Johnny’s mask on Jin, the rest just fell into place.”

“But when we got to the clearing,” Taeyong cuts in, “you realized Jin had a plan you didn’t know about. You wanted to scare me, freak me out a bit, maybe even fuck me in a moment of weakness if I let you, so I’d feel too ashamed to ever face Jaehyun again, but you didn’t wanna hurt me. And you don’t wanna hurt me now.”

Jongin absently picks at something on the table, shaking his head. “See, that’s where you’re wrong,” he says, meeting Taeyong’s eyes. “I _do_ wanna hurt you. I’m gonna fucking kill you, and, then, I’m gonna kill Jinwoo, too.”

Taeyong swallows hard. “Jinwoo, too?” he repeats.

Jongin nods in confirmation. “Oh, he’s gonna get _exactly_ what’s coming to him. Now that I know he stole the phone, I’ll make sure he suffers before I put him into the ground. You’ll be just because I’m fucking angry and I’ve got nothing more to lose. I already lost everything important to me, because just like an Omega does, you fucked everything up. You came between brothers.”

Taeyong never wanted to ruin what they had, though. He wanted to be a part of it. He was curious and wanted to have some fun, but he never wanted to change them or stop them. Maybe Jongin didn’t see it that way, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s the truth. Sure, Taeyong didn’t agree with everything they did, but Jaehyun would have never taken his side anyway. There was never anything to worry about.

“We were all hurt by what happened,” Taeyong says. “I’m not the one to punish.”

Jongin remains still and quiet for a moment. “Maybe. I suppose you’re just as much a victim as the rest of us.”

Something crosses Jongin’s face, a weariness bubbling under the anger and hate he tries so hard to keep on like a mask. There’s a flicker behind his eyes, like a scene or a memory, but Taeyong can’t even _begin_ to figure out what it’s about.

“It doesn’t really matter anymore,” Jongin says, in a quiet voice.

“It does,” Taeyong argues. “It does matter.”

“Why? Give me one good reason why _any_ of this matters. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you,” Jongin says, eyes narrowing.

 _This is it_. Taeyong knows this is the opening he needs, and he knows this may very well be the only chance he gets to save himself and his children. Everything in him is screaming for him not to tell Jongin, but he feels as though he doesn’t have a choice. If Jongin still goes through with everything after he finds out the truth, then there was never any hope for Taeyong getting out of this in the first place. He has to try. 

“Because…” Taeyong trails off, heart beating rapidly as he swallows down his nerves. “Because I’m pregnant.”

In that moment, Taeyong swears the world stops spinning. The two of them continue to stare at each other, tears pooling in Taeyong’s eyes and something akin to fear presenting itself in Jongin’s. It’s only there for a split second, but Taeyong still sees it. Suddenly, Jongin bolts out of his chair and makes his way over to the side of the bed. Taeyong tenses as Jongin grabs his chin between his fingers and leans down so they’re practically nose to nose.

“Is it mine?” Jongin asks, and Taeyong nods in response, afraid that if he explains the entire situation to him it might make everything worse. “Then all the more reason to kill you. I would never be so cruel as to plague a child with that kind of baggage.”

Taeyong feels like his heart splits in half, then shatters completely. A sob tears out of his throat, and Jongin releases his hold as he stands to his full height.

“Jongin, please,” Taeyong cries. “Don’t do this. Help me.”

“Aw, are you two bonding?” Jinwoo asks.

Taeyong shakes at the sound of his voice, peering past Jongin to where Jinwoo is standing in the doorway. For some reason, he feels like he’s in even more danger when it comes to him, so Taeyong brings his attention back to Jongin and pleads with him silently. But he doesn’t look back. Jongin merely turns away from him and walks right out of the room.

“He’d never help you,” Jinwoo states, approaching the bed. “He hates Omegas.”

As he gets closer, Taeyong wraps the slack of the rope around his fist and inches up the bed, as far away from Jinwoo as he can get. But when his hand hits the mirror of the headboard, Taeyong stops and taps it with his blunt nail. It isn’t some decoration, it’s actual glass.

“Did you know that he was twelve when his mother started fucking him?”

Taeyong’s heart skips a beat, and he turns his eyes on Jinwoo as horror wracks through his body. He finds himself swallowing over and over, trying to force the lump down his throat so he doesn’t get sick all over himself. He has no idea if Jinwoo is being serious, but he also doesn’t know why he would lie about something so severe. It would certainly explain why Jongin has such an intense hatred for Omegas.

“When he was, like, fourteen, he beat the shit out of her and threatened to kill her if she ever came back. I overheard my father talking to his about it a few years ago,” Jinwoo continues. “His father swept it under the rug, I guess, and never talked about it again. The guys were all he had, and you took that from him.”

“No,” Taeyong growls, tightening every muscle as Jinwoo sits down on the edge of the bed, “ _you_ took that from him.”

Jinwoo trails his hand up Taeyong’s leg, and he kicks, shoving him off, but that only makes him smile more. He grips Taeyong’s thigh harder in response, making the latter cry out in pain. Taeyong can’t believe he ever let Jinwoo touch him. He should have never given in to the years of pressure put on them both when it came to them being a couple. Jinwoo had given him stability, though. He wanted Taeyong, and he was too stupid to realize he deserved better. Mostly, he was a distraction from Jaehyun, and Taeyong had fully believed that Jinwoo would help him move on and forget. Jinwoo only claimed Taeyong as a prize, however. He never actually _saw_ him. Not in the way Jaehyun did.

“How can you do this?” Taeyong demands. “What do you want?”

“I wanna see you both lose,” Jinwoo replies. “I’m done being Jaehyun’s shadow and done watching you pant after him like a pathetic little bitch. I wanna see you both hurt.”

Taeyong grinds his teeth together, jerking at the rope again and again. “Let me go.”

Jinwoo slips his hand underneath Taeyong’s shirt, and he tries to twist away, but nearly screams when Jinwoo presses down on the wound on his side. “That’s what makes me and Jongin such a great pair,” he continues, like Taeyong hadn’t said anything at all. “He just wants to see everyone hurt.”

“Why would he even cover for you?” Taeyong asks, sniffling as he tries to keep his tears at bay. “He knew it was you in the woods that night, so why would he let me think it was Johnny?”

Jinwoo shrugs, watching as his hand slides over Taeyong’s stomach, leaving a thin trail of blood. “You had already been kicked to the curb by Jaehyun. It served our purpose if you didn’t think you had a friend out of them left. Plus, he doesn’t give a shit about you. After he and the rest of them thought you were the one who turned them in, I think he got off on the idea that the only real threat to you was right under your nose.”

“You knew they suspected I took the phone and uploaded the videos, so you had to know they would come after me eventually.”

“Which wouldn’t have been a problem if you hadn’t decided to leave me,” Jinwoo shoots back. “I could’ve taken care of it, but you left my protection, so I decided to just let it play out. If they hurt you before they realized their mistake in blaming the wrong person, then maybe you’d give up on Jaehyun once and for all.” Jinwoo maneuvers himself onto his hands and knees and crawls over Taeyong until they’re looking straight into one another’s eyes. “Maybe you’d finally knock that bastard off the pedestal you always put him on and see him for what he truly is.”

“Which is what?” Taeyong bites out.

“Lesser than me.”

Taeyong doesn’t get the chance to reply before Jinwoo pops his head up and shoots off the bed. He walks around the room, gazing out the windows, and Taeyong just watches, unsure of what he’s doing. He’s acting completely unhinged, and Taeyong doesn’t think there’s any getting through to him.

“The only mistake I made,” Jinwoo says as he peers out across the vast ocean, “was quoting my father that night in the woods. Otherwise, you may have never figured it out.”

Taeyong’s body shakes with fear, and he tilts his head back, squirming as he tugs on the ropes for what feels like the hundredth time to no avail. “So, what’s your plan now?” he asks. “What are you hoping to accomplish by doing this? Jaehyun has everything that belongs to me — the house, the deeds, all of it — and it’s not like you’re ever gonna get me back. I’d rather die than let you near me again.”

“You think I want you back?” Jinwoo questions, folding his arms over his chest. “My brother’s whore? The very same one carrying his child?”

Taeyong freezes as Jinwoo turns, looking smug. He hadn’t been sure if he heard Taeyong’s conversation with Jongin, but now he’s certain. Jinwoo is holding all the cards, and Taeyong has never felt so incredibly helpless in his life. 

“Because, let’s be honest, you and I both know that child isn’t Jongin’s,” he continues, laughing as he makes his way back over to the bed. “As for Jaehyun having everything, well, it’s simple. The dead don’t own property.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen, and he jerks at the rope frantically, desperately trying to loosen it from around his wrists. “Fuck you!”

“Listen,” Jinwoo chirps, holding up a finger as he cocks his head to the side. “Do you hear that?”

Taeyong doesn’t stop thrashing, but he still hears what Jinwoo is talking about. It’s the sound of a high-pitched motor, and it’s getting louder, closer, as the seconds tick by. Taeyong stills, realizing it’s the sound of a speedboat, and tears start flooding down his cheeks.

“He’s coming,” Jinwoo says, excitement shining in his eyes as he flicks his wrist to check the watch that adorns it. “By midnight, both of you will be on your way to the bottom of the ocean.”

The speedboat bounces over the water, causing its occupants to sway back and forth as Jaehyun spots the yacht just ahead. The lights in the hull glow purple on the black water, making the white vessel look like a star in the night, but all Jaehyun can feel is the eeriness it radiates.

“Faster!” he shouts.

“It’s at top speed,” Yukhei throws back, face twisted in worry. “Relax, Jae. He left that note for a reason. He wants us to find Taeyong.”

“That doesn’t mean Jinwoo’s not hurting him,” he grits out. “Hurry!”

Gusts of wind hit them in the face as they race over the water, and Jaehyun and Johnny have to hold onto the dash to keep steady as the speedboat gains on the yacht. When Jaehyun had gotten to Taeyong’s apartment earlier, he hadn’t answered the door, so he used his key and barged in only to find the entire place dark and empty. He didn’t have to look far to see a puddle of blood in the hallway with a note laying nearby. There was only one word scribbled across it: Serenity. Jaehyun had wasted no time in flying out of there and speeding out of the city. He called Yukhei and Johnny on his way, telling them both to meet him at the docks in Ipswich where he knew Johnny’s family kept a boat of their own.

Jaehyun’s chest shakes as he runs a hand through his hair. He just wants Taeyong to be all right. He has no idea what he’ll do if anything happens to him. But if the blood in his hallway is anything to go by, then Jinwoo and Jongin have already done something bad to him. Jaehyun just hopes Taeyong can hold out until he gets there. Serenity gets bigger and bigger the closer they get, and Yukhei slows the engine as they circle the craft all the way around to the stern where they slow to a crawl. Jaehyun immediately jumps out, and Johnny gets to work in securing the line. 

“You stay here,” Jaehyun tells Yukhei. “Keep an eye on the speedboats and blare the fog horn if you see anything.”

Yukhei nods, reaching into the compartment near the steering wheel to pull out the horn. Johnny finishes his own task and climbs on board next to Jaehyun as the latter gestures to the floor above them.

“Top deck,” Jaehyun orders. “And keep your eyes open. They know we’re coming.”

Johnny takes the stairs to their right while Jaehyun walks across the deck, past the pool, and into the salon. He forces himself to move slowly, even though every muscle in his body wants to charge ahead. But he knows that he has to keep his eyes peeled, not only for Jinwoo and Jongin, but for Taeyong as well. They could have him anywhere. Jaehyun has a Glock tucked into the back of his pants, loaded with ten rounds, but he opts to keep it hidden under his shirt. He knows that Jinwoo and Jongin will most likely see him before he sees them, and he needs the element of surprise if he has any chance of taking them down.

Jaehyun darts his glare to the camera in the ceiling, watching as the small ball rolls and zooms in. Jinwoo knows he’s here and where exactly on the boat he is. Treading lightly and keeping his eyes alert, Jaehyun creeps across the room and into the dimly lit passageway. There are two cabins on the left and one on the right. Taeyong could be anywhere, but he hopes like hell that Johnny has found him already. Jaehyun takes a step to the left, grabbing the door handle, but a whimper stops him in his tracks. A grunt follows, and Jaehyun turns towards the sound, throwing open the door to his parents’ cabin. There, laying on the bed, is Taeyong struggling with the rope that is tied around his wrists. He jerks his head towards the door, noticing Jaehyun, and sucks in a sharp breath as his face cracks.

“Jaehyun,” he cries, softly. “No, you shouldn’t have come. Why did you come?”

Jaehyun charges over and grabs the rope, taking note of the broken glass scattered around Taeyong’s head. “What did they do to you?”

Taeyong’s hands are tied above his head, bleeding, and his hair is damp with sweat. Little pools of blood sit in the creases of Taeyong’s hands, and he’s holding a shard of glass tightly in his fist.

“I needed to cut the rope,” Taeyong says, voice shaking.

That’s when Jaehyun finally puts it together. Taeyong had broken the headboard himself in an attempt to escape. Jaehyun takes the shard out of his hand and starts sawing the remainder of the thread.

“I’ll get you out of here. I’m so sorry, baby.” 

A horn blares outside, and Jaehyun’s head shoots up at the realization that Yukhei may very well be in trouble. Either way, something is wrong. Jaehyun saws faster, finally severing the rope before tossing the shard on the bed. He pulls Taeyong up, the binding still wrapped around his wrists, and hugs him close. Taeyong winces at the hold, and Jaehyun pulls back only to notice more blood staining the side of his shirt.

“Come here,” he says, moving to inspect the wound that he suspects is the result of the blood left in the apartment.

But Taeyong swats him away. “I’m okay,” he insists. “We don’t have time, we have to get out of here. They wanted you to find me. They could be anywhere.”

Jaehyun aches with the need to not only hold Taeyong, but to take care of him. However, he refrains. They can’t waste time, and Yukhei needs them, so he has to trust that Taeyong is telling him the truth when he says that he’s fine. Jaehyun turns around, but keeps hold of Taeyong’s wrist, keeping him close behind as they walk through the door, looking left and right to make sure the coast is clear.

“Come on,” Jaehyun urges, pulling Taeyong through the salon towards the sliding glass doors and the stern.

But as soon as they step onto the deck, he spots Johnny on the ground, and Jaehyun immediately straightens, bracing himself. Johnny is breathing heavily with blood coming out of his nose and mouth, and Jongin is standing over him, glaring at Jaehyun. He looks past Jongin, though, to the speedboat, only to see that it’s empty. _Where the fuck is Yukhei?_ Jaehyun inches out into the still air, pushing Taeyong behind him and preparing himself for the worst. Johnny and Taeyong are both hurt, Yukhei is missing, and Jaehyun has absolutely no idea how the hell he’s going to get them all out of this. 

Then, he sees Jinwoo standing near the side of the yacht with a twinkle in his eyes as he stares them down. Jinwoo crooks his finger, motioning them over, and Taeyong tries to inch around Jaehyun, but he tightens his grip on his arm, keeping him still. Leveling his gaze on his brother, Jaehyun steps over to the side and peers down the length of the boat. He loses his breath at the sight. Yukhei is in the water, head barely staying above the surface. Jaehyun spots a line of rope coming out of the water near him and follows it with his eyes as it trails up the side of Serenity, over the edge, and onto the deck. The end is tethered to two cinder blocks at Jinwoo’s feet, and there are two more sets of blocks with ropes secured to them nearby.

“He’s got my hands tied behind my back!” Yukhei shouts.

Which can only mean that Yukhei is unable to free himself from the end of the rope that’s more than likely secured around his feet. Yukhei bounces in the water, trying to stay afloat with his legs, but he’s very obviously struggling. Jaehyun narrows his eyes and lurches for Jinwoo, but he whips his hand out, holding up a pistol, and Jaehyun stops in his tracks.

“Did you know that the average depth of the Atlantic Ocean is around eleven thousand feet?” Jinwoo asks, calmly. “It’s dark, cold, and when something goes down there, it’s not coming back up.” He glances at Yukhei bobbing in the water when he says it, before turning his attention back on Jaehyun. “You would never find him.”

Jaehyun sucks in a quick breath, eyes flicking to Johnny as he rests on his hands and knees, trying to pull himself together. But there’s blood streaming down the side of his face, and Jaehyun isn’t sure he’ll be able to do much to help.

“I should’ve dumped him overboard before you got here,” Jinwoo continues, gesturing to Taeyong. “But, really, what fun is it if you don’t get to watch, right?”

“What the fuck are you doing, Jin?” Jaehyun asks as he slowly reaches behind him and taps his back.

Taeyong catches on to his signal easily and slips his hand up the inside of Jaehyun’s shirt, pulling the gun out and sliding it right into his waiting hand. Jaehyun grips the weapon tightly, but keeps it hidden behind his thigh.

“I dunno,” Jinwoo replies, “but I’m certainly enjoying myself.” He smiles. “Go ahead,” he challenges, pointing the gun at Jaehyun. “Rush me. You’d take a bullet, but you’d still be able to take me down regardless.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, turning his eyes on Jongin with the hopes that he can still get him back on their side. “Don’t do this,” he implores. “Yukhei and Johnny have never hurt you. Tae’s never hurt you.”

“But hurting them will hurt you,” Jongin retorts, planting his foot on Johnny’s back and shoving him to the ground.

Johnny grunts, squeezing his eyes shut, and it’s obvious from the way he grabs his side that he has a few broken ribs. 

“You’ve never suffered,” Jongin snarls. “You’ve never had to experience what it’s like to lose, and this will change your life forever. You should have never chosen _him_ over _us_.”

“You’re a fucking coward!” Johnny shouts.

Jongin scowls at Johnny, then looks back up at Jaehyun. “Tell me you’ll let him go,” he demands. “Tell me everything can go back to the way it was before.” Jaehyun steels his spine, squeezing Taeyong’s arm behind him. “He has no place with us, and you’ve given him too much power over you. Tell me he’s nothing. Tell me that you would choose us over him. Or, better yet,” he pauses, a glint in his eyes, “tell me you’d trade Tae for Yukhei and Johnny.”

Jaehyun’s throat tightens, and his heart hammers in his chest. There’s a lump so large in his throat that when he swallows, he nearly chokes.

“Choose,” Jinwoo presses. “Tae can take Yukhei’s place, and the four of you can move on like none of this ever happened.”

Jaehyun becomes hyperaware of Taeyong breathing behind him, shallow and fast, and he knows that he’s scared. He can feel Taeyong everywhere. On his skin, in his chest, in his hands. He can still taste the sweetness of his lips as he panted against his mouth in the steam room. He’s haunted by the question Taeyong had asked him, the one he was too much of a coward to answer. _Do you love me?_ Jaehyun wants to tell him that he does, that he always has, but he’s frozen.

“Yukhei and Johnny will be fine,” Jongin assures, “but you have to sacrifice him.”

Jaehyun attempts to swallow the lump in his throat again. He can’t do it, he can’t sacrifice Taeyong. He’s everywhere. Always everywhere. Every time he closes his eyes, Taeyong is there.

_It feels like you._

_Tae has been in love with you his entire life, even knowing exactly how you are. I know he thinks you’re fucked up, but he still wants you all the same._

_I don’t remember a time when I didn’t love you._

Jaehyun drops his eyes to Johnny, seeing his friend, his brother, someone who has been there for him through everything, and he can hear Yukhei calling for them from the water, begging. What the fuck is Jaehyun supposed to do? But Jinwoo doesn’t wait for an answer. He reaches down and hauls up the blocks, sitting them on the edge of the yacht.

“No!” Jaehyun shouts, letting go of Taeyong and holding out his hand. “Stop! Just… just wait. Give me a second.” Jinwoo tilts the blocks back and forth, toying with him. “Stop,” Jaehyun growls. “Just…” He grinds his teeth together, head swimming. “Fuck you!”

If he shoots one of them, Jinwoo would still have time to dump the blocks, and Jongin could make short of Johnny before Jaehyun even had the chance to do anything else. He might be able to get Taeyong out of here, but he wouldn’t be able to save all of them.

“Why are you doing this?” Jaehyun seethes. “Why?”

“For this!” Jinwoo finally snaps, showing his anger. “For this, right here! To see you exactly like this. You’re so fucking desperate, it’s priceless.” He takes his hands off the blocks, leaving them to sit on the ledge, teetering and threatening to fall with just the slightest vibration. “I could say it was because of all the attention you got for your hockey career,” he explains, “or the way you always finished things I could never even start, or the way Tae always loved you, never once looking at me the way he did you.”

Jinwoo hangs his gun by his side and glares past Jaehyun at Taeyong, who has since stepped up next to him.

“I can’t wait to see the look in your eyes when you realize it’s about to end and that Jaehyun can’t save you,” Jinwoo speaks to Taeyong. Jaehyun breathes in and out, feeling as though his lungs are getting smaller and smaller. “But, don’t worry,” he soothes, locking eyes with his brother again, “he’ll join you soon.”

And then Jinwoo shoots out his hand, pushing the blocks off the ledge. Jaehyun growls, raging as he rushes forward, swinging out his arm and firing the gun three times. He isn’t sure if he hits Jinwoo, but he doesn’t have the time to check, either. Jaehyun throws the gun down and leaps up to the ledge, diving off just as Yukhei’s head disappears under the surface. Jaehyun crashes through the water, his body immediately submerging and going cold with the rush of the black sea. He opens his eyes, seeing Yukhei just ahead of him, but he’s sinking fast and still struggling against the ropes. Jaehyun kicks and pushes his way through the water, reaching out and grabbing Yukhei by the shirt.

But when he tries to pull him up, kicking and fighting his way to the surface, he finds that the lights from the boat overhead keep getting less and less visible. They’re sinking. Jaehyun dives back down, keeping hold of Yukhei’s clothes as his lungs stretch, growing desperate for air. Reaching his foot, Jaehyun works the knot, but the weight of the blocks make it hard for him to get the rope to thread back out. Yukhei twists, keeping his eyes on the surface, and Jaehyun yanks and jerks the rope, trying his best to get him free. His heart beats against his chest loudly, and he squeezes the rope between his chilled fingers. He can’t let Yukhei go, he can’t lose him.

Jaehyun works and pries, tearing his skin until the rope finally gives way. It dislodges, and Jaehyun quickly unravels it, pulling it apart and letting the blocks sink away into the icy depths. He keeps hold of Yukhei and pulls him up to the surface as he kicks with all the strength he can muster. They break through the water, gasping for air and sucking in as much of it as they can. Jaehyun darts his gaze up, seeing Johnny with his hands around Jongin’s neck. Johnny presses him against the edge of the boat and then pulls his fist back to land a hard punch across his jaw.

“Get over there!” Jaehyun shouts at Yukhei, pointing to the speedboat.

“What about my hands?” Yukhei asks, body shaking.

“I have to get Tae,” Jaehyun tells him, knowing that his friend is strong enough to make it there and wait for him.

Jaehyun starts swimming for the yacht, but something crashes into the water on his right, and he looks up to see a rope draped down the side of the boat. Two blocks come spilling over the edge, sinking into the ocean, and Jaehyun jerks his head, seeing Jinwoo hunched over and heaving with a twisted smile on his face.

“Congrats on the pregnancy, big bro!” Jinwoo calls out. “I’m sure you’ll make a great father. Or _would have_ made a great father, rather.”

Jaehyun doesn’t have time to process his words before he’s diving down, shooting his arms out in front of him. He pushes the water back, struggling through the icy sea as he fights and kicks. He darts his eyes everywhere, looking for Taeyong’s hands, his white shirt, his hair, but he sees nothing. Jaehyun swims _down, down, down_ , as fast as he can, looking side to side and not wasting a second. But as the moments pass, and he doesn’t see Taeyong, fear thunders in his chest. He’s going to lose his fucking mind. Where the hell is he? Pressure builds in his lungs, eyes blurring, and Jaehyun heaves, needing air. He bellows into the water, shooting back up to the surface and sucking in a harsh breath when he breaks through.

“Tae!” he calls out, spinning in a circle to see if he came up. “Taeyong!” He shoots his attention towards the boat again and sees Johnny hanging over the edge, breathing hard and looking exhausted. “Johnny, get in here!” he yells. “I can’t find him!”

Johnny looks up, narrowing his eyes in worry. Jaehyun can’t see Jongin or Jinwoo, but he doesn’t fucking care anymore. Yukhei is still tied up, and Taeyong is nowhere to be found. He dives back down, hearing the distant sound of Johnny entering the water seconds later. They descend, pushing through the water and into the unknown. It’s so far down, though, and Taeyong is down there already. He’s getting farther and farther away from Jaehyun, and he thinks he may never find him. Ever. Jaehyun’s chest constricts, but he pushes himself to continue. He isn’t leaving here without Taeyong. He refuses.

And, then, his heart stops upon seeing a flash of white. Taeyong is rising faster and faster, his arms pushing him up and his legs kicking as he comes into view, getting closer by the second. Jaehyun and Johnny both reach out for him, grabbing hold of his arms and pulling him up. They break through the surface of the water together, and Taeyong gasps, coughing up water as he tries to fill his lungs. Jaehyun holds him up, touching his face like he can’t believe he’s actually there. Like he can’t believe this is real.

“Tae,” he breathes out, heart aching like he has a knife lodged in it. “Are you okay? How did…” Jaehyun trails off, feeling his stomach coil at how close he had been to losing him.

Taeyong nods, shaking as his face cracks and he starts to cry. “He hit me after you shot him,” he chokes out. “It knocked me out long enough for him to tie me up, and by the time I came to, he was forcing me over the edge.”

Jaehyun hugs Taeyong to him tightly, not wanting to let go, but knowing that they can’t stay out here forever, either. He keeps an arm wrapped around Taeyong’s waist and pulls him along, swimming back to the boat. They climb up onto the deck, and Johnny holds Taeyong as Jaehyun pulls him up.

“How did you get free?” Jaehyun asks.

“The shard,” Taeyong answers, shivering as he opens his fist. “I took it after you tossed it on the bed.”

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong into him, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him so hard that his own body shakes. “Where’s Jongin?” he asks Johnny, watching as the latter pulls Yukhei up and unties his hands.

“He took off in the speedboat while you guys were under,” Yukhei answers for him.

Jaehyun just closes his eyes and squeezes Taeyong in his arms. Johnny and Yukhei climb the steps to the main level, and Jaehyun pulls Taeyong along behind them as they follow. They walk across the deck and spot Jinwoo laying at the edge of the pool, bleeding and struggling to get up. He can barely lift his head. Jaehyun doesn’t know how many shots he caught out of the three fired, but there’s blood spilled over several wooden planks and Jinwoo is breathing heavily.

“Jae,” he croaks, sounding out of breath as he holds his hand against the wound on his chest. “I think I’m dying. Take the boat into port, I need help.”

Johnny and Yukhei stand near, watching him, while Jaehyun holds Taeyong in his arms, anger and hatred boiling inside of him. None of them make any move to help. Jinwoo had nearly killed Taeyong and tried to kill Johnny and Yukhei, too. If there’s anyone in the world who doesn’t deserve help, then it’s him.

“Jaehyun,” he pleads. “I’m your brother.”

Jaehyun stands there, not seeing a brother. Instead, he sees blocks go over the edge. He sees Taeyong dumped like he was garbage and Yukhei sent to the bottom of the ocean like he was nothing. Jaehyun could have lost them. He could have lost Taeyong. Forever. Where was his brother then? Something falls behind his eyelids, but Jaehyun doesn’t dare blink. He may not have been able to choose between the lives of Taeyong and his friends, but he has no trouble in choosing between them and his brother. Raising his foot, Jaehyun plants his shoe on Jinwoo’s shoulder and shoves. Jinwoo grunts and grapples for his brother’s leg, fear rounding his eyes before he rolls and falls into the pool, arms flailing as he sinks lower and lower.

Jinwoo tries to struggle, tries to grab at the water like it’s a wall he can climb. But only his eyes break the surface as he drifts to the bottom, peering up at them and seeing his only hope for rescue feet away, not coming for him.

“Jaehyun.” Taeyong looks at him, breathing hard. “You… _please_. You’ll have to live with this for the rest of your life.”

Jaehyun remembers Jinwoo’s words after he dropped Taeyong over the edge, though, and he glances at Taeyong’s stomach before returning his gaze to his brother. He knows Taeyong doesn’t want him to do this, knows he’s worried that Jaehyun will regret it, but he can’t see any other way for this to go. No matter what, Jinwoo is his brother and he’s been a part of both of their lives, but it’s time for him to go. Jaehyun watches as his younger brother continues to struggle and tries to take in breaths, his body too weak from the blood loss to save himself and swim back up. And when Jinwoo stops moving, going still in the water, Jaehyun closes his eyes and lets his fists slowly uncurl.

“You would have never been safe,” Jaehyun whispers. Taeyong buries his face into Jaehyun’s chest, and he holds him as his body shakes with silent sobs. “Get the boat into port, okay?”

Johnny nods, still holding his side. “Just take care of him. We got this.”

Jaehyun takes Taeyong’s hand and leads him to the cabin that was always designated for him when his family would use the yacht. He runs his hand through his hair, slicking back the wet strands and trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest, but he can’t stop thinking about how he almost lost Taeyong. His throat tightens, and he squeezes Taeyong’s hand, heading straight into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and starts throwing open cabinet after cabinet, not sure exactly what he’s looking for, but wanting to do something to keep his mind occupied.

“Here.” Jaehyun goes to him, rubbing his hands up and down Taeyong’s arms. “We need to get you out of these clothes, you’re freezing.” He turns around and checks the shower temperature, mind running a mile a minute. “I’ll run it hotter, okay?”

“Jaehyun,” he says gently, trying to stop him.

But Jaehyun pushes forward, feeling his stomach roll. “We’ve got towels right here for when you get out.” He gestures to the cupboard closest to him. “Unless you want a bath instead. I can run one. Maybe soaking would be better.”

“Jaehyun.”

“I just…” Jaehyun pauses, rubbing a hand down his face as he tries to find his words. “I’ll just try to find you some clothes. I’m sure there are some old things around here that you can wear, so—”

“Jaehyun,” he tries again, louder this time.

Taeyong reaches up to take his face in his hands, but Jaehyun tears himself away, leaning back on the sink and bowing his head as pain spreads to every part of his body. Is this what Taeyong wanted when he asked if Jaehyun would ever let himself feel vulnerable? Did he want Jaehyun to feel the fear he felt tonight? Is this what Taeyong feels for him?

“I thought you were gone,” Jaehyun expresses, words barely audible. “The water was so black, and I couldn’t find you. I thought I’d never get to you. Thought I’d never see you again. Thought you would die thinking… thinking that…”

Jaehyun slides to the floor, exhausted, lips trembling as his body shakes. Tears spill out of his eyes in waves, like they’ve been trapped there for years, but he makes no move to stop them. Taeyong bends to his knees, taking his face between his hands again, and Jaehyun looks up into his eyes, knowing that moment will forever haunt him. What if Taeyong hadn’t come back up? What would he have done? How would he have ever moved on? He thinks he would have stayed down there with him, that he wouldn’t have ever made it back to the surface, either.

Jaehyun slides a hand around the back of Taeyong’s neck and wraps his other arm around his waist, taking Taeyong’s lips in his and kissing him so deep the heat of his mouth fills Jaehyun’s entire body. He could kiss him forever. Touching his forehead to Taeyong’s, he runs his thumb across his face and caresses his cheek. Taeyong shifts in his hold, and Jaehyun maneuvers him so he’s resting comfortably on his lap.

“I love you, Taeyong.”

He doesn’t even have to think about it. The truth is that he’s always loved him, he was just too afraid to admit it to himself. A slow smile spreads across Taeyong’s face as tears stream down his cheeks, and he circles his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him in close. Jaehyun squeezes him tight, burying his face into his hair, never wanting to let go. After all the years and all the times when he should have known, it took Taeyong nearly getting killed for Jaehyun to realize what he truly means to him. For him to realize how ingrained in every moment of his life Taeyong has been and how he’s always been there, right in front of him.

Him, riding his bike around Jaehyun’s driveway when he was five and scraping his knees on the pavement on every turn. Him, learning to swim in the Jungs’ pool. Him, running around and kicking a soccer ball in the backyard. Him, biting his nails whenever Jaehyun would enter a room. Him, sitting next to Jaehyun’s mother at every hockey game in high school. Him, refusing to even look in Jaehyun’s direction when he hung out with a girl. And Jaehyun, barely able to hold back a smile at the little looks Taeyong stole and how nervous he always got when the two were close.

Taeyong has always been there, and it has always been them. Jinwoo made him want to resent it, but it was seeing Taeyong with Johnny last night that made him truly feel it. Nothing could shake them. Taeyong is his, and Jaehyun is Taeyong’s, and their bond is something that will never be broken. Jaehyun inhales a deep breath, finally feeling his stomach start to unknot. Taeyong is the best thing that has ever happened to him, and it’s about time that he stops fighting it and lets them both be happy. Whatever that may mean for them.

“Did they hurt you in any other way?” Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong pulls back, eyes instinctively glancing at his side, and Jaehyun remembers the puddle of blood in the apartment again and how there had been a large stain in that area on his shirt.

“Jongin stabbed me,” he admits.

Jaehyun’s eyes round in panic, and he scrambles to lift Taeyong’s shirt, but the latter quickly stops him. He takes Jaehyun’s hands between his own and places a gentle kiss to each of his knuckles.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Taeyong assures him. “It wasn’t deep, and they took care of it. I think Jongin just wanted to hurt me. He never intended for it to be fatal.”

“What about the baby?” Jaehyun asks, not even thinking before the words spill out of his mouth.

And it’s Taeyong’s turn to look panicked as he leans back, ready to bolt, but Jaehyun holds him, making sure that he can’t run away. He didn’t know if Jinwoo was bluffing, didn’t have time to even process his words earlier, but Taeyong’s reaction is all the confirmation he needs. He really is going to be a father, and he had almost lost them both. He had almost lost everything.

“They’re fine,” Taeyong whispers.

“How—” Jaehyun starts to ask, but his words get trapped in his throat when he registers what Taeyong has said. “They?”

Taeyong nods. “Twins.”

Jaehyun isn’t sure his heart can take much more of this. It’s been torn apart and mended so many times in just the last few minutes that he thinks he’s surely set some kind of world record. _Twins_. They’re having twins, and Jaehyun is happy. In truth, he would have never thought this would come across as a good thing to him, but he’s so thankful to just have Taeyong in his arms, especially now knowing all the things he could have lost, that he feels as though he was always meant for this. It’s their chance to start over, and Jaehyun’s chance to do right by Taeyong. He’ll be better than his parents ever were, and he’ll atone for every bad thing he’s ever done by giving his children the life they deserve.

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you,” Taeyong continues. “I didn’t really know when, or if, I was gonna tell you at all,” he admits, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looks away.

“When did you find out?” Jaehyun wonders, hoping that Taeyong hasn’t been dealing with this on his own for too long.

“At the doctor’s appointment you took me to,” Taeyong replies, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “Jae… there are still so many things I need to tell you, but, please, I don’t wanna have this conversation right now. Not here. Not after everything that’s happened.”

Jaehyun isn’t sure what he means, but he figures that he’ll find out eventually, so he nods. They don’t need to hash out all the details right now anyway. The two of them have all the time in the world, and Jaehyun doesn’t plan to waste a moment of it. Reaching up, Jaehyun brushes a few strands of hair out of Taeyong’s eyes and presses a kiss to his forehead. Taeyong wipes at his face with the back of his hand and leans forward to take the hem of Jaehyun’s wet shirt in his other, tugging it up over his head. 

“How are we gonna tell your parents about this?” Taeyong questions, worry written all over his face. “About Jin?”

“I’ll handle it,” Jaehyun tells him, pulling Taeyong’s shirt off as well. “I don’t want you to worry about anything.”

Carefully, Jaehyun scoops Taeyong up as he stands. He wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, and he sits him on the edge of the sink, holding him close. Taeyong hovers his lips over Jaehyun’s, sinking his body into him like he’s about to melt. 

“You really love me?”

Jaehyun closes his eyes, breathing him in. “I love you so much,” he whispers, tightening his hold on Taeyong as he gently taps his finger against his chest, right where his heart is. “This is where I live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, congrats if you made it through all that. Now, take a deep breath of relief and relax. I know some parts were probably difficult to get through, but I hope the ending was worth it all. I honestly can't believe that there's only one chapter left! Hope everyone is having a good day, and thank you for stickin' around this long! Your support has meant everything to me and has really kept me going throughout this whole journey.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic deals with very mature themes that may not be suitable for everyone, so please read with caution and heed the tags above! There are some uncomfortable elements to this story that shouldn't be taken lightly and may trigger readers, which is the last thing I wanna do. While this is written for entertainment purposes only, I do realize that there are very real situations in here that happen to people every day, and I never want any of you to think that I condone them or that I'm making light of those traumatic events. I also don't want you to think that I believe these are the real life personalities of anyone depicted because I absolutely don't. I see this more as using their faces and names, but everything else is entirely different. I don't claim to know them, and I would never want to attach the actions of these characters to any real life person or hurt their image in any way.
> 
> If you have any concerns, want me to add any additional tags that I may have missed, or anything at all, then please feel free to leave a comment, message me on Twitter, or you can even anonymously message me on my Curious Cat! I'd like to make this as comfortable of an experience as I can for everyone (even though I know that's not exactly feasible) and a part of that is making sure you all feel as though you can talk to me without fear of being made fun of or not taken seriously. I obviously believe your mental health is way more important than reading a fanfiction and would never want to jeopardize any potential progress for you. Please stay safe, and take care of yourself first! ♡

The sun shines through the windows, high in the sky as it rouses Jaehyun from sleep. Most mornings, he would find himself groaning and chastising the previous night’s version of himself for not remembering to shade the full wall lined with glass, but he finds himself thankful for every day he wakes up now. Blinking his eyes open, he brings a hand up to shield his face from the harsh rays, then twists his head to the side to stare at the person next to him. Taeyong has his back to Jaehyun, but the slow rise and fall of his body as he continues his slumber comforts him like nothing else has before. It’s been nearly a month since he almost lost him, and while the wound is still fresh, Jaehyun has never felt more alive.

Rolling over to his side, Jaehyun scoots up behind Taeyong and hooks his chin over the boy’s shoulder. He stares down at his face, all relaxed and making him look years younger, and a small smile lifts the corners of Jaehyun’s mouth. He has always loved Taeyong, but now that he’s able to admit it out loud — both to himself and to the boy beside him — it actually feels real. He can’t imagine himself being with anyone else, and he wonders how he ever thought otherwise before. It was always meant to be him and Taeyong, it will _always_ be them. And even though the two of them aren’t officially together or anything, Jaehyun knows that, in the end, they’ll find themselves at each other’s side. No matter what.

Reaching out, Jaehyun tucks a longer strand of hair behind Taeyong’s ear and leans over to place a gentle kiss against his cheek. Neither action stirs him, and while Jaehyun wants nothing more than to wake him up, he decides that he should let him sleep. It’s been a rough few months, a rough few years, hell, a rough _life_ , and sleep hasn’t come easily, so it’s best to allow him to get it when he’s able to. Despite Taeyong not saying anything of the sort, he knows he’s been having nightmares nearly every night. Jaehyun has woken up more than once to Taeyong whimpering, crying, and calling out his name. That night is haunting him, and it’s haunting Jaehyun, too. He doesn’t regret what he did, not at all, but there’s still a part of him that wonders if he could’ve taken a different approach.

He killed his brother, and he’s not sure that’s something _anyone_ comes back from.

Jaehyun’s mood immediately sours, and he grits his teeth as he zones out completely until Taeyong shifts and lets out a whine. That’s when he realizes that he has hold of his bicep, squeezing so hard that his own fingers throb. Jaehyun quickly releases him, the hard lines of his face smoothing into worry as he rubs up and down Taeyong’s arm soothingly, placing a kiss to his temple this time. Deep down, he knows he should reach out and seek help before his guilt eats him alive, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready to dig up all of his skeletons. He doesn’t know if he can face who he really is inside. If he looks too closely, he’s afraid he’ll find out that he isn’t good enough for Taeyong, and despite how fucked up it is, Jaehyun refuses to let him go.

He doesn’t want to focus on all of those potential _what ifs_ , and even though he recognizes how hypocritical he’s being, he backs away so he has room to maneuver Taeyong onto his back. Jaehyun’s previous thoughts of allowing the boy to get some rest completely fly out the window, and he gives in to his selfish desire to have him. Being inside of Taeyong has been the only thing consistently keeping Jaehyun grounded. It’s the only time he finds himself completely able to shut off his thoughts and not think about what he’s done. Taeyong groans, limbs stretching at the sudden movement, and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to fit himself in-between his legs. He presses a kiss to the corner of Taeyong’s mouth, and the latter immediately wraps a hand around his nape.

“What’re you doing?” Taeyong mumbles, sleep slurring his words.

“Good morning,” Jaehyun says instead, grinding his hips against Taeyong and causing him to suck in a sharp breath.

He trails kisses across Taeyong’s jaw, then down his neck where he licks and nips the skin. Jaehyun slips a hand underneath Taeyong’s shirt, pushing the material up with the movement before his mouth latches around a nipple. Taeyong’s back arches, and he lets out a loud moan at the feel. He’s always been incredibly sensitive to touch, but ever since his pregnancy, that’s only been multiplied tenfold. Jaehyun flattens his tongue, flicking the bud as he tweaks the opposite nipple with his other hand, then traps it between his teeth. He pulls it away from his body slightly before releasing it, and Jaehyun can feel the slick starting to dampen Taeyong’s shorts at the action.

Jaehyun smiles, sitting back on his knees as he stares down at the rapid rise and fall of Taeyong’s chest. His eyes flutter before he blinks them open fully, and the mix of lust and sleep swirling inside them makes his pupils look as if they’re ten times larger.

“What time is it?” Taeyong asks, probably not too happy that he’s been woken up for sex.

He won’t say that, though, because Jaehyun suspects that Taeyong knows just how badly he needs it. The two of them have been fucking like wild animals the past few weeks and on every surface in the penthouse at that. Johnny and Yukhei have been staying with them as well in the guest bedrooms, and Jaehyun can’t count the amount of times both of them have walked in while he’s had Taeyong bent over a table or pressed against a window. They’re probably beyond over it at this point, but Jaehyun doesn’t care. He thinks they can cut him some slack after everything that’s happened.

Turning his head, Jaehyun looks out the windows again, then focuses his attention back on Taeyong. “Around noon, I’m guessing.”

“Shit.” Taeyong sighs, stretching his arms above his head, and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to remove his shirt. “Your parents are coming in from Ipswich today.”

Jaehyun remembers, but he doesn’t want to think about it right now. What he wants to do instead is the opposite. He wants to forget about all that and just lose himself in the love of his life.

“We have time,” Jaehyun tells him, and before he can argue, he captures his lips in a kiss.

He doesn’t even care about their morning breath, which is indication enough that he’s completely head over heels. Jaehyun breaks the kiss just as quickly as he initiated it and removes Taeyong’s shorts so that he’s completely nude. With how much they find themselves in this position, Jaehyun thinks Taeyong should just forgo clothes entirely. 

“Jae,” he grumbles, attempting to close his legs, but Jaehyun keeps them spread with a firm grip on his thighs. “I’m still sore from last night.”

“I went easy on you.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen at that before his brows furrow. “You call that easy?”

Jaehyun breathes out a laugh and nods. “Yes.”

Taeyong lifts his leg and presses his foot against Jaehyun’s chest as he flips over onto his stomach, glancing over his shoulder and raising his hips. Jaehyun follows his movements, gaze trailing down his spine until he reaches his ass cheeks that are still mottled with red streaks and fresh bruising. Jaehyun fights to hold back his smile as he recalls how much fun it had been and how much it had turned him on to spank Taeyong. He wants to do it again, but he knows that he needs to let him heal first. 

“Let me ask, again, you call _that_ easy?” Taeyong questions. “I’ll be lucky if I can sit without crying.”

The pout on Taeyong’s face causes Jaehyun’s smile to break free, and he reaches forward to massage the skin gently. Taeyong still hisses at the contact, but his tense muscles soon relax when Jaehyun doesn’t do anything more.

“Let me repay you then.”

“Wha—”

Taeyong is abruptly cut off when Jaehyun spreads his cheeks and rolls his tongue over his rim. He swirls the appendage a few times, lapping up the slick steadily leaking out of his hole, and Jaehyun finds himself moaning at the taste. It’s like candy to him, borderline addictive as if it’s some kind of drug, and Taeyong smells of lilies and rain with the slightest hint of vanilla. It’s intoxicating and triggers some form of primal urge to claim him somewhere deep in Jaehyun’s mind. Now that Taeyong has had his bond broken with Jongin, maybe that urge can soon become a reality.

Jaehyun slips his tongue past Taeyong’s rim, and the muscle gives easily as he’s still somewhat loose from their session the night before. Taeyong moans, the sound muffled by him having his face buried in the pillow, and Jaehyun pistons his tongue, licking all around his walls. Taeyong grips the sheets between his fingers tightly, knuckles nearly turning white from his hold, and Jaehyun pulls back to suck on his rim loudly. It causes Taeyong’s body to shake, so Jaehyun grabs his hip with one hand and slips two fingers from his other inside of him.

He doesn’t waste time going at a leisurely pace, thrusting his fingers in and out harshly, and only slowing when his knuckles catch on Taeyong’s rim. He lets them pop out one by one, then repeats his actions all over again. It has Taeyong’s toes curling, and his body jerks forward, but Jaehyun keeps him mostly in place with a firm hold. When he determines that Taeyong is ready for another, he adds a third finger and twists them inside of him, causing Taeyong to cry out. Jaehyun could listen to him and watch him for hours, just like this, but he can’t hold out that long. Deciding that he’s not moving quite fast enough, Taeyong begins rocking back and forth on his fingers, and Jaehyun just lets him, watching enraptured as he moves in a way that provides him the most pleasure.

“Are you gonna stop me?” Taeyong asks.

Jaehyun tears his gaze away from Taeyong fucking himself on his fingers and locks eyes with the boy over his shoulder. Pink sits high on Taeyong’s cheeks, and his mouth is parted slightly, but where Jaehyun expects to see lust in his eyes, he finds there’s something unreadable in its place. It’s jarring. Jaehyun has always prided himself on being able to discern Taeyong’s thoughts, but in this moment, he has absolutely no idea what’s going on in his head.

“Why would I?”

Taeyong doesn’t reply, he just continues to stare at Jaehyun until he pushes himself up and dislodges the latter’s fingers from his hole with a loud squelch. Flipping over onto his back, he maneuvers a pillow under his hips and spreads his legs. Jaehyun is, admittedly, confused, but he’s also too worked up to try and analyze Taeyong’s behavior right now. Raising up onto his knees, Jaehyun hooks his fingers into his briefs and quickly removes them. Then, he reaches between their bodies and gathers some of Taeyong’s slick on his fingers, using it to coat his cock. The relief he feels at even just that tiny bit of friction nearly sends him over the edge, so he wastes no time in scooting forward and pressing his tip to Taeyong’s rim.

He flicks his eyes up. “You okay?” he asks.

A beat passes between them, and Jaehyun thinks Taeyong may not answer once again, before he finally gives a quick nod. Jaehyun wants to ask if he’s sure, but he doesn’t want to risk pissing Taeyong off. The last thing he wants is to start their morning off on a bad note. It’s already going to be a rough day with having to see both of his parents. Pressing forward, Jaehyun guides his cock inside slowly, and Taeyong arches his back slightly as his body tries to accommodate for the intrusion. Even after being prepped, Taeyong is still so tight. It’s like he was made specifically for Jaehyun. Once he’s fully sheathed between Taeyong’s walls, he stops and lets himself breathe. He also uses this moment to let Taeyong get adjusted to the feeling.

“You can move,” Taeyong tells him.

“Thought you said you were sore,” Jaehyun reminds him, quirking an inquisitive brow. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Taeyong’s brows furrow. “You’ve never cared about that before,” he bites out, almost bitterly.

The tone of his voice catches Jaehyun off guard, and he finds that he can do nothing more than stare at him. He doesn’t know where this is coming from, but he’s starting to think the two of them should have been doing a lot more talking and a lot less fucking over the last few weeks.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong is quick to apologize, closing his eyes as he lets out a long sigh. “This whole…” He pauses, like he can’t speak the words as he motions to his stomach. “I think it’s just getting to me.”

Jaehyun snorts, his worries quickly dissipating when he realizes that Taeyong’s moodiness is probably just a side effect of his pregnancy and not something directly related to Jaehyun himself.

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun says as he leans down to place a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s lips. 

Some of the tension in Taeyong’s body seems to bleed out of him at that, and Jaehyun takes that as his cue to start moving. Rocking his hips back and forth, he keeps at a slow rhythm before gradually quickening it into something more steady. Every time their bodies make contact, though, the sore skin of Taeyong’s ass cheeks sticks to Jaehyun’s thighs and causes his thrusts to falter. His gaze keeps flickering to Taeyong’s face, looking for any signs that he’s in pain, but what he finds is something more akin to boredom. Even this feels good to Jaehyun, but Taeyong doesn’t seem to share the sentiment. He may as well be listening to the morning news.

Jaehyun’s movements come to a screeching halt, and his eyes find that even Taeyong’s cock is starting to go soft. He’s literally inside of him, but it’s not enough to keep him aroused. Maybe they’ve just been having too much sex and his body is spent. Taeyong seemingly notices where Jaehyun’s attention is, so he reaches down and starts trying to jerk his cock back to life.

“Go faster, _please_. I promise you won’t hurt me.”

Jaehyun nods almost subconsciously, but he still does as Taeyong says. He thrusts into him quicker, but he keeps looking at Taeyong’s cock which is struggling to stay hard. 

“Should we stop?”

Taeyong shakes his head quickly, hand still working to revive his arousal. “You need to do it harder. Stop holding back.”

It’s a little weird having Taeyong call the shots like this, but Jaehyun is willing to let it go this one time in order to give him exactly what he wants. Even if he is still worried that he’s going to hurt him. Gripping underneath Taeyong’s knees, he pushes his legs up and thrusts into him sharply. The action punches a loud moan out of Taeyong, so Jaehyun does it again, only a little rougher than before. He continues to do so until Taeyong is hard again, and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he’s fucked into a blissed-out state. A familiar burn starts building in Jaehyun’s stomach all too quickly, so he pushes forward and fucks Taeyong harder and harder with the hopes that he’ll come first.

“Fuck, Jae,” he breathes, lids fluttering as his blown out pupils lock with Jaehyun’s. “Just like that.”

Taeyong’s encouragement gives Jaehyun the confidence he needs to press into him deeper, not paying any attention to the way that his skin is slapping right against the sore areas of Taeyong’s. Biting down onto his bottom lip, Jaehyun nearly folds Taeyong in half as he leans over him and his mouth suctions around a nipple. Taeyong cries out at the feeling, fingers gripping the sheets even tighter, and Jaehyun finds himself just on the cusp of his orgasm.

“Choke me.”

Jaehyun’s hips stutter at his words, and he raises up to look down at Taeyong with confusion etched into every line on his face. “What?” he asks, movements starting to slow again.

“Choke me,” Taeyong repeats. “Please. Just a little.”

“No,” Jaehyun is quick to reply.

Both of them are into some kinkier things, sure, but they’ve never done _that_. He doesn’t like it, and he doesn’t understand why Taeyong would want to be choked after he nearly drowned. Wouldn’t not being able to breathe just trigger all of those awful memories? Jaehyun knows it would for him. Too many times he’s woken up in a cold sweat after reliving the moment Taeyong was thrown overboard. He’s had so many nightmares about it, but in all of them, he doesn’t save Taeyong. Instead, he never finds him. He just sinks to the bottom of the ocean, getting further and further away from Jaehyun until he’s no longer visible.

“Why?” Taeyong grits out, and Jaehyun can see the anger starting to replace his desire.

“Because I don’t fucking want to.”

Taeyong’s nostrils flare, and Jaehyun stops moving completely, just sitting inside of him with a dumbfounded expression. His impending orgasm seems to ebb away with each passing second, and he starts to feel his own anger take hold.

“I just want you to choke me a little, that’s it. Why can’t you do that?” Taeyong argues.

Jaehyun clenches his jaw, trying to keep his voice down. “Okay, what the hell is the matter with you?”

“What’s the matter with me?” Taeyong repeats, almost incredulously. “What’s the matter with you? You’ve been treating me like I’m made of fucking glass ever since—”

“Ever since you almost fucking died!” 

Taeyong’s eyes narrow, and he sits up, pushing Jaehyun away from him. Jaehyun slips out of him abruptly and watches as Taeyong scoots to his side of the bed again, using the sheets to cover his body. Silence passes between them, and even though it’s only a moment, it feels like a lifetime.

“I’m not fragile, Jaehyun.”

“So, what? This is all because I won’t choke and spank you all the time?” Jaehyun questions.

“No, it’s not just about that. It’s about you treating me like a child all over again. Only this time, it’s worse. The way you handle me is like you’re expecting me to break at any moment. It took _weeks_ for me to convince you to even get a _little_ rough with me in bed, and you’ve been all up in my space, trying to do every little thing for me. It’s not like you, and I hate it. I’m not helpless. It’s, like, ever since you found out I’m carrying your child, some switch got flipped and now you’re afraid to touch me or something.”

Jaehyun sits back against the headboard, wanting nothing more than to scream. He understands what Taeyong is saying. He has been acting a little strange, but things have changed. They went through something traumatic together, and Jaehyun has become increasingly more afraid that he’s going to lose Taeyong by the day. He’s hurt him so much in the past, and he doesn’t want to do that anymore. Even if he is taking that sentiment a little too far. He just needs time to adjust and get himself back on track. 

“Children,” Jaehyun corrects quietly, not ready to address any of the other things Taeyong has said. “You’re carrying my children.”

Somehow, the tension between them feels heavier, and he glances over at Taeyong only to see him slowly close his eyes and suck in a deep breath. When he reopens them and looks at Jaehyun, it’s like his rage has faded, leaving only sadness in its wake.

“That’s another thing,” Taeyong whispers. “We still haven’t talked about all this. Remember when I said, on the boat, that there were still so many things I needed to tell you?” Jaehyun nods, slowly. “Jae… only one of the babies is yours.”

The confession is like a sonic boom; everything is so loud, then so disturbingly quiet all of a sudden that it makes his ears ring. Jaehyun’s mouth parts, like he’s about to say something, but he nearly chokes on the sudden lump blocking his throat. He tries to swallow it down, but it’s like the more he tries, the bigger it gets. He doesn’t even feel like he’s inside his own body at the moment, and he can feel himself disconnecting little by little. Turning away from Taeyong, he throws his legs over the side of the bed and stands. Grabbing his discarded briefs, he tugs them back on and runs a hand through his disheveled hair. He can’t even look at Taeyong.

“How do you know?” Jaehyun croaks out, placing his hands on his hips as tears start to well in his eyes.

“My doctor speculated about it during my first appointment, but then I…” Taeyong pauses, swallowing his nerves, “I got into contact with Jongin’s half-brother, Mark, a couple of weeks ago, and he helped confirm it through his DNA.” 

Jaehyun drops his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he starts counting backwards from ten. A part of him feels numb to the information, but there’s a whirlwind of hurt and anger mixed in with it. Squaring his shoulders, Jaehyun turns on Taeyong with a hard stare.

“How do I know the baby is mine?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, instant regret sets in. Taeyong’s face falls, and tears immediately begin brimming in his eyes. Jaehyun wants to look away again, but he stands his ground, schooling his features into their signature stoic state. 

“Of course the baby is yours! Whose else would it be?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “You could’ve fucked anyone in that three days between me and Jongin.”

“I didn’t,” Taeyong barks, not even bothering to wipe away the tears spilling down his cheeks. “The baby is yours, whether you want it to be or not.” Throwing the sheets off of his body, he stands from the bed and heads straight towards the shower. “If you were looking for a reason to get out of having a child with me, then I guess you found it.”

Without even thinking, Jaehyun reaches out and wraps his hand around Taeyong’s arm to stop him. Taeyong keeps his back to him, body shaking with silent sobs, and Jaehyun feels every defense crash down around him in an instant.

“I’m not looking for a way out,” Jaehyun assures him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

He dials back the level of his voice, attempting to soften it, as he steps back and sits on the edge of the mattress. He doesn’t let go of Taeyong’s arm and tugs him towards him until he’s situated on his lap. Taeyong curls up into a ball sideways and tucks his head underneath Jaehyun’s chin. Jaehyun drags his fingertips down Taeyong’s spine, doing so in what he hopes is a comforting manner, but he can’t help still feeling tense. Every part of him wants to lash out, to take his anger and frustrations out on Taeyong, but he can’t do that. He’s twenty-four, and it’s about time he starts acting like a man. Not like the temperamental boy he’s always been.

“I don’t care,” Jaehyun whispers. “I don’t care if they’re not both biologically mine. I’ll raise them like they are. This doesn’t change anything, I still love you. I still love them.”

Taeyong only seems to sob harder at his words, but Jaehyun doesn’t know how to make it better, so he just holds him tighter. In truth, he wants to cry as well. How the hell did they even end up here? How did everything get so messed up? At least, now he knows that it really is crucial for Taeyong to stay with him. They can’t run the risk of Jongin getting his hands on him and potentially hurting both Taeyong and the babies.

“Does he know?” Jaehyun asks.

He feels Taeyong nod, and Jaehyun closes his eyes. Jongin knowing that one of the babies is his can’t mean anything good. Even worse if Jongin’s father finds out. Then, not only will they have to worry about Jongin coming after Taeyong, but about Mr. Kim coming for him as well. Though, Mr. Kim won’t want to hurt Taeyong, he’ll want to keep the baby and probably force Taeyong into their family. Jaehyun thinks death would be better than that.

“That’s not all,” Taeyong whispers, words so quiet that Jaehyun nearly misses them. “There’s something else I haven’t told you.”

Every muscle in Jaehyun’s body locks up, but he forces himself to remain calm. He can’t lash out at Taeyong, not when everything is in such a fragile state. One little misstep and it will all come crashing down. They can’t afford that. This isn’t about them anymore, this is about two innocent children who never asked to be brought into the world. Even if they’re not ready for this responsibility, it’s happening, and they have to do their best to give them the stability they deserve. Snapping out of his thoughts, Jaehyun blinks when Taeyong slides off of his lap and situates himself at his side. He looks over at him slowly and watches as Taeyong wipes away the tears staining his cheeks.

“We’ve never really discussed mating, never had a reason to, I guess, so I don’t know how important it is to you. For all I know, it may be a deal-breaker.” Taeyong swallows hard, gaze falling to the locked fingers in his lap. “I don’t know what you want out of this relationship, if you want a relationship with me at all, but we’ll never be able to mate, Jae. Ever.”

Jaehyun’s brows furrow, and he turns his body to the side. “Why?”

Taeyong takes a deep breath, forcing himself to look right into Jaehyun’s eyes as he explains to him everything that happened in the doctor’s office. When he tells Jaehyun that he decided to break the bonds, without consulting him at all, he can physically see the hurt flash across his face like a lightning strike. The two of them just stare at one another, and Taeyong silently urges Jaehyun to say something, anything at all, but he seems to be at a loss for words. Taeyong doesn’t blame him. He should have been honest from the beginning, but he didn’t trust Jaehyun then. He isn’t so sure he trusts him now.

After what feels like an eternity, Jaehyun finally looks away and stands. He pads over to the closet, and Taeyong watches as he plucks a button-up shirt and a pair of slacks from inside. He grabs a few more essential things before passing by Taeyong again, only this time to the other side of the room where the open bathroom is. Taeyong can only continue watching him, heart shrinking in his chest as Jaehyun turns on the faucets and splashes some water on his face. When he raises up, his eyes lock on Taeyong’s through the mirror, but he quickly looks away.

“Shower,” Jaehyun tells him. “My parents will be here soon.”

And that’s all he says before he grabs his things and makes his way out of the room, probably heading down to one of the other bathrooms in order to get himself ready. Taeyong remains sitting on the bed long after he’s gone, but he manages not to shed another tear. Even though Jaehyun and Taeyong’s future is unclear, he still feels as though a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Everything is out in the open now, and he doesn’t have to live with the burden of keeping any secrets. That alone is enough to satiate him. 

Taeyong’s smile is already splitting his cheeks by the time the elevator doors are sliding open and he has his mother wrapped in his arms tightly. He doesn’t even pay attention to Mr. and Mrs. Jung as they step around them, though Jaehyun’s mother does give him a warm, albeit sad, smile as she passes. All Taeyong can focus on, though, is how good it still feels to have his own mother present in his life. Pulling away from their embrace, he helps her out of her coat and hooks it on the rack to their left. She looks more beautiful than ever and is glowing so brightly that it’s almost blinding. It’s been three weeks since Mrs. Lee got released from the facility, and although every day after was like a ticking bomb, Taeyong grew more and more relaxed as the days passed where she showed no signs of relapse.

It definitely helps that his mother is only one floor below, taking up residence in Taeyong’s old penthouse while their home is being restored. As far as Taeyong is aware, his mother has been spending a lot of her time at the gym, getting her health back, and even volunteering at a shelter to keep busy while meeting new people. The best part, though, is that she’s been eating well, sleeping even better, and, surprisingly, in no hurry to return to Ipswich any time soon. Mrs. Lee’s new outlook on life has never been more apparent, especially as Taeyong takes in her black dress that’s hugging her no longer frail body, and the color in her cheeks that makes her look at least a decade younger. More importantly, she’s starting to look more and more like the mother from Taeyong’s childhood. The one he thought he would never see again.

“No decorations?” Mrs. Lee points out, her gaze flickering to every corner of Jaehyun’s penthouse. “Eunae will have your head for that,” she adds, referring to Jaehyun’s mother.

Taeyong laughs. “I think she’ll forgive me. I’ve been busy packing, which is something foreign to _you_ ,” he says, narrowing his eyes playfully.

Mrs. Lee smiles as they both walk further into the apartment, stopping as soon as they reach the living room where most everyone has gathered. “Surely you’re not talking about me. I’ve been packed for weeks.”

Taeyong shakes his head, but his smile remains. “You better not be lying. We leave for Paris in just a few days.”

Even though Jaehyun had damn near begged Taeyong not to spend the holidays with Doyoung and his family, Taeyong had stood his ground and kept to his word. It’s not like he’ll be there alone, as his mother is accompanying them as well, and now it’s even more apparent that he and Jaehyun could use the time apart. They both need to figure out what exactly they want and if they’re ready to move forward with the hopes of an actual relationship between them. At the moment, Taeyong doesn’t think either of them are ready for it, but they also don’t have time to waste with the impending arrival of their children.

“Tae,” Mrs. Jung calls out, stepping up beside the pair. “You’re looking as handsome as ever. How have you been, sweetheart?” she asks as she embraces him, placing a quick peck to his cheek before doing the same to his own mother.

“Good,” Taeyong replies, trying to keep his voice steady. “And you?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Taeyong can see Jaehyun looking at him, and he inhales a deep breath, stomach flipping. After their fight this morning, the two of them haven’t spoken a word to one another, but he hopes that Jaehyun will, at the very least, not let him leave for Paris without saying goodbye. Taeyong will be gone for over a month, and he isn’t sure how often the two of them will be able to speak between Jaehyun’s busy schedule and the time difference.

“Well,” Mrs. Jung starts, still unable to keep the absolute heartbreak out of her voice, “as good as can be expected. Just been trying to stay busy.”

Taeyong tears his gaze away from Jaehyun, meeting Mrs. Jung’s glossy eyes, and guilt washes over him. “I’m so sorry.”

Jinwoo was dangerous, even more so than Jongin because he hid it so well, but Taeyong can’t imagine losing a child. Even one like that. Placing a hand over his stomach, he swallows the lump in his throat and prays that he never has to experience what Mrs. Jung has. He doesn’t think he would be strong enough to survive it.

Mrs. Jung shakes her head, sniffling as she attempts to keep herself together. “Please don’t say that. Who my son turned out to be wasn’t your fault. What matters is that you, Jaehyun, and the babies are safe. I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

Taeyong catches sight of Jaehyun staring at his mother and the way a look of regret crosses his face. Jaehyun’s first instinct had been to protect Taeyong, but his second had been to protect his mother. After Jinwoo had drowned, Yukhei tried to talk Jaehyun into dumping his body into the ocean on the way back, so he wouldn’t have to deal with telling his parents that he killed his brother, but Jaehyun wouldn’t listen. He told them that he couldn’t leave his mother’s son out there. At the very least, he had to bring a body back, and Jaehyun knew he couldn’t look his mother in the eye day in and day out and lie straight to her face.

So, after they had brought the yacht into port, they had called the police and told them everything. They told them how Jinwoo had kidnapped Taeyong, lured Jaehyun and his friends out into the middle of the water, and nearly killed both Yukhei and Taeyong. Though, they had left Jongin out of the equation completely, but whether that was out of some brotherly love they still had for him or what, Taeyong can’t be sure. Either way, it was devastating, and while Mrs. Jung was thankful they were okay, Taeyong knows she’ll hurt for a long time. Mr. Jung, on the other hand, seems way more disappointed than grief-stricken. His demeanor hasn’t changed a bit since they broke the news to him.

He only has one son now, and instead of the contempt with which he treated Jaehyun previously, he has been getting very involved in his life, wasting no time in shifting the hopes he had for Jinwoo onto Jaehyun. Mr. Jung approaches Jaehyun in the kitchen, already carrying a drink in hand and dangling a cigar between his fingers. Mrs. Jung and Mrs. Lee seem to notice his presence as well, and they turn to head in that direction. No one wants a fight to break out between them, not when everything is teetering on a very thin line as it is.

“I want to sit down today,” Mr. Jung states. “We’ve got things to discuss.”

Mr. Jung is speaking to Jaehyun, but he glances at Taeyong as he closes in, indication clear. Since Taeyong will no longer be marrying Jinwoo, his plans now include Jaehyun. He probably wants to broker some kind of deal involving marriage between them as soon as possible.

“Things to discuss,” Jaehyun muses, taking Taeyong’s hand in his own once he’s reached them. “You mean my future and Tae’s money? Because it’s too late for that, I broke the trust. Everything is in his name now.”

“You did what?” Mr. Jung growls.

A smile lifts the corners of his mouth as Jaehyun turns to walk away, tugging Taeyong along with him. “I’d love to sit down and discuss my future after I’m back from my vacation, Harry,” he calls out over his shoulder, letting Mr. Jung know that he’s in charge of his family’s business now.

There are several pieces of real estate that Mr. Jung co-owns with Taeyong’s late father, so he knows he has no choice but to work with him. However, he isn’t a pawn for Alphas to marry and govern, and he wants to make sure Mr. Jung is aware of that. Jaehyun and Taeyong make their way towards the dining room, but the two of them are stopped halfway there by Johnny and Yukhei.

“I found Jongin,” is the first thing out of Johnny’s mouth.

“Where is he?” Taeyong asks.

“Suncheon.”

“Korea?” Jaehyun questions with a stunned expression. “What the fuck?”

“His parole officer came looking for him after Jongin missed a check-in. Apparently, they tracked his passport and found him there,” Johnny explains. “I mean, it makes sense. That’s where his father is from, so it’s friendly ground. They don’t plan to go after him, but we can.”

Taeyong quickly shakes his head. “Just leave him alone.”

Jaehyun turns his eyes on him, looking down with an almost accusatory glare. “I’m not waiting for him to show back up here, Tae. He’s dangerous.”

“He won’t come back,” Taeyong states. “Jongin won’t wanna fail a third time. Let’s just leave him be and move on.”

All three of them study Taeyong for a few moments, but he hopes they understand what he’s trying to say. There has been too much pain, too many years, and too much wasted time. They all need to start living again, and he knows Jongin won’t try to hurt him. Another attempt after two failures would make him look pathetic, and that’s the last thing Jongin wants. He’s gone, he has to be. Plus, since they had found the phone from the ritual night right where Taeyong suspected — in Jinwoo’s cabin on board Serenity — and destroyed it, there’s absolutely nothing holding them back anymore.

“So, what do we do then?” Yukhei asks.

“Whatever you want,” Taeyong replies. “Finish school, get a job, play video games all day, who cares. Do something that makes you happy. None of us have to be burdened with all this bullshit anymore. Start living your life.”

A moment of silence passes between them before Yukhei seems to stand up a little straighter. “Yeah.” He nods. “You’re right. Fuck it, we deserve to have some fun for a change.”

“Well, alright then.” Johnny shrugs. “My fun is gonna start at the open bar.”

Taeyong breathes out a laugh. “I don’t think Jaehyun’s kitchen is considered an open bar.”

“It is if you use your imagination.” Johnny winks, clapping Jaehyun on the shoulder as he walks away.

“Seems like as good of a place to start as any,” Yukhei agrees, following along behind him and leaving the pair alone.

Jaehyun and Taeyong both wait until they’ve disappeared around the corner before they face one another, a small smile lifting the corners of each of their mouths. Taeyong doesn’t really want to get into their argument, he just wants this day to go smoothly, but he figures if Jaehyun brings it up, then he’ll have no choice but to discuss it. He owes him that much. 

“So, now that we know Jongin is out of the country, does that mean you’re moving back into your penthouse?” Jaehyun asks.

“I don’t know. Do you want me to?”

Jaehyun takes a step forward, reaching up to caress Taeyong’s cheek with his thumb. “No, of course not. I want you here, I always want to be near you.”

“Then, I’ll stay.” Taeyong smiles, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. “But, you do remember I’m leaving for Paris in a few days, right?”

Jaehyun nods. “Unfortunately.”

“I think it’ll be good for us,” Taeyong admits. “We need some time apart, to think about what we want and what our next steps will be. I gotta be honest, though, I don’t really wanna talk about it right now. Can we just forget everything for a bit and enjoy our last few days together before I leave? We can deal with it once I’m back and our heads are a little clearer.”

“Yes,” Jaehyun agrees. “I’d like that.”

Leaning forward, Taeyong presses their mouths together in a chaste kiss, then pulls away. However, he doesn’t get very far before Jaehyun is bringing him back in for a deeper kiss. He pries Taeyong’s lips apart and slips his tongue past the seam, hands groping at Taeyong’s ass cheeks. A sharp pain shoots up his spine from the soreness he still feels, but Taeyong finds himself moaning into Jaehyun’s mouth before they abruptly jump apart at the sound of a loud clap.

“No, none of that,” Yukhei scolds, stomping over as he claps a couple more times in their faces. “I’ve had enough of it. I can’t handle walking in on you two going at it one more time.”

Yukhei takes a swig of the alcohol in his hand as he grabs Taeyong’s with his free one and turns to head back the direction he came, effectively separating the two.

“Plus, my parents will be here shortly, and I refuse to face them alone.”

“And how do you expect me to help you with that?” Taeyong asks, smiling up at him.

“Well, you’re pregnant,” Yukhei points out, “and there’s nothing in this world that my mom loves more than babies.”

“So, you’re pawning me off to your parents?”

“Exactly!” Yukhei smiles as he intertwines their fingers. “Hey, maybe you can even pretend they’re mine? She’d be so proud of me for bagging a pretty Omega and a couple of kids,” he tries, and Taeyong’s eyes widen slightly as he barks out a laugh.

“I don’t think so,” Jaehyun interrupts, bringing his hands down onto Yukhei’s shoulders and steering him away. “Find your own.”

“Come on, there’s two! I can have one, surely…”

Yukhei’s words fade as Jaehyun walks him back towards the kitchen and leaves Taeyong now standing in the living room. He watches them go with a smile, and his heart flutters when Jaehyun looks back at him with a smile of his own. It seems like no matter what happens between them, Taeyong never stops feeling like a kid with a crush. He really does love Jaehyun, loves him so much, but he can’t help thinking that there’s something wrong with himself deep inside. He is in love with Jaehyun, but he just doesn’t know if love is enough.

  
❦

  
Doyoung clicks through the catalog of nurseries so quickly that Taeyong feels like he’s about to go cross-eyed at any moment. He can’t keep up, and it’s not like he’s going to be able to replicate any of them anyway. They’re all just so picture-perfect and so very obviously staged. There’s no way any normal person would take the time to decorate a baby’s room so extravagantly. Not when said room just becomes a cesspool of urine, poop, and vomit. What’s the point in decorating something that will only get ruined?

“I hope you plan on coming over to help because there’s no way in hell I’m doing any of this on my own,” Taeyong says.

“You won’t be doing it on your own, Jaehyun will help you,” Doyoung reminds him with a wide smile.

Taeyong scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, right. Can you imagine Jae decorating a nursery?”

“Sure.” Doyoung shrugs. “He could at least build the cribs.”

Taeyong shakes his head as he slides off of Doyoung’s bed and climbs onto his own just a couple feet away. “He’ll be too busy for that. Hockey keeps him pretty busy, but I guess I could get Johnny or Yukhei to do it.”

Doyoung closes his laptop, setting it on the table between their beds, and sinks down onto his mattress. “I’m sure he can spare a couple of hours.”

“Maybe,” Taeyong mumbles as he settles underneath the sheets and turns to lay on his side.

Doyoung has no idea about everything that Jaehyun has put him through, that all of the Sons have put him through. He doesn’t know that Jongin is the father of one of the twins, or that Jaehyun killed his brother because of Taeyong. He knows nothing, so Taeyong can’t even vent about all of his worries or his problems to his best friend. It sucks, to put it simply, but maybe it’s time he starts dealing with things on his own. It’s not like he can actually talk about any of this to anyone else, either. The only people who know the full truth about everything are the very same people Taeyong doesn’t want to confide in at all.

“Hey, is everything okay, Tae?” Doyoung asks.

Taeyong nods, keeping his back to his friend. “I’m just… _exhausted_.” He laughs. “I’m nearly five months pregnant and all this traveling and walking around is starting to get to me. I’m glad I’ll be able to just stay in bed tomorrow, for the most part.”

“You know, you can still come with us. Just because you can’t actually participate in the wine tasting doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.”

“I know,” Taeyong says as he slides his phone across the mattress, “but, believe me, I’m perfectly fine getting some rest.”

“I’m sorry, we would’ve changed it had we known that you were pregnant,” Doyoung says. “Which, by the way, I’m still pissed about. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me sooner.”

Taeyong breathes out another laugh. “I’ll make you the Godfather and you’ll forget all about it.”

“You’re just lucky I’m easy to please.”

Taeyong smiles as he rolls over and reaches up to turn the lamp off, bathing the room in darkness. “Goodnight, Doie.” 

“You’re also lucky that I’m too tired to argue,” Doyoung says. “Night, Yongie.” 

Taeyong settles back in bed again, maneuvering his body into as comfortable of a position as he can before he pulls the covers over his head and unlocks his phone. The screen nearly blinds him, and he has to squint until his eyes adjust to the brightness. Once they do, he clicks on his messages and navigates his way to the most recent one. It’s dated a few hours ago from an unknown number, and the only thing it says is a location and time. Taeyong knows it’s stupid to even consider going, especially when he’s more than certain he knows who it’s from, but he’s always been known to put himself in dangerous situations. The notion excites him, but that’s a problem for another day.

Taeyong pulls his coat tighter around his body, the chilly air stabbing his skin like a thousand little needles as he follows the directions on his phone. Luckily, the location he received from the unknown number is right in the middle of one of the busiest areas in Paris, so there’s no chance whoever this person may be will try anything stupid. Maybe they did it on purpose because of that, or maybe they did it because they knew it was the only way Taeyong would show up. He supposes there’s no way of actually knowing. He certainly isn’t going to ask. When he reaches the spot he was told would be their meeting place, Taeyong looks up and searches the area around him, but comes up short. He doesn’t see anyone he recognizes, and no one seems like they’re waiting for anyone, either.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Taeyong waits for a bus to pass, and when his vision clears, he freezes in place. Across the street is a man leaning against a bright red sports bike, and even though he’s wearing a helmet that covers his entire head, Taeyong can tell that he’s staring right at him. He can feel it. The sight dredges up a forgotten memory, and Taeyong wonders if that’s the entire reason the mode of transportation was chosen. Is he trying to remind him? Or is it all just a coincidence? Though, with what Taeyong knows, _nothing_ is ever a coincidence when it comes to him.

Looking down both sides of the road, Taeyong quickly jogs across the street and steps right up to the man. Neither of them say anything, not that Taeyong really knows what to say, before he’s being handed a helmet of his own. He takes it with a trembling hand and fits it over his head, making sure to secure it in place. The man throws his leg over the motorcycle, and Taeyong follows, sinking down onto the seat behind him. He wraps his arms around the driver’s waist tightly, then tucks his shoes up onto the footrest. The engine revs to life, and before Taeyong can think better of his actions, the pair are already flying down the road.

He feels sixteen again, feels like he did that night he rode on the back of a motorcycle exactly like this. He remembers the rush and how terrified he was, but how exciting it had all been as well. It was on the very same day they had buried his father, but in that moment, he had actually felt happy. It was like everything else melted away, and he was able to forget all the hurt and anger. So, he holds onto that memory and decides to forget again. Even if just for a little while. He doesn’t think about his future, doesn’t think about Jaehyun, and doesn’t think about the life he’s carrying. He just closes his eyes, leans his head against the driver’s back, and enjoys the ride.

When he feels the motorcycle start slowing down, he finally opens his eyes and finds that they’re in an area that Taeyong doesn’t know. Alarm quickly sets in, but he wills himself to stay calm. Pulling up to the curb, the motorcycle rolls to a stop, and the man cuts the engine. Taeyong removes his arms from around his waist and climbs off, popping the helmet off of his head as he goes. He places it on the seat and smooths out his hair as the driver does the same. As soon as his own helmet is off, Taeyong finally locks eyes with him and is surprised to see how well-rested he looks. Has everything that’s happened even affected him at all?

“Where are we?” Taeyong asks, tearing his gaze away to stare up at the skinny building in front of them.

“Why don’t you go find out?” Jongin suggests with mischievousness dancing in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Taeyong squares his shoulders and walks right up to the door. He’s afraid, terrified really, but the feeling is almost welcome at this point. Reaching forward, he pulls open the door and steps inside, only to be greeted with one wall of post boxes and a set of stairs situated against the other. The place is slightly rundown, definitely not somewhere he can picture Jongin residing, but, then again, it’s not like he knows him all that well.

“Are you living here?”

“For now,” Jongin answers, so close to Taeyong’s back that he can feel his breath ruffle his hair.

“They think you’re in Korea,” Taeyong tells him.

“They’re not wrong. I’m everywhere,” Jongin says. “Definitely a lot closer than they think, wouldn’t you say?”

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asks.

But when he tries to turn around and look at Jongin, the latter stops him by placing his hands on his hips. Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath, not even fighting him as Jongin pushes him towards the stairs. He swallows hard as he takes a step up, then another, climbing to the second floor with Jongin right on his heels. There are only two floors in the whole building, but there are about six apartments littered down the hall in front of him.

“Last door on the left.”

Taeyong steps away from Jongin’s touch and makes the trek down the hallway, with Jongin practically stalking him like a hunter would with prey, until he reaches the right apartment. When Jongin makes no move to open the door, Taeyong turns the knob and finds that it’s unlocked. He pushes it open, not daring to take a step inside just yet, but Jongin doesn’t really give him a choice. He places his palm between Taeyong’s shoulder blades and shoves him inside. In an instant, both of them are standing in the entryway and the door is being slammed behind them. Taeyong’s heartbeat picks up speed at being alone with Jongin, and he just barely has time to have a quick look around before he’s being shoved against the wall.

“Why did you come?” Jongin asks, hovering over him as he traps Taeyong between his arms.

“How did you find me?” Taeyong retorts, turning the question back on him.

“I’ve been watching you.”

Jongin’s confession shocks Taeyong, though he’s not sure why it does. It’s not really out of the ordinary for him, and, honestly, pretty tame compared to the other things he’s done. Still, his heart feels as though it’s about to beat right out of his chest, and he squeezes his thighs together when he feels slick start to gather. There’s something seriously wrong with him. Jongin has made it clear that he wants to hurt Taeyong, has hurt him many times before, yet he can’t help but be attracted to that. The fear drives him, corrupts every logical part of his brain. Taeyong’s tongue darts out to lick over his suddenly dry lips, and Jongin’s eyes follow the movement.

“But you like that, don’t you? You like being scared,” Jongin says.

Taeyong places a hand against Jongin’s chest, trailing it upwards until he wraps it around the back of his neck. He pulls down, and their lips meet in a slow kiss. It doesn’t stay that way for long. Jongin quickly deepens it, prying Taeyong’s lips apart and pressing their bodies close together. Their tongues tangle, and Taeyong sucks on Jongin’s bottom lip before Jongin bites down on Taeyong’s in return. There’s nothing sweet about it, and Jongin doesn’t handle him with care. His touches aren’t nice, but Taeyong likes it. He doesn’t even have time to process what’s happening before Jongin is undoing his coat and practically ripping it off of his body.

Their mouths connect over and over as Jongin takes the lead, pulling and pushing until he’s lowering Taeyong down onto a mattress situated on the floor in the middle of the living room. And Taeyong has to wonder if Jongin really is staying here, or if this is just some place he came across and decided to use. Not knowing is thrilling in an entirely new way, though, so he doesn’t ask. He figures it doesn’t matter. As soon as Taeyong’s back is against the bed, Jongin undoes his pants and tugs them down. They catch on Taeyong’s shoes, but he makes quick work of removing his footwear, then tosses it all to the side. However, when he grabs hold of Taeyong’s shirt, the latter wraps a hand around his wrist to stop him.

“I wanna keep my shirt on.”

Jongin’s eyes narrow, and he tilts his head to the side. “Why?”

Taeyong chews on the inside of his cheek, embarrassed to admit that it’s because he’s not comfortable showing this part of himself to Jongin. The last time they saw one another, his pregnancy wasn’t really visible, but now it definitely is. Even if it’s not by a lot. 

“No answer?” Jongin taunts. “Then no deal.”

He rips the shirt open, a few of the buttons detaching and scattering across the floor in the wake of his aggressive action. He doesn’t remove it completely, though, just leaves it hanging open around Taeyong’s sides like he doesn’t actually care if it’s off or not, he just wants to use it as a tool to torture Taeyong. Jongin’s gaze flickers to his stomach, but it doesn’t linger before he’s back to stripping Taeyong down. Once he has his underwear off, Jongin’s eyes find another point of interest. A slow smile spreads across his face when he zeroes in on the still slightly bruised skin of his ass cheeks, and it makes Taeyong squirm. It isn’t nearly as bad as when it first happened, but the effects are still clear as day for anyone close enough to see.

The revelation seems to spur Jongin on further, and he wastes no time in ridding himself of his own clothing, his arousal both strong in scent and in physical form. It has Taeyong’s mouth watering, and slick practically pours out of him in waves. He wants to reach down and touch himself, but he uses all of his willpower to keep still. Holding himself up by his hands, Jongin leans over Taeyong and presses their foreheads together.

“You remember that night, don’t you?” Jongin questions, and though he doesn’t elaborate, Taeyong knows he’s talking about the night he taught him how to drive. The night when he was a heartbroken sixteen-year-old who felt like he had nothing to lose. So, he nods. “You asked me to show you what red felt like. It feels like this. Anger and fury and heat,” he explains.

He thrusts inside Taeyong in one quick motion, and the action causes his mouth to fall open in a silent scream. He hasn’t been prepped at all, and he thinks he’s lucky that he’s as wet as he is, otherwise he doesn’t want to know what this may have felt like. The pain, the burn, it has him reeling, and his fingers clamber to grasp at the skin of Jongin’s back. He squeezes hard enough that his blunt nails probably draw blood, but it doesn’t seem to faze Jongin at all.

“And need so strong it makes you feel like a fucking animal, Taeyong. It’s primal.”

He doesn’t give Taeyong the luxury of adjusting to the feel of Jongin inside of him, he just starts pounding into him. Nothing about it is ever slow, and Taeyong wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist, locking his ankles together. A tear spills out of the corner of Taeyong’s eye, but he squeezes them shut in an attempt to keep the rest inside. He feels sick with himself, sick that he enjoys this, but he doesn’t know how to stop. Every time Jongin thrusts into him, it feels like it’s even harder than before, and each drag punches a moan out of Taeyong’s throat.

He’s on cloud nine, that is if said cloud was somehow in hell, because there’s no way this is supposed to feel this good to him. Everything about it is wrong, from the circumstance to the person. 

“Choke me,” Taeyong tries, but he doesn’t know if it’s for his own pleasure or just to see if Jongin really is capable of giving him what he wants.

He doesn’t even hesitate. Jongin sits up, and Taeyong’s legs drop from around his waist as his hand wraps around his throat. It all happens so quick that Taeyong doesn’t even get the chance to suck in a breath before it’s being cut off. His eyes widen drastically, and he scrambles to wrap his own hand around Jongin’s wrist. The latter doesn’t stop fucking him, though, and his movements only seem to get faster as Taeyong struggles beneath him. He can’t breathe, and black dots start to gather at the sides of his vision. He blinks repeatedly, but his eyes start to roll as he finds himself getting closer to an unconscious state.

Just as he thinks he’s about to pass out, Jongin rams right into his prostate, and he releases his hold at the exact moment that Taeyong comes. He gasps for air, back arching as one of the most powerful orgasms he’s ever experienced explodes out of him. It makes his entire body shake, and Taeyong cries from all of the different emotions coursing through him. He can’t handle it, and it becomes increasingly more apparent that this was all such a bad idea. Even down to the choking. He really thought he was going to die, that Jongin was just going to kill him, and it dug up pieces of that night on the boat that Taeyong had buried somewhere deep inside. Things he didn’t know he was still holding onto.

When Taeyong finally regains his bearings, Jongin is laying beside him and there’s both come and slick leaking out of his hole. He hadn’t even registered that Jongin finished, didn’t register anything after his own release. His limbs are still shaking uncontrollably, and he sniffles, trying to swallow down any sounds threatening to claw their way out of him. Turning his head slightly, he looks over at Jongin and watches as he places a cigarette between his lips, then moves to light it. Before he does, however, he seems to think better of it and tosses it to the side. 

“You know,” Jongin starts, plucking the unlit cigarette from between his lips and tossing it onto the floor, “you and me? We’re not so different, Tae. We were both built for violent things.”

Taeyong shakes his head, but Jongin doesn’t see him. 

“He’ll never be enough for you,” Jongin continues, “and I think you’re starting to realize that.”

“He is enough for me,” Taeyong whispers.

Jongin snorts, but still doesn’t look his way. “I guess we’ll see about that.”

Taeyong swallows hard, averting his eyes to look at the ceiling instead of at the person next to him. The pain from the sex they just engaged in is starting to set in to every muscle in his body, and Taeyong uses the open flaps of his shirt to try and cover himself up. His pelvis is throbbing, his hips are sore, and his throat feels like it’s trying to close up. But he still can’t decide if what he feels is good or not. He thinks that it’s somehow neither.

“Are you still gonna hurt me?” Taeyong tries, remembering how dead set Jongin had been on doing so.

Silence stretches between them before Jongin finally answers, voice barely above a whisper. “Someday.”

And that one word shouldn’t excite Taeyong. He shouldn’t think about having to always be on his toes, always on the look out for Jongin, but it’s the unknown, the promise of something dangerous, that flips a switch inside of him, and he doesn’t know how to keep it from happening. He doesn’t know how to put an end to the madness plaguing him. In short, he feels like his existence has been tainted in some subtle, yet essential, way. 

Jaehyun steps out of the car, the leaves rustling under his boots as he shakes out his jacket and slams the door behind him. The day is clear, not a cloud in the sky as he breathes out steam and looks up, taking note of the scaffolding, tarps, and small, yellow bulldozers sitting around the old cathedral. There are so many memories tethered to this place, dating back to when he was just a kid, and he still gets a rush every time he looks at it. Almost like it’s the very first time all over again.

“What’s going on?” Johnny asks as he steps up next to him, followed by Yukhei.

“I’m having it restored,” Jaehyun answers.

Stepping forward, he heads up the stairs and through the front doors. His gaze flickers around the building, shooting everywhere as he observes all the work the crew has already done. The broken and trashed pews on the balcony have been torn out, and all of the garbage and piles of debris scattered around the floor are completely gone. The sanctuary and old altar have been removed, and there’s now a proper door situated at the entrance of the catacombs. Tarps hang over exposed areas in the roof and walls, and a new cement foundation has been laid. To the right and left, scaffolding is stacked all the way up to the roof, and Jaehyun also notices that there’s wood framing in place, where a second floor is being added.

“Restored?” Yukhei repeats. “As what? And why? No offense, but this place is kinda trash.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth, taking a deep breath as if he’s a little apprehensive to tell his friends the truth. “As a… house.”

“A house?!” both Johnny and Yukhei say at the same time, heads whipping in Jaehyun’s direction.

He breathes out a laugh as he nods and walks to the middle of the room. “Yes, a house,” Jaehyun confirms. “I’m really hoping Taeyong will wanna live here with me. That we can raise the kids here, have a life together. Something _real_.”

He turns then, locking eyes with his friends only to see that they don’t hold the shock he expected. Instead, there’s smiles on both Johnny and Yukhei’s faces. It only takes a second for his friends to rush him and start playfully roughhousing. Jaehyun laughs, knocking Yukhei’s hands away, but giving in when Johnny drags him into a hug. 

“I’m proud of you,” Johnny tells him.

“Me too,” Yukhei agrees, taking Johnny’s place when the two separate. “I’m also a little jealous, but that’s okay.”

Jaehyun can’t stop smiling as he looks down at his shoes, almost embarrassed by all the attention. This isn’t something he’s used to, not a life he ever thought he’d have. “I don’t think we should start celebrating just yet. I have no idea if Taeyong will even wanna move in here with me. We’re not together or anything.”

“Do you wanna be?” Johnny asks.

Jaehyun’s smile falls, face turning more serious as he looks up and nods. “More than anything.”

“Then, tell him that. Show him that you’re serious,” Johnny encourages. 

“Do you think this will get the point across?” Jaehyun asks as he brings his hand out of his pocket and uncurls his fingers.

Sitting on his palm is a ring with a platinum band surrounded by an array of diamonds occupying three rows. One huge stone sits in the middle that branches out on each side with one row below it and one on top of it. Jaehyun thinks there has to be at least fifty diamonds on the whole thing. It’s pretty extravagant, but he wants everyone who looks at Taeyong to know that he’s taken. He doesn’t want any room left for doubt.

“What the fuck?!” Yukhei exclaims, eyes wide.

“Is that…”

“An engagement ring?” Jaehyun interrupts. “It is. It’s one of the ones that Tae took on ritual night three years ago, when he saved us from that cop. Originally, I bought it because I couldn’t seem to let that night go. I just wanted a piece of the good that came from it, how it made me feel. Maybe, deep down, I always knew this day would come.”

“This… is insane,” Yukhei comments, but he’s grinning so wide that his cheeks surely have to hurt.

“And you’re positive this is what you want?” Johnny questions.

Jaehyun doesn’t even have to think it over. “I’m positive. I can’t picture my life without him, and I know there’s no one else I’d wanna spend it with.”

A slow smile spreads across Johnny’s face as he claps a hand down onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Wow, look at you. All grown up and shit.”

Jaehyun laughs, shoving him away playfully. “Shut up.”

“God, this is exciting,” Yukhei says as he spins around, holding his arms out at his sides. “I can already see the little ones running around here, laughing and playing.” He stops, snapping his fingers as he points to Jaehyun. “You’ll have to get a fence installed or something. The cliff isn’t far from here, and once the babies start walking, you already know those little shits will head straight for it. Kids are kinda crazy like that.”

Johnny laughs. “Don’t call them little shits.”

“Okay, but I’m not wrong.”

Jaehyun shakes his head as he digs his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. He knows there’s a difference of about six hours between Massachusetts and France, so Taeyong should be awake right now. He just doesn’t know if he should bother him. They agreed to use this vacation as an opportunity to get their heads on straight, but Jaehyun has never been so sure about his feelings. He knows what he wants, and he doesn’t want to wait. 

“Hey, guys,” Jaehyun says, catching his friends’ attention, “I’ll be right back. I need to make a call.”

Johnny and Yukhei wave him off, and he makes his way back outside. Turning the phone over in his hand repeatedly, he walks over to his right and through the grass before hitting the tree line. From there, he doesn’t have to make too far of a trek before he’s hitting the cliffside that Yukhei was talking about. He steps right up to the edge and stares down as the waves crash into the sharp rocks below. Carefully, he bends down and situates himself into a sitting position, his legs dangling off the side. Scrolling through his contacts, he finds Taeyong’s name and hits the call button before pressing it against his ear.

The other line doesn’t even ring, it just goes straight to voicemail, so Jaehyun figures that Taeyong must have it off while he’s spending time with his friends and family. Initially, Jaehyun sighs and hangs up before deciding that he really just needs to get all of this off his chest. He immediately clicks Taeyong’s name again, then waits through the automated message before he’s given the signal that he can speak.

“I wanna keep playing,” Jaehyun starts, letting the ring in his hand fall down to the first knuckle of his finger, the sun catching on each diamond nearly blinding him. “I don’t care that we will never be mated, or that one of the babies isn’t biologically mine. None of that matters to me. _You_ matter to me. I want you in my life, but not just as a friend. I want you as a lover, a partner, a pain in my ass. Everything.”

“I want us to share our lives together. My apartment is your apartment, my bed is your bed, and my eyes are only on you. I know I’ve been acting off, but I guess I was afraid of pushing you away. I get it now, though. You loved me even knowing how fucked up I was, fell in love with me regardless. So, you know what? I’m gonna do my best to piss you off every chance I get.” He laughs. “Because I know you like that, and I like how sexy you get when you’re mad.”

“But… I’ll also do my best to remind you of how good I am, too, so you can’t stop thinking about me when we’re not together. We can find a middle ground here. I know we can do this, I know we can keep up the games, the excitement, and the passion all while being great partners and even better parents. I know people don’t live like us, Tae. Normal couples go to movies and cuddle on the couch, but other people don’t matter to us. We’ve never let their rules contain us, so what we can and can’t do is irrelevant. Who’s gonna stop us?”

“We’re gonna fight like hell, but I promise to fuck it all right away. And you’re gonna want every second of it because I know what you like, Tae. I think it’s clear that we both want the same things, so when I say that I love you and that I can’t live without you, I’m hoping that you feel the same. I’ll give you whatever you want, no matter if that means you constantly wanna be looking over your shoulder, waiting to see what I have up my sleeve next. I think we both know I’m fully capable of keeping you on your toes.”

Jaehyun twists the ring around his finger, breathing deeply as his stare hardens, and he gazes out over the endless expanse of water ahead of him.

“I’ll always come for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally can't believe this is the last chapter?! When it comes to this part, at least. Don't worry, there's still more to come in the series, and I can't wait to show y'all what else is in store. Until then, however, I just wanna thank everyone who has given kudos, left a comment, read even a single chapter, or supported this fic in any other way. It has seriously meant the world to me, and I'm glad we could keep each other company during these trying times.
> 
> I hope none of y'all are _too_ upset with me, but I also understand if you are lol. Hopefully, I can make it up to you in the future! Thank you again, and I hope all of you have a wonderful day! It's been a blast seeing this story through to the end!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


End file.
